Seireitei no Jinchuuriki
by Denim88
Summary: Naruto was often concerned about the impact he'd make in his lifetime. However, he never thought that he'd be making an even greater impact in the afterlife. Watch as our hero takes on a whole new challenge; being a Shinigami. Naruto/Bleach. DISCONTINUED
1. Anew

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach; Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo...and sometimes I really feel jealous of those two...sometimes...**

A/N: Heeeeey...yeah, yet again, the plot bunnies have attacked me by the hundreds of thousands. Now...I know what you're thinking, 'Oh, geez, now he's doing crossovers?'. The answer is simple...yes, I am. Well, we'll see where this train takes us, and just enjoy the ride.

**Jinchuuriki no Seireitei**

**Prologue: Anew**

It was raining...and it didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Lightning flashed across the sky, and lighted up the otherwise dark forest. A single person stood in a clearing, looking around, as though confused.

"Sasuke...where the hell did you go?" spoke a blond haired boy. He was wearing a black jumpsuit top with orange pants and a single vertical stripe running down the middle of his jacket.

However, Naruto Uzumaki, sixteen year old Genin of Konohagakure, was not aware of just how bad things were for him.

He blinked, and suddenly noticed a weight on his chest. Upon further inspection it turned out the weight was a series of linked chains, but they ended abruptly, as though they had been cut off from something. He tugged on it slightly, and was curious when he felt a small bit of pain when he pulled on it, "What the hell? How did I get this?" he looked around a bit more, still not sure of how he got here. All he remembered was following his former teammate from almost three years ago, Sasuke Uchiha, fighting him, then everything went black from there.

There was something off though about the area around him. He felt...as though he was being watched. That's when he heard a booming sound; like giant footsteps. He whirled around, and let out a gasp.

**"Huh...I thought I smelled something delectable!"** Naruto found himself face to face with a giant...beast of some sort. It walked on four legs, had a skeletal like face, a green body with a tail, and two glowing yellow lights within it's eye sockets. However, the most noticeable feature was the gaping maw that was about to engulf Naruto whole.

"Gah!! What the hell?!" Naruto jumped back, and reached for a kunai in his holster...only to find none, "Hey, what gives?! I know I restocked before I left Konoha!"

**"Stupid morsel, get back here so I can eat you!"** roared the beast, lunging at Naruto a second time, only to be denied by the boy's naturally good reflexes.

"Allright, I don't know what you are, but you're picked the wrong shinobi to mess with! Eat this!" Naruto made a favorite hand seal as he grinned, "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_" He blinked, and spoke, "What the heck?! Where's my chakra?" He looked at the giant monster, "Hey, you! Did you seal my chakra?!"

**"What the hell are you blathering about, you little welp?"** the beast replied, taking a moment to speak. However, that moment of lowering its guard was a mistake on its part.

A flash of steel caught Naruto's eye, and the beast let out a groan as its skull-like face split in two. The beast roared in agony as it disintegrated into nothingness. Naruto took a step back, and went into a taijutsu stance, "Hey, who's out there?"

His question was answered as a single figure walked out of the shadows. It was a woman with about shoulder length black hair, wearing a black kimono of sorts, hamaka pants, sandals, and carrying a white sword, "Good thing I arrived when I did. That Hollow would have consumed you otherwise, then we'd be in trouble..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Hey, hey, are you a shinobi too?! Where's your hitai-ite?! Where are you from?!"

The lady sighed, "No, I'm not a ninja...I'm..." she looked up into the sky, as though trying to think of how to explain herself, "...I'm a Shinigami...or a Soul Reaper I guess is another way of putting it."

"A...Shinigami? A death god?" Naruto took another step back, "You're going to take me away and eat my soul?! In your dreams?! I've already had one Shinigami screw up my life, I don't need you bothering me as well!"

"Rukia, the kid doesn't even know he's kicked the bucket yet." spoke another voice in the background. A man with spiky red hair tied in a messy ponytail with various tattoos covering his body revealed himself from the shadows. He wore the same clothing as the black haired woman, and also had a sword in it's hilt.

Now Naruto was aware that at least ten other people with similar attire were present. He was, to put it simply, surrounded by twelve people, making escape very...unlikely, "What are you all here for?"

Rukia, or so Naruto thought she was named, spoke, "We're here to bring you to Soul Society. Since you're a Jinchuuriki...we have to go through certain clearing paperwork with you."

"Wait, what the heck is Soul Society?! What do you mean clearing paperwork? How do you know I'm a Jinchuuriki?!" Naruto was now officially freaked out by what was going on. He never met these people before, and now they were saying that he had to come with them to a place called Soul Society? Man, this just was not his week. First, Kakashi goes missing for two days, then reports from ANBU say that they found him dead in a creek outside of Rice Country borders, then Naruto finds Sasuke outside of Fire Country's borders with a group of people, including two Akatsuki members, and now this?

The red haired man looked at Naruto with an annoyed sigh, "Rukia, let's just-"

"Give him some time, Renji. You read up on his record. He's had a tough life..." Rukia replied, walking over to Naruto, "Naruto, Soul Society is a wonderful place where good people who die go to spend their afterlife."

Naruto went wide-eyed, "...but, I'm not dead..."

Rukia frowned. She was afraid of this. It wasn't uncommon for people to forget dying when they became spirits. She walked over to a nearby bush by the edge of the clearing, and spoke, "Naruto, I think you need to see this."

Naruto didn't like the sound of her voice; it sounded sad, the kind when someone had to give bad news. He slowly walked over to her, and looked behind the bush. What he saw caused him to fall to his knees.

There, on the grass, was the body of none other than Naruto Uzumaki. There was a burning hole in his throat , which was giving his skin a blackened, ashen color. He dropped to his hands now, and started shaking, "Th-this...this has to be a sick joke...a Genjutsu!!" he jumped up to his feet, "Kai!" he shook a bit more, "What are you trying to pull here?!" he looked at his body again, and clapped his hands together again, "Kai! Kai!! Kai, damn it!!"

Rukia put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto...you're dead...the form you're in right now is your soul...that's your body. The chain coming out from your chest is the only thing connecting you and your physical self. That chain was shattered though, so you're dead..."

Naruto began to shed a few tears, "Shut up! I can't be dead! I have to get Sasuke back, stop Akatsuki, and figure out who killed Kakashi-sensei!"

Renji groaned, walked up to the two, and yanked Naruto to his feet, "Hey, get over it! You're dead!"

Naruto glared at the man, and spoke, "Who the hell do you think you are?! Get the hell-"

Before Naruto could speak anything further, he felt the end of Rukia's sword handle being place over his forehead. The ground began glowing around him, "Hey, what are you doing?! Damn it, stop this! Hey, are you listening?!"

Rukia sighed as Naruto faded with the blue light, the stamp of approval for crossing over to Soul Society on his forehead. As he dissapeared, a small black butterfly appeared, and Renji nodded, pulling out a small phone to Soul Society, "This is Vice Captain Renji Abarai of the Sixth Division. We have secured Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youkou, his konso was a success. He should be arriving to Soul Society shortly."

"Very good, Vice Captain Abarai. We shall send our arranged greeter to him then. You may return to the Seireitei now." spoke a voice from the other side of the line.

Renji nodded and turned off his phone. Pulling out his sword, he jabbed it into thin air...or so one would think at least. The sword, however, created a hole in space. A door appeared, and the twelve Shinigami walked through it before it closed again.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha ran through the forest, still not entirely certain from what, but knowing he was in a dangerous situation. First, his chakra wasn't working, then these creatures started appearing, trying to kill him.

He had been heading towards Konoha to take out those still alive who responsible for the destruction of the Uchiha clan; Homura Mitokada, Danzou, and Koharu Utatane. However, he had run into an obstacle. His former teammate Naruto Uzumaki had appeared out of nowhere. That had been a little rough, seeing as he was dead. Sasuke took a full _**Rasenshuriken**_ to the stomach...however, Naruto had been stabbed by a _**Chidori**_ to the throat, instantly frying his trachea, lungs, and heart. Even Kyuubi couldn't heal those injuries so quickly.

Now though, Sasuke was being chased by these creatures...he was pretty sure they were yelling about food or something around those lines.

Sasuke jumped from branch to branch, and just as he was about to land on the ground, he felt a clawed hand grab a hold of him. The last thing Sasuke saw were two burning yellow eyes and large, dripping teeth.

A scream echoed throughout the forest...yet any living soul within the area would probably not have heard it.

* * *

Kakashi waited outside a room where certain souls were brought when the konso was completed and they had made it to the Soul Society. He had been informed that this person was a special case, and that Kakashi would be in charge of showing him around. While it was easy work (compared to combating Hollows for weeks at a time), he also hated mundane tasks such as these. At least he got to read his books in peace.

The door opened, and a single Hell Butterfly flitted out of the doors, followed by a blur of blond hair and orange. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and almost kicked himself for not seeing this coming. He should have known it would be him when they said 'an S-class priority case' for the soul entering the Seireitei, not the Rukongai like many others are. Oh well, may as well get it over with. That would explain why _he_ was selected to give the newcomer a tour.

Naruto froze in place, blinked, and then slowly opened his mouth, as he saw the sight of a man he thought had been dead, "K...Kakashi...sensei?"

Kakashi looked up from his book, "Yo."

"What are you doing here?! Wait, you're a...a...umm...Shinigami? Yeah..." Naruto shook his head, "You're a Soul Reaper too?!"

Kakashi nodded, "I guess you can say that...anyway, I've been charged with showing you around the Seireitei." He rose from his seat, and headed towards the exit. After not hearing a second set of footsteps behind him, he turned to see a dumbstruck Naruto, "You coming?"

Naruto blinked, and shook his head, "...uh...yeah..."

About fifteen minutes later, Kakashi was showing Naruto around the Seireitei of Soul Society. Naruto quickly learned about the duties of Shinigami, Hollows, and such...well, he understood that Shinigami went after Hollows, that Hollows were bad, and that if Shinigami vanished, the Earth would be screwed.

"So...how many Shinigami are there?"

Kakashi looked up from his book to look at Naruto. It was still quite a sight for Naruto to see the man without his hitai-ite covering his eye, being replaced with a simple cloth bandana that covered up said injury. The scar was much more visible too.

"Well, I'd love to give you a number, but I'd be lying if I gave it to you. Let's leave it at plenty? That good?"

Naruto nodded, "So, you said that all Shinigami are put into one of thirteen divisions in most cases?"

"Correct." Kakashi replied, "There's the second division, lead by Soifon. They're currently tied to the Special Forces unit. The fourth division is in charge of healing others, they're lead by Retsu Unohana. There's also the fifth, which does investigation and such...that one is currently not filled by anyone...as far as captains anyway. Long story..."

Naruto, while still overwhelmed by all that was being thrown at him, strived to take it all in. He came to at least understand the basic duties of the Gotei Thirteen, and memorized some of the captains that Kakashi pointed out.

"So...Kakashi-sensei, you never told me what squadron you belong too."

Kakashi nodded, "That's true. I'm the fourth seated officer of the eighth division, headed by Captain Shusui Kyoraku and Vice Captain Nanao Ise." Having answered the question, he continued reading.

"Kakashi, what did I say about reading that book? In front of a child too, of all people!"

Kakashi looked up to see a woman with glasses, black hair tied back, and a book under her arms. She was frowning, and giving Kakashi a dissaproving look, "Hm? Nanao Fuku-taichou? What was it you were saying?"

Nanao grumbled a bit before looking to Naruto, "Who is this?"

Kakashi closed his book for a brief moment and placed a hand on Naruto's hair, "This is Naruto Uzumaki, the S-class priority soul we were informed of."

Nanao's face seemed to light up in realization, "Ah, of course. I remember now." She nodded to Naruto, "I'm Vice Captain of the Eight Division of the Gotei Thirteen. As you can see, I'm this lazy bum's superior. Until recently, I only had _one_ pervert to deal with...but now that you're back, things have become much more annoying for me...by the way, Kakashi, where are those reports from your reassigning into the division?"

Kakashi rubbed his head, "Ah, yes. Well, funny story, you see, I was helping Momo-chan with some groceries the other day and-"

"Oh forget it, just turn them in by next week or else you'll be covering Hollow duty for the next month." Nanao stormed off, grumbling about doing 'having to do everything around here'.

As Naruto and Kakashi reached the end of the tour, Naruto spoke, "So...Kakashi-sensei...why did you show me all of this?"

Kakashi nodded, "I suppose you are curious about that, aren't you?" He smiled behind his mask, "Well, long story short, you're going to be inducted into the Academy for Soul Reapers."

Naruto was quiet for a moment. After he let the words sink in, he spoke, "Hold...I'm going to be a Shinigami?"

"Pretty much."

Naruto gripped his head in frustration, "I die, get stamped on the head by some Shinigami, follow a butterfly through some crazy world, and now this?" He sighed, "How long do I have to attend the Academy?"

Kakashi rubbed his chin, "Well, currently, the record is about a year."

Naruto groaned. Death sure wasn't what he had been expecting.


	2. Afterlife

**Disclaimer: Well, as always, I do not own Naruto or Bleach...these disclaimers are just mocking me about it too.**

"_Inner thoughts/Flashback" signifies someone's thoughts or a flashback_

"**Hollow speaking/Kyuubi speaking" signifies a Hollow or Kyuubi speaking**

"_**Technique/Ability" signifies a Jutsu or technique being spoken**_

**Jinchuuriki no Seireitei**

**Chapter One: Afterlife **

It was another day in Konoha. Like any other day, the shinobi were constantly busy with missions and training. That is...the vast majority were. One kunoichi in particular wasn't...

The report of Kakashi Hatake's body having been found was a shock to most of the Konoha populous that were shinobi. Kakashi was practically untouchable. However, this incident served as a reminder that shinobi were mortal, and were just as capable of dying as anyone else.

However, the death that caused even greater grief to Sakura Haruno was that of Naruto Uzumaki. The most hyperactive ninja in all of the five elemental countries. His death seemed to take away the sunlight that day for those mourning.

Sakura sat quietly at the headstone of said blond, quiet and unmoving. She still was trying to wrap her mind around the idea that tomorrow when she woke up that Naruto would not be running to meet her at the bridge or asking her to go eat at Ichiraku's.

"...Naruto..." she whispered softly, tears falling. Her head drooped and covered her eyes. How? How could _he_ of all people die?

_"Sakura-chan...I have to go find Sasuke. You heard baa-chan; he's been spotted around Fire Country! I'll get him to come back for sure this time! I'll knock some sense into him as well!" _

_"Naruto...you shouldn't be doing this. Tsunade-shishou even said that we should stay here until orders are given..."_

_"Yeah, but if I don't go now, I may miss him! This is our chance to bring him back!"_

_"At least let me come with! We're in this together, remember?" _

_"Okay...if you want to come with, I can't stop you...I'll be leaving around..."_

It wasn't until after Sakura waited for a good half hour that she realized Naruto had been lying about the meeting time. Naruto had been gone for at least two and some odd hours before that. Part of her wanted to scream in frustration, another wanted to never move from that spot and just wait for the end of time to come. It was a horrible feeling...

"You knew that you may die...didn't you? Baka..." Sakura said as she choked on a sob, "...you stupid...stupid..." she gritted her teeth as her eyes began to burn, "Why? Why didn't you wait for me to come with?" she began shaking, "Now you and Kakashi are dead...and Sasuke is too...and what do you have to show for it?"

She stared with bleary eyes at the simple inscription of 'Naruto Uzumaki- A friend and loyal comrade to the end' on his headstone, and pressed her head against it, "It's not fair..." She let the tears fall force now, letting the flood gates open.

"Naruto!!" she collapsed on the ground, crying over the loss of her best friend and teammate.

* * *

Naruto had been given a residence to stay in near what he learned to be the Academy. The room was simple, and had the basic necessities. One thing Naruto had learned rather quickly was that people with high spiritual energy still got hungry. Naruto was among these people.

"...man, what I would give for a bowl of miso ramen right now..." grumbled the blond as he searched the pantry of his abode, only to be disappointed by the lack of ramen.

A knock at the door got his attention, causing Naruto to jump in surprise. Who could be coming to see him? Probably Kakashi, since he didn't really know anyone else aside from meeting Nanao briefly, as well as the encounter with those other Shinigami he met during his konso.

The blond opened his doorway, and looked around. No one was there. He grumbled something about stupid pranks and began to closed the door. He sat down at his kitchen table and began to make a sandwich, seeing as all that he really had time for was a quick meal. Kakashi said to be ready to take a tour of the Seireitei in an hour, so he wanted to have some food in his stomach by then. Knowing Kakashi and his track record, he'd be here in another three hours; just enough time for Naruto to make a decent meal, nap, and get ready.

As he mechanically chewed the processed chicken meat and lettuce with wheat bread, he thought about how boring the Seireitei was so far. No missions...no Ichiraku...no open training grounds or giant trees like Konoha had. It was dull, to be quite honest. How did these people live?

Oh...right, they were dead...

He scanned over his simple home again. The picture of a beach with a sunset...the futon in the corner...the door to his bathroom...the black cat sitting on the chair across from him...the balcony overlooking...wait a second.

"A cat?!" Naruto jumped up, "How did you-?"

"There's no need to shout you know; these ears are fairly good at picking up most of what you say."

Naruto went quiet for a moment before reaching for the nearest object to throw. He had grabbed a hold of the pepper shaker, and chucked it, "What the hell?! You talk?!" Now Naruto was freaked out, "Demonic cat!! Somebody get me-"

Before Naruto could continue, said black cat jumped across the table after ducking under the pepper shaker, and now had both front paws over Naruto's mouth, "Seriously...Kakashi said you were loud, but he never mentioned violent as well."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and allowed the cat to jump off his face, "Wait...you know Kakashi-sensei?"

"You could say that." the cat replied, "I'm Yoruichi Shihoin, and I'm here to give you an official tour of the Seireitei."

Naruto was now intrigued; it's not everyday that you meet a talking cat, let alone one that seems to be fairly intelligent. The cat had a rather deep, masculine voice, despite it's size. Naruto gave a nod, "Okay, if you know Kakashi-sensei, then I guess I can trust you."

Yoruichi nodded, and gave Naruto the best smile a cat could form, "Sounds good. Now, if you'll give me a moment..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Uh...what?"

Yoruichi chuckled, "Nevermind, just turn around for a second." Naruto did as asked, and moments later heard a female voice, "Much better."

Naruto turned to see, much to his surprise, a fairly dark-skinned woman with hair that had a dark, purple-like hue, "Uh..." He noticed that she also was completely nude, "Uh..."

The woman smirked, "Naruto, if you keep staring, I'll have to start suspecting that you're a pervert...or just _very_ interested." She was at least being discrete and covering herself a bit.

Naruto, while silent, had to admit she was rather attractive. She gave him a feral grin, "My eyes are up here, Naruto. This is my true form; the cat form you saw earlier is one I just like to use when I move around through Soul Society sometimes. Less attention that way...you can think of it like the henge technique you used as a shinobi."

The young blond blinked twice before grinning, "So you're actually a _girl_? Heh, your voice sure had me thinking otherwise!"

Yoruichi chuckled a bit, "I suppose so. Ichigo got a rather big surprise the first time I went from my cat form to my human form on him." Naruto understood that much. She was rather good looking...to put it plainly, she was sexy. Sakura would have beaten Naruto down and called him a pervert for that thought.

Naruto blushed a bit, "Don't you think you should get some clothes on?"

"You think that would be a good idea?" Yoruichi teased.

"Well, um...people would stare...and you may get into some trouble. N-not to say that you're bad looking or-" Naruto began fumbling with his words, trying not to look at the now bare assets of hers. She sure wasn't shy...

"Fine, I suppose I've teased you enough...for now..." she winked as he gave her a confused look. Within a few moments, she got some clothing that she had managed to seemingly pull out of nowhere. Form fitting black pants, a similar style top, and an orange jacket of sorts. Naruto liked her style of dress; the color choice was top notch if he had anything to say.

"So I'm getting _another_ tour?"

Yoruichi could feel the spiritual energy pouring out him. Kakashi wasn't lying. Naruto truly had the potential to become powerful, not unlike Ichigo, "That's right, and to clear up any questions you may have. Impress me enough, and I may even give you a bit of training."

Naruto's eyes immediately lit up, "T-training?! Really? You mean, you'll teach me how to use a zanpakuto and uh...um...ki...ki..."

"Kido?" Yoruichi finished, receiving an eager nod from Naruto, "Perhaps I will after you've shown some talent in the area. You may just end up like Ichigo and have no control in that area whatsoever though. Renji Abarai isn't that good at it either, but that's not always a bad thing." She headed towards the door, "Well, let's go, shall we?"

Naruto quickly threw on some sandals. He had a white kimono like any other soul that had recently entered the Soul Society, but he made a mental note to find some orange clothes later. He headed out with Yoruichi, eagerly looking forward to his tour of the Seireitei.

* * *

About a half hour had gone by since Kakashi turned in his reassignment paperwork, and now he was heading to the main office of Shunsui Kyoraku, the Eigth Division captain. The silver haired man reached said man's office door, and knocked twice. He received no answer, but did hear the light snoring of his captain. He sighed before knocking again, a little harder this time. There was an abrupt snort, followed by a "Come in."

Kakashi slid the door open, and waved, "Hey, just thought I'd stop by."

Shunsui blinked away the sleep in his eyes before smiling, "Kakashi, I heard you returned. How long has it been? Fifteen years now?"

"Give or take." Kakashi replied as he took a seat, "I'll be taking my fourth seat again if you don't mind. Everything went fine, I qualified for all the tests to take the position again. Nanao seemed less than happy with my return though."

Shunsui laughed, "Ah, don't worry. Nanao-chan is just being herself. She's probably quite happy to see you back, Kakashi." Shunsui leaned back as he pushed up his straw hat, "So...I heard you have a friend that's caused quite a bit of paper work for headquarters."

Kakashi nodded, "I suppose you could say that. He's a good kid though. I imagine the captains will be fighting over who gets him in due time. I heard that Yamamoto himself wants to meet the boy...after all, it's not everyday you see a Jinchuuriki who's stable enough to have the potential to become a Soul Reaper."

Shunsui rubbed his chin thoughtfully before getting out a bottle of sake and pouring some for himself in a small dish, "That's true. Anyway, I'll give you a few days to settle in before we get you running on duty again..." the bearded man grew quiet for a moment, "...is it true what they've said about the rift?" He offered Kakashi a dish of the rice alcohol.

Kakashi shook his head and continued"...yes...apparently Hollows have discovered the rift in the world I was from and the other world where most of the Shinigami work is done...and the rift's getting bigger."

"No doubt it has something to do with Aizen. He's caused quite some trouble for all of us since he got his hands on the Hogyoku. He may have already begun sending some of his forces there."

"He's already done that." replied the masked Soul Reaper.

"What?" Shunsui stood up, and spilled his sake on the table, and on his clothes, "Aw, damn it! This is going to stain for sure...where's Nanao?"

Kakashi looked up, wiping away some of the excess alcohol from his face, "How do you think I died? My chakra would be more than enough for a garden-variety Hollow, but I was killed. I barely knew what hit me...but it felt like a strong spiritual pressure. I believe it may have been Aizen himself, crazy as it sounds."

Shunsui raised an eyebrow, "Kakashi, what aren't you telling me?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Nothing out of certainty. You remember what I told you about my sensei Minato Namikaze, correct? How he was supposedly 'eaten' by a Shinigami?"

Shunsui nodded, draining out some of the sake from his clothing while grumbling a bit, "Yes, I am. It sounds a bit odd though for a Shinigami to ever do such a thing...I don't even think it's possible..."

Kakashi folded his hands together, "I'm starting to think it wasn't a Shinigami at all...but maybe a Hollow...perhaps even going as far as to say an Arrancar. As far as I know, Aizen may be the only one who could command an Arrancar so easily. Not to mention that Aizen and I were always suspicious of each other...well, him not liking me being suspicious of him anyway. He wasn't that supportive of me going back to Konoha either, saying that a more 'qualified' Soul Reaper should go."

"I see. We should bring this to the higher ups. In the meantime, take some time off to get settled in. I'll expect you to be reporting for active duty in three days..." Shunsui then looked at the cycloptic man with a grin, "You _sure _wouldn't be interested in a drink?"

Kakashi, after seeing how his captain was so graceful with his own alcoholic beverage, waved his hand dismissively, "Sorry, taichou, but I actually have to meet up with some others in a while."

"...in other words, you should have been somewhere about an hour ago?"

Kakashi said nothing, and vanished in a flicker after a brief wave. Shunsui had to admit, that Hatake was quite a character. About a decade and a half ago, life changed completely for the famous 'Copy-cat Ninja' of Konoha...

_A young Kakashi knelt in a clearing, surrounded by the bodies of his fallen comrades. The __moon was half full, and shining eerily as a lone ANBU gripped his katana tightly. Someone...or _something_ had killed the three other members of his squad. He was now the only survivor. He had __never seen anything like it...a full fledged ANBU squad member picked up off the ground, and their body torn to pieces...this was something they never taught you how to handle in the ANBU training._

_The sound of heavy breathing caused Kakashi to jump away, and not a second too late. The ground where had been standing was crushed by...a foot? The indentation of a giant footprint made it all too clear._

_"What the hell made that?" Kakashi spoke as he hid behind a tree. He quickly made a few hand seals and jumped out to blast a stream of flames. It must have hit something, for he heard a roar of pain. _

_Kakashi ran at what appeared to be the blurred outline of some kind of giant beast, and cried out with the adrenaline rushing through him, and delivered a vertical slash to the unknown enemy. However, he was stopped short as his blade seemed to be halted from further movement. He blinked, and tried to pull out his blade._

_He felt a sudden force wrap around his neck, and the next instant felt an unbearable pain run through his stomach. He coughed up blood, and looked to see the warm fluid running freely down...an arm? His blood was spattered against something. With the last of his strength, he yanked out his sword, and ran it through the mysterious entity, pleased to hear it howl in pain. Then his world went black..._

_The Hollow had not been expecting this. It had decided to take a little trip to a less traveled dimension to seek out some easy prey. It never thought it would be dealing with an annoying insect like the one impaled on its arm. It laughed though, despite the pain of a blade now lodged in its arm._

_**"Heh, stupid human. You were weak after all..."**__ It looked down at the soul of Kakashi Hatake, and grinned. He was still unconscious. Good, that will make it easier for eating._

_Any chance it had of eating the said ANBU's soul was lost as its lower jaw was sliced clean off, along with half of its mask. It dissipated in a shimmering light, and a black robed girl appeared from the shadows, wearing a badge of the Fifth Division of the Gotei Thirteen; Momo Hinamori. She ran to the unmoving soul of Kakashi Hatake, and did a quick look over, "He seems to be unharmed. We should wake him up before-"_

_She was suddenly grabbed by the wrist, and shocked to see Kakashi's soul staring at her with a confused look, "Who are you?"_

_Momo spoke nervously, knowing how aggressive some people got after having just been killed, "I-I'm Momo Hinamori, fukutaichou of the Fifth division of the Gotei Thirteen in Soul Society."_

_Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "...right, and I'm the future Tsuchikage. Now, where are you from? Kirigakure? Kumo?"_

_He was silenced however when he found himself facing about four other blades, and Momo frowned at the other Soul Reapers, "That's not necessary. He's obviously confused as to what happened." Momo gave Kakashi a smile, albeit shyly "As I said, I'm from Soul Society. I'm a Shinigami...a...well, Soul Reaper."_

_Kakashi's eyes widened, having his Sharingan uncovered. He looked at her, and sure enough, there was no chakra coming from her...then again, he wasn't seeing chakra period...okay, something was up. He was also finding it hard to gather any chakra. _

_"...so...you're saying that I'm dead?"_

_"Y-yes, you are." Momo replied gently, helping Kakashi up. _

_Kakashi sighed, "...well, I never expected to meet a little girl carrying a sword when I kicked the bucket." Kakashi shrugged, "Oh well, maybe I'll get another chance to see Obito, Rin, and Minato-sensei..."_

_Momo had no clue what he was talking about, but nodded, "If they were good people, then there is a chance you will indeed see them...oh, and I'm not little...I'm actually much older than you even."_

_Momo then pressed the bottom of her zanpakuto handle against Kakashi's head, and as usual, he dissapeared leaving a Hell Butterfly to flitter off._

_"Hinamori-fukutaichou...did you notice that he was actually _fighting_ that Hollow?" spoke one of the younger Shinigami. Momo nodded in reply._

_"He seems to have a lot of spiritual pressure locked inside him. I'm sure he'll be in the Academy in no time at all." Momo seathed her blade, "Well, we should get going. The Hollows here aren't that common...but it's good that we got here before all of them were eaten."_

Kakashi had graduated from the Academy in two years time, and after Soul Society pulled a few strings, he was given the fourth seat in Shunsui's division. He could have easily taken third seat or maybe even vice-captain, but he wasn't all that pumped for added responsibility. The boy had been a real handful at first; he was observant to an aggravating level with other Shinigami, and had a natural talent in fighting. He was one of the first shinobi to have been made a shinigami ever since the rift had been made.

After four years as fourth seat, Kakashi was given a special assignment by Soul Society; act as the eyes and ears of the Gotei Thirteen and observe the activity in this new realm that had been connected to the other world where Shinigami normally patrolled. Needless to say, Kakashi already knew that this would be a wild ride for him.

Kakashi was given minimal amount of contact with Soul Society; once every three months he would go to a designated place and meet up with a random Shinigami, give a report, then act as though nothing had ever happened. Kakashi had to, in essence, become alive again. He therefore was given a special case for reincarnation while maintaining his former memories and appearance. He regained his chakra, and was pretty much alive...just also able to communicate with the dead.

However, as with most Soul Reapers having an extended stay in the world of the living, Kakashi sometimes took a trip to the Urahara shop (which required careful planning on his part where he would take a solo mission, complete it quickly, then meet up at the Urahara shop afterwards, making sure no one knew otherwise).

One could say that Kakashi was able to walk with the living and the dead. He was able to use his zanpakuto, and also able to generate chakra. The amount of strings that needed to be pulled for his reincarnation and to rearrange the memories of half of Konoha so his four year absence was forgotten was excruciating, but it was worth it with all the information he had gathered.

Shunsui shook his head, "That man seriously should be doing my job...unfortunately he's almost as lazy as me." The Eight Division captain chuckled a bit before tipping his hat down and resuming his nap. He threw off his stained pink haori, knowing that Nanao would be giving him an earful later for having to put his clothing through the dry cleaning _again_.

* * *

"So...Kakashi-sensei was a Soul Reaper all along?"

Yoruichi nodded after some thought, "You could say that. He had the ability to release his zanpakuto while alive, yet never did it, and was able to generate chakra just like any ordinary human."

Naruto seemed to understand all of it. It was quite a bit to take in, but he got it. However, one thing remained unanswered, "So, how do _you_ know him?"

"I saw him kill a Hollow once when I was stopping by the Urahara shop. We talked, and became friends from there." Yoruichi explained simply, "He used that lightning move...the one that apparently can cut through a bolt of lightning..."

"Oh, you mean _**Raikiri**_! Yeah, that's one of his originals." Naruto spoke with a hint of pride, "Those stories of him cutting a bolt are probably true since he can move really fast."

Yoruchi chuckled a bit, earning a curious look from Naruto. She raised a hand, "Sorry, just brings up a funny thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he was apparently going to be in the Second Division and be its vice-captain. However, he refused from what I heard, stating that they were just Shinigami trying to be shinobi, and failing amazingly. Soifon, needless to say, isn't on good terms with Kakashi as of today because of it."

"Not many girls are on good terms with Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto added.

Yoruichi chuckled a bit, "I suppose. Ah, speaking of the Second division, here's the main headquarters."

Naruto and Yoruichi stopped in front of a building that was similar to the other headquater buildings. The two stepped inside, and were promptly met by two figures in black clothing and full masks. Naruto snickered a bit, but held back any laughter. Kakashi _was_ right, they were just like shinobi.

"Yoruichi-sama, Captain Soifon has been expecting you for some time now. Is this the visitor you spoke of?" asked one of the two men.

"Yes, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He's the person I wanted to introduce to Soifon. He's one of the three pupils Kakashi Hatake trained when he was in the realm of the living." replied the former Stealth Force captain.

Both men turned to look over Naruto, each giving him a curt nod, "Very well. Soifon-taichou is in her chambers."

Naruto followed Yoruichi through the numerous halls, and was not surprised to see an occasional shadow move; few things escaped the eyes of a trained shinobi. The Stealth Force was good, and they were by all means quite...stealthy. Naruto, however, could have done the very same thing as they were doing with no fore-thought. After all, being a shinobi demanded being able to stay silent. Sure, he loved wearing bright orange, but he was able to hide and conceal himself just the same when he was alive. If anything, it made him even better at stealth work wearing those bright colors.

Eventually they reached a spacious room with a single chair on the opposite wall where the two were standing. There stood a woman who was dressed in a similar fashion to Yoruichi, minus the jacket, instead having a white haori like the other captains. Her black hair was cut short, except for two thin braids on running down either shoulder, tied by white cloth. She had a very stern appearance to her, and Naruto felt as though he had stepped into a lion's den, and the lioness was very hungry.

Soifon looked up to see Yoruichi, and all traces of ever being cold and strict were gone, "Lady Yoruichi! I was wondering when you would get here!" The Stealth Forces captain got up and gave Yoruichi a hug, acting as though the two were old friends. Well, they were, but Naruto didn't know this little fact.

Yoruichi turned to Naruto, "Naruto, this is the Captain of the Stealth Forces and Second Division, Soifon." She then turned to the woman, "Soifon, this is the boy I told you about, Naruto Uzumaki. He's here to see if he can bypass the stealth and close-combat testing and classes at the Academy.

"What?! Hey, I never-" Naruto was cut off as Soifon walked up to the blond, a wicked grin on her face. She had been informed beforehand about what would be going on. She just wanted to toy around with the kid for now. Besides, she heard he was a student of Kakashi's; if that was the case, she wanted to see just how good shinobi training was to Stealth Force training.

"Really? Well then, Uzumaki-san, let's go out to the training grounds. I'll start with giving you two minutes to conceal yourself out there, and then you'll have to remain hidden from the others for at least two hours. Understood?"

Naruto blinked, "...two hours? That's it? I once hid from half of the teaching staff at the Academy for almost seven hours, but eventually they gave up after school was finished. They made me clean up the paint on the walls the next day though..."

"Don't take this lightly. I will be the only one searching for you...but if I find you, you will have to defend yourself and try to escape. Don't take me lightly just because I'm a woman, either." Soifon added.

Naruto chuckled, "Hahaha, I know enough not to take girls lightly! You should meet Sakura-chan and Tsunade-baachan!"

Soifon wasn't sure what to make of that. She never heard of a Sakura or Tsunade...probably women from his life. She shook her head and went on, "Well, as I said, I'll give you two minutes to conceal yourself from me in that woods over there. If I find you, you better be ready to fight me."

Yoruichi noticed the glint in Naruto's eye when Soifon mentioned combat. Oh...the boy was definitely ready for a fight. She could see it. The same spark of power that she saw in Ichigo only a short time ago. The spark of a great Soul Reaper.

* * *

"So, is this the one?"

"Yes, this is him alright. He's caused quite a ruckus really...already eaten three Gillian at least. He's got quite an appetite and desire for power. Nearly attacked me though."

"Well, it's a good thing we found him before he got himself killed, don't you agree, Gin?"

"Indeed. He'll definitely be among the Espada if his atttitude has anything to say about it." smiled the silver haired man.

Sousuke Aizen sat in his throne-like chair, looking down at the form of what was once Sasuke Uchiha...well, it still was Sasuke...just...not in the same physical sense. Sasuke Uchiha had immediately begun devouring other Hollows the minute he became powerful enough to. He had climbed up the food chain of Hueco Mundo quickly, yet he knew he needed to keep eating if he planned to maintain this power. He soon took to the bigger entities...Menos they were called. He felt the thousands of souls trying to break out of him, and destroy his control over them after he devoured them, but he maintained his hold...all in order to obtain enough power to break out of this void and destroy Konoha.

However, after some time had passed he changed form, and became...this shape...he had become a winged beast of sorts, with bony spike-like platelets down his back, not unlike a dragon. He began to regain full control of his mind, however he still could feel the other Hollows straining to devour his conscience. He never really lost his intelligence during the time he was devouring other Hollows, but thinking was now clearer than before to him.

Then this man had to run into him. The man, known as Gin, it would seem, had beaten him down easily, and brought him to this giant palace in the middle of the vast desert of Hueco Mundo.

"So, tell me, what is your name?"

"Go to hell." Sasuke replied.

Aizen remained calm, smiling calmly, yet emitting the aura of authority, "That's not what I was hoping for, but for now I'll leave that question alone. Anyway, tell me...do you wish to gain more power?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "How?"

Aizen smirked, "I see that you're not one to waste time with small talk. Good...Gin, bring our friend to the Hogyoku. I think we may have a new recruit among the Arrancar."

Gin's smile seemed to grow only wider, "Right away." He led a still bound Sasuke down a random hall. Aizen watched the two go, a calm, unsettling smile on his face.

"Hm...for one to gain so much power so quickly...and for me to not even notice it right away." Aizen got up from his chair, and walked down the same hall that Gin and Sasuke had headed down, "...we may even have a possible Espada rank change soon."

* * *

Soifon crouched low on a tree branch, looking down at a certain blond that was grinning at her. Damn...that boy was much better than she had anticipated. Sure, she found him within the first fifteen minutes, but for the teen to not only be able to block, but also _dodge_ her numerous attacks was nothing short of astonishing. Given...she wasn't using her zanpakuto, and she was holding back a bit, but she was also the leader of the Stealth Force, and therefore a master of hand to hand. Having been tutored by Yoruichi Shihoin also wasn't something that one should scoff at when stacking up the various merits of Second Division captain.

Naruto was standing in a stance that she wasn't all that familiar with. It was probably something he picked up in Kakashi's world, since none of the classes or dojos in the Seireitei taught such a fighting stance, "Are you holding back? I thought you were a captain!"

Soifon ground her teeth together, "If I weren't holding back, you wouldn't be standing right now, and the Fourth division would be having some serious work with you."

Naruto shrugged, and resumed his fight with her. Yoruichi watched from a distance, pleased with what she was seeing. In terms of stealth, he was probably around the level of a fifth or six year student at the Shinigami academy. In terms of fighting hand to hand...he was around a seated officer level...minus the reiatsu and spiritual pressure.

"So, this is where you ended up taking him. I suppose this was a good choice...better than testing his fighting skills at the Eleventh Division. Zaraki and Madarame would love to have a crack at Naruto if they saw him...though he'd be without a sword, so that may have caused a problem."

"Late as always, Kakashi. You know I was nearly attacked by your student here. He thought I was a demonic cat when I began talking."

"Well, I would have loved to get there sooner, but I was stopped by Unohana who was having trouble carrying some medical supplies to Fourth Division headquar-"

"Oh drop it, you were busy reading another one of those books somewhere, just say it." Yoruichi sighed, turning to the cycloptic Shinigami.

Kakashi gave no comment, instead turning to the battle between Naruto and Soifon. The fight itself went on for another half hour, twice Naruto had managed to somehow find away to conceal himself from Soifon, which seemed to be agitating her, "I think we better call quits soon, Soifon's spiritual pressure is going up. I'll give her another three minutes before she-" The sound of a screaming out a battle cry echoed throughout the woods, "Oh, spoke to soon."

Yoruichi sighed, and along with Kakashi jumped down to stop Soifon from smashing a certain blond's head in.

Soifon had enough; Naruto was probably one of the most talented new recruits she had ever met. By all means, she should have been happy to see such a promising soul ready to be entered into the Academy. However, she was also starting to lose patience. Several times she had delivered blows that _should _have caused him some trouble in continuing battle. Especially that snap kick to the jaw...that should have really done the trick. Unfortunately for Soifon, Naruto Uzumaki was one of those kinds of people that can deal with pain quite well, and was not afraid to get bruised and beaten up if it entailed training and such. Unfortunately, in Naruto's case, was the fact that Soifon didn't like others doing well against her in hand to hand.

Soifon therefore decided to test Naruto by kicking things up a notch and used _**shunko**_. In all honesty, she was curious just to see how far Naruto's abilities could go without any training in using reiatsu.

"This here is a little ability called _**shunko**_. It involves the use of kido in conjunction with unarmed combat." Soifon explained, "Let's see how you fair against this, Uzumaki."

Naruto found it hard to stand straight all of the sudden. Was this that thing he heard about from Kakashi and Yoruichi? Spiritual pressure? He didn't know, but it seemed as if his body was being weighed down by an unseen force all of the sudden.

"Soifon, that's enough!" Yoruichi appeared before the Second Division captain, "The test has gone on long enough. He's shown his skill, no need to go and tear him from the inside out."

Soifon sighed in disappointment before nodding and decreasing her spiritual energy output until the aura of white light around her vanished, "Very well, Yoruichi-sama." She then leaned a bit closer to Yoruichi and whispered, "He's got a vast amount of potential. Putting him in the classes they have at the academy for unarmed combat and stealth may be a waste of his time."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow; it was rare for Soifon to actually openly compliment someone, "I see..." Yoruichi grinned at a tired looking blond haired Jichuuriki, "Well, Naruto, looks like you'll be able to pass the basic stealth and hand to hand combat courses at the academy."

Naruto gave a lopsided grin of his own, "Haha! Awesome! So does that mean I'll be able to finish the academy sooner?"

"Probably shorten it by a year or so. Give or take..." Kakashi spoke, "However, you still have other classes such as Hollow Studies, Kido, and such."

Naruto seemed to be happy nonetheless. Anything that would help shorten his time in classes was good in his book. Naruto was about to suggest that they go get some ramen when suddenly he felt a bit light headed, "Whoa...uhhh..."

Kakashi caught Naruto as he passed out suddenly, "His spiritual energy is low...has he eaten anything?"

Yoruichi thought for a moment, "Well, he was in the middle of biting into a sandwich when I saw him...but it looked like he just made it, so I would probably say no."

Kakashi sighed, "Looks like he's getting his first trip to Fourth Division." The silver haired man threw Naruto onto his shoulder and hoped that this wasn't a prelude of things to come with the boy.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, and immediately noticed something...it was dark. He got up, and heard the familiar sound of dripping water, "...damn fox...what does he want?"

Naruto walked down the corridor-like sewer that was the mind scape of the seal holding in the nine-tailed bijuu. He noticed a few key differences though as he walked along the halls; for one, there were never any windows in this place, now though, he saw a few every so many meters. He looked out one and was amazed to see an open field with a small river running through it. He didn't see any doors outside though, which made him wonder if it was the Kyuubi's sick sense of humor being used on Naruto. Just like the fox to make a beautiful outdoor scenery with no way to get to it.

Naruto stopped at the entrance to the fearsome beast's chamber. He walked in, and was met with the rank smell of its breath, **"Well...if it isn't the runt..."**

"Save it fox, what did you call me for?" Naruto snapped. The fox growled a bit before replying.

**"What have you done to the seal? Why are these windows here? I haven't seen sunlight in almost sixteen years. What is the meaning of this?"** spoke the giant fox as it leered at the boy,** "I've also noticed another critical change..."**

Naruto looked at the fox with a hint of curiosity, "What?"

**"We're both **_**dead**_**!!" **roared the bijuu, banging its head against the bars of its prison, **"If anything, we should be separated!! We were bound together in **_**life**_** not **_**death**_**!"**

Naruto took a few more steps towards the cage, and pointed at the demon fox dramatically, "Hey! How should I know?! I'm not the one who created this seal!"

Kyuubi growled, **"Hmph...well, regardless, looks like you and me will be stuck together for the rest of this...afterlife...the seal seems to have remained intact somehow. It's changed somewhat though, probably due to this new power flowing through you."**

"You mean reiatsu?" Naruto suggested.

**"Whatever it's called...reiatsu. It's not like chakra, and it's changed you for the better...and me as well. I no longer possess my endless chakra...all of it has been converted to **_**this**_** source of power." **Kyuubi grinned at that thought, **"Don't think that I've gotten weaker because of our untimely death, Naruto. I'm still as powerful as before...just dead now."**

Naruto snorted in annoyance, "Yeah, well as long as I'm the owner of this body, you won't be getting out."

**"Heheheh...don't speak so lightly about such things. Someday I'll break free...and you will be the first thing I devour."**

Naruto shrugged, "Like I said, as long as I have control of this body, it won't happen." Naruto turned around to leave, "Well, if that's all you have to say, then I'm leaving. Later..." Naruto exited the vast chamber, leaving the Kyuubi to itself.

The fox sat down as it mulled over these changes. Surely the seal was meant to kill him, that was for certain. However, after looking over Naruto's memories a little, he was a bit surprised to see that this 'Seireitei' or whatever had taken him in so quickly. No doubt it was due to the fox's presence still inside him.

Kyuubi was a bit unnerved that there hadn't been any separation from the teen. It made him wonder just _how_ strong this seal was. Perhaps...the seal was meant to hold the two together for eternity...no, nothing done by a mortal was that powerful...although, a Soul Reaper _was_ involved in the jutsu as well..."

The fox grumbled as it slumped down to the floor, and snorted in irritation. Oh well, it's not like there was anything better to do inside its prison. For now, the demon fox would monitor Naruto. This Soul Society had stricken the ancient demon's curiosity.

**"Soul Society...perhaps dying isn't as bad as I had thought. Heheh..." **the rumbling laughter of Naruto's tenant echoed throughout the chambers of the vast seal network.

* * *

Naruto awakened only to find himself in a quiet room with a bed and the shades closed. He looked to his left to see a plate with noodles and meat and vegetables, and a glass of juice of some sort. His stomach growled a bit, and he grabbed the chopsticks and dug in.

A knock at the door shook him from his thoughts, "Uh...come in?"

The door slid open to reveal a woman with short, silver hair, and a sword hilt on her left side. She had the badge on her right upper arm typical of a fukutaichou. Naruto straightened himself up a bit in bed as the woman smiled gently, "I see your awake, Uzumaki. Are you feeling well?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I'm great! Thanks for asking...uh..." he rubbed his chin, "...what's your name?"

The woman laughed, "I'm Isane Kotetsu, vice-captain of the Fourth Division of the Gotei Thirteen." She gave a polite nod, "Hatake-san brought you here saying you passed out from exhaustion. I've been informed you haven't eaten much, if anything, since you arrived. Then you go and do combat with Soifon-taichou?" She sighed, "You've already got the qualifications of a typical division Eleven member..."

A light in Naruto's head went on, "Oh! So...you're the second in command of the Division that heals people, right?"

Isane nodded, "That's correct. I see that Hatake-san and Yoruichi have informed you of the way Soul Society works a little."

Naruto grinned as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I was a bit worried about how this place would be...but I guess it's okay. I'm glad that they have a medical unit here...I just hope your captain's not as bossy as Tsunade-baachan..."

"Well, Unohana-taichou is a very kind woman, and not very bossy, as you put it...as long as you listen to her when she asks you to do something."

Naruto gave a thumbs up, "I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, I should probably-"

"Ah, not until you have had a decent meal and a good night's rest." Isane cut in. She was told by Kakashi that the boy was notorious for sneaking out of medical buildings before he was released...much like said former-Jounin himself.

Naruto grumbled a bit before looking at the sandwich, which had a huge bite out of it from him. He looked back to Isane and spoke, "Uh...do you have any ramen here?"

"Ramen? I suppose we can get you some...it's not the healthiest of foods, but if it'll get you to stay here for the night, I guess I can find some for you."

"Really?! Thanks, Isane! You're the best!" Naruto beamed, taking another bite of his sandwich. Isane chuckled a bit, amused by the teen's high spirits. It was certainly a nice boost for her considering the line of work she did.

About ten minutes later, Isane was sitting by Naruto, joining him in a dinner of ramen. She was on break anyway, so it wasn't like she had anywhere else to be at the moment.

"So, Isane, where's Unohana-taichou?"

"I believe she's in the critical injury wing right now. She's the best healer in the Seireitei, after all. Her very zanpakuto can heal wounds when she releases it's shikai." Isane replied with praise evident in her voice.

"We had medic-nin in my village. One of my best friends was a medic, but she was also a really tough fighter. She could make craters in the ground with a single punch!"

Isane giggled, amazed by the boy's vitality. Most patients who suffered from exhaustion were tired, and usually sleeping. Naruto looked fully energized and ready for a mile run.

That night Naruto slept well, although he was foiled twice by a bunch of Fourth Division medics who had been assigned to keep him from leaving. Then he tried the window, only to be stopped by Isane herself. So, seeing as they were going to _force_ him to sleep in a comfortable bed, he decided to make due.

Morning came and Naruto awoke to the sound of shuffling feet. He cracked open an eye to see seven people in the room surrounding his bed. One that immediately got his attention was Kakashi, who gave a slight wave to the blond. Next was Yoruichi, grinning a bit. He had a feeling that he'd be receiving a thorough teasing from her later from his fainting act. A third individual who was beside Yoruichi was Soifon, who Naruto received a slight nod, but nothing more. However, as he smiled to her, he examined her face further and saw the corners of her mouth pull into a small smile. He grinned back at her, earning a further tug on Soifon's smile.

The next three people were ones he was not familiar with. One person that stood somewhat in the center of the group was a man with a long beard that looked like he was at least twice the age of the Third Hokage when he passed away. He had a large cane that he leaned on for support, and wore a haori like the other captains draped over his shoulders. Naruto sensed an immense power from the elderly man, which only furthered Naruto's association with Sarutobi when he died.

Next was a woman with long black hair that was braided to the front of her neck rather than the back. She too was a captain, seeing her haori. She gave Naruto a polite nod, and he immediately felt at ease around her. Definitely a kind woman, Naruto thought.

The person to the right of Kakashi was a third captain, who had, in Naruto's opinion, the flashiest looking outfit he'd ever seen since his arrival to Soul Society. He wore a large straw hat, and a pink haori with a flower petal design on it. Another major feature Naruto noticed was the beard on his chin. It gave him a rather scruffy look. He seemed to be a very relaxed individual, and when the blond made eye contact with him, he lifted his hat up and gave Naruto a light nod.

The last person in the room brought a smile to Naruto's face, "Rukia!"

Said woman was indeed surprised to hear a boy she had met only for a few moments remember her name. Then again, _she_ was the one who performed his konso, so that must have left some kind of impression on him, "Hello, Naruto. I've heard from the others about what you've done in Soul Society so far. I'm quite impressed."

Naruto was about to speak when the elderly man's voice cut in, "Speaking of which, Naruto, I'd like to talk to you about your enrollment into the Shinigami Academy..." Naruto turned his attention to the man, "I am Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni, the Commander General, or Head Captain, of the Gotei Thirteen." Naruto's eyes widened in awe. _This_ old man was the leader of the Soul Reapers? He supposed he shouldn't be too surprised...after all, the Third Hokage was quite old when he was leading.

The man with the straw hat gave Naruto a grin as he took a step forward, "I suppose I should introduce myself as well. I'm Shunsui Kyoraku, the captain of the Eigth Division. Kakashi's told me quite a bit about you since you've arrived."

Naruto then turned to the woman with black hair, "I'm Retsu Unohana, the captain of the Fourth Division. I've already heard a fair amount about you from the healers here. I must admit, you're one of the few that has tried to _leave_ my headquarters before you were released." She laughed quietly as Naruto gave a sheepish smile, "Just try not to do that in the future, or I'll have to have the Stealth Forces keep watch over you. Soifon's already agreed to it.

Naruto sent Soifon a betrayed look, only to have the Second division captain shrug her shoulders nonchalantly as though it were not her fault...which technically it wasn't. Naruto had done it to himself...

Yamamoto spoke again, "Right, well then, I believe that you're already aware that you still hold the Kyuubi inside of you, correct?"

"Yeah...though I think there's been some changes with the seal when I died." Naruto replied while scratching his head.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Hold on...changed?"

The Head Captain nodded, "Since he died, the Kyuubi did as well. The seal changed along with Naruto's changes in his powers, and so did the Kyuubi. The bijuu is no longer a holder of limitless chakra, but reiatsu instead. We've had a few of our best research specialists study Naruto while he was unconscious earlier."

Kakashi spoke, "You mean you to tell me that you let Mayuri near-"

"Kakashi, relax. Kurotsuchi is the best in that area. Besides, he wouldn't dare harm Naruto while he's in _my_ care." spoke Unohana. Kakashi visibly relaxed upon hearing this. Naruto was clueless as to what they were talking about.

"Anyway, what we've discovered is that the Kyuubi and Naruto have merged even further with each other. Nothing too extreme, more than they were as living beings, but not enough to become one entity." Yamamoto continued, "Simply put, Naruto now has a spiritual energy level comparable to that of most of our vice-captains, perhaps even one of the captains. We weren't able to really get an accurate measurement with the bijuu's own spiritual pressure intertwining with Naruto's from time to time. However, it seems that it's a bit unstable."

Naruto sat up straight, "Unstable?!"

Yamamoto put up a hand, "I mean in terms of _using_ it, not keeping it from being let free. The Kyuubi is safely inside of you, Naruto."

Naruto's shoulders slackened as he heard that, "Oh...so is that a problem?"

"In a way, it is. You see, if you are unable to control the Kyuubi's power, and find yourself in a battle that forces you to draw out the reiatsu of the demon fox...well, it's very likely that you could end up losing control of your own sense of who is an enemy and who is an ally." Yamamoto explained, "You're going to have to relearn how to use the Kyuubi's power, to put it simply."

Naruto gave a confused look, "Wait, if the seal is still intact, how come I can still possibly lose control?"

Yamamoto tapped the tip of his cane and sighed, "It's complicated, Naruto. In a sense, the seal has indeed gone through changes. However, it also has remained the same. From what we gathered, though the Kyuubi still securely inside of you, as I said, it seems to have somehow merged you and the demon fox together a bit more. This could mean that there is a risk of the Kyuubi still taking over your body. It may not be able to escape, but it _can_ possibly possess your body with this new merging together."

Naruto gave a groan, "You're joking, right?" Yamamoto shook his head, "Dang...and I was just starting to learn how to keep the Kyuubi at bay in battle when I was alive..." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "...okay, I guess we'll have to go through with it. When do I start classes?"

* * *

One week had passed since Naruto had been introduced to the Academy. He was actually surprised to see that he had only missed about a month of classes, so he wasn't too far behind. He was given a single dorm room seeing as he had started later than the majority, and only a few spare rooms were available.

In his freetime, Naruto had set himself to becoming even stronger. Since he was exempt from three classes- Unarmed Combat Training, Fundamentals of Tracking, and Infiltration and Stealth- he had quite a bit of leisure time...or it would have been the case.

"Naruto, _quit_ losing focus and concentrate on my movements!" snapped Yoruichi, and she delivered a punishing kick to Naruto's sternum, sending him back a few yards. He crashed in a heap, and got up only to find himself face to face with the Shihoin, "Naruto, if you plan on even being considered a formidable Shinigami, then you had better learn how to fight like one.

Naruto nodded and got into a stance, and made a move to deliver a powerful kick to Yoruichi's stomach. She caught his foot, and with a twist of his leg threw him down again. He coughed as he felt the wind get knocked out of him yet again, and with shaky arms forced himself to stand.

Yoruichi knew she was being rough on him. In truth, he was already doing quite well for a boy who had been in Soul Society for no more than a week and some odd days. She pushed him so hard for two reasons; he didn't want anything less from her in teaching him, and because she knew that he could endure it and become stronger because of it.

"Had enough?" she grinned, seeing his determined look.

"You wish." he replied.

"Good, I was hoping for that response. Now, try and hit me this time." Yoruichi spoke, going into a fighting stance.

* * *

Within the vast desert of Hueco Mundo, in the giant palace of Las Noches sat Sousuke Aizen and the ten Arrancar known as the Espada. They had been called by Aizen to meet a new Arrancar.

"So...this new guy. What's so great about him?" grumbled the largest of the Espada, Yammy, "Seems like a waste of time to me." Suddenly, the entrance way opened, and everyone turned to the doors.

"Ah, Sasuke, good of you to join us," spoke Aizen with a smile that was somewhat unsettling, "I see your transformation is complete finally."

There in the entrance way stood Sasuke Uchiha, resembling the form he had been in when he was alive. Only a few changes were evident; the two pieces of mask starting from his lower jaw and ending near his temples, and the hole by his sternum.

Sasuke made no reply other than a "Hn." and stood there, a look of indifference on his face.

Grimmjow, an Arrancar with blue hair and a rather nasty sneer on his face, snorted at the sight of Sasuke, "Haha, the kid's like a second Uliquiorra. Just what we need."

Sasuke looked at Grimmjow, and his black irises turned crimson as the infamous Sharingan formed, "Who the hell are you?"

Aizen, instead, spoke, "Sasuke, this is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the sixth Espada." Aizen waved to a seat on the opposite end of the table, "Please, have a seat. I'd like to introduce you to your fellow peers..."

**End of Chapter One- Man...this took much longer than it should have. Working a job from 2:30 to 10:30 five days a week kind of makes it hard to update though. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. For those of you wondering about pairings, well, I'll say this: there may be one major pairings, multiple 'possible' relationships, or a mix of both. So yeah, just for those who are curious. In regards to Naruto's zanpakuto, as well as Kakashi's, I already have a plan on those. You'll just have to wait. Updates are rather slow with work, so _please_ be patient. Let me know what you think of the story thus far! Thanks for reading!**

**A/N: I would like to thank my friend Tsu-chan, who has helped me so much with the editing and refining of this story. I got so caught up in it I forgot to give credit to those who helped. Tsu, thanks much, and I appreciate your honest input. Also, I would like to thank TrueSalvation, a fellow fanfic author and friend who has also looked over the story a bit. Thanks, both of you!**


	3. New Faces, New Places

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone, I am here to state that I don't own Bleach or Naruto. Bleach and all its characters are the property of Tite Kubo. Naruto and all of its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. There...I said it. Happy now? Huh?! Are you??**

"_Inner thoughts/Flashback" signifies someone's thoughts or a flashback_

"**Hollow speaking/Kyuubi speaking" signifies a Hollow or Kyuubi speaking**

"_**Technique/Ability" signifies a Jutsu or technique being spoken**_

**Jinchuuriki no Seireitei**

**Chapter Two: New Faces, New Places**

"Ye lord, mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, Inferno and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on south_**! Hadou number thirty one! Red Flame Cannon!**_ Whaaaaa!!"

Rukia sighed as the ever so loud Naruto Uzumaki, this year's sword master 'prodigy' of the Shinigami Academy, caused yet another explosion after performing the thirty-first destruction spell in the list of kido, "Naruto, you're channeling _way_ too much reiatsu into those spells of yours."

Naruto got up from the smoldering crater that had been the ground where he was standing. Sure...his spells were powerful, and could cause quite some damage...as long as you were only a foot away from him. Rukia couldn't help but think of Renji and his rather horrid control in the kido arts as she watched Naruto cursing like a sailor, trying to put out the fire on his academy clothes.

"Rukia-chan, why do I have to have additional practice in kido?! I suck at it!" Naruto whined when he finally managed to put out the flames.

Rukia rolled her eyes. Why did she volunteer for private tutoring of the blond Jinchuuriki? Oh yeah...he saw her as a friend, that's why. While she did enjoy Naruto's company, she wasn't sure if the ever present smell of ash was worth the drain on her patience from teaching him, "Naruto, you're a shinigami, and as such, you need to know at least basic kido spells. So, you can either stop whining and keep practicing, or I'll just have you help me deliver some supplies over to Division Eleven for headquarters."

Naruto paled a bit, and went back to kido practice. It was common knowledge among those who listened to gossip that Naruto had already made somewhat of a reputation for himself in the Seireitei. Had it not been for the quick intervention on Kakashi's part, Kenpachi and Naruto would have probably destroyed the main dojo of the Eleventh Division headquarters...although, in Naruto's defense, he was forced into the match.

Long story short, people knew that Naruto was a spiritual energy powerhouse that just needed to be tuned. In the two months that Naruto had been learning at the Shinigami Academy, he had become the top student in sword fighting, hand to hand, and stealth. His knowledge in Hollows and Soul Society law was decent, but his kido was something that was definitely an area of needed improvement. He was slowly regaining his ability to control the demon fox inside of him too. All in all, Naruto was adapting nicely to the afterlife as a Soul Reaper.

"Huh, so that was the explosion I heard. Hey, sunshine, next time why don't you try and overshoot the target so you'll maybe you'll actually hit something?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he stopped in mid-chant to turn and look at the smug grin of Renji Abarai, "Oh shut up! I heard from Momo-fukutaichou that your kido was about as bad as mine!"

Renji narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "At least _I_ never set half of the training field in flames when using a simple number four kido!"

Naruto growled, "You wanna go?!"

"Are you kidding me? I'd be wasting my time! Zabimaru likes to fight _decent_ opponents, not _kids_. Maybe when you actually know your sword's name I'll consider the offer as a way to kill some time."

"If I were still alive I'd shove a **_Rasengan _**straight through that thick skull of yours and maybe then you'd know just how powerful I am!" Naruto spoke, pointing at Renji with a stomp of his right foot.

Rukia had enough, "Okay, that's it! Renji, keep harassing my student and I'll have Byakuya personally look into the matter. Naruto, if you don't _shut up_ right now, I'll personally see to it that Isane has a weeks worth of medical work to do on you."

Naruto and Renji both quieted down rather quickly and mumbled an apology, "...sorry."

Rukia did a complete one-eighty in her attitude almost immediately, "Good! Now, Renji, why are you here?"

"Hm? Oh, right..I was told by headquarters that some weird stuff has been going on back in the living realm. A lot of Hollows have been appearing at random places, and it seems as though the numbers have gone up by a significant margin too. Ichigo has been keeping an eye on the matter in his realm, but he's only one guy. Needless to say, the numbers are far from normal."

Rukia nodded, "Yeah, I've heard about that too. Any news on why?"

"Not sure, though we suspect it could be Aizen."

Rukia's was quiet for a moment, "Aizen..." she closed her eyes and nodded, "I thought so. Anything else?"

Renji turned to Naruto, "I was actually in your home town recently. Things seem to be happening there too. Something about an 'Akatsuki' falling apart with you gone or something."

Naruto's eyes widened, "What? Akatsuki's broken up?! You mean-"

Renji held up a hand, "Look, I had no clue what those ninja were talking about, Kakashi was the one who overheard it. Ask him later if you want answers. I was just here to tell you that the Hollows appearing have gone up a bit, so we'll be making the Elemental Countries part of our regular patrol now."

Naruto gave Renji a thankful nod. Despite how much he yelled at Renji, Naruto did have respect for him. He saw at one of the performances at the Academy just how cool his shikai really was. Naruto never imagined that a blade would extend and actually curve around like a whip with a saw blade on it. Naruto was all the more eager to see what his zanpakuto would look like if he did well in his classes.

Later on after Renji left and Naruto had finished his excruciating lesson in kido with Rukia, the two were walking through the Seireitei. Naruto looked over to see Rukia having a distant look in her eyes; something she only had when she was thinking, "What's the matter, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia sighed, "Nothing, Naruto. Just...remembering things...and certain people."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "So...who's this Ichigo guy?"

Rukia smiled a bit, "He's...a good friend of mine. You may learn about him a little in the academy, though you may also not as well."

Naruto looked at her for a brief moment before he grinned, "Oh...so are you and Ichigo...you know...?"

Rukia immediately went ten shades of red, "No!"

Naruto laughed, "Rukia-chan, I never got a chance to continue what I was saying..." Naruto's smirk was quickly cleaned off his face as Rukia dealt a slap to the back of the blond's head.

* * *

Sakura sat quietly in her room, looking out the window without moving a muscle. She had been doing this a lot...especially after Tsunade gave her some vacation after messing up in a simple surgery at the Konoha hospital. Sakura needed rest and time to come to grips with all that had happened. That's what the Godaime thought, anyway.

_Knock, knock!_

Sakura turned to her door, but didn't get up to answer it.

_Knock knock knock!_

Sakura still wasn't willing to get up to answer it.

"Damn it, Sakura, answer this door or I'll just make Chouji smash it down!"

"Ino, you really shouldn't say that when you know I won't-"

Ino's voice cut in over Chouji's, "Sakura! You've been in your room for three days! Get out of there, now!"

Sakura slowly got up and walked to her bedroom door. She opened it to be greeted by the sight of Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru, "Hey..."

Ino gave Sakura a frown. Not an angry one, but a frown that spoke both understanding and frustration of a lesser degree, "Sakura...you can't stay in here forever."

Sakura folded her arms in defiance, "What do you want?"

Chouji answered instead, "Sakura...it's not good of you to be like this...it's been over a month and a half since-"

"So you're saying I should just _forget_ about them?! Is that it?! Just like how Asuma-sensei passed on?!" Sakura shouted, "I mean, it's not like Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were like a _family_ or anything to me!! Why should I-"

"Sakura, enough!!"

Ino, Chouji, and Sakura all went quiet and turned to Shikamaru. He walked up to Sakura and spoke, "You think that we're not suffering too? He was our friend too, Sakura!"

Sakura looked to the floor ashamedly, and nodded, "I know...I know..."

Shikamaru sighed, "...sorry about that. Damn it, these past two months have been troublesome as hell for all of us..." He leaned against the wall, and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Listen, you're Konoha's top medic, aside from Shizune and Tsunade-sama. We need you back at the hospital, long story short."

Sakura looked away from the others, "I know, it's just...I can't help but-"

Ino hugged Sakura as the pink haired girl began to tremble, "We all miss him, Sakura. Naruto had a knack for making people love him, I'd be lying if I denied how badly I want him back right now..."

Sakura cried into her friends shoulder, "H-he...he knew he was going to probably die though! He didn't want me to come with, b-because he thought I'd get killed too! I know it! Why did he do that to me, Ino?! _Why_? We were a team!"

Ino felt her own tears forming. She had cried a bit herself at the blond knuckle-head's funeral, and it had taken a lot out of her. She couldn't even begin to imagine how bad Sakura had been these past couple of weeks.

"Listen, Sakura. If I know Naruto, he wouldn't want you crying over him. He always admired how strong and intelligent you were. He would hate to see you wallowing over his death. He would want you...no...he would want _all _of us to continue onward. He was always like that." Chouji spoke, giving Sakura a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Sakura sniffled a bit, and looked at Team Ten with puffy eyes. They all gave her a strained smile, "...you're right. He wouldn't...want me to dwell on this." She sighed, and forced a smile on her face, "I'm not sure how long it will take...but for his sake...I can try."

The four walked out of Sakura house, and headed towards the park. Some fresh air was in order for Sakura, Team Ten decided. They would take this recovery day by day. It was all they could afford to do right now.

* * *

Tsunade was behind her desk, stacks of paperwork untouched by the Godaime Hokage.

Tsunade was having another emotional day. Twice she had to leave her office so she could visit Naruto's grave as well as Jiraiya's.

"...I'm getting too old for this." she said with a sigh as she looked at her work.

Tsunade, aside from Sakura, was probably the most affected person by Naruto's death. Iruka took it pretty hard too; a week off from teaching to try and cope with all that has happened. He reported back just the other day, quiet and looking like he hadn't slept in a few days, but ready to continue with teaching.

Naruto had no idea just how badly his early death affected everyone.

Sai, who had just started learning about bonds and friends, took the event hard. He didn't report for any missions for almost two weeks, and had it not been for the updates as to where he was from Yamato, Tsunade would have considered him a missing-nin. The boy had just started trying to communicate again with his few friends.

Yamato...well...he had seen plenty of death in his line of work. Needless to say though, Kakashi and Naruto's death made a mark on him. He was shocked, if anything, when he heard that Kakashi died. Naruto's death added salt to the wound, as they say. He reported back to ANBU no more than a day after their funerals.

The Konoha Eleven...well, ten would be more accurate, were in shambles it seemed. With Naruto's death came a wave of depression over them. Shikamaru actually quit smoking the cigarettes that Asuma had always carried. Chouji was actually seen picking at his food on occasion. Ino's flowers began wilting at the family shop from her lack of attending to them. Hinata became a recluse until Neji had to drag her out of the Hyuuga estate by Tsunade's orders. Lee declined to train from Gai a few times. Kiba was seen less on his usual route where he walked Akamaru. Tenten was actually having trouble with her target practice. Neji was starting to fall back into his old ways of fate and the like. Shino, while he didn't show it, was even quieter than normal.

Even Suna got word of Naruto's death. Gaara had personally attended the funeral of the friend that had taught him so much. Temari and Kankuro even mourned over the boy's death.

He really had not clue just how many lives he had touched...and now it was showing.

"Tsunade-sama? Shikamaru is here."

Tsunade turned to Shizune, who had woken her from her thoughts, "Huh? Oh...right, send him in."

Shikamaru came slouching in, an indifferent look on his face, "We got Sakura out of the house. She's...not happy...but she's getting better."

Tsunade had sent Team Ten to get Sakura out of her house. She even put a mission rank of D on the request. It was harsh to say, but Sakura was needed at the hospital. Without her, the hospital's percentage of talent dropped by more than half. They _needed_ her back, and the sooner the better, "Good work. I know you said you don't want payment for this, but are you sure?"

Shikamaru just sighed, "She's our friend. Why pay us to help someone we care about?" With that, he walked out the door of her office.

Tsunade rested her forehead on a palm, "Shizune...can you get me some sake?"

Shizune frowned, but nodded. She would rather have Tsunade passed out at her desk than crying. She had already walked in on that several times. It was hard for the blonde Hokage to take all that had happened. Not too long ago, Jiraiya had passed away as well. Shizune was pretty sure Tsunade was still hurting from that as well.

When Shizune left the office, Tsunade let her compusure fall. She ran a hand through her hair and let a few tears fall, "Naruto...why?"

Her question was left unanswered to the room. It was as though fate decided that Tsunade's happiness would forever be short lived. First Nawaki, then Dan, Jiraiya...and now Naruto.

"You said you were going to be Hokage...and I had hoped for that..." Tsunade let more tears fall, "What am I to do now?" She then held out the infamous necklace that she had given away three times now...and three times she had it returned to her in the worst way.

She clutched the necklace tightly, "Never again..." She shook her head as a few more silent tears fell, "...I should have never given it to you. Never made that bet..."

Shizune stood outside the hall of Tsunade's office, leaning against the wall. She had yet to leave to get the requested alcohol. Her body shook a little as tears of her own fell. Naruto had been a little brother and friend of hers. He was gone though, now. No more calling Tsunade by 'baachan'. No more of his annoying complaints about crappy missions.

Shizune felt hot moisture run down her cheeks, and she could hear the faint sounds of ragged breaths from Tsunade's office.

No...Naruto had absolutely _no_ idea how much his death had affected everyone.

* * *

Naruto came home after getting some lunch with Rukia and plopped down on his bed. He was quite pleased with not having to share his living space with anyone else like the other students at the Academy...

"How was Kido training today?"

...well, at least he wasn't supposed to share his living space with anyone.

Yoruichi had opted to move into Naruto's home. She was a fairly nice roommate, he decided...he was just confused why a captain level Soul Reaper was staying in the same room as him. Didn't she have her own living arrangements already?

"It was fine. Rukia made me promise to never use anything higher than level forty kido though until my control gets better." Naruto replied, earning a chuckle from the woman.

Yoruichi sat down on the bed by Naruto, "Well, hurry up and shower. There's somewhere I want to take you afterwards."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "What are you planning this time, Yoruichi-chan?"

Yoruichi grinned, "I'm taking you to see the realm where Ichigo lives. You should meet him. That and Kisuke's been dying to meet you."

Naruto was quiet for a moment, then spoke, "Wait, I can't go to-"

Yoruichi cut him off, "Relax, I got special permission from Yamamoto himself. You and I will be going to meet them for a few days."

"What about classes?"

Yoruichi snorted, "Naruto, you're practically graduated. With Soi Fon, Kakashi, Rukia, and myself having trained you along with the lesson at the Academy, you're well ahead of all the other students. A few days missed won't hurt you too much. I promise."

Naruto sighed, and headed to the bathroom, ignoring Yoruichi's teasing that she may join him for a shower too. Well, half ignored it. He knew better than to test her and call her bluff. He had learned a while back that she was _not_ shy about walking around in her birthday suit while Naruto was around. Twice she had walked in and joined him in the shower during the time they had been sharing the apartment. _Twice_!

Naruto took a quick shower and got dried off. He threw on his Academy attire and saw Yoruichi waiting in the living room, "Ready?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, though I still wonder how you managed to pull the strings to let me do this.

Yoruichi laughed, "Oh, let's just say that Seireitei made a few mistakes in cases regarding me, and they are still trying to pay me back for making them." She ruffled Naruto's hair, "Don't worry, you won't be in any trouble. Even if they do put up a stink, I'll be here for you. Okay?"

Naruto felt a bit more reassured after she said that. She could be a pain sometimes, but all in all, Yoruichi was a good woman who just liked to get people rattled up when she had the power to do so, such as prancing around half nude in Naruto's apartment. Naruto decided it was just her odd way of showing she cares...at least that was the reason he was using right now.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara sat lazily in his store, fanning himself as Ururu swept the floors and Jinta pretended to look busy stocking shelves. Tessai was in the back somewhere making sure that the more expensive goods—such as the several dozen packages of gikongan that were supposed to not be in supply anymore—were all accounted for.

That's when a bright light flashed in one of the back rooms of the shop. Kisuke got up and opened the door, and smiled, "Well, well. Yoruichi, it's good to see you again!" Kisuke then turned to the blonde next to her, "Ah, so this must be Naruto."

Yoruichi gave Kisuke a smile, "This is him alright, the student of Kakashi that we've heard about. I decided to introduce him to a few of the residents of Karakura. We'll be in town for a few days, so we were wondering if we could have a place to sleep for the night."

Urahara lifted his hat a bit, "Yoruichi, you know that my door is always open to you and any friends of yours. Besides, I'm interested in seeing how Naruto will do when we compare his power to Ichigo's."

Yoruichi gave Naruto a smirk, "I'm sure that you'll find that you and Ichigo are a lot alike in some ways. Speaking of which..." she turned back to Kisuke, "Where is our 'Substitute Soul Reaper' at right now?"

Urahara thought for a moment, "Well, if I recall correctly, he's back at school for a few days now. Well, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu all are for that matter. The kids are just trying to get back to a normal routine after all the fun they had this summer."

"Right, don't remind me." Yoruichi turned to leave, "Well, let's go Naruto."

Naruto could only groan, "We _just_ got here though! Can't we take a...hey! Are you listening to me? Hey! Gaaah!" Naruto growled in frustration as he chased after Yoruichi.

"That boy has a lot of spiritual pressure, Urahara-san."

"That he does, Ururu. I would expect him to though, all things consdered." replied the shop owner, "Well, I suppose we better clear a room for our guests. Jinta, stop slacking off and go clean the guest room up, will you?"

"Fine, fine. What's so special about that Naruto guy anyway? He's not even a true shinigami yet." grumbled the red head.

Kisuke just smirked under his hat, "You'll see in due time I'm sure. For now, just be patient. You remember how pathetic Ichigo was when we first took him in, don't you?" Both kids nodded, "Well, Naruto is sort of...similar to Ichigo in a few ways. Both seem to be letting off spiritual pressure constantly, though Naruto seems to have a better control of his compared to Ichigo."

"Yeah, I noticed that, but so?" Jinta retorted.

"Heh, oh, you'll see in due time. Naruto's got more power than you could probably imagine. If what Yoruichi and Kakashi have been telling me is true about how far Naruto's come in his training since he first arrived to Soul Society, well...Naruto has the potential to become a seated officer in the the Gotei Thirteen by the end of this year, if not sooner."

* * *

Having finally caught up to the infamous mistress of the _**shunpo**_, Naruto was allowed to catch his breath. He found that they were outside a fairly large building. He took a look through one of the windows that Yoruichi was staring into, and noticed teens around his age inside, "Hey, this is a school."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, "How observant of you." She received a growl from Naruto in return, "This is Ichigo's school. Take a look in the window, and tell me anything unusual about the kids in there."

Naruto hopped over to the window, and took a look inside. He immediately noticed two things; one, there were probably several rather significant spiritual pressure levels in there that stood above the others, and two, some of the students actually looked over to him when he had appeared in front of the window.

Among the people who gave him brief glances were a girl with long, orange hair and a rather cheery expression. The minute she looked at him, he could sense that she had something special to her...he didn't know what it was, but it was a unique spiritual energy.

"That's Orihime Inoue, a friend of Ichigo's. Of all of them that are spiritually sensitive, she's probably the most unique of them all...I think I'll have to let you see it to understand. Nice girl, likes to help others, not much for violence or fighting." spoke Yoruichi as she hopped over next to the blond, "The guy a few seats over from her is Yasutora Sado, but we all call him Chad. He's also a very unique person. He may be huge, but he's probably one of the most peaceful people I've met of the group. He and Ichigo are really good friends as well."

Naruto shifted his gaze from Chad to a young man with glasses and a rather clean cut appearance, "Who's that guy? I can't really sense a definite presence of spiritual energy from him...but there's something there."

"Ah, that's Uryu Ishida. He was, until recently, one of the last Quincy. He may look like a prick, but he's not all that bad once you get to know him."

"A Quincy?? I thought-"

"I know, I know, the textbooks say the Quincy are extinct. Uryu was proof that this claim is not true...well, it was false until recently. He lost his spiritual powers in a fight during the rescue effort for Rukia."

Naruto blinked as Yoruichi went on, "He definitely was a sharp shooter. I was quite surprised myself when he claimed he was a Quincy. I had thought they were pretty much gone myself. Just goes to show that you can never be too sure of things."

Naruto scanned the room and stopped when his eyes locked with a red haired teen, no older than he was. Naruto knew it right then and there.

"...whoa...that guy...his reiatsu...it's..."

"Yeah, Ichigo is a powerhouse. Has no control over containing his reitasu though." Yoruichi commented.

"That's him?" Naruto asked, "I was expecting someone older looking."

"Well, you aren't much older than him. In fact, you two are probably around the same age I believe. He was responsible for saving Rukia a few months back when Aizen caused all that mayhem and trouble in Soul Society." Yoruichi responded, "He's definitely an exception to the norm with shinigami."

Naruto remembered reading a recent document in the Academy about Sousuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen. He was a bit surprised that a small group of people around his age had done so much for Soul Society...

"So...Ichigo is a shinigami as well?" Naruto asked as he watched Ichigo and the others in class.

"Yeah, you could say that. In essence, he's dead, and using his own body as a gigai. Urahara can be thanked for that one."

"Wait, Ichigo's _dead_??"

Yoruichi continued with a shrug, "Like I said, technically, he is. His chain of fate was severed during his training with Kisuke, and as a result, he became a true Soul Reaper. Although...he prefers the title 'Substitute Soul Reaper'. Makes him feel less tied down by Soul Society's rules, I suppose."

Now Naruto was glad he came. The guy who had gone against the natural rules of life and death and took on Soul Society with a small group was right before him. Naruto felt his heart quicken, "Is he strong?"

A laugh came from the former Second Division captain, "Heheheh, oh Naruto, as strong as you are, I'm afraid fighting Ichigo would be like trying to stop a charging bull with a sheet of cardboard...well, in your case as of right now. Not to say you won't get stronger. Like I said earlier, you're already ahead of most of the students in the Academy at your level."

"Oh...well, I still want to meet them."

"I think they do as well." Yoruichi grinned, seeing the brief glances they were getting from the group.

* * *

Ichigo was all too eager to exit the class when the lunch bell rang. He left class, and wasn't surprised to see Orihime, Chad, and Uryu following behind.

"Do you know why Yorucihi-san is here?" Orihime asked as she caught up with the other three.

"I'm more interested in finding out who the other guy was." replied Ichigo as they headed outside.

"It looked like he was wearing Academy robes that most of the shinigami students wear. His reiatsu was quite noticeable though." Uryu stated as he adjusted his glasses, "I'd say he probably has the same amount as you, Ichigo."

Ichigo gave a quick nod,"Huh...yeah, I felt that too. He was letting his spiritual pressure flow rather freely."

The four stopped at a shady tree, and were greeted by the sight of Yoruichi and the blond haired boy as they ate some food from bento boxes, "Hey, long time now see."

"Hello, Yoruichi-san!" Orihime said cheerfully as she greeted the Shihoin.

Chad gave a wave as Uryu nodded to the two. Ichigo, however, skipped the greetings and walked up to the two, and looked down at the newcomer, "Who's the kid?"

Yoruichi put a hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair, "He's a friend of mine."

Ichigo's eye twitched, "Does he have a name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." came the boy's reply, "Stop ruffling my hair already!"

"Please, like it would make any difference. Your hair is as bad as a neglected garden." she said giving a final ruffle and grinned cheekily as Naruto grumbled in annoyance.

"Right. So, what's the deal with being here? Something up in Soul Society?" Ichigo asked with a bit more concern now.

"You could say that...you noticed the amount of Hollows increase lately?" came older woman's reply.

"Hard not to. Although, the little Hollow alarm has been going on the fritz I think. Wails like a banshee one moment, the next it stops."

Yoruichi nodded, "Well, good to know that you're on top of things. Anyway, Naruto here wants to go against you in a mock duel at Urahara's tonight."

"I never sai-"

"What time?" Ichigo asked.

"Eight work?"

"Eight o' clock is fine."

Yoruichi smiled and began dragging the blond by the collar, "Sounds good. You other three can drop by too if you want. Later!" She then jumped off while Naruto was yanked into the air along with her.

"Uzumaki-kun seemed upset about something, didn't he?" Orihime spoke, looking to the others.

"You know how Yoruichi-san can be, Orihime. She's probably got him doing different drills constantly." said Chad.

* * *

Eight o' clock rolled around quickly. Naruto had a decent meal and was now standing inside the massive basement of Urahara's shop.

"So, how the heck did you manage to create this?"

Kisuke scratched his head, and smirked, "Trade secret. I can't afford to give away such valuable information, now, can I?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Where's Ichigo?"

As if on cue, a voice spoke up, "Right here."

Naruto, Yoruichi, and the Urahara shop staff all turned to see Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime at the entrance of the massive basement. Ichigo was in his shinigami attire, Zangetsu strapped to his back.

"Ah, Ichigo, glad you made it on time. I was getting worried that we cleaned the place for nothing." Kisuke said while waving his fan, "I guess we'll just leave the rules at not killing each other. Sound fair?"

Naruto shrugged, "Fine by me."

"Same here." Ichigo nodded.

Naruto drew out his zanpakuto, and grinned, "Heh, this should be interesting. Most of the students at the Academy don't challenge me anymore. It'll be nice to fight someone who's good for a change."

"Heh, right." Ichigo let the bandages unwrap from his giant blade, causing Naruto to give him a curious look.

"Your zanpakuto sure looks different..."

Ichigo gave his blade a glance, "Huh? Zangetsu? Yeah, Zangetsu is always in shikai form. Something about my reiatsu and my lack of control or something, I think."

Kisuke stood between the two and unfurled his fan, "Well, if you two are ready, we can begin this little spar of yours." Both teens nodded, "Very well..."

The basement was quiet as the two drew their blades. Naruto's zanpakuto was rather unique, much like Ichigo's had been. It had the darkened steel look to it like any other standard zanpakuto. However...his had taken a bit of a change when he received it during his first week in the Academy.

Naruto's blade was slightly larger in size due to his immense reiatsu reserves. It was slightly longer than the length of a standard katana, and it was broader in blade width compared to a katana as well. A unique trait to it that many of the teachers at the Academy rarely saw was also present; nine orange tassels tied near the pommel of his blade. He didn't give much thought on the way his blade appeared. Ichigo smirked upon seeing his slightly larger blade, "Heh, reminds me of when I first became a Soul Reaper. My blade was over sized too."

Naruto smirked, "Yeah, but how the heck could you possibly hit anyone with that giant meat cleaver of yours?" This got Ichigo's eye to twitch slightly.

"I _was_ going to go easy on you..." He got into a ready stance.

Both waited for Kisuke's signal. He jumped back and snapped his fan back together, "Begin!"

Naruto was surprised to actually find himself having to block Ichigo's massive blade before he could even take a single breath, "H...how did..."

"You look surprised. Renji was too when I fought him too."

Naruto found himself losing ground, and grunted as he stationed a foot back, "Don't...take me...lightly!" Naruto shoved Ichigo back a few steps, and swung his blade in a horizontal arc. Ichigo responded by blocking with Zangetsu with a flick of his wrist.

Naruto then received a fist to the gut, and then a kick to the side. He went rolling a few feet, and got up, only to find Ichigo running at him with great speed. Naruto jumped into the air, and flipped over Ichigo, trying to make a slash at his opponent's shoulder. Ichigo simply jumped to the side, and waited for Naruto to land.

As the two boys sparred, Yoruichi watched Naruto from a distance, "He's not bad for a kid who's only been in the Academy for two months..."

Yoruichi nodded to Kisuke, "He's shown a natural skill in handling his zanpakuto. Even if Ichigo _is _holding back a bit...he's still doing a tremendous job. I think Kakashi was right when he said Naruto will be a favorite for new recruits into the Gotei Thirteen."

Kisuke couldn't help but notice the admiration evident in Yoruichi's eyes, "Uh oh...I think someone has found a new pupil. What will Soi Fon say about this?"

Yoruichi, however, smirked at her old friend, "She's been helping teach him as well. Why do you think he's so damn good at hopping around the place? I've only been helping him with the basics; she's been giving him advanced teaching in close combat. I feel that if she can focus on that with him, then I can cover the more essential stuff with him."

"What about Kakashi? What's he been teaching him? I know Rukia's been doing kido, but what has our famous shinobi shinigami been doing?" Urahara inquired, lifting his hat a bit.

"Swordsmanship..."

Urahara's grin grew, "...no wonder Naruto's been keeping on his toes. Kakashi's always had a wicked edge with blades. ANBU sure didn't mess up in that area with him."

Yoruichi looked back to the two boys, "Naruto's told me that Kakashi only gives Naruto two minute breaks during their training sessions. Kakashi's a slave driver, yes, but the results in the training show."

Naruto found himself having an increasingly harder time trying to avoid getting cut in half by Ichigo's giant kitchen knife. He took it back; Ichigo was a pro at using the blade. How could he have been so foolish? The guy was around his age, yet he had managed to give to even give Byakuya Kuchiki a hard time way back during the Aizen incident. However, another though was on Naruto's mind...

...Ichigo hadn't unleashed his bankai, and Naruto remembered Yoruichi saying that Ichigo was capable of doing so. How would he fair against _that_?

Naruto was jumping back while trying to avoid another downward slash from Ichigo. He landed, only to find Ichigo running towards him, blade ready to strike down Naruto.

_'Not enough time!'_ Naruto thought.

That's when Ichigo suddenly stopped...in fact...everything seemed to stop. Naruto could hear his own heart beating...

Then...he saw black...

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, and found himself in the all-too familiar sewer that was the seal holding the Kyuubi inside him. He noticed that the windows were once again present as well in the otherwise dank and dreary place. He looked outside to see the beautiful field.

However, he noticed another significant difference. Looking on a bit more to the field, he saw a bridge over a small river. On that bridge was...

"What the hell?" Naruto spoke, "Someone's out there?"

That's when he heard a click. The sound of something unlocking. He looked down the dim corridor, and found...a door?

He walked over to the door, and inspected it. Nothing unusual about it. It was a metal door, nothing else to it but that. He gripped the knob, and felt the cool feeling of the metal run through his hands.

He turned the knob, and opened it. Light slowly crept through, and he found himself facing the field he was looking at earlier. He took a tentative step onto the grass, and after confirming it safe, shut the door. He found that the door was just...hanging in open space.

The field, as he had seen, was gorgeous. The air was filled with an aroma...something like flowers. There weren't any flowers around though. How could there be a floral smell without flowers?

He walked down the field, and followed the river. As he neared the bridge, he felt his palms become sweaty. He looked at the person on the bridge, and noted that the smell of flowers was stronger now. They wore a simple kimono of red color with pink petals etched into the design. He couldn't see their face since they were looking the other way. Heck, he couldn't even see their hair since they seemed to be looking down at the water.

"...um...hey?" Naruto called out. The person didn't move an inch, "...I...okay, I don't know how else to ask this, but why are you in my mind?"

"Baka, why do you think?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the voice, _'No...no way...'_

"I've been waiting for you...Naruto."

As the person looked up and turned to him, Naruto found himself unable to speak.

_'How? How??'_

**End of Chapter Two- Mwahahaha! Yes, I'm ending the chapter here! Anyway, there you have it, chapter two! I haven't really read many Bleach/Naruto crossovers, so I'm not sure how this story is fairing so far. Let me know what you think! Reviews are appreciated, but PLEASE, if you leave me a review, let me know why you like it, or what you think about it, or what you think could be improved, etc. Well, until then, keep on reading! **


	4. The Crimson Blossom

**Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed it. I don't own Naruto...pity eh? You want to know what's even worse? I also don't own Bleach...yeah...depressing, but, hey, the truth hurts!**

"_Inner thoughts/Flashback" signifies someone's thoughts or a flashback_

"**Hollow speaking/Kyuubi speaking" signifies a Hollow or Kyuubi speaking**

"_**Technique/Ability" signifies a Jutsu or technique being spoken**_

**Jinchuuriki no Seireitei**

**Chapter Three: The Crimson Blossom**

Sasuke looked down at his opponent, an expression of clear annoyance on his face.

It was quite a sight to see the fifth Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga, coughing up blood as he lie on the sandy grounds of Hueco Mundo. He lifted his head to glare at the younger Arrancar, "Damn...it..." He coughed a bit more before continuing, "...how...the hell did you beat me so easily??"

Sasuke didn't change his expression, "Simple...you're weaker than me. The stronger opponent will always win in a match. Are you that much of a moron, Nnoitra?"

Nnoitra growled in frustration as his hands clawed at the sand, "Screw you! I'm the fifth Espada, I should be much more powerful then you,! You're just some arrogant little punk who doesn't know his place! Aizen would nev-"

Any further words he would have spoken were cut off as Sasuke kicked him in the face, "Shut up. Aizen already knows about this." He narrowed his eyes, "You've been wanting to fight me; this is what you get."

Nnoitra couldn't believe it. He had, in short, been manhandled and given the ultimate slap on the face. No doubt he'd be demoted because of this disgrace, "Damn you, Uchiha."

Sasuke said nothing further. He had long since lost his patience with this idiot. How he claimed he was able to withstand any attack with his amazingly tough skin. Sasuke had cut clear through it; the numerous gashes on Nnoitra's chest proved it.

Deciding to end this for good, Sasuke raised his index and middle finger, pointing them at Nnoitra. A small little beam of light began to flicker as he brought his fingers and inch from Nnoitra's face, "You just don't get it, do you? There's a reason why you're ranked number five out of the ten. Uliquiorra could mop the floor with you, so could the other three above you. _Why_ do you think they have a higher ranking then you?"

Sasuke didn't even pay attention to the senseless rambling of Nnoitra as the small ball of light became brighter. Nnoitra's face paled, if that was possible.

"You brat, when I recover from this, I'm going to rip you into so many pieces that you-"

Sasuke pressed the glowing ball of light against Nnoitra's head and let his eyes meet Nnoitra's "Cer-"

That's when a hand grabbed onto Sasuke's, "That's enough for today, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to face Kaname Tosen, "He's been defeated. There's no other reason for him to be here now."

"No. Aizen sent me to keep you from killing him. We'll simply demote him to the Privaron Espada."

Nnoitra's eyes widened. Demoted? A Privaron Espada?!

"No! That's bullsh-"

Kaname turned to face the defeated Arrancar, "Aizen-sama clearly stated that you are to be demoted to the rank of Privaron Espada. There is no room for argument, Nnoitra..." he then turned back to Sasuke, "As for you, Sasuke, Aizen-sama has decided to promote you to the rank among the Espada. Seeing as you defeated Nnoitra, you have earned the rank of fifth Espada."

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he followed Kaname.

Nnoitra continued to glare at the back of Sasuke as he walked away, causing further insult to the fallen Arrancar. Nnoitra wouldn't admit it out loud...but Sasuke's power was rather disturbing. He had done things that most Arrancar this early on were not that capable of.

Even though he was furious, he knew he had little say in the matter. Aizen had spoken his wishes, and unless Nnoitra wished to be decimated, he would adhere to them...but should he ever get the chance, he would make Sasuke wish he had never crossed blades with him.

* * *

Naruto stood wide-eyed in front of a person he thought he would never see again. He just couldn't believe this. It had to be an illusion of some sort. It _had _to be!

"S-Sakura-chan...?" Naruto spoke barely over a whisper, not trusting his voice at the moment. He felt his throat tighten, and his legs felt weak.

There she was...Sakura Haruno. The girl he had devoted his affections to for as long as he could remember. A girl he would willingly _die_ for if it meant protecting her. He thought she was back in the world of the Elemental Countries, yet here she was, smiling at him in a loving manner, slowly walking closer to him.

"Hello, Naruto..." Her voice was like that of someone who was seeing someone they had thought they had lost forever...well, in Sakura's case, that was partly true.

"H..how?" the blond asked, now only a few inches separating the two.

"Honestly? I'm not entirely sure...but...that doesn't matter. You're here...and I am here as well." Naruto didn't let the few tears in her eyes go unnoticed, "I...I thought I'd never..."

She didn't finish her sentence, instead deciding to bury her face into his chest as she practically knocked the young shinigami-in-training to the ground as she hugged him tightly. Naruto, though surprised by this, gently did likewise, "Sakura-chan? Hey, it's okay...I'm here..."

"Baka...you...st-stupid baka!" she pulled back to look into his eyes, "Why did you lie to me?!"

Naruto looked away from her, "I...I didn't want you to risk getting into trouble. I had Akatsuki on my tail, and Sasuke is strong too...I didn't want to risk having you get-"

A slap resonated throughout the field, leaving an echo, "That's not fair! Did you forget everything Kakashi-sensei taught us?! We're a _team_!" She calmed down after taking a deep breath, "...at least I'm with you for good now."

Naruto suddenly went stiff, "Wait...you're dead?!"

Sakura gave a mental sigh; this was the hard part. Explaining herself, "No. I'm alive...and dead."

"...Come again?"

"Naruto...um...take a seat..."

Naruto and Sakura sat on the grass, the pink-haired teen leaning against the blond, "I'm...a part of Sakura. She's had this...trait, I guess you could call it. She has a secondary personality in her; an inner self I suppose would be the easiest way to put it. I'm that inner self."

Naruto nodded slowly; a good sign for Sakura that he was keeping up with her, "Okay, sounds understandable. Like having multiple personalities?"

"No. We're separate, yet one in the same. I am sort of a part that holds her true feelings and thoughts in check with her outer self...when she gets angry, a lot of time she may appear angry on the outside, yet _I_ will be showing her true emotions; anger, jealousy, sadness, joy, excitement...you get it?"

Naruto nodded, a grin on his face, "Oh! So you're basically are the part of her that sometimes comes out randomly and hits me on the head!"

She bopped him on the head, earning a yelp of pain from the blond, "I don't just do that! Whenever Sakura feels strongly about something, so do I. Like when we helped heal you after that fight with Orochimaru...or when Sasuke ran off on us after we met up with him back in Orochimaru's hideout. That's me and her..."

"...so...Sakura-chan can't feel emotion without you?"

"No, she can just as anyone else can. I just amplify those feelings."

Naruto seemed to understand it fully now, and nodded, "Okay. That still doesn't explain why you're here though..." he noticed Sakura look a bit upset by those words, "N-not that I'm not happy you're here!"

Sakura smiled, knowing he meant well, "You know, you're too cute when you stutter..."

Naruto turned red right then and there, "Wha??"

She giggled, "Hehehe, geez, Naruto, I'm only teasing you...but it's true." she winked before continuing, "I _think_ the reason for me being here is that Sakura was such a big part of your life. The feelings you had for her—which by the way I can look over in your mind—were so strong that I guess...part of her became you. Likewise, you were such a big part of Sakura's life, _especially _when you finally came back with Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto blushed, "...You really cared for me that much?"

"Of course I care!" she huffed in mock hurt, "Anyway, that bond you two shared seemed to somehow get me involved. Now, I'm sort of...a bridge of sorts between you and Sakura back in Konoha."

"Really?! So I can see her?!"

"No."

Naruto deflated at that, but at the same time, Sakura _was_ right in front of him, "Why not?"

"She's still alive. Unless she has high spiritual awareness, she wouldn't notice you." replied Sakura.

"Oh...but, if I'm around her for a long enough amount of time, she could eventually start to see-" he was cut off as Sakura put two fingers to his lips.

"Naruto, though you can't see her, she'll learn about all of this...well, at least what I think she can find out about. After all, I am a part of her, and I became a part of you. Anything you know, I know as well."

Naruto blushed at that part, one thought running through his mind, _"Anything?"_

"Anything, Naruto." she giggled, seeing him surprised by her reading his thoughts, "Being with you is going to be so much fun."

Naruto was then caught off guard yet again as he felt the girl's lips connect with his. She let out the slightest of moans. Naruto felt his eyes roll back as he closed them and pulled her in closer. When did Sakura act like this?

'Inner' Sakura pulled back her lips and spoke after a few more seconds of lip-lock, "Remember...? Sakura's emotions get amplified in my case. She cares about you...a _lot_. She's been wanting to do _that_ for a while now." She grinned and captured his lips again. Naruto could only oblige.

After a few minutes of lying in the grass together, Inner Sakura's hair a bit messed up from rolling around with Naruto, he spoke, "So...I know you're Sakura-chan...but if you're my zanpakuto...then..."

Inner Sakura smiled with a bit of mischief, "You haven't heard my name yet?"

Naruto shook his head, "No...you never told me. Unless it's Sakura Haruno."

Innner Sakura laughed, and her smile softened back to the one that made Naruto's insides do somersaults, "Naruto, I promise that as until the end of eternity, you and I will be together. I will help you in any way I can...I only ask one thing in return..."

"What? I promise I'll do it!"

Inner Sakura gave him a peck on the cheek, "Believe in me."

Naruto smiled as he looked into her dazzling emerald eyes, nodding slowly, "I promise...Sakura-chan."

Inner Sakura rested her head on his chest, and spoke quietly, "Then hear my name, Naruto...and together we will help each other..." she then leaned over to his right ear, and whispered the words that would forever change Naruto's afterlife...

* * *

The blackness faded and eventually Naruto found himself looking to see Ichigo with his blade ready to strike. Had that all happened in such a short amount of time? He wasn't knocked out?

Naruto blocked Ichigo's zanpakuto and felt a new presence beside him. A comforting grip on his shoulders...an extra bit of power in his movements...

"_Sakura-chan?"_

_"Right here, Naruto..." _came the reply, and the feeling he had strengthened ever so slightly. He grinned, and gave a mental nod to his new partner.

Ichigo watched as the blond stopped moving, his eyes closed, and his poise calm. What was he doing?

Yoruichi and Kisuke watched silently. The shop owner noticed Yoruichi smirking a bit, "Your student seems to be deep in thought...eh, Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi nodded knowingly, "I was wondering how much longer it'd be..."

Ichigo felt a slight ripple in Naruto's reiatsu, _"Something is up here...he's not attacking..."_

Naruto's eyes snapped open suddenly, and gripped his blade so it was vertical with the ground, blade pointing up straight. He hoisted the point into the air with one hand, and gave a shout that was laced with confidence and determination, "Dance for me! Shinkuuzakura!"

The arena-like basement was suddenly filled with a windstorm. Rocks and dust went flying, and the gales seemed to be like that of a song...almost like a woman was singing soprano.

"Well, I'll be..." Kisuke spoke as he gripped his hat, trying to watch the fight as the winds whipped dust into the air at a greater rate.

Orihime and Chad, who stood close to the other spectators, could only watch as Ichigo held an arm out in front of him to shield himself from debris, "Chad, is Uzumaki-kun releasing his shikai?"

"I think so...but Yoruichi never mentioned that he had unlocked his..."

Suddenly the winds died down, and Ichigo lowered his arms. Facing his opponent, he couldn't help but marvel at the sight before him.

There stood Naruto in the middle of the dying winds. Nothing seemed different about him...no, it was the zanpakuto in his hands that got everyone's attention.

The blade was roughly the size of Zangetsu, perhaps a few inches shorter in length. However, unlike Zangetsu, this blade was more rigid on the corners, not smooth and curved. It had a bilateral symmetry to it, and almost resembled a broadsword of sorts. The outer edges of the blade retained their lighter color while the inner part kept it's darker black color. The handle was a bit longer than it had been previously, and it had a small loop hole, not unlike the handle of a kunai.

The final detail that stood out was the three red ribbons that seemed to be tied randomly on the loop of the blade's handle. Yoruichi and Kisuke alone could guess what those red ribbons symbolized. All in all though, Naruto's blade was a sort of beautiful artwork that could only be created by a soul like his.

"Hey, I never knew you had unlocked your shikai. No fair." Ichigo joked having his blade at ready. Naruto grinned as he did like wise.

"Heh, well, I've always been full of surprises. Sakura-chan just took some time to find me I guess..." Naruto replied.

"Sakura-chan?" Ichigo repeated, a confused look on his face.

"Er...my zanpakuto's called Shinkuuzakura, but I prefer calling her by that. She doesn't mind."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, "He's already got a personal connection with his blade. Ichigo took a bit of time to get in touch with his zanpakuto, and he achieved bankai in only three days..."

Kisuke nodded, "Then again, Naruto's had experience in fighting, so I suppose getting used to wielding a blade made it easy for him to find his zanpakuto's powers...you remember how quickly Kakashi caught onto things..."

"Heh, yeah, I remember. He still is one of the top fifty shinigami with the shortest time in unlocking their shikai." replied the woman.

The two watched as the teenage boys squared off, "Well, Naruto, it looks like I won't have to feel guilty about beating you up as badly now. Makes things easier for me, I guess."

Naruto only smirked, "You're underestimating Sakura-chan. That's a mistake."

Ichigo watched as Naruto launched himself off the ground. Raising Zangetsu, he blocked Shinkuuzakura. He was surprised, however, to feel a bit more power behind Naruto's attack this time.

"Heh, you _have_ gotten stronger!" Ichigo chuckled, and let out more of his spiritual pressure, "Time to stop going easy on you then."

Naruto, for all the added strength he had now, still was thrown back with what seemed like little effort at all on Ichigo's part, _"Darn it, he's still really strong!"_

_"Hey, don't start doubting yourself! Strength isn't the only key to winning! Are you forgetting what Yoruichi and Kakashi-sensei taught you?"_ snapped Inner Sakura. Naruto had to remind himself that having the pink haired girl as his zanpakuto meant she knew everything he knew. That explained her knowledge of Kakashi and Yoruichi.

_"Heh, thanks Sakura-chan. I appreciate the pep-talk."_

_"Yeah, yeah, stop flirting with me and pay attention!"_

Naruto ducked as Zangetsu narrowly avoided him. He saw a few locks of blond hair flutter to the ground. Ichigo wasn't joking about getting serious.

The two clashed blades again, Naruto having a harder time with Ichigo's sudden output of power. He could feel the ground around him cracking a bit from the pressure the redhead was applying to his attacks.

Ichigo pressed Zangetsu against Naruto's blade, and noted that the blond was holding his own well. Still, with Naruto pinned where he was, that left an opening for Ichigo to take advantage of.

Before Naruto could react, a foot came flying to his face. He went reeling back, and hit a rock. Dang it, Soi Fon would have skinned him alive for being so careless...and Yoruichi was here too. Yeah, the Second Division captain would _definitely_ not be pleased to hear about this.

Forcing back the pain throbbing throughout his skull, he stood up. Time to show Ichigo what a former ninja of Konoha was made of.

Ichigo watched Naruto as he hefted his blade into a ready position, "You're going to have to be faster than that, blondie."

Naruto growled, and spit up some blood.

_"Naruto, you can fight from a distance with me as well!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Listen carefully, and I'll tell you how..."_

Yet again Naruto was standing calmly, his head down as he nodded as though responding to someone asking him questions. Yoruichi grinned, a chuckle escaping her lips, "He's _really_ in touch with his zanpakuto. I'm quite surprised."

Kisuke smirked, "I can see why he's considered a prodigy to some extent. I'm curious though...he talks about his blade, referring to his zanpakuto in a feminine sense." He took a glance at his own zanpakuto, Benehime, "Heh, the kid's got a woman for a blade, and he's blond. It's almost scary."

Naruto looked up again, and a grin spread across his face, "Haha, you're going down for sure, Ichigo!"

Ichigo watched as Naruto grabbed his zanpakuto by the blade, and it was then that Ichigo noticed the blond wearing a leather strap wrapped around each hand. With a flick of Naruto's wrist holding the blade itself, the large sword opened up into two parts, connected by the odd loop on the handle. It almost resembled...a boomerang?

"Well, can't say I've seen that before..." Ichigo stated, a somewhat befuddled look on his face. He shrugged, "Anyway, let's do this."

Naruto didn't say another word, and with his giant transformed blade in hand, took a step back, and with all his might, threw Shinkuuzakura at Ichigo. Razor winds flew off the blade as it whirled through the air at an astonishing speed.

Ichigo, having been up against long range attacks before, jumped over the blade as it flew under him.

"Gah!!" cried out the red head, and he looked down to see very large gashes on both of his feet. Damn, that blade didn't even hit him and it caused damage.

Naruto took advantage of the distraction caused by the wound to Ichigo and ran out of sight. He reappeared behind the red head and caught his aerial blade. Spinning in mid air, Naruto made for a cut to the back of Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo caught Naruto's attack with Zangetsu, and grunted as Naruto opted to kick off the taller teens chest.

Ichigo landed on both his feet, ignoring the pain as he landed on his injured feet. He narrowed his eyes at the boy, and smirked, "I have to say, that's a neat blade you've got Naruto. 'Crimson Blossom', huh? It's even got a nice name. Still..." Ichigo closed his eyes, "I have this battle in the bag."

Naruto didn't like the sound of that, "What are you talking about? Sakura-chan's much cooler than-" He stopped his tirade when he saw Ichigo aim his blade up at the floating blond. What was he doing.

"Bankai!!"

A blast of blue spiritual energy shot out from Zangetsu, heading straight for Naruto. Using what he had learned, he managed to zip to the side of the blast. It careened right through a few boulders before crashing into the wall of the basement.

"W-what the hell was that?" Naruto spoke, looking at the smoking path that had been caused by Ichigo's final release. Staring down, he saw Ichigo, standing there with a much smaller blade in hand. It was about the size of a normal, unreleased zanpakuto, yet unlike a normal one, it was completely black.

"This," Ichigo spoke, showing his down-sized blade to Naruto, "is Tensa Zangetsu."

Naruto squinted his eyes as he looked at the black colored zanpakuto. Ichigo's appearance also changed somewhat. His standard shinigami robes changed to a more sleek and darker type of clothing. It was like a coat buttoned up completely, the bottom of the coat tattered a bit. He also noticed the inside of the coat was a deep red. He then grinned, and belted out in laughter, "Oh man! I was expecting a huge ax or something, but not _that_!! Hahahaha!"

"Hey, shut up! It's smaller to increase my speed!"

"Whatever, my blade is still cooler!" Naruto laughed, not noticing Ichigo's angry snarl.

Ichigo had enough. Sure, Naruto was cool, but he was also a bit of an idiot at times. Using his natural speed, he flickered from view, and within seconds was behind Naruto. Naruto was sent flying to the ground, hissing in pain as he looked to see his arm bleeding, "Damn it...that stings..."

"You were saying?" Ichigo called down to the teen, a smug look on his face, "I thought you were supposed to be good."

Naruto struggled to his feet yet again, and raised his blade to start another attack.

_"Naruto...I don't think you should continue. Ichigo's got a really strong bankai, and this _is_ just a spar. No need to do any unneeded harm to each other."_

_"Huh? But, Sakura, I can take him! Sure, he's faster, but I just have to be faster as well. If I can watch him closely, then maybe I can-"_

_"Naruto, listen! There's just...something about Ichigo that I'm not liking...it's like he has some kind of power that just gives me the chills...and not the good kind either..."_

Naruto clamped his blade shut again, bringing it back to it's sword form. He sprinted at Ichigo, and let out a battle cry as his blade slammed into the black zanpakuto of Ichigo's. The blond's eyes widened; Ichigo didn't even budge! Surely a blade of Shinkuuzakura's size would cause the redhead to move back a little...

Ichigo gripped Naruto's blade and spoke, "I'll give you credit, Naruto. You're pretty damn good for a rookie."

"Rookie?! Hey, I've been in close combat situations since I was twelve years old!" retorted the blond, a bit miffed at the grin on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo smirked, planning on delivering an elbow to Naruto's gut when a voice spoke up, _"Ichigo..."_

Ichigo's eyes widened momentarily before he saw the faint outline of black crawling into his vision, followed by a not-so-benevolent cackle,_"You really could have ended this sooner, Ichigo. You're just toying with the kid, aren't you?"_

_"Damn it, not now..." _Ichigo thought as he tried to maintain his focus on Naruto, the blackness clawing at his vision ever so steadily.

_"You really think that you're so powerful, Ichigo? Heh, this is pathetic. You seriously have no right to claim ownership over this power!"_

Ichigo jumped back and landed, clutching his left eye and growling, "Shut up!! I'm the one in control here!!"

_"Hahahaha! You act as though you have a choice!"_

Ichigo strained to force the darkness back. After some serious mental strain, he was relieved to see the dark shadow shrink back. He let out a breath, and looked back to see a confused Naruto, "Um...you okay?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah...just fine..." he sheathed his blade, "I think we better call it quits for now."

"What?! We just got start-"

"Naruto," Yoruichi's voice cut in, "Just let it be. If Ichigo wants to stop, then you should stop." She gave Ichigo a critical look, "Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"I'm _fine_." Ichigo repeated, annoyed now, "I'm heading home."

Orihime watched as Ichigo headed up the stairs, and then to Naruto, "Um...Uzumaki-kun...I can heal your wounds if you'd like."

Naruto thought for a moment before grinning, "Really? Heheh, that would be great, Orihime-chan!"

Chad spoke quietly, "I think I better head back home. Class tomorrow." He gave the others a wave before heading upstairs as well. Orihime set to work with the healing of Naruto's wounds, which had already begun healing thanks to a certain demon fox.

Urahara, however, was looking up at the stairs where Ichigo had just been. He said nothing, but lowered his hat. He thought back on the time when he had helped Ichigo reclaim his shinigami powers...and what he had seen. He shook his head, and spoke, "Well, Naruto, as soon as you're done being healed, you're free to enjoy one of our amazingly luxurious beds to sleep in, and since I'm so kind, I'll let you stay for free. Sound good?"

Naruto looked at Urahara from behind the yellow bubble that was healing his wounds, "...you really are weird. I thought Yoruichi was just being mean when she said that."

"Well," the shop owner unfurled his fan, and flapped it a bit, "...wierd isn't always a _bad_ thing, now, is it? Sometimes being different can lead to advantages over others, right?"

Naruto said nothing, understanding what the shop owner meant. He had been different from everyone his entire life in a way; after all, having the world's most powerful bijuu in you had its odd perks.

* * *

That night Naruto sat in his bed, staring at the ceiling with a pensive look on his face. He had been having trouble getting to sleep, and for Naruto, sleeplessness was definitely unnatural.

"You really should be sleeping right now."

Naruto turned over to see none other than Yoruichi in her cat form, looking up at him from the side of his low bed, "Hey, Yoruichi."

Noticing the somewhat dull tone in his voice, she decided to pry a bit. Hopping up onto the bed and curling up beside the blond, she spoke, "What's wrong?"

Naruto shrugged, "Just thinking..." Yoruichi nipped at his finger, earning a yelp from him, "Ow! Hey, what the hell?!"

"You're not telling me what's wrong..." she spoke calmly. Naruto grumbled something about sadistic cat women and rolled over. Now Yoruichi was annoyed, "Either you talk or I'll do it..."

Naruto said nothing, and she silently chuckled...

...then it began...

"Mrow!!"

Naruto shoved his head under his pillow and tried to ignore the loud and rather annoying meowing of Yoruichi. She said once it was the equivalent of a female cat calling for a male...Naruto didn't care, he just thought it was annoying.

"Mrooooowwww!"

"Yoruichi...stop..."

"Mrooooww!!"

"Yoruichi..."

"Mro-"

"Fine! I'll talk!"

Yoruichi stopped and sat contently on the bed, "Good, glad you could see things my way." She resumed her curled up position by Naruto, purring gently. Naruto, despite his better judgement, began petting her while he spoke.

"Well, I was just thinking about...well, my home."

"Naruto, your apartment is fine. Seireitei has very little vandalism. It's the Rukongai where things like that are likely to happen." Yoruichi said, lifting her chin so he could scratch under it.

"No...not that home...my home when I was alive. Konoha."

Yoruichi opened her eyes to see Naruto frowning a bit. Now, she was never known for being a soft-hearted person...well, at least in public. She got up and nudged the side of his cheek with hers, about the equivalent of a cat showing affection, "You want to tell me what's got you so bummed about?"

Naruto gave her a small smile, "Like I have a choice?"

"Nope." she replied, giving him a small lick on the on the nose, "Now tell me."

"Well...you see, I had a friend...me and him never really got along that well at first, but he always was able to understand me for some reason. His name was Sasuke and..."

* * *

Yoruichi stared at the sleeping face of Naruto, her feline frame curled up next to him as he snored peacefully. Naruto had just told her pretty much an abridged version of his childhood.

"I can see why Kakashi thinks so highly of you," said the Shihoin quietly, "A boy with as much strength and guts as you would have my admiration too."

She closed her eyes and relaxed against the steady beating chest of the blond haired teen. Now she knew why Naruto had captured her interest. It wasn't because he had a huge reserve of reiatsu like Ichigo, or amazing combat skills. No, it was something much simpler than that. Naruto was an honest guy who wanted nothing more than to make those he cared about happier. Sure, he wanted to get stronger, but only so he could help others better. His iron will and amazing stamina were just bonuses that came along with him.

"I think I'll continue training you, Naruto. You've got what it takes to become one of the best...with a little help of course."

Yoruichi couldn't deny it now; she cared for the boy. She _wanted_ him to succeed, _wanted_ him to be the best he could be. Yes, she trained Ichigo and Soi Fon before that. Both were amazing fighters...but Naruto was different in a way. She felt a connection to him that gave her a boost in her own morale. With him around, she felt...stronger.

"Heh, darn you. I think I'm feeling attached to you now..." she chuckled, "...Naruto Uzumaki...boy are you going to be an interesting one."

* * *

A few days had passed since the spar between Naruto and Ichigo. Naruto, seeing as he had nothing else to do, took it upon himself to get in better touch with his zanpakuto. Yoruichi would watch him as he sparred with Kisuke in the basement of the Urahara shop, offering pointers to the boy when needed.

"You know," Urahara said as he attempted a jab at Naruto, "It's funny really...you and I have a few things in common."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said as he sidestepped and made to kick the man, who simply blocked it with his hand.

"Well, for starters, you and I are both blond."

"That's a stupid reason to say we have something in common! So what?! Lots of people are blond!" Naruto grumbled as he blocked Benehime with his sealed zanpakuto. Neither one had released their shikai yet.

"The other thing is you and I both are among the few men that have feminine zanpakuto. At least...I _believe_ you refer to your sword as such, correct?"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan's a girl. So?" Naruto confirmed, "What about it?"

Kisuke shrugged, "Just interesting little fact, no real point to it." Kisuke said while adjusting his hat and lunging at Naruto.

"Naruto, try and force your opponent back in a fight; playing defensive in a battle won't help you when you have to beat them." Yoruichi spoke from the sidelines. Naruto rolled his eyes, but tried to heed her advice and began making swipes at Urahara with more aggression to them. Just as the blond teen was about to make a slash for Urahara's legs, the two stopped, and along with Yoruichi looked towards a random direction.

"...do you feel that, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked. Urahara simply nodded, pulling his hat down.

"Wh-what _is_ that power?" Naruto asked, a bit of uncertainty in his voice. It was scary...Ichigo's reiatsu was nothing compared to this...

"I don't know, but it isn't friendly, whatever it is. It seems to be giving off the vibes of a Hollow...but it's not exactly normal as far as they go with spiritual pressure." replied Yoruichi. Suddenly, her eyes widened, "Damn it, that's Orihime and Chad! Don't tell me they plan on trying to take that power on!"

Kisuke sheathed Benehime as he headed towards the stairs, "I'm afraid so...we better get going. Give the newcomers a proper welcoming, don't you think?"

The other two said nothing, and ran to catch up with the shop owner as they headed off to confront this unusual power.

* * *

Orihime stared in horror as Chad fell to the ground, right arm bleeding profusely. Not to mention that Tatsuki had been attacked by some spiritual energy draining technique of sorts. Luckily, she had managed to resist it to some extent. It was all caused by the giant standing before her. This...this man...or monster...Yammy? At the moment, it didn't really matter. What mattered was that he had managed to shatter Tsubaki into fragments, and she was on her own now. If only Ichigo was here...

Yammy was a largely built character, and easily towered over any human. He had a jawbone, which wasn't that much different from a Hollow mask, on his chin.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, what about this chick right here? She the one we're after?"

Orihime chanced a glance to the man Yammy was referring to. The man was not nearly as tall as Yammy, in fact he was probably around Orihime's height. Ulquiorra had a rather indifferent expression on his face at all times, and like Yammy, had the remains of a Hollow mask on him. It resembled a helmet of sorts with a horn protruding from the top. His hair was black, and his eyes were a dull green color. They seemed to be polar opposites of each other, the only thing showing any unity between the two men being the white suits they wore.

"Yammy, if you took a second and looked at her, you'd be able to see that she is clearly not the one we're after. She's nothing but trash." spoke Ulquiorra calmly.

"Got it!" Yammy replied, cocking back his monstrous fist so that he could pummel the redheaded girl. Orihime watched in terror, unable to do anything.

_Clang!_

Orihime was shocked to see a large sword blocking the large man's fist. She followed the sword to its owner and gasped, "K...Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hey, Orihime...sorry I'm late." he was serious, his eyes looking at her briefly before turning to Yammy, "Get Chad and Tatsuki out of here. I'll take care of these two bastards..."

"But..."

"Orihime, go. I can handle this..." Ichigo continued, leaving no room for argument. Orihime hung her head for a moment before running to finish healing Chad and help Tatsuki.

Yammy looked down at the man...wait, Soul Reaper, that had managed to stop his attack, "Huh? Who the hell are you?!"

Ichigo said nothing as he took a step back, and ignored the words of his enemy. He gripped Zangetsu tightly and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Bankai!!"

The redhead made ready to slice off the giant's arm, all the while trying to ignore the incessant cackling in his head.

_"No...I won't let you out...not again!"_

* * *

Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Naruto sprinted down the streets leading to a small park. Not more than a minute ago had they sensed Ichigo release his bankai. Regardless, the power they felt from the opposing forces was unnerving.

"Hey, Ichigo released his bankai!"

Yoruichi turned to Naruto, "Don't get comfortable yet. He's still outnumbered, and we don't know how powerful these two are. Although..." she looked ahead at the cloud of dust caused from Ichigo's release, "...I think Ichigo can take on one of the two easily."

They were nearing the battleground when suddenly they felt a drop in Ichigo's power, "Oh dear...I think Ichigo may have gotten a bit of a whipping. His reiatsu just dropped a good amount." Urahara said with a sigh, "I guess we really do need to get involved now."

Before they knew it, the trio had reached the clearing. A small distance away from the battle was Orihime, breathing weakly. It seemed she had just received a severe attack of sorts, considering the small trail of dirt that followed to where she was currently lying. Chad didn't look much better, face in the dirt, blood spattered on the ground in dreadful amounts. Ichigo was on the ground as well, coughing up blood while a monstrous Arrancar missing an arm bounded over to him, "Hahaha, what's the matter?! Where did all that fighting power of yours go?!" He cocked back his remaining fist to pummel the redhead, and Naruto reacted the only way he knew how...

"Dance for me! Shinkuuzakura!!"

"Naruto, stop!!" Yoruichi called to the blond.

Yammy sent his fist crashing down to the injured Substitute Soul Reaper, only to be met with resistance, "Huh? Now what?!"

Naruto stood under the gigantic fist of the Tenth Espada, straining to keep him from smashing Ichigo and end his existence, "Heh..." Naruto grinned as he looked up at the hulking beast of a man, shikai activated, "You sure seem proud of yourself to beat up on a bunch of helpless people. I'm guessing that you hurt Chad and Orihime as well?"

Yammy raised an eyebrow, and yelled to his partner, "Ulquiorra, I thought we only had _one_ guy to worry about? Who's this?!"

"We _do_ only have one target to worry about, Yammy. Take a look at him. He's not even a full fledged shinigami; he's still wearing the robes of an Academy student." spoke the man behind him.

"What?! How the hell is he able to stop me then?"

Naruto began to apply some reiatsu to his blade, "I'm just that much better than you I guess!" Naruto pushed off Yammy, making the monster stagger back a few feet as he regained his balance. Naruto quickly jumped up and sent his blade down on Yammy's right shoulder...

...and was surprised when it got stuck on his shoulder, "Wha-?"

"Naruto, get away from him, now!!"

Naruto made the mistake of turning to face Yoruichi, and was punished for his error when Yammy smashed him in the side with his fist. Naruto went rocketing into a tree, causing it to splinter into various pieces.

Yammy yanked the sword out of his shoulder, tossed it to the ground, and growled at yet another wound from some random jerk, "Dang it! They just keep coming!"

Before he could react though, Yoruichi zipped in front of him and delivered a powerful kick to the behemoth's gut. Yammy went reeling back as Yoruichi tripped him up, and finished her attack by flipping through the air and landing on the Arrancar's chest, causing the ground to explode in rubble from the impact. She hopped off and ran to Orihime to tend to her wounds while Kisuke went to check on Ichigo and Chad.

"Urahara...?" Ichigo said as he looked up to the man with the hat and clogs, "...who saved me?"

"Ah," Urahara smiled, "That, Ichigo Kurosaki, was done by none other than our reckless friend Naruto. I do believe he went flying off a few yards into the woods there." he nodded towards a cloud of dust caused by Naruto's landing.

There was a roar of fury as Yammy burst out from the rubble. He glared ahead at Yoruichi, "That's it! I'm going to kill you, you bit-"

He never finished his sentence as a flash of steel followed by a howling wind crashed into him. The object turned out to be Shinkuuzakura, and it continued its flight to Naruto's open hand. He smirked at the growling Espada, "Hey! I wasn't finished with you, moron!"

_Now_ Yammy was ticked, "What the hell?!" He turned to fully face Naruto, "That's _it_! I'm going to destroy you!!" The Arrancar opened his mouth as a ball of light formed in it.

Naruto's eyes widened in recognition from the books, "That's..._**Cero**_..."

"DIE!!" Yammy roared, and shot the blast of light at Naruto. Naruto had no time to react, and Kisuke wouldn't be able to make it to have Benehime blast it away in time.

"Naruto!!" Yoruichi screamed as the blast exploded, taking out a large portion of the wooded area.

As the smoke settled, Yammy laughed, "Hahahaha! That's what you get, you little punk! Ahahahaha!!"

As Yammy laughed at the destruction he caused, Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at the path of Yammy's _**Cero**_ blast, and he spoke, "Yammy, you idiot. He's not dead..."

"Hahaha..." the giant paused for a moment, "What? I blasted him away Ulquiorra! There's no way he could have-"

"Take a look ahead, Yammy." replied the smaller Espada.

Yammy looked ahead, and squinted as the smoke seemed to be glowing red. That's when he sensed it, "What...what is that reiatsu? It's..."

"Oh no..." Yoruichi spoke, her eyes widening, "Naruto..."

A yell of fury echoed throughout the area, and the smoke was blown away as a bright, red aura became visible. There in the center of this aura was Naruto...two red tails of the Kyuubi waving behind him, "Heh...nice try..." Naruto narrowed his eyes as a sneer formed, **"My turn now..."**

Naruto disappeared, leaving behind only an afterimage of crimson in his spot. Yammy turned as he felt a malevolent presence behind him, and found himself face to face with Naruto, "How did-?"

**"Too slow, Arrancar!"** Naruto laughed, and slashed down Yammy's other arm, causing him to howl in pain.

Ichigo watched as Naruto had released some kind of...reiatsu. This power though...it felt evil. Not a good kind of power to come in contact with. Then there was Naruto; he had two tails that belonged to some kind of animal trailing behind him, and if he looked closely enough, he could see sharpened claws and teeth had been added to Naruto's change in appearance.

"Damn it!! I'll make you pay for that, you bastard!!" Yammy roared, using all his might to stomp on the spot where Naruto was standing. Naruto, however, caught Yammy's foot with little effort, holding the massive Arrancar on his right leg.

**"You were saying?"** Naruto hefted Shinkuuzakura up a bit, and pushed him back several feet. Yammy staggered to his feet, and looked to see Naruto snap open his zanpakuto to flight form, **"Let's see how well you do against my wind, shall we?"**

Naruto threw Shinkuuzakura, leaving behind a maelstrom of destruction as it went flying towards Yammy at neck-break speed. Just as it was about to reach its target, Ulquiorra appeared, catching the zanpakuto by it's blade, and throwing it to the side.

"Ulqui...Ulquiorra?" coughed Yammy as he stared at his partner. The Fourth Espada said nothing, instead elbowing Yammy in the gut, making him fall back to the ground in pain.

"Yammy, you fool. Not only were you having difficulty against the boy, but you were also against Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. You would have sealed your doom if you continued..." he turned his back to the others, "We have no choice but to leave." He waved an arm as the walls of space were opened to Hueco Mundo.

"Leaving so soon?" spoke Kisuke, Benehime pointing at the two retreating Espada.

"Yes. We have no further reason to be here. Our mission was to test the Substitute Soul Reaper's powers. We have nothing to worry about though, he's trash, just like they usually are..." With that, the two left, and the rip in space closed.

Naruto growled and breathed heavily as the wild look in his eyes vanished along with the red aura and tails. His crimson irises went blue again, and he looked around, "Hah...hah...damn it..." He fell to his knees, and spit up some blood, "Still...can't control it..."

He felt someone's shadow over him, and looked up to see a _very_ pissed off Yoruichi, "Naruto..."

"Yoruichi?"

She delivered a slap to his face which sent him to the ground. Yeah, it hurt, but Naruto could tell she had been holding back a bit, "What the_ hell_ did you think you were doing?? Do you realize how close you came to being obliterated back there?! _Do you??_"

Naruto got up, and had no response other than, "I'm sorry."

Yoruichi growled in frustration, and wrapped her arms around him, "Damn it, I would have never forgiven myself if you had gotten killed by that _**Cero**_. You're lucky that you were able to force out Kyuubi's reiatsu cloak in time."

Naruto, although shocked by the hug from Yoruichi, spoke, "Ichigo could have been killed though if-"

"Urahara and I were here too, remember? Kisuke had already planned on stopping Yammy with Benehime, so that little stunt of yours was unneeded." replied the Shihoin, "Don't you _ever_ go and charge head first into a situation like that again! We've trained you better than that!"

Naruto knew she meant well, but he couldn't help but be angered by the fact that she didn't think he could handle himself.

"...Naruto..."

The blond turned to face a weary Ichigo, "Hey, Ichigo. You okay?"

Ichigo gave him a grin, "Heh, thanks to you...listen...even though Yoruichi makes a good point, I appreciate what you did back there. Thanks..."

After everyone was given some treatment, Yoruichi turned to Kisuke, "No doubt we'll be catching hell from Soul Society for this. Naruto's reiatsu spiked up enough that it no doubt alerted everyone in the Seireitei's monitoring rooms."

"Aw, don't worry so much about it, Yoruichi. We managed to stop those two from causing more destruction, so I doubt you'll get into too much trouble." Urahara said as he leaned on his cane, "Besides, if anything, Naruto has just further proven himself, am I right?"

"Don't go and encourage him, Kisuke." Yoruichi chided while turning to Naruto, "We better get going, Naruto. Kakashi's probably worried sick about you right now."

Naruto nodded, and turned to Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad, "I guess I'll be seeing you. Next time I'll beat you for sure, Ichigo!"

Ichigo smirked, "Heh, don't think that I won't get stronger as well. You better get better, or I'll be sure to mop the floor with you next time we fight."

Naruto laughed, and gave a nod to Chad and Orihime before heading off with Yoruichi and Kisuke.

* * *

"So you say that there was another Soul Reaper that injured Yammy to that extent?"

"Well, there were technically only two other Soul Reapers involved as well as the one we were after; Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara. The one who did the most damage though was an student training to be a shinigami." replied Ulquiorra.

"Very well. Please show us everything you saw, Ulquiorra." spoke Aizen as he propped his head on his left hand while sitting in his throne.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

Ulquiorra then plucked one of his eyes out of its socket, and crushed it into dust, which surrouned the other Espada, as well as Gin, Kaname, and Aizen. It formed into an image of the fight that occurred. As time went on, the scene when Yammy was ambushed by the three began to play.

"Hn...Naruto..."

The others in the room turned to the newly promoted Fifth Espada, Sasuke Uchiha, "Oh? You know of this boy, Sasuke?"

"Yeah...we were teammates back when I was a shinobi in Konoha." replied Sasuke as he turned to Aizen, "He's strong...but I've beaten him before."

They eventually reached the point where Naruto began to release Kyuubi's power, "Well, _that_ certainly isn't a kido I'm familiar with." Gin commented as he watched the red reiatsu flare around the boy.

Sasuke spoke again, "He's a Jinchuuriki."

"What the hell is that?" grumbled Grimmjow as he continued to watch the fight. He was actually interested in this fight...especially that redhead and the blond kid.

"A Jinchuuriki is a human that has been chosen to house a demon inside of them. They are considered to be living sacrifices in the Elemental Countries due to the burden they hold in them." answered Kaname calmly, "The boy probably led a harsh life because of the demon inside of him."

"You could say that..." Sasuke said as he saw the image fade.

"Sasuke...what kind of demon does Naruto hold inside of him?"

"The Kyuubi no Youko."

Everyone was quiet in the chamber. Apparently the demon's existence had even become well known in Hueco Mundo as well as the realm of the living.

Aizen let a small smile grace his lips, "Really? The most powerful of the nine bijuu? That could certainly cause a problem to our plans..." he turned to leave, "Gin, Kaname, I believe a few changes will need to be made to our current strategy on Karakura. That, and we will have to make plans on that Inoue girl as well. Her powers have piqued my interest..."

Gin gave a sigh, "Ah, well, _that_ certainly is a disappointing bit of news. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped." Gin and Kaname followed Aizen as the Espada began to go about their own business. Eventually only Sasuke remained in the chamber.

"Naruto..." Sasuke spoke with no emotion. He looked at one of the large stone chairs, and with a quick movement of his hands and a flash of steel, sliced the chair in two. He sheathed his blade, and walked out of the chambers, his footsteps echoes being the only sound present in the chambers.

**End of Chapter Three- Man, I'm surprised how quickly this one came about. I actually knew where I was going most of the time I wrote this one, heheh. Well, hope you enjoyed chapter three, and all the stuff it gave out and left open for chapter four. Am I evil for setting up the plot like this? Maybe. Do I really care? Most likely not. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

A/N- I once again would like to extend a thanks to TrueSalvation and Tsu-chan and my other friends from Heaven and Earth for helping me with the areas I was having trouble with. You're advice and scrutinizing judgment is like oxygen to me!


	5. UnInvincible

**Disclaimer: As always, Naruto and Bleach are the property of Misashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo respectively. I will once again state that this is a good thing, for I'm pretty sure their ideas are plain epic, end of story.**

**Jinchuuriki no Seireitei**

**Chapter Four: 'Un-Invincible'**

"I swear, I didn't think the Arrrancar had such tough skin! Honest!!"

Naruto felt a quick, yet painful backhand to his face as he went flying into the of the Second Division's main building near one of the outdoor training grounds.

"Idiot! Yoruichi-sama told me that you blatantly charged into battle without so much as a strategy." Soi Fon growled, anger as well as concern in her eyes, "I thought you were smarter than that, Naruto!"

"Soi Fon...I'm sorry...it's just, Ichigo was going to get kil-"

Soi Fon sighed, "I know, I know...damn it, you and your indomitable sense of protecting everyone precious to you got in the way..." she let a small smile show on her face, "...I _am_ proud of how well you managed to fight Kurosaki, though...even if you were making horrible mistakes from what I was told...it's just something we'll have to work on more..."

"Right now?" Naruto asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes, right now. I do _not_ want to hear another report about some Arrancar blasting away a Academy student by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, and me fearing the worst..." She replied, her voice quiet again. Naruto knew that this was rare; Soi Fon did _not_ act vulnerable in front of others.

"...Soi Fon-chan?"

Soi Fon looked up, and Naruto could tell she was trying to let him know she was fine, "Right, well, let's begin. Now, where were we last time with _**shunko**_ training?"

Naruto didn't let the somewhat sadistic grin on her face go by without notice. He gulped, praying that maybe Kakashi would decide today was a good day for Naruto to work on his sword training and maybe show up early to cut into his hand to hand combat...

Meanwhile, Kakashi was standing off in the distance, suppressing his reiatsu so he wouldn't be noticed. The masked man had to admit...when he heard that Naruto was attacked by a _**Cero**_, and from an Arrancar of all possibilities...he nearly had a stroke.

Kakashi leaned back on a tree while watching Naruto begin working on his hand to hand with Soi Fon.

_'I'm going to have to help you, Naruto. It's the least I can do, I suppose. After all, Yamamoto thinks you're plans on putting you on a seated officer position within the year...I can't let you take on such responsibility without preparation...'_

The man hopped off towards a random direction, making plans on what he would cover with the blond in a few days' time.

- - - -

It was four o' clock in the morning when Sakura woke up with a jolt, her breath shaky, and her skin moist with a cold sweat.

"Naruto...? Soul...Reapers?" she shook her head, and groaned. It felt so real...but...for some reason she wasn't there to experience it.

She found herself thinking of a place called Karakura Town...a town that easily dwarfed Konohagakure. She also, for some reason, knew of a place called 'Soul Society' and that souls went there...but what scared her most of all was that she never remembered being in such places.

She sat in her bed, knees pulled to her chest as she propped her chin on them. She also had experienced something that made her both elated beyond words and depressed.

She had been with Naruto...sort of...

_"He's dead, but you and I are connected to him..."_

Sakura's eyes widened a bit, and she whispered, "...wait...what?" She never thought she would be having a direct conversation with her Inner-Self after all these years...but here she was.

_"Naruto is a shinigami...but you already know that, thanks to me." _replied the voice in her head, _"You have to understand there's things I can't share with you though. Someone who's alive shouldn't be aware of such things...well, there's a few exceptions, but that's a different story."_

Sakura rubbed her temples, "I don't know if I was hallucinating...or if it was real."

_"Well, truthfully I was the one who experienced all that. You just know these things because I shared them with you."_

"How do I _know_ it's real though?"

_"...I can't really convince you to believe any of it; that's your choice to make...well, there is one thing I can do to prove it...why don't you look on your bedsheets?"_

Sakura looked on her sheets, and let out a small cry of surprise. There on her covers were two things. One was a fairly large cherry blossom. _That_ wasn't there a moment ago...she focused her chakra and let out a small burst...

...no, this wasn't Genjutsu. The second thing was what caused her to cry. She picked up a few locks of blond hair...and held them in her hands.

"I'm going insane...I have to be..."

They had the scent of Naruto on them. She recognized that scent after spending so much time with him as his teammate and good friend.

_"I trimmed them off while wasn't paying attention. I...I know it's a lot to take in...but you have to _promise_ that you won't tell anyone...unless there's no other choice."_ spoke Inner-Sakura.

"I better not wake up to find this as a dream..." she spoke softly as she looked at the single sakura petal. There were no sakura trees near her house...and she was fairly certain that they didn't get _this _big. She recognized it though. It was from Naruto's mindscape. She saw memories of it.

_"Anything you want me to tell him?"_

Sakura nodded, "Yeah...tell him that I miss him...and that I'm happy that he's protecting us..." A few tears fell down her eyes as she smiled, "...tell him that I'm here for him...whenever he needs me."

_"That's my line." _spoke Inner-Sakura with a small giggle, _"Okay, I'll try and see if I can get in touch with the baka...not sure how long it will take...he's training with Soi Fon right now, and she's very brutal in sparring."_

Sakura nodded, and felt Inner-Sakura's presence dwindle down to almost nothing again. She looked at the petal one more time before getting up from her bed, and walked over to her small dresser. She lifted a photo of Team Seven up a bit, and put the petal down so it was held in place by the picture frame. She hugged herself a bit, and smiled, "I guess Kakashi-sensei was right...teammates don't abandon each other...ever."

- - - -

Ichigo was confused...very confused. Not more than a day or two ago, he found this new student that called himself Shinji in his class. Next thing he finds out, this guy has a sword, and is aware of Ichigo's powers. He offered Ichigo to join up with his little group, and Ichigo declined. The guy wasn't seen from since...

"I would say it couldn't get any worse...but..." he grumbled, and felt a jab at his sides, "Ow!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" chided Rukia. It was decided that with the recent attack by those Arrancar that some extra security was needed in Karakura. Therefore, Rukia, along with Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa were sent to monitor the town.

There disguises however, were rather pathetic.

"Well, for one, most high schoolers don't look like they're only twelve years old..."

Toshiro's eye twitched, "Like it or not, Ichigo, we're here until Soul Society summons us back. May as well get used to it."

"Fine..." Ichigo looked over to Ikkaku, "...do you _have _to carry that around?"

Ikkaku glanced at his bokken before shrugging, "I don't feel right without a sword on me...big deal."

Ichigo would have made a retort, but decided against it after some thought, "Whatever...do you have to follow me too?"

"Aizen has his sights set on you, so yes." spoke the silver haired captain as he looked at his small phone that connected him to the Seireitei. He raised an eyebrow and let out a hum of of interest, causing Rangiku to look over his shoulder.

"What's up, Toshiro?" she asked, leaning against him, causing him to groan in annoyance.

"Well, I was just looking over the latest news from Soul Society...it appears that Naruto Uzumaki is being considered for early graduation, but I can't be sure. They're thinking of graduating him after this year it seems."

Ikkaku turned to the shortest of the shinigami, a smirk on his face, "Huh? Uzumaki's up for graduation already?" He laughed, "Zaraki-taichou will be _thrilled_ to hear this."

Ichigo and Rukia were even interested in this, "Naruto's hardly able to control his reiatsu to do kido though..." Rukia spoke.

"Yeah, but he makes up for it with his skills in unarmed combat and with a sword. He's not much better than me with kido, after all." Renji added, earning a nod from the Kuchiki girl, and a murmur from the other shinigami.

"Well, I for one have never seen Naruto-kun in a battle before..." Rangiku sighed while walking up to Ichigo, "So, Ichigo, is he as good as they say?"

"Who are 'they'?" Ichigo grumbled, feeling his patience slipping, "Listen, I fought him once. He's good, but I still beat him. He's got a weird power too..." The last part brought silence upon the group, "What?"

Renji looked to Rukia, "You better explain it. Naruto would be more mad at me then you if you told Ichigo about him and his bijuu."

"Fine...Ichigo, I think you better have a seat...I've got a bit of a story to tell you about our friend, Naruto." the Kuchiki girl spoke, and by the tone of her voice Ichigo could tell that he would probably not like the news he was going to here...either that or he was about to find out something that Naruto didn't like to share with others.

- - - -

Naruto blocked a blade aimed for his neck, and tried to drive his opponent back with Shinkuuzakura's unsealed blade, "Damn it..."

"Quit focusing on what happened, Naruto. Worry more about what you're going to do to counter me!" Kakashi drove his knee into Naruto's gut, only to be surprised when the blond caught it with an arm. Kakashi nodded, "Better...but..."

Naruto was sent back with a forceful push from the silver haired man, and blocked another slash as Kakashi quickly covered ground, "You're just as harsh as you were when I was alive!" Naruto growled, slashing at Kakashi vertically, only to hit air.

"You're putting to much effort and strength into moves that you cannot guarantee will hit, Naruto." Kakashi spoke as he reappeared behind the blond, "Focus on my movements, and you'll find it easier to hit me."

Naruto closed his eyes, and with a quick spin on the balls of his feet, clashed blades with Kakashi in a blink of an eye. Kakashi was actually smiling underneath his mask, "Much better..." Kakashi let his blade drop to his side, signaling for Naruto to rest, "Now...let me see your shikai."

Naruto blinked before looking at his blade, "Um...okay..." the blond's eyes lit up, "Hey, could you show me your shikai too?!"

Kakashi rubbed his neck as he sighed, "Well...you see, Gin Karuido isn't one to release his shikai for no reason. I mean, I could call it out, but he'll be mad about it..." Kakashi looked at his blade with what Naruto thought resembled annoyance, "He's lazy...good at fighting, but still lazy..."

"Kind of like you, you mean?" Naruto chuckled, only to receive a smack on the head.

"Stop goofing around, I'm serious. I'd like to see your shikai. I may be able to see what you can do to improve yourself by looking at it...although ultimately _you_ are the limiting factor to that."

Naruto noticed that Kakashi was using his rare dead-serious tone of voice. The look in his eyes sent a mental shiver down Naruto's spine.

"All right, I'll show you Sakura-chan..."

Kakashi's visible eyebrow rose, "_Sakura-chan_?"

Naruto let out a sigh, "Um...yeah, my zanpakuto is...well...Sakura..._our _Sakura."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, but nodded, "Care to explain?"

Naruto nodded, and went into a ten minute long explanation of his unique zanpakuto, and how it was connected to the realm of the Elemental Countries.

"I see...well, that _is _interesting..." Kakashi went quiet for a moment before going on, "Who else knows of this?"

Naruto shrugged, "Just you, Yoruichi...and me I guess."

"Good. For now, let's keep it that way. The last thing we need is the Seireitei thinking that it's existence will be made known to mortals before they die...although...that's already happened with a few kids in Karakura..." He rubbed his neck before returning to his stance, his zanpakuto in both hands. Unlike Naruto's larger-than-average blade, Kakashi's blade was about the size of a ninjato, making it dwarfed in length comparison to Shinkuuzakura.

Naruto took in a few deep breaths before looking at his blade. It shined, the light of midday reflecting off it beautifully. Naruto, as far as he cared, had the most beautiful of all swords in the Gotei Thirteen. That was saying something too, since _Rukia's_ blade was said to be the most beautiful of all zanpakuto...

"_Naruto, stop gawking at me and show Kakashi-sensei our power..." _sighed Inner Sakura, and a reflection of her face appeared on the sword's side, _"I want him to see just how far you and I have come as partners, so don't hold back if we fight!"_

_"Sakura-chan...he just wanted to see...and don't you think it'd be dangerous to use your full power in the middle of the Eighth Division's headquarters? I mean...we're outside and all but..." _

_"Oh...right..."_ Inner Sakura gave an embarrassed cough before continuing, _"Well, you get the picture. If anything else, look good when you release my shikai!"_

_"That's not all that hard to do, Sakura-chan...you kind of take care of that by yourself..." _Naruto spoke with a hint of pride.

Inner Sakura sensed the obvious love and admiration for her...as well as some flattery. That was fine with her though; she was the center of this attention anyway. A light blush adorned her face before her reflection vanished, _"Baka...get going already..."_

Naruto chuckled a bit before spinning the massive blade around with amazing ease. Kakashi noted this. Naruto obviously felt very comfortable with using his zanpakuto, "Okay, Kakashi-sensei, here I go!" Naruto threw 'Sakura-chan' into the air, letting her spin a few times before catching her by the handle, the blade pointed to the sky, "Dance for me! Shinkuuzakura!!!"

Kakashi covered his face with one arm as a large wind was created from seemingly out of nowhere.

"So Yoruichi was right...you do have a zanpakuto with a wind affinity...quite fitting for you I suppose." Kakashi smiled and looked at Naruto and his powered up blade.

Naruto stood there, poised and ready. He had a small smirk on his face, Shinkuuzakura aimed horizontally with one hand at a relaxed yet ready-to-move state. A tiny change in Naruto was that he was wearing leather, fingerless gloves on both hands. Must have been part of Shinkuzakura's transformation...

"So, what do you think of her, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto beamed after a few moments, lifting his blade to show the older male, "Want to compare our shikai?"

Kakashi rubbed his chin, and shrugged, "Hmm..." He looked at Gin Karuido for a moment, _"Hey...you hear what's going on?"_

There was a small, tired growl, like that of a coyote or a similar canine, _"Yeah...this student of yours sure is a rambunctious one..." _There was a moment or so of silence between the two, _"You _do_ realize that we haven't truly done this in almost fifteen or sixteen years, right?"_

_"Not a problem...it's like riding a bike...once you get the hang of it, you never forget it..."_ replied the silver-haired shinigami. A grunt of understanding was made, and Kakashi nodded, "Well, Naruto, I guess I could show you my shikai...although..."

Naruto waited for a few seconds as Kakashi said nothing. Naruto grew impatient as the silence grew, "Hey, what were you saying?!"

Kakashi's stance didn't change, but the subtle deadliness of his voice was noticed by the blond,"...I must warn you...my powers...may be a bit overwhelming for you right now. You're still wet behind the ears in combat in terms of reiatsu. You've grown a lot, Naruto...but the spiritual pressure you'll experience is something that most captains are able to create with a little effort...something close to what Kenpachi Zaraki can do naturally."

Naruto grinned in understanding, "Okay, I got it. I won't complain no matter what happens, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi closed his eyes, and gripped Gin Karuido tightly, "Very well...here we go then..." Kakashi let out a wave of his spiritual pressure, and Naruto immediately felt his the breath in his lungs get caught for a brief moment...it wasn't anything serious...but still...

_"Whoa...that was Kakashi-sensei's power...without even activating his shikai?!"_

Kakashi opened his eyes, and a faint light began to appear around him. He took a step back with his right foot, and with his right hand wielding his weapon following suit, spoke in a tone Naruto could only identify as a war-cry, "Strike without mercy! Gin Karuido!!"

Naruto had to shield his eyes as a bright light erupted from his former sensei. He took a step back and watched as a shining aura enveloped the silver haired man...Naruto now understood why he called the blade 'Silver Hunter'.

Kakashi stood tall, eyes unmoving. Naruto looked past the aura and noticed the sword that Kakashi had once been holding was now a spear of sorts. It wasn't that fancy unlike some others that he had seen and heard of. It was a simple design; it seemed to be one solid piece of silver almost. There was no segmentation to it, or any break in it that showed a divide in it's form. Naruto had seen a similar design with Ikkaku Madarame's shikai; it became a spear with three segments that could unlink and move to make attacks harder to avoid.

Kakashi though...no, his was one solid, silver spear. It was rather thin, and very long, but Naruto didn't let that fool him. It was definitely sturdy...his ninja intuition told him so. He wouldn't be surprised if it could jab through solid steel with not a scratch on it.

The blond suddenly became aware of the strong spiritual pressure he was feeling. It was similar to when Ichigo unleashed his bankai...except this was only Kakashi's shikai.

"I see you noticed..." Kakashi pointed out, knowing where Naruto's train of thought was going, "Gin Karuido, like I said, is powerful...but lazy."

"Th-this is your shikai??" Naruto felt his legs wobble a bit, noticing Kakashi turning up the intensity of his spiritual pressure, "...it's unreal!"

"...I could increase it by at least three times this if I wanted..."

Naruto's eyes bugged out, "N-no way! That's not possible!"

"Is it really not possible, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, "...just like a man who can't even hear his sword's name is the captain of Division Eleven...or how a blade can divide into hundreds and hundreds of tiny, yet deadly blades shaped like flower blossoms?" Kakashi's aura lashed out at the surrounding area a bit, "Naruto...I'm going to tell you right now...with being a shinigami comes a whole other field of logic compared to that of a shinobi. Things that you couldn't imagine are commonplace. Foes that appear younger than you are ten times wiser than you, and have lived for ages..."

Naruto lifted his blade, trying to remain strong against this raw power...no wonder Kakashi was respected so much by other shinigami, "What are you getting at?"

"What I'm saying, Naruto, is that you are training to protect the world from forces far greater than that of the mortal realm. Shinigami aren't the only ones that can wield blades with such powers...Arrancar are often just as good with blades...and you already know just how strong they can be."

Naruto nodded, remembering the lecture on Vasto Lordes, the highest known category of Arrancars. To put it simply, according to Toshiro Hitsugaya, ten would be a sufficient number to cause a possible end to Soul Society.

"Yeah...I know how powerful Arrancar can be..."

Kakashi noticed Naruto's look of understanding. He hoisted Gin Karuido onto his right shoulder, and spoke, "That's good...because if you didn't then I would probably have to beat that understanding into you." Kakashi cracked his neck a few times, "Well, I'd say it's close to dinner time. What do you say we get some food...no, not ramen."

Naruto deflated, a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be able to spar, let alone eat ramen. However, he knew right off that bat that with his current level of power, Kakashi would probably mop the floor with Naruto.

Naruto made a vow that he would become stronger...stronger so he could do better at helping those who needed his power and needed his protection...

- - - -

Later on that night, Naruto was sitting in one of the random courtyards outside of the Academy. He was thinking back on a conversation that he had with Yoruichi a day or so after his fight with the two Arrancar. After his training with Kakashi, Naruto remembered the words he exchanged with the Shihoin...and the startling truth of just how serious his need to improve was...

_Naruto was sitting in his apartment in Seireitei with Yoruichi during a late afternoon. She had asked him to tell her all that he knew about his connection with the bijuu inside of him, and how it had affected him during that battle. After giving her all the details he could, she plopped on the sofa, her feet over his lap.  
_

_"Naruto...do you know _why_ I didn't want you to fight those Espada?" she asked, looking up at the ceiling. Naruto shook his head, though he secretly had a good idea as to where this was heading, "It's because of the Kyuubi..." She saw his crestfallen look, but with a nudge of her bare foot, managed to get him to look at her, "Hey...knock that off."_

_Naruto was grateful that she cared enough to make sure he didn't get all depressed over being a jinchuuriki. He gave her a small grin, "Heh, right...sorry."_

_She smiled back, "It's okay...it's just being down in the dumps doesn't suit you well. Anyway...Naruto...the main reason, as I was saying, for me not wanting you to fight with those Espada was because of the Kyuubi. When you released that fox's reiatsu...it was too late for me to stop what has probably happened now."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What's happened, Yoruichi?"_

_"Well, aside from the risk of losing control of the fox...Aizen no doubt knows of you now, and he's intrigued by your power. If he gets any word on what your background is all about, he'll no doubt want to try and obtain your power if he can. Having one of the tailed-demons under your reign is a powerful claim to make, you know."_

_Naruto gripped the arm of the sofa a little tighter, "So...he's probably going to come after me?"_

_Yoruichi couldn't lie to him, "It's possible. Chances are though that he's not going to make a move for awhile now if he's aware of what you hold inside of you."_

_"Well...first off, how would Aizen know what the Kyuubi is? I mean, I can understand the Elemental Countries knowing of it's existence, I mean, the Kyuubi resided there! But how can Soul Society know about it? I thought that our worlds weren't originally connected."_

_"...that's actually a good point. Let me explain..." she held up three fingers, ticking one down, "First of all, the Kyuubi was an _immortal_ demon. That means it can't be killed. A big point for us shinigami to take into account...and just to correct you, our realms have always connected...the bridge between our worlds was just so weak that not even a simple Hollow could guarantee a safe trip between them." _

_She ticked off the second finger, "Secondly, when your Yondaime Hokage summoned a 'shinigami', which we believe may or may not have been a true Soul Reaper, but actually a Hollow, it increased the size of the bridge and stability between our worlds. We suddenly got hundreds of readings of departed souls appearing in one area. When the Kyuubi attacked, it killed many. Those souls had to receive konso from us, so we had to go there..." _

_She ticked off the third finger, "Lastly, Kakashi gave us a full summary when he died of just what the hell the Kyuubi was. He told us about his sensei, and the 'forbidden jutsu' to summon this shinigami, and told us a bit about you too and how you contained the Kyuubi." _

_Naruto understood it all, but still found it hard to swallow. He had been in danger from Akatsuki for almost all of his ninja career...and now this madman known as Aizen was after him, "...this sucks..."_

_Yoruichi chuckled, but stopped after seeing his seriousness, "Yeah, I can agree with you on that...however, there's one thing that I forgot to mention." _

_"What?"_

_Yoruichi sat up and ruffled the blond's hair, "You're a strong young man who never gives up...and the power you hold inside of you, not just the Kyuubi's, but your own natural powers as well, could become a major threat to Aizen. The Kyuubi's power could probably match if not overpower a Vasto Lorde...although this is just a guess from what I've come to see..."_

_Naruto grinned when he heard her mention her faith in him, "Thanks, Yoruichi."_

_She leaned closer and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek before smiling, "Anytime, Naruto..." She laughed as he blushed, and spoke, "You know what? I like teasing you more than Ichigo..."_

_"...you mean you always do this kind of stuff just to try and get me rattled up all the time?" Naruto grumbled, but was surprised to see the feline-like women shake her head._

_"No, well...that's not the main reason anyway..."_

_Naruto blinked, "Wait...what...?"_

_Yoruichi chuckled, deciding not to go further into the topic. She gave the boy a another peck on the opposite cheek and brushed back a lock of blond hair, "Don't worry about it..." She tapped her chin in thought for a moment, "So...you up for some ramen?"_

"She's really confusing sometimes..." Naruto sighed, and flopped down on the grass, his eyes scanning the moon as it rose over the sky.

_"Heh, figures that you don't see a sign when it's given..."_ spoke the voice of Naruto's zanpakuto, giving the blond a warm feeling. Man...that was another perk to having his zanpakuto. Not only was it a unique weapon...Inner Sakura gave Naruto a comforting presence whenever she spoke to him.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked out loud, earning a chuckle and sigh from the female entity.

_"Nothing...nothing..." _Inner Sakura was quiet for a moment, _"Sakura says she's happy that you're okay, and that you're protecting the souls of the living world...she misses you, but she's getting better."_

Naruto blinked a few times before turning to his sword, which was by his side. He looked at it, and spoke softly, "Sakura...she knows?"

_"Yeah, I told her a bit about you through my thoughts and your memories...she's still coming to terms with the situation, but I think she's glad she's connected to you in a way."_ Inner Sakura spoke, and Naruto felt a gentle, warm breeze blow through his hair.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan..."

_"Thank you, too, Naruto..."_ she fell silent again for a few moments, and Naruto sensed her hesitancy to speak.

He looked at his blade, a soft smile on his face, "What's wrong?"

_"..."_

"Sakura-chan?"

_"...um...can I talk to you in private?"_

Naruto chuckled, and closed his eyes, entering the mind scape that Shinkuuzakura resided in...

As soon as he stepped out of the sewers—which by the way had a faint scent of flowers in them now—he noticed a major change in the floral fields...

What once was a beautiful field of flowers was now a burst of colors. Wildflowers of every sort were in bloom. The water that flowed through the field was even more crystal clear than before, and the sakura trees were so numerous that he thought for a minute that it was dawn from all the pink. A few puffy clouds hung above them, and the sun shined peacefully.

The main thing that he noticed though was the person...or spiritual part of him...was sitting on a small patch of green grass. She had changed her dress a bit. She was wearing a kimono, though this was even more regal in appearance than the last one. It had a deep red color to it, and black and pink flower petals running down the kimono in a horizontal pattern, as though a wind of flowers was wrapped around her. A finishing touch was the gold trim on the sleeves and around the collar. Her hair was put in a somewhat messy bun with two hair sticks poking out of it to hold it in place. Another notable feature that she didn't have before was the katana strapped to her waist by a sheath.

She was smiling at him a little as he approached her, blushing as she felt his thoughts wander toward her looks. She wouldn't admit it, but she had been worried about how he would respond to the all these changes in his mind scape...especially the ones dealing with her.

"Wow...you look beautiful, Sakura-chan."

"Heheh...thanks...although part of it is due to you..." replied Inner Sakura.

"Huh? I didn't do anything, and I wouldn't know what to do! I suck at fashion, remember?" Naruto replied with a chuckle.

Inner Sakura giggled, "You didn't make me look like this directly...you made this place beautiful, and changed my appearance...with the bond between us...you see...this world is a reflection of your mind...well, part of it anyway..." she took a glance over at the cave that led to the entrance to the sewers, "_I_ am affected by this bond of ours, first and foremost. The way I express the strength of our bond is in the strength I share with you in battle, and in this place's overall appearance."

Naruto nodded, "Oh, so, when I have a strong bond with you, this place becomes more colorful, and you get more fancy clothing?"

Innner Sakura couldn't help but be amused by the way Naruto explained everything so simply, "Right..." She got up, and walked over to him slowly, "...I just wanted to talk..."

Naruto soon found his partner and friend wrapping her soft, yet powerful arms around him, "Well, that's fine with me. What did you want to talk about?"

Inner Sakura felt her smile slip a bit, and looked over to the water, "...you..."

Naruto was confused by her fall in attitude, "What's wrong?"

Inner Sakura said nothing, but instead pulled Naruto gently by the wrist toward the small stream. She sat down by the bank, and Naruto followed suit. She tapped the edge of the water lightly, causing ripples to form.

Naruto noticed something...something forming in the river...

After a few moments passed, an image began to make itself visible on the water's surface. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw something he had never expected to see...

There stood a young Naruto Uzumaki, probably around seven or eight years old. He was standing in the middle of a market in Konoha as people passed him by, not even sparing him a glance. He didn't cry...he didn't whine...he just stood there with a lonely expression on his face.

While Inner Sakura and Naruto watched this, the blond began to shake a little, "...Sakura...can we...mabye-"

Inner Sakura gripped his hand tightly, "...Naruto...it's okay..."

Naruto didn't cry, he just grew quiet, and his frown grew a little wider, "Sakura...why are we seeing this?"

"...because...I want you to know that there's someone who knows all that you went through...and understands how hard you've had to work all of your life..." she looked up to him, "I also want you to know that there is someone who will do everything in her power to make sure you never have to deal with that kind of hatred again."

Naruto nodded, a small smile on his face, trying not to let those horrible memories of being called a demon and being left to die in the streets haunt him again, "...Sakura-chan..."

"She knows...you know..." Inner Sakura spoke gently, "...she's come to realize just how strong you become...she realized it when you came back, that fake grin on your face when you said Sasuke had gotten away...when you left with Jiraiya, saying you'd get stronger so we could bring back Sasuke...together..." Inner Sakura sighed, "I...no..._we_ began to see the real you...the one who tries not to let his scars show. Hiding behind a mask that made him look like an obnoxious, fun loving kid who wanted nothing more than to be the greatest ninja ever."

Naruto held back his tears, but he was feeling a lump in his throat. Damn it! Why was he having a relapse of what he went through when he was younger? Why?

"Naruto...I know what you felt back when you fought against that giant Arrancar...you felt that if you failed to save Ichigo...if you failed to protect everyone...that you were still weak."

That did it. Naruto felt himself let out a ragged breath, "I-I didn't say-"

"You never _said_ that...but you did_ think_ it. I know what you think and feel, remember?"

Naruto looked at her, and let out a sigh, "...oh yeah."

"Naruto...you're _not_ invincible. Trying to take on an enemy like that was reckless...stupid...but noble." Naruto gave her a look that was clearly showing confusion with the last part, "The fact that you stood up to someone that was that strong shows just how brave you are." Inner Sakura ran a hand through his blond locks, "...Naruto, the true strength of someone isn't determined by how physically powerful they are, or by how many techniques they have...it's determined by things like courage...compassion...and the ability to go on even when you know that you're several outmatched."

Naruto blinked a few times before nodding silently. Inner Sakura smiled as she realized he understood, "You're right, Sakura-chan...though I never thought of you as the kind of person to speak so deeply about things like that."

"Of course I speak like this, I'm _your_ zanpakuto; it's like second nature to me. What I'm trying to say is that you can't go and throw an entire burden on yourself." continued Inner Sakura, her voice a bit sharper in tone now, "You did that all the time when you were alive...and it's not a good thing to do. You have friends that can help you...Yoruichi...Ichigo...Soi Fon...Rukia...Kakashi-sensei...and everyone else that's become your friend in Soul Society. Those people will help you, and you can help them in return."

"...I don't want anyone to get hurt though." Naruto explained, but Inner Sakura held up a hand, cutting him off.

"Naruto...how do you think Yoruichi felt when she saw you get hit by that _**Cero**_? She felt that she was at fault, considering that she was the one who brought you to Karakura. She was responsible for your safety, if you think about it. She thought you got erased from existence, Naruto."

Inner Sakura's words seemed to turn on a light in Naruto's head, "...I...I didn't really think about that."

"Well, it's true. You have friends that want you to be safe as well. Relying on others is _not_ a weakness when times are tough..." She held his hand tightly, "...and I don't want you to get hurt either...th-that's why I'm here for you! To protect you!"

"Sakura-chan..."

Inner Sakura beamed at him with a spark of pride in her eyes, "I can't claim that I'm the most powerful zanpakuto, but I can say this; with you and me working together, nothing is impossible for us...remember what I asked of you when you first heard my name?"

Naruto held her close to him as he replied, "Yeah. You asked me to believe in you..."

"I still mean it, too. A shinigami's greatest ally is their zanpakuto. As long as you believe in my powers, and trust in me, then nothing is impossible for us."

"Well, I'm still weak compared to others..." Naruto pointed out.

"That may be, but that's just going to require you to get better." Inner Sakura pointed out, leaning against him as they watched a few flower petals float down the river.

The two sat in silence for awhile, a mutual comfort between them. Naruto now full understood what Inner Sakura meant by this meeting, and Inner Sakura felt her connection between them become more solidified.

Naruto didn't know how much time passed, but he noticed that the sun over their heads was setting. He really didn't want to move...he felt too comfortable with the girl he loved in his arms...

"Sakura-chan...?"

Inner Sakura gave a soft, "Hmmm?" as her eyes rose up from being nestled against the blond.

"...I'm glad you're here...just thought I'd make sure you know that."

"Baka...of course I do...I'm a part of you." She lifted her lips and planted a kiss on his lips, earning a deep blush from the teen.

Naruto pouted as she giggled, "No fair, Sakura-chan. That's catching me off guard completely!"

"Heheh...sorry, but now I can relate to Yoruichi's always teasing you." she laughed a bit more before leaning against him again, "I would love to stay like this for longer...but I think you should get going for now."

"Aww, but I don' want to leave..." Naruot whined, holding Inner Sakura while lying on the grass with her.

"Naruto, you're not really _leaving_ me. I'm with you at all times."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled, "Heh, right, right..." He sat up, and cracked his back a bit, "Okay...well, I'm glad we could talk, Sakura-chan..." He helped up the pink-haired girl and gave her a final hug, "Let Sakura know that I'm okay, and that Kakashi-sensei and I are getting stronger."

Inner Sakura gave a smile to the teen as the world around him faded away.

Naruto then awoke to see that time hadn't changed much at all in Soul Society. Maybe an hour or so passed; the moon was still up. Though he had to admit, the sun shining in his mind scape and the night in Seireitei confused him for a second. He got up and stretched a bit before walking out towards a training ground. He _needed_ to get stronger, and the talk with Shinkuuzakura only further fueled this drive of his to do that.

- - - -

Ichigo and Rukia were running down the dark streets of Karakura, the whole time feeling a horribly suppressing force upon the urban area.

"Rukia, this reiatsu is just like the last two that came here!" Ichigo spoke as he sprinted alongside the black haired woman.

"I know, that can only mean trouble for us. One of them is heading towards a certain reiatsu level..." she looked at a small radar in her hand, and thought aloud, "Their target's spiritual pressure isn't as powerful you or myself...Orihime is safe with Matsumoto and Hitsugaya-taichou, so I doubt they'd go for her right away..."

Ichigo's eyes widened, and he began picking up his pace, "Crap, Chad's their target!"

He sprinted on ahead while Rukia strained to do likewise.

- - - -

Chad was recovering from his injuries fairly well, thanks in part to Orihime's help and some extra treatment from Urahara. He was on his way home from a short walk when he felt it...barely.

"That was weird..." he looked around, trying to sense out the presence that he could have sworn was following him around. He decided to try and ignore it, and continued down the road.

He stopped, however, when he saw a rather short figure standing ahead of him. He had an odd adornment on his head, almost like the head of a hammerhead shark, covering the top part of his cranium. He had saw like teeth of sorts, and bandages covering the right half of his head, leaving his right eye hidden, "So, you're one of them?"

Chad now realized this was the presence he felt, "You're here to fight me, aren't you?"

"Man, you're weaker than I had expected. Oh well, it doesn't make a difference either way..." before Chad could react, they were in front of them, hand aimed to ram through his chest, "You lose..."

Chad was equally surprised to see a hand grab a hold of the attacker's wrist, keeping him from most likely killing him, "Hey...shut up about this 'You lose' crap. You didn't even beat anyone, save it for when you're done fighting..."

This earned a sneer from the shorter figure, "Heh, is that so?" He jumped back, and pulled out a sword, "Looks I'll have to kill you first before I say it again, then."

"Chad..." Ichigo spoke, "You should probably get out of here..."

Chad's eyes widened, "Ichigo, if this is about my injury, I'm-"

"Chad...I've got it under control..."

Chad's head drooped, but he said nothing further, and turned the other way before running down the street.

Rukia passed by the tall teen, and spoke, "Chad, are you-?" She never got a chance to finish the sentence, seeing as Chad continued to run down the street without stopping.

Rukia looked on ahead to Ichigo, _"Ichigo...what did you say to him?"_

Ichigo was able to identify his opponent as an Arrancar, so he knew enough not to take the guy lightly despite his size, "So, you're working for Aizen, I take it?"

"Aizen? Well, not directly, but...eh, what's the point? I'm going to kill you anyway, why bother telling you?" He grinned sadistically before getting in a ready stance.

"Ichigo..." spoke Rukia as she made it to the soon-to-be-starting duel, "What did you say to Chad?"

"Chad?" Ichigo shrugged, "I simply told him that I had this under control. Nothing else."

Rukia sighed, "I figured as much." She pulled something out from a blouse pocket, "Ichigo, stand aside. I'll take care of this battle."

"Rukia, what are you-?" he stopped as he saw the gikongan dispenser in her hand.

"You've got to stop trying to take on everything by yourself, Ichigo. You get tense, and a person who's tense before a fight will only get themselves killed. Now, let me handle this guy..." She popped the gikongan into her mouth, and a flash of light erupted from her for a brief second. Ichigo was surprised to say the least, "So...you have your Soul Reaper powers back?"

"Of course. The reason why they weren't able to be controlled months back was because of that gigai that Urahara gave me."

"Wait, so you-"

"Pwease move aside-pyon!!!!"

"What the-GAAH!" Ichigo shouted, and found himself pounced on by the by the body of Rukia, which was currently being controlled by the gikongan, "What the hell are you?!"

"Ah, that would be Chappy. She's the most popular gikongan among the female shinigami. I had originally ordered her from Urahara, but we got Kon instead, as you already know."

Ichigo turned to face Rukia as he held back the crazed gikongan, "Wait, you're telling me that you originally were going to put this inside me?!"

"Yes."

"That's wight!" spoke the gikongan, now identified as Chappy.

Ichigo sent Rukia a flat look, "Kon may be annoying, but compared to her, he's a godsend!"

"Hey, that's mean!!! You meanie!!!" Ichigo was then dealt a headlock by Chappy.

Rukia dragged a hand over her face before turning to the Arrancar, "At any rate, I'll be the one to fight you..."

"Tch, whatever, it doesn't make much of a difference to me. In the end, you're all going down..." shrugged the Arrancar, "I am D-Roy, number sixteen Arrancar."

"Rukia Kuchiki, Division Thirteen-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't bother...it gets annoying hearing the names of the people I'm supposed to kill all night..." He grinned, "Let's do this already..."

Rukia's expression was serious, "Right..." She pulled her blade out and continued, "I'll finish you quickly, since you seem to lack any patience..." She spun her blade around a few times before the air grew cool, "Dance...Sode no Shirayuki..."

Ichigo watched as Rukia's blade shined against the moonlight, "A white zanpakuto?"

"Rukia-sama's zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, is a ice and snow-based blade. It's a pure white color...making it the most beautiful zanpakuto in all of the Seireitei...pyon." replied Chappy. Ichigo couldn't help but agree. The sword even had a long, white ribbon on the pommel, not unlike the ribbons he saw on the end of Naruto's shikai, "It's so pretty...pyon..."

"...man, you totally ruined the moment there with that..." Ichigo grumbled, commenting on the way Chappy ended her sentences.

"...your arms bweak, pyon!!!" Chappy pinned Ichigo to the ground while beginning to twist his arm behind his back to a position that it shouldn't be bending in. Ichigo let out a cry of pain as he felt his shoulders giving in to the unnatural strength of the gikongan.

Rukia dashed to meet D-Roy, there blades clashing together, causing sparks. She gritted her teeth. She was never one for competitions of strength; she preferred using her agility and speed to attack quickly to end things.

Rukia sidestepped a thrust from D-Roy, and was soon at his side, "First dance, white moon!"

D-Roy looked to see his feet being covered in ice, "What the hell?!" He jumped up into the air as a circular ring of ice formed where he had been standing. Rukia faced him from outside the circle, watching him carefully, "Haha! How sad, shinigami! I can simply avoid your attack by taking to the air! Hahaha!"

"Yes, I suppose it is sad...for you at least..." she replied as her gaze became intense, "You see, anyone within the ring of Sode no Shirayuki's first dance has sealed their mortal fate..."

D-Roy suddenly was hit by a giant blast of freezing air, and found himself completely encased in the ice. He felt his body freeze completely. His last coherent thoughts before he was destroyed were how she had managed to catch him the attack. It was then that D-Roy, the sixteenth Arrancar of Hueco Mundo was killed by Rukia Kuchiki within less than a minute as the ice shards exploded, along with D-Roy.

Ichigo watched from a distance, despite having the gikongan of Rukia's on his back, found himself entranced by how graceful Rukia executed her attack "...Rukia...wow..." He couldn't help but feel his admiration her grow even more. He never knew that she had such a unique power at her disposal...

Rukia sheathed her blade and looked at the odd pair, "Ichigo, Chappy, quite messing around. We need to-"

That's when they felt it...

"Rukia..." Ichigo spoke, finally being let go as he stood up. Both looked further down the street, and were greeted by another Arrancar.

"So...you're the shinigami responsible for taking out D-Roy, huh?" spoke the Arrancar with a snicker, "Tch...that idiot shouldn't have been so reckless...so, which one of you is stronger?"

Rukia and Ichigo found themselves stuck in place as the blue haired Arrancar released a wave of reiatsu. Ichigo just stared ahead, his eyes transfixed on the enemy.

_"Is he really like the last Arrancar? No...how?"_ Ichigo thought, _"The level in their reiatsu is....worlds apart from each other..."_

"Not going to attack, huh?" asked the Arrancar, a wicked grin on his face, "Fine by me, then."

"Ichigo, get out of here, right-" Rukia's warning was cut short as the enemy's hand thrust into her mid-section. Rukia looked forward as her vision got hazy, and she coughed up blood. She turned to Ichigo slowly, "R-run...Ichigo..."

"Rukia!!!" Ichigo yelled, his instinct for self-preservation dominated by his concern for one of his treasured friends. He charged at the Arrancar, blade ready to cleave him in two.

The Arrancar lifted a hand as he held Ichigo's massive zanpakuto at bay. He then flicked away the redhead with his wrist, sending Ichigo into the air, "So...you must be the stronger of the two." He lowered his hand, and frowned, "You better not be fooling with me, shinigami! I don't feel like killing you if that's how you're going to fight!"

"What are talking about?" Ichigo grolwed, blade ready to attack again.

The Arrancar sighed, "Idiot, I'm giving you a chance to release your bankai! I know you can!" The wicked sneer reappeared on his face, "Come on! I know you're strong! You and that Jinchuuriki kid showed it in that battle! Let me see that power!"

Ichigo remained floating in the air, and aimed his blade downwards to the blue-haired Arrancar, "How do you know about Naruto?!"

"Does that matter right now? You're the one I'm fighting! Now bring it!" replied the Arrancar, still waiting for Ichigo to make his move.

So Ichigo did just that, "Bankai!!!"

- - - -

Toshiro was currently running low on strength from his fight with the Arrancar who called himself Shawlong Qu Fong. Even after releasing his bankai against this enemey, the captain of the Tenth Division was still finding this battle difficult. Not to mention the Arrancar releasing his zanpakuto wasn't helping any. He had to admit, the name Tijereta was quite suited for the appearance it gave him.

Shawlong pointed one of his wickedly sharp fingers at Hitsugaya, "You're on the last legs of your power, aren't you? Hm...quite sad, really. If this is the strength of the captains of Soul Society, then you're already doomed."

Hitsugaya breathed in heavily as another one of the points on the snowflake that showed his strength fell off. His icy wings created by Daiguren Hyorinmaru continued to glitter as the prodigy gazed at his enemy, "You said you are number eleven Arrancar...so that must mean there are others as well, correct?"

"Ah, yes, I suppose I could explain that..." Shawlong nodded as he began, "You see, we Arrancar that are created by the Hogyouko are each given a number from eleven and higher. Among these hundreds of Arrancar, the most destructive and powerful are taken aside and given a special ranking of ten and lower. These ten Arrancar are known as the Espada, and they are given command over the rest of us. They are also much more powerful than those the rest of us..." The Arrancar let a grin spread across his face as the shinigami captain's faced widened in shock, "Oh, yes...and among the six of us that are here right now...one of us is an Espada. That Espada, who _we_ are under direct command of, is none other than Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the Sixth Espada!"

Toshiro noticed a growing level of reiatsu off on the other part of town, _"That's Kurosaki...he's released his bankai..." _The young captain grimaced, _"That reiatsu along with his though...that couldn't be the Espada this guy is talking about...could it?"_

Toshiro took note that Ikkaku had managed to kill his opponent, seeing as he could sense the bald shinigami was alive, and the enemy Arrancar was no longer giving off any spiritual energy. Renji was having some difficulty with his enemy, who had released his zanpakuto as well, transforming the Arrancar into some sort of bull-like beast. Rangiku had been guarding Orihime, but from the looks of it she was busy now with a large enemy as well.

If only headquarters would respond sooner to the limit lifting application...

- - - -

Sasuke entered the main chamber of Las Noches,"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Ah, Sasuke, glad you could report so quickly..." Aizen smiled as he turned to face the Fifth Espada, "I have a mission for you and Harribel..."

"I don't _work_ with others...she'll only get in my way, whatever you're asking me to do." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as his Sharingan formed.

"Now, now, Sasuke, that's no way to act. Plus, Harribel could probably defeat you, so you should pay her more respect." Aizen spoke calmly as Sasuke deactivated his kekkai genkai, "Much better...now, first off, I have a question for you..."

"What?"

"Did this...Naruto have any friends? People he cared for?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Friends? Yeah, sort of..."

"Care to share this information with me?" asked Aizen as he took a seat in his throne.

"He became friends with almost everyone in our Genin class I guess...although out of everyone, Sakura must have stayed his closest friend. I met up with them once after I left Konoha..." explained the Uchiha.

"Oh? Sakura? Hm...this sounds interesting. Tell me more..."

Sasuke went on to explain that the three were part of a team and a few other things, "Overall, I would say that Kakashi-sensei and her, as well as the Hokage are his closest friends..." He narrowed his eyes, "Are you finished asking questions?"

"_Kakashi_?" Aizen repeated.

"Yeah, Kakashi Hatake...he was my Jounin-sensei. What about it?"

Aizen frowned for a moment before waving his hand, "Ah, nothing. Anyway, on to your mission. I want you to pay a visit to Konoha with Harribel and her fraccion. You'll be invaluable with your knowledge of the place."

Sasuke went quiet as Harribel walked in to the chamber, "Harribel, reporting in, Aizen-sama."

"Good of you to make it, Harribel. Now that the two of you are here...let me give you your orders..." The smirk on Aizen's face grew a bit wider as he began to relay orders to the two Espada.

Slowly, his plans were beginning to come together...

**End of Chapter Four- Here's chapter four, finally finished. I was hoping to finish it sooner, but that's the breaks...anyway, I'm sure a few of you are painting a picture of what's going to happen here. As for Naruto's situation, you can see how things are going with him and Inner Sakura. In case anyone is confused, Shinkuuzakura and Inner Sakura are one in the same. Inner Sakura, while a part of Sakura in Konoha, is sort of her own individual now. She's still part of our pink kunoichi like before, but now she's a part of Naruto too. Weird, most likely. Different, I think so. Oh, for those of you wanted to see Kakashi's zanpakuto, you'll just have to be patient. I thought his powers through a bit, but I'm saving it for later.**

Lastly, thanks for those of you who participated in my poll. I didn't really advertise it because I'm not big on polls. I was more or less interested in what you all thought. Needless to say, the results I got were what I was going for. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter so far. Later!


	6. Taking it to the Next Level

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over Naruto or Bleach, hence the reason for this being called a disclaimer. Yes...these disclaimers serve as a constant reminder of how _I_ wasn't creative enough to think up such an idea involving ninjas or shinigami...it's a cruel world, I tell ya...**

**Jinchuuriki no Seireitei**

**Chapter Five: Taking it to the Next Level**

Ichigo felt a bone-crushing force slam into his gut as he coughed up blood. He was sent flying down towards Karakura like a rag doll, spiraling at a dangerous pace. Cement and debris went flying as he smashed into the roadwork, bouncing a few times before he finally stopped.

Grimmjow actually frowned, "Are you _serious_? This is all there is to a shinigami's bankai??!" He spit off to the side, and remained floating, "What the hell? I was expecting a fight!!" He was actually mad. To think he had come all this way, expecting this random shinigami to be a worthwhile fight. He should have known better...

Ichigo tried to steady himself as he stood up, his phasing in and out, "Crap...what the hell...happened...?" Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow staring at him. He grit his teeth, trying to regain his strength, "This guy is definitely stronger than that last guy I fought..."

The red-headed Substitute Soul Reaper had no time to ponder things further, for the Sixth Espada decided to rocket down towards the teen with abnormal speed. He created a sonic boom as he began to accelerate.

Ichigo did the only thing he could do, and raised his sword to block, strike, and pray that he'd live through this.

_Clang!!!_

Grimmjow snickered as Ichigo had managed to hold back the sadistic Arrancar, his wrist clashing with the black colored blade. The blue-haired Espada then caught Ichigo's blade in his hand, and with a might heave threw Tensa Zangetsu, along with Ichigo, into a nearby building.

"Graaagh!!!" Ichigo yelled as he crashed into the stone and metal. He crumpled to the ground, and coughed up some blood, "Damn it...that's going to sting later..."

Grimmjow slowly stalked towards his target, a grin on his face the whole time, "If this is all you've got to your power, shinigami, then I've wasted my time..." The next thing Ichigo knew, he was face to face with the Espada.

Grimmjow hoisted the teen up by the collar, and smirked. Ichigo felt his vision growing hazy, "Screw...you..."

Grimmjow replied in the fashion he knew best...

...violently...

The next thing Ichigo knew, he was being pummeled by punch after punch, and not just ordinary punches. These punches were capable of turning brick into dust...and they were hitting him like a jackhammer. Strangely enough, the pain was becoming a dull throb now.

_'Damn it...'_ Ichigo thought, reflecting back on the times he had been beaten so easily, _'Orihime...Chad...I couldn't protect them against that giant...'_ The look of pain and worry on Rukia's face when she was literally impaled by Grimmjow's hand into her chest, _'Rukia...I let you down most of all...since you always told me to remain strong...you know me better than I do it seems...'_

Grimmjow laughed as he delivered an uppercut to the boy, and phased next to the flying shinigami. He caught Ichigo in the stomach with an elbow, and sent Ichigo plummeting to the ground yet again. Grimmjow reappeared by Ichigo's side, and gave the teen a mighty kick to the ribs, sending him into another building before floating into the air.

"What a joke!!! Is your speed the _only_ thing that pathetic little bankai of yours increases?! What an embarrassment!!" Grimmjow stopped his shouting as he felt a sudden rise in the red-head's reiatsu, "Huh?"

The dust cleared as Ichigo stood, swiping his blade back in the process, _"Getsuga...!"_ Ichigo swung his blade forward as a black and red blast of energy flew from the tip of his sword, _"...Tensho!!!"_

"What the hell?!" Grimmjow covered his face with his arms as the blast ripped past him, enlarging by one-hundred times as it hit the Espada.

Ichigo panted heavily as he felt his vision blur while his eyes remained focused on where the enemy was, "I...hit him..."

"What was _that_?" Grimmjow asked, although it sound more amused than curious with the question, "I don't remember Ulquiorra showing us _that_ attack when he reported about you..."

"So...are you impressed, Arrancar?" Ichigo smirked.

Grimmjow's grin grew, "Wahahahahaha!!! Was that a serious question?" He laughed a bit more, irking Ichigo to no end, "That blast _barely _made a dent in my body, although it did cause a bit of smoke..."

Ichigo, looked, and sure enough, only a rather red and smoky scar running up Grimmjow's abdomen and over his arms was evident of Ichigo having ever attacked. Other than that, Grimmjow seemed unharmed.

_"I can maybe pull off one more...two or three if I'm careful..." _Ichigo thought, only to hear laughter echo in his head, "Huh?"

_"Are you sure you can keep fighting, Ichigo? You sure seem confident in yourself!"_ replied the part of Ichigo that he had learned to identify as the darker half of himself. His inner Hollow.

"Shut up..." Ichigo growled out as he saw the encroaching black creep into the edges of his vision, "I won't let you interfere, damn it!"

_"Hahaha! Stop fooling yourself, Ichigo! You're helpless right now! You're _nothing_ without my __powers!"_

"I said _SHUT UP_!" Ichigo roared, gripping the left side of his face in anger.

Grimmjow watched the scene with mild interest. Huh...the kid had gone insane and started talking to himself...go figure.

"My turn now..." the Arrancar stated, beginning to unsheathe his blade.

As luck would have it, Grimmjow's actions were halted as a rip in the sky appeared, the kind made by the larger Hollows when they transversed between Hueco Mundo and other worlds. Kaname Tosen appeared from the portal opening, and grabbed Grimmjow's wrist with unnatural speed, "Sheath your blade, Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow actually looked surprised, "What the-Tosen? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to retrieve you. You've gone against orders with this attack, not to mention all of the Arrancar that came here aside from you are dead. Aizen-sama is furious about this."

Grimmjow grumbled, but did as asked and sheathed his sword. He followed Tosen back to the tear in space, hands in pockets as he slouched with obvious disappointment.

Ichigo shook his head as he regained his bearings, and yelled to the Arrancar, "H-hey, where the hell are you going?! This fight isn't over yet!"

Grimmjow turned around, a sneer adorning his features, "Not over yet?" He turned to face Ichigo fully, "Please! Judging from me just looking at you...you're at your limit. You probably couldn't fire off more than two or three of those attacks before you finally lose all your strength..." Ichigo's eyes widened, causing Grimmjow to laugh, "Remember this name, shinigami! Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" His grin only continued to widen, a sinister chuckle continuing to escape his throat, "You better hope that you never hear this name again, for the day you do will be your _last_!!!"

The portal closed, and Ichigo felt himself finally give into his fatigue. He collapsed, and coughed up a bit more blood, "...I...I still haven't gotten any stronger..."

* * *

Kakashi was writing out a report to turn in for Nanao when he heard a commotion outside. He looked up from his desk and noticed a few of the unseated shinigami of his division talking in worried tones, "What's the problem here?"

One of the shinigami spoke, "Ah, H-Hatake-san. Well, we just received word that Karakura was attacked by a group of six Arrancar, one claiming to be a member of a group of extremely powerful ones called the Espada. Kurosaki-san along with most of the members of the group we sent to watch over Karakura have been injured. Needless to say, they've sent some investigation teams there for a short time to look into the matter."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Arrancar again? Well, this doesn't pose well with our current situation..." He returned to his desk, and began to scribble down on a piece of paper at a rapid pace.

"Hatake-san? What's the problem?" asked another one of the shinigami.

Kakashi looked up, holding the paper out before him, "Send this over to First Division headquarters. Tell them that I'll begin with the plans shortly..."

"Plans? Hatake-san, what are-?"

Kakashi returned to his report, "Just tell them what I told you. Understood?" He was speaking with his rare serious tone.

"Y-yes, Hatake-san. Right away..." the oldest member of the group took the note and headed down to the First Division headquarters while the others returned to their tasks.

Kakashi finished his report a few minutes later, and got up from his chair. He walked down the hall, and eventually reached Shunsui's office door. He knocked (extra loud this time).

"Come in." replied his capatain. Kakashi opened the door, and gave a nod to the older man before setting the report in a bin.

"Taichou, I'd like to request some time off.."

Shunsui smiled, "Taking a vacation, are we? How long are you thinking?"

"Possibly four to five months..." the silver haired man replied without blinking.

Shunsui raised an eyebrow, "...that's a lot of time to ask off...what's the occasion?"

Kakashi sat down, "Training mission."

"Training mission?"

"Yes, a training mission."

Shunsui pushed his hat up, "What aren't you telling me, Hatake?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I'm just going to train Naruto Uzumaki for a few months...that's all."

"...by yourself?"

"Well, no. Yoruichi will be along with us. Not sure if anyone else will join us though."

The bearded man sighed, "I've been hearing of how quickly he's been progressing in the Academy. He's already been bumped up to a fourth year student's level..."

Kakashi nodded, "That's true...he's made quite a name for himself...I just want to make sure his lack of experience won't become his undoing..."

Shunsui looked at his subordinate with mild amusement, "So you're afraid he'll be overwhelmed?"

"More or less. I believe in him, but he's still not ready. I want to get him up to speed so he will be able to take on such enemies like an Arrancar." Kakashi spoke, "I owe him that much, Taichou."

Shunsui sighed, "Hatake, I'll be honest with you. I seriously think you should be a captain right now. You're much better in all fields of being a shinigami compared to most of the veterans here. I still think you could be doing my job."

Kakashi actually smiled upon hearing that, "Oh, but Nanao-fukutaichou would be _crushed _if you stepped down. You know she enjoys working under you."

Shunsui rolled his eyes, "Someday, Hatake, I hope you'll see what I mean when I tell you such things."

Kakashi waved a hand dismissively, "I was an ANBU captain back in the day. Tell me, have you ever lead a platoon of highly trained shinobi into the heart of enemy territory, knowing they were expecting you?"

The Eighth Division captain shook his head, "Very well, Kakashi, I'll let you have time off. Understand though that you won't be getting payed for this training."

The former Jounin nodded in understanding, "That's fine by me; fourth seat officers don't get much of a payroll anyway..."

"Maybe if you actually tried to go for a promot-" Shunsui looked up to face the masked shinigami, only to find no one there, "...he's got to show me how he does that someday."

Kakashi strolled out of the main entrance of the Eighth Division headquarters, humming to himself as he pulled out his favorite book. It'd be nice to finally catch up on the story and see what the main character had planned in order to get together with that nurse...

"Hmm...now that I think about it...I wonder how _he's_ doing. No doubt Naruto would like to see him..."

* * *

"Uzumaki, pay attention!"

Said blond opened his eyes blearily only to see the teacher in front of him glaring at him, "Huh?"

"I asked you a question about Hollows!" the man seethed.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, "Oh...right...well, you see, I already knew all that stuff, so I decided to take a nap. I was training real hard last night so-"

"Well then, if you're so sure of your knowledge in Hollows, please explain how a Hollow is able to become a Vasto Lorde."

Naruto groaned, and got up. The teacher arched an eyebrow as Naruto began to draw a diagram on the board, "What are you doing?"

"Explaining how a simple Hollow can ascend to the rank of a Vasto Lorde..." Naruto said before continuing his diagram. Strangely enough, Naruto was using pictures to do so...

"_It's a good thing Rukia-chan is great at drawing pictures when she explained things to me..."_ Naruto thought as he finished his diagram. Miniature versions of Hollows were drawn on the blackboard, along with a few labels to explain the different levels of power between each one, all the way from simple Hollow to Vasto Lorde.

"..." The teacher's eye twitched, "...I see you're a visual learner." He sighed, "Right...well, as Uzumaki has shown us here, a typical Menos consumes Hollows, gaining there powers as well. Most cases these Menos will lose their intelligence as a consequence of so many souls merging together, but those that maintain their consciousness can continue to consume..."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he sat back down in his seat. He knew all this stuff thanks in part to Rukia, who aside from teaching him Kido, taught him some of the basic academics of the Academy.

"...and thus, after the Adjuchas consumes enough, it gains further power, and becomes a Vasto Lorde, the highest class of Hollow known of Menos category." finished the teacher. He then assigned them some readings from a book while the class began to leave. Naruto wouldn't read it; he never did. He liked to learn through talking and discussion, not reading books on it. It was much more entertaining on his part.

After class was let out Naruto walked out to the training fields. He sat cross-legged on the grass and let out a sigh. He was getting bored. Classes weren't challenging at all, and he found no challenges among his fellow classmates.

_"Don't let that go to your head, you're still outclassed by the higher ranked shinigami in the Gotei Thirteen..." _spoke Inner Sakura.

Naruto chuckled, "Yes ma'am."

_"Baka..."_ Inner Sakura groaned, _"Just keep up your training and you'll be fine...oh, by the way, Sakura wishes you a happy birthday..."_

Naruto was quiet for a moment, "...it's my birthday today?" Naruto hadn't realized this until just now, "...oh...well...heh...tell her thanks. I appreciate it..."

Inner Sakura hummed softly in replied, _"I hope you don't mind, but she placed some roses by your grave with a cup of miso ramen..."_

Naruto felt his words get caught in his throat. Damn it, Sakura didn't need to do that for him, "S-she did...?"

_"Yeah...and she says that everyone is getting better now. All of our friends were at your grave __for a little while. They talked about the times they had with you..."_ She stopped for a moment as Naruto let a few tears go down his cheek quietly, _"Naruto...?"_

"They...they really cared about me?"

Inner Sakura sighed, not out of annoyance, but exhaustion. It was hard to deal with the feelings washing over her from Naruto, _"They did...you were a great friend to all of them, Naruto. You were a very wonderful person to be around...even if you were dense sometimes. The festival's going on right now, but they won't be attending it until later."_

"I don't want my absence to be a reason for them not to-"

_"Naruto, they're doing it because they _want_ to...okay?"_ Inner Sakura interrupted. Naruto nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah...I guess. Well...just tell Sakura that I appreciate that a lot...and...if you could...tell her to keep Baa-chan company...you know how she gets when she's depressed..." Naruto added.

Inner Sakura understood fully, _"Tsunade is doing well, but I'll tell Sakura anyway..." _Inner Sakura let a warm wave of comfort flow through Naruto, _"...I'll be here if you need me, okay, Naruto?"_

"I know...thanks, Sakura-chan."

Inner Sakura let the warmth slowly ebb away as she gave her silent departure to speak with Sakura. Naruto smiled as he leaned against the tree he sat under. It was his birthday...and he had completely forgotten that.

"Ah, so this is where you decided to hide." spoke a voice.

Naruto looked up to see a familiar masked face. Naruto's face lit up in recognition, "Kakashi-sensei, hey!"

Kakashi grinned as the blond greeted him, "Yo."

Naruto sat up as Kakashi hopped down from the tree he stood in, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd stop by and see how my star pupil is doing." replied the older man as he cracked his neck, "So, seventeen, huh?"

Naruto looked up, a bit shocked, "Y-you knew it was my birthday?"

Kakashi, surprisingly, looked a bit offended, "Of course I did...I may have my flaws, but forgetting my friends' birthdays is not one of them..." Kakashi dug into a pocket, and pulled out a small parcel.

Naruto took the small parcel handed to him, and looked at Kakashi, "What is it?"

"A gift. Nothing too fancy. Just the thing for you though."

Naruto looked at the gift before slowly unwrapping it. As he lay his eyes on the contents, he felt found himself short on words, "...Kakashi-sensei..."

There in the small box was a picture frame. In that frame was a picture that made Naruto's hands shake a bit. The most recent photograph taken of Team Kakashi, which consisted of Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato. Along with them was Jiraiya and Tsunade on either side of Naruto and Sakura. It had been taken right before Jiraiya had gone off to fight Pain...

"H-how did you get a hold of this?" Naruto asked as he stared in disbelief at the picture.

"Oh, well, you know how it goes. Do a few favors for someone...they owe you a few back..." Kakashi replied, "Yoruichi said she'd get it for me. I told her where it was in my room back in Konoha, she got it for me."

"Wait...this is _your_ photo?" Naruto asked, "Well, then why-?"

"If I had asked for your photograph, surely Sakura, Tsunade, or whoever was taking care of your place after you died would have noticed the photograph was gone. That wouldn't be as likely if it had come from my old place." Kakashi explained.

Naruto nodded, "I get it...so...Yoruichi got this for me?"

"Yep."

Naruto felt a smile form on his features, "Heh, I'll need to thank her later."

"She's not here right now, but I guarantee you'll see her later."

Naruto and Kakashi headed to his house to put the photo on display by his bed. Naruto's day of surprises wasn't finished yet though, "Okay, well, let's go over to Rukongai; there's some people that would like to meet you."

"Rukongai? Why would I go there? Who knows-"

"That's a secret." Kakashi said with a knowing smirk...Naruto had learned to see the subtle crease in his mask that told him it was a smirk.

Naruto reluctantly followed Kakashi, feeling a bit miffed that he wasn't going to find out who or where they were going to see for sure until they reached their destination.

"Do I know the people we're going to see?"

Kakashi whipped out his favorite book while returning to his usual bored tone, "Maybe."

Naruto groaned while walking behind the former Jounin. Just as he suspected; Kakashi was going to remain tight lipped about this...

"...this better not be like the time you convinced me to help you get tickets to the Icha Icha movie..." Naruto grumbled.

"From what I recall, you were the one that suggested the idea; I simply had been planning to go on a later date. It's not my fault we had to go under a henge to see it..." Kakashi sighed, "...and before you say anything further, Tsunade-sama was right in punishing you for seeing that movie...you _were_ underage at the time."

"I'm a shinobi, they're-"

"Yes, yes, you are recognized as an adult by the village...just not the Godaime..."

Naruto said nothing further as Kakashi and the blond headed out of the Academy ground, off to the Rukongai for reasons Naruto was not quite sure of.

* * *

Grimmjow was furious...

...no, that wasn't very accurate.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was royally pissed.

As the (former) Sixth Espada trudged down the halls of Las Noches, he couldn't help but think of how much he hated Aizen at the moment. He had simply wanted to test the powers of the enemy, have some fun...Aizen and Tosen, however, were not so keen on the idea. His missing left arm was proof of that.

He knew though that it was pointless to try and argue with Aizen. Grimmjow was many things, but stupid was not one of them. Reckless on occasion? Yes, but definitely not stupid.

"Oh, Grimmjow, you look like you've seen better days..." spoke a voice, "Are you okay, former Espada-sama...?"

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks to see a short Arrancar with a set of upper teeth on the left set of his face. He had a rather boyish, yet feminine look to him, and if one looked at the right part of his hips, they could see the tattoo of the number six on it.

Grimmjow glared daggers at the Arrancar, "What the _hell_ do you want?"

"Aw, I'm sorry, did I touch a sore spot?" He laughed. Luppi was by no means a caring individual. Quite the contrary; he was a prick, and an annoying one at that.

Before an event that would have likely ended in bloodshed between the two could occur, the stoic voice of the Fifth Espada spoke, "Luppi, stop messing around."

"Ah..." Luppi turned to face Sasuke Uchiha, and he frowned slightly. However, seeing as Sasuke was of higher rank, there was nothing he could do, "...whatever..." The young Arrancar sauntered off while Grimmjow continued to glare at Luppi.

Eventually the blue haired Arrancar turned to Sasuke, "What the hell was that for, Uchiha? I didn't need your help..."

Sasuke, who had already continued heading off towards his chambers, turned a bit to cast Grimmjow a glare, "You're saying you could have handled a fight with only one arm?"

"What was that?!" Grimmjow asked, already clenching his one remaining fist, "You asking for a fight?"

Sasuke's eyes became red for a moment, the Sharingan spinning, "You wouldn't last a _minute_ against me in your current state...you saw what I did to Nnoitra...and he was at full strength."

Grimmjow said nothing as the Uchiha continued towards his quarters. Grimmjow was well aware of that fact. Still didn't mean he couldn't hate the punk. He didn't know who was worse, Ulquiorra or Sasuke. Ulquiorra was a indifferent bastard that made volunteering for Szayel's next live experiment seem like a wonderful alternative to being around him. Sasuke was the same, except you'd suggest that he be the one experimented on.

The former Sixth Espada walked back towards his quarters, all the while thinking back to his fight with that red-haired shinigami. The kid was overall weak, worse than Grimmjow had expected. Sure, he managed to live, but only because that bastard Tosen interfered. Had he not shown up, he was pretty sure that the Soul Reaper would have been killed.

Another thing that Grimmjow had been pondering in the back of his mind was that Jinchuuriki boy. He was even worse than the red-head when fighting Yammy...that is until he got that red aura around him. Sasuke said something about the Kyuubi or something. He couldn't help but wonder just how powerful the Jinchuuriki boy really was.

Continuing down the dark hallway, he made a mental note to investigate further into the matter as soon as he was able to either heal his arm back or if he somehow got his rank back. Both seemed unlikely...but he'd be damned if he would sit around and do nothing. He had a vendetta with the red-haired teen...and a possible bit of prey with a tremendous power on their arsenal.

Had anyone seen the grin on Grimmjow's face at that moment, they would have probably ran for the nearest open door to hide. A laughter echoed down the halls, its owner reveling in the thought of a fight that he hoped would occur sooner than later.

* * *

Ichigo walked through a rather empty part of Karakura. He didn't know how or why, but he knew this was the right place. He looked at the giant warehouse, the rundown look indicating it had been abandoned for at least a couple of decades, if not more.

He had decided on this after realizing just how underpowered he was against Grimmjow. The Espada had thoroughly beat him, and had it not been for the fact that his soul was the only part that was damaged by the Arrancar, he was pretty sure he would have still been in bed recovering.

Ichigo pushed on the giant doors, their hinges creaking as they opened slowly. He walked in, and looked around.

"Hey, Shinji, where are you?!" Ichigo called out, half expecting to get ambushed. He had to do this though. It was either that, or risk getting killed should he run into a foe like the Espada again.

"Well, I was wondering when you'd show up." spoke a voice. Ichigo's head snapped up to face the man he had been calling for. Shinji Hirako was standing on top of a large pile of crates, along with seven other figures.

Ichigo glared at the group, not really trusting them, "Teach me how to use control my Hollow."

Shinji's usual grin turned to a frown, "So, you've decided to join us then?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No, but if you don't agree to teach me, then I'll just have to force you to..." He gripped the handle of Zangetsu to emphasize his point. Shinji chuckled a bit.

"You think that you really can take me on, huh? Look around you, Ichigo. We're all quite capable of fighting you, and you're outnumbered. You're not really in a position to-"

Shinji's speech was cut short as a sandal came flying out of nowhere, smacking him square in the right cheek, sending him flying into a few empty crates. Ichigo's surprise turned into utter shock as a girl that was younger than him walked over to pick up the sandal and placing it back on her feet.

The girl had two pigtails in her blond hair, and wore a red jogging suit with the kanji for 'Saru' on it. She had a rather childish look to her, and if one looked closely, they'd be able to see a small fanged tooth poking out from her upper lip, "Hey, who the hell do you think you are, huh?"

Ichigo shook his head, still in shock of the rather unusual even that had just occurred, "I-I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and unless you're in the mood to fight me, I suggest that someone here teaches me how to harness my Hollow powers."

Hiyori Sarugaki, former lieutenant of the Twelfth Division about one hundred or so years ago smirked at the red-haired teen, "You don't get it, do you? _We're _making the rules around here! Now, either you join us, or we'll make you!"

Shinji groaned as he got up, "That's what I was trying to say, Hiyori..."

Hiyori glared at the man before crossing her arms, "Okay, fine then. If you claim that you're worth our time, fight Shinji. We'll see if you're even worth the effort."

"Oh boy, she's going off into another one of her moods again..." grumbled one of the members of the group, who had an afro.

"She's been due for one for awhile now..." sighed a second man with long, blond, wavy hair.

Hiyori turned to the two, "Got something to say??"

Both men coughed a bit, and the afro-man spoke, "Nope, perfectly fine, Hiyori."

Meanwhile, Shinji and Ichigo stood in the center of the warehouse, staring each other down, blades poised to attack. Shinji smirked as Ichigo gripped his blade tightly, "So...Ichigo...would the reason for your visit have something to do with the Arrancar that recently stopped by Karakura?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, saying nothing. Instead, he ran at Shinji, blade aiming to cut him down. Shinji blocked with his own zanpakuto, his face turning serious.

So started the beginning of what would forever change Ichigo Kurosaki's life as a Soul Reaper.

* * *

Yoruichi was well aware that she was only allowed to be in Soul Society due to the fact that she was technically helping Soul Society while most had thought her a traitor. Yamamoto made it clear that while this was true, she was still a felon, and only because of the true intentions of her actions a century ago and the fact that she was one of the most valuable allies outside of Soul Society was she allowed to be within the realm of the spirits. The Central Forty-six's death helped with allowing her to stay. She was sure in due time she'd be given full forgiveness of what has happened.

She also realized that while she had managed to help make amends with other in Soul Society after the betrayal of Aizen, Gin, and Kaname, there were still some old wounds that were healing...

"Yoruichi-sama..."

The former captain of the Second Division turned to her former pupil, who now held the leader of the Stealth Forces as her own, "What's up, Soi Fon?"

"...why didn't you tell me? I asked you this before, but you never gave me a straight answer..."

Yoruichi sighed. This discussion _again_? Where to begin? Soi Fon was an innocent child at the time, and getting her involved would have not only put her at risk, but hurt her progress as a shinigami, "I have my reasons, Soi Fon."

Soi Fon frowned, yet pressed on, "Was it because you didn't trust me?"

"No."

"Were you worried that I would get in your way?"

"Not really."

"Then _why_? I've forgiven you...but I just want to know..._why_?"

Yoruichi sighed, and turned to the younger woman, "Soi Fon...do you remember how you almost sent Naruto to the Fourth Division when you sparred with him after he returned from the incident in Karakura...how he almost got blasted away by a _**Cero**_?"

Soi Fon looked away, recalling how she had almost unlocked her shikai just to vent her pent up frustration and worry from hearing that her unofficial student...and friend...had been attacked by an Arrancar, "Yes, I do, but that-"

"Had you been attacked or, heaven forbid, killed during that time all those years back, I would have felt the same. I would have put the blame on myself, and who knows where I'd be now if that had happened?"

Soi Fon's eyes widened a bit. She felt the same? She was worried about her? Soi Fon had always been trained when she was first becoming a shinigami that her purpose was to serve and protect Yoruichi. She never could understand how Yoruichi had taken an interest in her when she was younger. Soi Fon had been soft, clumsy, and the overall polar opposite of what she was today.

Why would Yoruichi say such a thing to her?

Then again...why would Soi Fon feel like beating the snot out of the blond haired boy for what happened?

Soi Fon felt the answer hit her like a ton of bricks...

_"Because Yoruichi-sama cared about my well-being...just like I do towards Naruto..."_ Soi Fon shook her head, "...I...I guess I understand."

Yoruichi grinned, "Good...I was worried I'd have to explain it, and I know how you are about expressing feeling around others." The teasing grin caused Soi Fon to temporarily revert to a child-like demeanor and pout.

"Hmmph." Soi Fon crossed her arms, closing her eyes in annoyance. The blush on her face didn't help though. A small smile crept on her face though after realizing that Yoruichi was indeed teasing her.

"You should smile more, Soi Fon. It looks better on you. If I didn't know any better though, I'd say Naruto's already been working on that with you."

Soi Fon's flushed cheeks turned a healthy red hue as she opened her eyes to give her former captain a weak glare, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Yoruichi laughed, walking over and placing her hands on either one of Soi Fon's shoulders, "You really shouldn't try and lie about it, Soi Fon. I've seen you and the blond having lunch at least once every week."

Soi Fon actually went wide-eyed, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it's okay show that you care about others, Soi Fon."

Soi Fon sighed, "Am I letting it show that badly?"

"Hey, you're not alone. He's managed to get through me too. Kakashi said it's a gift of his. He has a knack for making almost anyone his friend..." the Shihoin said.

Soi Fon laughed quietly at that. _That_ was true, "He's the most annoying person I've ever admired..."

Yoruichi laughed loudly at that, "Couldn't have said it better, Soi Fon." She stretched a bit, and began walking, "I guess I'll be seeing you in a few months..."

Soi Fon nodded, and bid her former mentor and role model good bye. As she watched the Shihoin head off, an idea ran through her mind, "Yoruichi-sama!"

Yoruichi turned, "Yeah?"

"...take care of him for me, please...that's all that I ask."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, "Heh, you're asking something that's next to impossible..." She noticed the seriousness in Soi Fon's features, "...I will, Soi Fon...I'll make him stronger..."

Soi Fon managed to resume her trademark smirk, though there was a bit more softness in it, "You better, otherwise I think I'll make it so he's trained by me exclusively..."

Yoruichi grinned a bit. Was Soi Fon _challenging_ her?

"Fair enough, Soi Fon." She smiled to her protegé and then disappeared with a simple _**shunpo**_.

Soi Fon walked back to her office, feeling a bit of a weight lifted off her shoulders. The fact that Naruto was going to be under the supervision of two of the finest warriors of Soul Society helped her conscience. With that in mind, she returned to work, humming softly, which caused a few of the veterans of the division to pause in mid step as they passed by the office of their usually icy captain. Had it not been for the glare she gave to those who paused for too long, they would have probably thought there was an impostor in their midst.

* * *

Naruto was now at the gate that separated the Seireitei from the Rukongai. Kakashi walked up to the gate, and with the helm of his zanpakuto, made three distinct knocks. A grunt was heard from the other side, and a rumbling could be heard as Naruto watched the gate being lifted.

As the gate was opened its fullest, Kakashi looked up to the giant man that had lifted it up, "Jidanbou, you didn't have to open it that far...we only need a good seven feet of clearance at most."

The massive giant closed the gates with a giant thud, "Ah, Hatake-san, I didn't know you had returned to Soul Society. Are you off to see-?"

"Just on a little walk, Jidanbou." Kakashi said, though his voice sounded like he didn't want to discuss further on the matter. Jidanbou caught on, and nodded.

"Whoa, this guy's huge!" Naruto yelled, as always stating the obvious. Jidanbou seemed to puff out in pride at that comment.

"Hahaha! Ah, Kakashi, who might this be?"

Kakashi closed his book to look at Naruto then to the giant again, "This is my good friend and pupil, Naruto Uzumaki."

Jidanbou squatted down to see the boy close up, "Ah, well, it's good to meet you, Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto gave a nod to the gatekeeper, and smiled, "I didn't know that there were people as big as you in Soul Society!"

Kakashi looked back to his book as he spoke, "Jidanbou is the guardian of the gate between Seireitei and Rukongai. He may appear tough, but deep down he's a big softy..."

Jidanbou folded his arms, "Kakashi, how can you say such things about me? I am a fine warrior who-"

"Yes, yes...but you also have been known to be sweet talked by some of the women around here into opening the gate up..." Kakashi said with a wave of his hand, "...regardless, you're still the best gatekeeper we could ask for."

Jidanbou gave Kakashi a weak frown, but eventually smirked a bit, "Ha! Of course, a shinigami of your caliber would be able to recognize that. Well, have a good day, Hatake-san! It's been a pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki-san!"

The two former shinobi waved good bye to the benign giant as they headed down to Rukongai's streets, "So, Kakashi-sensei, where are we heading to? There's like...what, eighty or more districts?"

"Just be patient...we need to wait for someone anyway..."

As if on cue, a familiar feminine voice spoke, "I've been waiting for you two for the last twenty minutes, Kakashi..."

Kakashi and Naruto turned face the famous _**shunpo**_ mistress. Kakashi didn't like the annoyed look on her face, "Ah, Yoruichi, sorry for the wait. Naruto and I were having a brief conversation with Jidanbou when we lost track of time..."

Yoruichi didn't seem to be convinced, but took the excuse...albeit, it _was_ the truth. Naruto decided to try and lighten up the mood, "Um...Yoruichi...thanks for the getting that photograph."

Yoruichi smiled, "Well, that was Kakashi's gift, mine won't be until later. You're welcome though." She grinned, "Well, let's get going, shall we?"

The trio of Soul Reapers headed down the road, talking amiably. Kakashi didn't make any mention of the fact that Yoruichi had managed to snake an arm over the blond while Naruto was chatting about his progress in _**shunpo**_ training with Soi Fon.

_"He sure has a way of making impressions on stubborn women..." _Kakashi thought as he turned a page in his book.

He just hoped that one individual among the group would be able to control himself when he set eyes on Yoruichi...

* * *

Ichigo panted heavily as he continued to move his feet back and forth on some crummy exercise equipment that you would have seen about twenty years ago. Hiyori claimed it would help...but Ichigo begged to differ.

The only thing that pissed him off more was that the other Vizards were just making the homicidal thoughts running through his mind seem more and more pleasant by the minute.

"You think it'd be a good idea to cheer him on? He seems tired..." the man named Love Aikawa spoke as he continued to watch Ichigo.

"Yeah, good idea!" spoke the effeminate man named Rojuro Otoribashi, or Rose as the others typically called him, agreed, "Keep it going, kid! One-two, one-two!"

He hadn't taken a break all day since Hiyori claimed he was worth their time...which was after he had lost control of his Inner Hollow and slammed her by the throat into a wall. Ichigo understood the reason though on why they were trying to recruit him earlier...

...they had Inner Hollows as well. Hiyori even had a mask somewhat like the one he had found on his face back when he had fought Byakuya in Soul Society.

This didn't help prove Hiyori's reasoning on using the piece of crap he was currently on. How the _hell_ did this pass as training to control control a dark and twisted soul that had immense and volatile power?

"Sadistic little brat...she's probably just getting some sort of sick thrill out of watching me suffer..." Ichigo grumbled as he continued to sweat bullets.

"Hey, Hiyori, don't you think it's about time you make something to eat?" Shinji suggested with a bored yawn, "It's way past dinner time..."

"Who says that _I_ am the one who makes dinner around here? Above that, who says I'd let you have anything if I made it?!" Hiyori snapped back.

It was about that time that Ichigo Kurosaki lost the last shreds of his patience, and promptly chucked the 'Super Hiyori Walker' at Shinji, who was unfortunately the closest person in the enraged teen's of range of throwing.

"That's it!!" Ichigo roared, "I've had it! Either you start teaching me how to control this Hollow inside me or I'll really start holding true to my word and force you to!"

Shinji was struggling to regain his senses as Hiyori frowned at Ichigo, "Shut up, moron! Who do you think you are, giving me orders?! Watch your temper and get back on the walker, now!"

"Screw that! I don't have time for this! Unlike you 'Vizards', I actually have a tight schedule that I'm on!"

"Shut the _hell_ up!"

Everyone turned to Shinji, and noticed the somewhat furious look in his eyes, "You claim that you don't have enough time?" Shinji walked forward until he was only a foot or two away from the redhead, "Tch, this is coming from the same guy that doesn't even know how long it takes to awaken the Hogyokou."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, "Wait...how do-?"

"How do we know about the Hogyokou? The same could be explained about how we know of Aizen, and the Arrancar..long before you made your appearance on the stage..." Shinji said, his face still bearing a grim look, "You have no room to talk, Ichigo Kurosaki...although...considering how fast you learned how to use your shinigami powers, and how to unlock your shikai and bankai..."

Ichigo fliched a bit as he found Shinji's palm up against his face, "Wh-what?"

"...I suppose going about this at a faster than normal rate would be what you're best suited for..." Ichigo passed out as Shinji's spell finally did its work in putting the redhead to sleep, "Hachi, start up the Double-layer Dislocation Barrier."

"Right away." spoke Hachi, the largest of the Vizard, who sported a green tuxedo over a white shirt. The oddest feature of the man was his pink hair that had a black cross-bone design on it. Hachi clapped his hand twice, once in an upwards direction, the second time downwards.

A barrier shot up around the warehouse as Shinji looked at Ichigo's unconscious form, "Ichigo...can you hear me? From hear on out, you'll begin transforming into a complete Hollow...don't let it consume you...but instead, consume it." The Vizards all headed to down to a hidden part of their hideout as he continued, "If you let it consume you...then it's the end for you..."

* * *

Rukia stood on top of the Kurosaki family residence in her pajamas. She was grateful that Ichigo's family had welcomed her to their home, and were more than happy to have her as a guest. She had even taken to considering Yuzu and Karin as younger sisters...

She smiled a bit, but that didn't help her mood at all.

Ichigo had been gone for close to three days now...and it was worrying her greatly. She couldn't sense his reiatsu anywhere, nor did any of the others from Soul Society.

"Ichigo...where are you?" Rukia would never admit it, but she deeply cared for Ichigo...she actually found herself missing him deeply, "...damn it, you've made me soft, Ichigo."

Rukia sighed before heading back to her room, silently as to avoid waking up the two girls. She noticed Kon look up from the bed where he was being held by a somewhat teary-eyed, sleeping Yuzu. He said nothing, but waved a bit before resuming his doll-like stillness.

The Kuchiki girl knew she'd get little sleep tonight, but she had no other choice. If she didn't get in at least a couple hours of rest, she wouldn't have the energy to continue searching for Ichigo tomorrow. With that thought in mind, she closed her eyes and gave in to her exhaustion.

**End of Chapter Five- Yo, I'm back with chapter five! Yeah, I know, not as much action as you were probably expecting. Sorry, but I needed to do this one. Transition chapters are important too, you know. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and gave me their thoughts. I appreciate the input, and it helps to know that this story is enjoyed by all of you. Anyway, yeah, Naruto's going to be on a training quest of sorts with Kakashi and Yoruichi, in case you didn't already see that. I thought I'd throw in the whole birthday part since the blond's birthday was not _too_ long ago. Heh, well, let me know what you think, more is still on the way! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Strengthening Bonds

**Disclaimer: It still the same as before. I don't own Naruto, or Bleach. I sometimes pretend I do...but then I realize that this is reality. It hurts me so when I get hit by that...**

Seireitei no Jinchuuriki  
Chapter Six: Strengthening Bonds

"Kakashi-sensei, come on! Where are we going already?" Naruto groaned, "We've gone through over twenty districts in the last five hours!"

Instead, it was Yoruichi who answered, "Relax, Naruto, we're almost there. Another ten or so and we'll be at our destination."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, "Don't worry, Naruto, we'll be there just in time for dinner." The masked man turned to look at his surroundings, "I'd say we're in the twenty-fifth district, wouldn't you agree, Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi took a quick survey of the area, "Yeah. Considering the rate we're going though, we'll be _late_ for any food unless we pick up the pace."

Kakashi shut his book, "Right..." He gave the two a smile, "What do you two say we go ahead and sprint the rest of this out? I'm eager to get this traveling out of the way, personally."

Yoruichi grinned, and turned to Naruto, "What do you say, Naruto? Think you can keep up with us using _**shunpo**_?"

Naruto sent her a flat look, "...Soi Fon says I'm just starting to get the concept down...I can do it...sort of."

Yoruichi laughed, "Aw, stop being so doubtful in your abilities! Come on, the best way to get better at something is competition! Last one to the thirtieth district takes me out to eat later on this week."

Kakashi's eye actually twitched, "...so you're saying that you _will_ be getting first place?"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, "I'm not the 'Flash Step Mistress' for nothing, Kakashi. Even an elite like yourself couldn't hope to keep up with me. It's almost unfair for Naruto, though. He's not even out of the Academy." Yoruichi spoke with a feigned sad voice, "...what do you say you just go ahead and give in, Naruto? It's just one night out to a restaurant in Rukongai?"

Kakashi, out of fear for Naruto's small amount of money he earned from the Academy for expenses, and from the former Jounin himself, spoke, "Naruto...you know how fast Yoruichi can decimate a full course meal..."

Naruto paled, "No _way_ am I going to go broke!!!" Naruto was already flash stepping off ahead of the two.

"Heh, that got him going." Yoruichi laughed, "Well, coming, Kakashi?"

"Right." Kakashi followed suit with the Shihoin, hoping that maybe Naruto would trip or something on the way. As much as Kakashi cared for Naruto, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of a restaurant bill after Yoruichi's appetite was sated.

- - - -

Sakura was staring ahead at a boulder on the training ground, her eyes focused. She clenched her fist, and with a battle cry, smashed into the granite rock, sending it flying in all directions. She took in a deep breath, and looked to assess the damage she had done.

"Hard at work, Sakura?"

The pink haired kunoichi turned to see a familiar face, "Yamato-taichou! I didn't see you."

Tenzou smiled, "Heh, I can tell. The dust is still flying..." He looked at the fine pile of red rock particles before his former teammate, "...Sakura...what is this...the fifteenth one this month?"

Sakura just laughed, "Sixteenth, actually." She scratched the back of her head while plastering an awkward grin on her face, "I was bored, and work doesn't start until seven tonight for me. Figured I'd have a light workout here."

Tenzou nodded, "Right...a light workout..." he reminded himself that Sakura was not as delicate as she looked. The Godaime picked her apprentices for a good reason, "I just wanted to stop by to let you know that the Jounin exams are starting soon. Seeing as you're a medic-nin with combat experience, you're probably eligible for this. Tsunade-sama wanted me to inform you before she gave you the papers."

"When is the exam?"

"Two weeks from today, and these exams are held locally, so you'll be with your own comrades. Jounin exams are not nearly as difficult as you may think. Still hard, but you get what I'm saying..."

Sakura smiled, "I think that'd be a great idea..." She dusted her self off of debris, "...so...how have you been, taichou?"

Tenzou shrugged his shoulder, "Oh, you know how it is. Missions every other day, patrol, the usual deal. Oh, Sai is working on another painting right now...some sort of landscape around the forest here...plans on hanging it up at the library after its finished."

Sakura grinned, "I can imagine how great the painting looks. I'll have to stop by and see him later." She picked up her backpack from the spot where she had left it while turning to leave, "Well, I suppose I should go get cleaned up before work. I'll be seeing you around, Yamato-taichou!"

Tenzou gave the girl a wave, and smiled, "Glad to see she's at least getting back to a routine. Tsunade-sama should be happy to see that..." He then made a hand seal and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Sakura was soon back at her own apartment, having been living on her own for a year now. She got a quick shower in and dried off. She looked at the clock on her bedroom wall as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Quarter after...I could make something to eat quick, I suppose..." She noted, and then headed to her bedroom. She got on her medical uniform and went to the kitchen to see what she had to eat. Opening the cupboards, she searched around for something quick and easy to make. Her eyes wandered through her choices. After a few moments, her eyes rested on a cup of instant ramen, causing her to smile a bit as she chuckled softly.

"Idiot's gotten me addicted to this stuff..." Sakura sighed as she poured in some water and heated it up for three minutes.

_"Naruto's going on a training mission..."_ spoke the voice of Sakura's inner conscience.

"Training mission? For what?" Sakura asked aloud.

_"Not sure, but he's with Kakashi-sensei and Yoruichi right now. There off to meet with some people in Rukongai..."_

Sakura hummed in thought as she began to eat her noodles, "Huh...well, he'll get stronger, if I know him well enough...so..." Sakura paused, "How is he doing otherwise?"

_"Oh, he's doing great. He was rather happy to hear about what you did with the others on his birthday."_ Inner Sakura spoke as she sighed, _"He's really affectionate, you know...the two of us just held each other for what seemed like hours on end, not saying a single word...you know, he's got real nice abs, and you can tell he works-"_

Sakura was blushing at where her own trail of thoughts were going, "Gah, okay, okay, I get it. He's hot...geesh...no need to make it any harder on me..." She finished her noodles and threw her ramen cup away, "I almost feel jealous of what you get to do with him..."

That earned a giggle from Inner Sakura, _"Who says I wouldn't share with you?"_

Next thing Sakura knew, she was hit with a wave of images and memories. She placed a hand on the wall, and gripped her head for a moment, "...whoa..." She shook her head a bit, and then her eyes lit up, "...oh wow...that was..." She leaned against the wall, a light blush on her face as she sorted out the memories of Inner Sakura, "...I hope he comes here when he becomes a true Soul Reaper..."

_"You and me both,"_ Inner Sakura agreed, _"Well, I better head back; can't be too sure what Naruto's going to do if I don't keep an eye on him..."_

Sakura chuckled a bit as Inner Sakura's presence phased out a bit. The pink haired girl then got up from the wall, and let out a breath. She looked in the mirror to see that she was a little red in the face still.

Okay, it was official; she was attracted to Naruto...well, that was obviously true a while back...but now she was _sure_ of it. She wouldn't deny that the idea of being with the blond haired boy sent her thoughts down a path that would probably have Shizune blushing and Tsunade grinning proudly.

Sakura rubbed her temples a bit before walking out the door of her apartment and locking it. She found that despite the mild exhaustion and frustration from being hit by the wave emotions that Inner Sakura shared with her, she also found herself to be grinning.

She truly hoped that she would get to see Naruto if he ever came to Konoha. She knew there was a good chance she wouldn't see him right away, but she was almost positive that she'd figure out he was near sooner than later. After all, she was bonded to the boy now. She would learn of his arrival one way or another.

As Tsunade watched her apprentice come into the hospital (humming a nameless tune while greeting the blond Godaime cheerfully), she couldn't help but wonder what put Sakura into such a good mood. Regardless, seeing the young woman getting better was a good sign.

...if only Tsunade knew how right she was about that.

She started to walk towards her apprentice when the front doors burst open, and a frantic looking Chunin, eyes wide with fear, spoke, "H-Hokage-sama!!"

Tsunade noticed a fine trail of blood running down the woman's right leg, and her skin was coated in a fine layer of sweat, "What's wrong? What happened to you?"

"I...I don't know how to say it...i-it just _happened_...we were patrolling the eastern forest..." She forced herself to breath in before continuing, "...then all of the sudden, Hito started screaming in pain. He was covering rear, so we all turned, only to find him gone! Well, Taku was leading us, so he said we should go back and look for him...w-well...we didn't really have to go far...the blood..."

She started shaking a bit, and Tsunade took a step forward, "What? Did you find him?"

The kunoichi nodded slowly, but it was obvious that she didn't want to think back on the event, "...the trees...I...I never thought I'd ever see so much in my entire life...blood was spattered..." Tears started streaming down her face, and she was starting to breath heavily, "...H-Hito...was _hanging_ in the air...a-and..."

She never finished, instead erupting into sobs, "They killed everyone!!! I was only able to escape after Hajishi threw all the explosive tags at the them! They told me to run back! I-I don't know what it was!!! I'd never seen any kind of jutsu like it before! It wasn't an illusion...and...and, I felt as though _something_ was...there!"

Tsunade stared hard into the sobbing kunoichi's eyes, "You mean you think something other than a person attacked your team?" This was sounding worse and worse for those listening. It was the third report of a team being ambushed in the past two weeks just like this, "You said that Hito was being _held_ in the air?"

"Y-yes...he was...being held up by something...it was as though he was being held by a huge hand...or something...b-but...there was blood spattered against something in the air...it looked like...teeth...like an invisible beast or something was...was....was _eating_ him!!!" She finally collapsed on the ground, and vomited. Tsunade ushered two nurses to take the shaken kunoichi to a room to be treated. It was a miracle that she had been able to speak at all after all that Tsunade had heard.

"Damn it...Shizune!"

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune was at the blond woman's side in an instant.

"Go inform the ANBU headquarters that we're on alert right now. This attack sounds to unreal to be made up..." Tsunade rubbed her temples a bit to try and prolong the beginning of an encroaching migraine. She turned to Sakura, and spoke with a familiar stern tone, "Sakura, I'm leaving you in charge of running the hospital until Shizune or I returns. I'm going to call a Council meeting with the clans. If we're at risk of an attack, I'm going to need to have all the major clans present to discuss actions that we'll be taking."

Sakura nodded to her mentor, and watched as Tsunade walked quickly out of the main entrance. Sakura frowned, thinking back to what the Chunin girl had said earlier.

...an invisible beast...?

Sakura's eyes widened, "No..." She felt her heart beat quicken a bit, "...Hollows..."

- - - -

Naruto panted heavily as he leaned against a building in the twenty-ninth district. He was pretty sure he lost Yoruichi and Kakashi after the twenty-seventh, so he was comfortable to take a quick two minute break.

"Heh...looks like I'm going to win this race...after all...heheh..."

"Hm...well, unless you plan on stopping Kakashi, I don't think that will be happening." came the taunting tone of a certain Shihoin.

"Gah!!!" Naruto jumped two feet in the air as he bumped into an empty crate, tripping over it, and falling ungraciously to the ground. Yoruichi was standing no more than a foot away from where he had been. How had he not noticed her?

Yoruichi chuckled a bit, "Not good to be caught off guard, Naruto." She teased in a sing-song voice, causing the blond to growl in annoyance.

"Aw, shut up! I was just resting for a minute!" Then it hit him, "...hey...wait...you mean, Kakashi-sensei's in the lead?!"

Yoruichi tapped her chin in mock-thought for a moment, "Hm...yes, I believe that's what I said. He's probably already in the thirtieth by now..."

Naruto's mouth opened and closed, giving him the appearance of a fish trying to breath out of water, "...but...I...ran through...I never..." He sighed, "Dang it...how fast are you two?! I was using my maximum speed to _**shunpo**_ through the twenty-eighth district. I never saw either of you!"

Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders as she pushed off the wall a bit, "Don't forget that Kakashi and I have been around much longer than you, Naruto, especially in my case. You're still a greenhorn. You're good...but inexperienced..." She ruffled his hair for added emphasis, "You still have me to beat though, otherwise it's one dinner at a restaurant of my choice, _paid_ by you!"

Naruto watched as Yoruichi jumped up to the rooftop of one of the buildings nearby, and Naruto could only gape as she literally phased away. He sighed in realization that his already measly amount of money was about to become nonexistent soon. He decided that he may as well finish this with all he had.

Channeling his reiatsu through his body, just like Soi Fon had taught him to, he rocketed off the ground and leaped at least fifty feet into the air. He landed on the same building Yoruichi had, and began flash stepping through the remaining district to try and desperately catch up with the Flash Step Mistress and save his wallet from being emptied.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi chanced a moment to turn around. She grinned as a blur of blond hair was trailing a few seconds behind her. She couldn't have been more proud of the boy's determination, "Come on, Naruto, or do you just want to call it quits and take me out for dinner right now? You'll never catch up at _that_ rate of speed!"

"Oh yeah?!" Naruto blurred out of vision for a brief second, and Yoruichi smirked as she followed the faint pulse of the blond closing in on her left. Sure, she was going at about sixty percent of her usual running speed...but she was more interested in pushing Naruto further, "I'm not going to lose yet, Yoruichi!!!"

"Then prove it!" Yoruichi replied, and gave an extra burst of speed, increasing the distance between the blond. A growl of frustration from the blond was heard, and Yoruichi once again heard the sound of bounding feet from the Jinchuuriki boy as he ran harder.

_"That's the spirit, Naruto."_ She thought, and could see the border of the thirtieth district nearing her. For a brief moment, she thought she ought to humor the boy and allow him to win...but then she would be out a free meal, and not teach Naruto a lesson in speed.

Naruto grinned as he began catching up to the dark-haired woman. He was just about to make a leap to gain a lead over her when the next thing he knew, she disappeared from view.

"Huh?" Naruto almost lost concentration of where he was hopping and barely avoided falling into an alleyway. He noticed Yoruichi landing on a roof on the other side of the thirtieth district's borders, waving happily to him, "...damn...she was toying with me all along..."

Naruto crossed the line of the district, and looked up with a childish scowl to the Shihoin. Yoruichi only smiled, "Aw, don't be so sour about it, Naruto. It's just a dinner at a restaurant, and besides, what better person could you take to it than me?"

"Nemu would be a good alternative. At least she'd be polite and try to have only _one_ meal...instead of forty..."

Yoruichi's eyebrow twitched, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Luckily, before Naruto could cause his inevitable demise by saying something stupid about Yoruichi's monstrous appetite, Kakashi came walking out of a house not far from the two, "Oh, there you two are. I've been waiting for five minutes now."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing in there?"

"Ah, well, this is the home of the people we're going to meet. Come on in already, they've been wanting to meet you for awhile now." replied the older man, and he headed inside, followed by Yoruichi and Naruto.

Naruto took no more than three steps into the entrance when a voice he hadn't heard in what seemed like ages spoke, "Huh, well I'll be. He really is a shinigami..."

Naruto froze in place, and slowly turned to see the man that had taught him so much in his time as a living being, "...E-Ero-sennin?"

There, sitting casually at a small tea table was none other than the Toad Sage, Jiraiya. He was sporting a kimono for casual dress. He looked pretty much the same as he did when Naruto last saw him, aside from the absence of a hitai-ite, "Hey, Naruto! Haven't seen you in awhile, how's it been?" He chuckled a bit at the blond's shocked expression, "So, I've heard from Kakashi that you've made quite a name for yourself. I wouldn't expect anything less from the boy I helped trai-"

"Ero-sennin!!!" Naruto then ran to tackle the man in a hug, shocking not only Jiraiya, but Kakashi and Yoruichi too.

"...heheh...good to see you too, kid." Jiraiya said as he ruffled the blond's hair.

Naruto gripped the man's shoulders tightly, "It's really you...I can't believe it..." He felt the tears pour down his eyes as he began shaking. The man that he had always considered as a sort of grandfather and uncle of sorts was here, acting as though he had just been on vacation, not dead. Naruto eventually ceased with the death grip he had on the former Sannin, and chuckled, "Uh...sorry about that..."

"Don't worry about it, kid." Jiraiya replied with a dismissive wave, "Sorry I never told you where I was going..." Jiraiya spoke as he finally gave in and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders, "I didn't want you worrying about me..."

"I heard from Tsunade-baachan that you died fighting Pain...I yelled at her and blamed her for it..." Naruto spoke, barely over a whisper, "I trained with Fukasaku and learned to use Sage Mode...but...I never got to use it...I never ran into Pain after he killed you...just Sasuke..."

Jiraiaya's eyes hardened, "Sasuke? So...he...?"

"Yeah, Sasuke killed me."

Jiraiya sighed, "I see...what about him. Is he still alive?"

Kakashi spoke up at that point, "Naruto was found alone when he died. Sasuke either survived, or he died a distance away from Naruto..."

Naruto's eyes widened as a thought crossed his mind, "Wait...you don't think he's here...in Soul Society, do you?"

Kakashi tapped his chin, "...I can't really say. However, seeing as both you and him had powerful life forces and spiritual energy...if he was here, he would have probably been found by now and recruited to the Academy...unless..."

"Unless...?" Naruto repeated, giving his teacher a rather uncertain look, "...unless what?"

"He died and was either eaten or transformed into a Hollow..." Yoruichi spoke, answering the question Kakashi had been hesitant to answer.

Naruto's eyes widened even further, and his voice shook a bit, "N-no...Sasuke wouldn't become one of them...would he? No, he couldn't! He's too power-"

"Naruto!" Yoruichi snapped, "You and Sasuke may have been strong when you were living in the plane of mortals, but things are different in regards to Hollows and Soul Reapers! They could easily rip you apart, no matter what jutsu you use on them!"

Naruto looked away, a frown on his face, showing the turmoil he was having inside of him, "...I know...but..."

"Hey, Jiraiya! Is that Kakashi here yet?" spoke a voice. Kakashi turned, along with the rest of the group, to the entryway of the house.

Kakashi turned to the owner of the voice, and waved, "Yo."

There stood two kids, probably a two or three years younger than Naruto. One was a brunette that reminded him a bit of Sakura when she was younger. Next to her was a black haired boy with spiky hair and a pair of goggles resting on his head. One other thing of note was a eye patch strapped over his left eye. He grinned a bit upon seeing Kakashi, "Well, the planets must out of alignment or something. You're early for once!"

"Obito, stop teasing Kakashi like that. You know he's busy..." scolded the brunette. She looked to Kakashi and smiled, "Hello, Kakashi-kun. How have things been?"

Kakashi smiled, "Good, Rin, same as always. I'm back with the Eighth Division, so I've been busy with duties and such..."

"...more like slacking off and pretending to write reports..." spoke Naruto just above a whisper, earning a chuckle from Jiraiya.

The two known as Obito and Rin turned to Naruto as they heard him, "...oh my...Kakashi...is that...?" Rin left her question hanging in the air as she looked to Kakashi.

Kakashi simply nodded. A silent conversation was carried on between the newcomers and the silver haired man. Obito nodded and walked over to Naruto, "You must be Naruto! Kakashi's told us a lot about you!" He held out his hand, and Naruto took it, "I'm Obito Uchiha! Nice to meet you!"

Naruto's gripped tensed for a moment, and Obito noticed, "...Uchiha?"

"He's a distant relative of Sasuke's, Naruto. Probably something close to a second or third cousin...maybe a great uncle..." Kakashi replied, and Naruto's grip loosened as he heard that.

Obito nodded, "I've...heard about your life. Kakashi, Rin, and I were teammates back in our early years. Rin and I both died in the Third Ninja War...I'm the one who gave Kakashi his Sharingan after half of my body was crushed..."

Rin nodded in agreement, "Your fat- er...idol, the Fourth Hokage, was our sensei. Kakashi told us how much you looked up to the man...and the fact that you and him share a common history of having stopped the Kyuubi."

Naruto took a step back, "Wait, how do-?"

"I've kept in touch with them, Naruto. Even though I was supposed to be in Konoha most of the time, I've found ways to carry on messages...not to mention they were here when I first became a shinigami."

Naruto gave a nod of understanding, "Oh, well that makes sense..."

Rin smiled and turned to Yoruichi, who had been quiet, "So _you're_ Yoruichi-san! Kakashi said that you'd be here. Were you the one who trained those ryoka all those months back?"

Yoruichi chuckled, "Yeah, you could say that. Most of the time was with the one named Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yeah, you really shook up the place when you did that little stunt and came crashing down from the sky...Rin thought the end of the universe was coming..." Obito commented, earning a jab from the former kunoichi, "Ow!"

Eventually everyone got settled in, and the group had a nice dinner. They talked about casual things, such as Naruto's training, recent missions by Kakashi, a few things from Yoruichi about the Second Division; the usual kind of dinner talk.

Naruto had been wondering how his former teacher and mentor had gotten himself such a nice house in the thirtieth district, and wasn't surprised by the answer he was given. Jiraiya had managed to get the house for himself after beginning a new series of books, the 'Icha Icha Afterlife' series. Jiraiya's books sold just as well as they had in the living world, and Kakashi was unsurprisingly the series biggest fan. It helped that the older man had managed to fit in themes of Soul Reapers and Hollows into the new series, which piqued the interest of the Seireitei as well as Rukongai.

"So...Yoruichi...you say you were a former captain of the Second Division...any stories you'd like to share?" Jiraiya said, giving a grin that made Naruto, Obito, and Rin groan in unison. Kakashi remained quiet while Yoruichi simply smirked.

"With all due respect, Jiraiya-sama, I think that you're a bit too old for my taste...if you want lewd content for that series, I would suggest going to Shunsui or Rangiku. Both are major fans of your books, so I'm sure they'd be willing to help you with ideas..."

Yoruichi wasn't going to admit that she had a copy of Icha Icha Afterlife Suspense hidden in one of her drawers back at the apartment she shared with Naruto...she'd have to make sure Naruto didn't find out about it, either. The boy would rant at her until he was blue in the face, should he ever find that book...

Soon after finishing their meal, Jiraiya spoke, "Naruto, why don't you join me for a walk? I want to catch up on a few things, it's been almost a year, hasn't it?"

Naruto was more than happy to join the Sannin, so the two headed out the door, leaving the others to watch their retreating forms.

"...I hope he takes the news well..." Yoruichi sighed, watching the blond slowly turn down a street corner, "...the kid wears his heart on his sleeve most of the time..."

"He looks just like Minato-sensei..." Rin spoke, frowning as the two disappeared from sight, "Kakashi-kun, you said Naruto was able to master the Rasengan?"

Kakashi nodded, "Jiraiya-sama taught him how to..."

Obito chuckled a bit, "He's a great kid, Kakashi. You sure lucked out with having Sensei's boy."

Kakashi said nothing, but gave a small nod. He only hoped that Naruto would be able to forgive him for not telling him about the news Jiraiya would be giving him shortly...

- - - -

Naruto and Jiraiya had been sitting on the roof of one of the buildings in the thirtieth district for about half an hour now. Naruto had just received some news that he was still trying to take in completely.

"Your mother and father said that they liked the name of the main character in my first published novel...which by the way didn't sell very well..." Jiraiya spoke with a smile, "...I don't know if you read it...it was called the-"

"'The Gutsy Ninja'...yeah, Fukasaku showed it to me. I thought it was a good story..." Naruto said, a sad smile on his face, "...so...what did my mom look like?"

Jiraiya laughed, "Your mother had red hair...really red hair. I'm actually surprised you didn't end up with orange hair, considering your father was blond. I'd say that you inherited her looks. Your father's lady-killer smile, but her looks. She was a bit on the short side, but she wasn't a pushover by any means. Minato was always careful not to test her patience...although, in her defense, she usually had a good reason for being angry."

Naruto nodded, a small grin playing onto his features, "Heh...well...I'm glad that I at least know now..."

Jiraiya nodded, knowing the multiple meanings Naruto meant by saying that, "Your father was...a very down-to-earth guy. He was strong, and had numerous admirers, but he never let his popularity and power get to him. I think that's the reason why he was loved by so many. He was just like anyone else, he had his flaws, and his moments of being a total idiot..._that_ I can attest to...but he was still a very honorable man."

"That's all I've ever heard about him..." Naruto replied, looking up at the darkening sky, "...Ero-sennin...?"

"Hm?"

"...do you know what happened to my mom?"

Jiraiya frowned, but knew that he would be best off telling the truth to him, "You're mother...got real ill in the last two months of her pregnancy. They only knew that it was slowly killing her, and she wouldn't have more than a few months at most to live. She was hurting, we could tell...but she never showed it. She still smiled and laughed, and we all knew what she was going through. Well...on the night you were born...she had lost her life. She had survived through giving birth to you through sheer willpower. The doctors were telling her to let them try and remove you surgically, but she refused. She kept saying that if they stopped now, then you wouldn't be born in time, and Minato wouldn't be able to save Konoha..."

Naruto felt hot tears pour down his face, "...she died...because of me?"

"_No_!" Jiraiya shouted, and gripped Naruto's shoulders, "She died because of a disease that there was no cure for. _Not_ because of you...don't think that for a second, Naruto..." Jiraiya was quiet for a moment, letting Naruto get a grip on his emotions, "You're mother got to hold you...I was there...she...she said that you looked just like she thought you would, and that she couldn't be happier."

"Then what...?" Naruto asked, barely over a whisper, "Did she...?"

"Your mother died holding you in her arms...you didn't cry at all while she held you either...the doctors were surprised by how calm you were when you took your first breath of air. Most babies cry a bit when they do..." the Toad Sage said with a sigh, "...your father said that was because you and your mother felt at ease with each other...complete...a bond between a child and it's mother is a very complex thing, Naruto..."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah..."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto closely, and frowned, "I'm sorry I never told you sooner..."

Naruto shrugged, "I'm not angry...I always wondered and now I know. My parents loved me...and I can say that much. Besides, it's not like all of my family is gone from me! I have you and Kakashi-sensei to worry about, as well as Obito and Rin too now. Even the friends in Seireitei are family to me. I'm happy that you told me this! Not _mad_!"

Jiraiya wondered for the upteenth time how Naruto had grown up so kind with all that he had gone through. Grabbing the blond and putting him in a headlock, he laughed, "Good, because there's no way you're going to be getting rid of me anytime soon!"

Meanwhile, a few buildings away, Kakashi stood watching the two, the outline of a smile under his mask, "He's definitely a boy to be proud of...Sensei..."

- - - -

"We're running out of time..." Lisa commented as she watched from the outside of the barrier where the rampaging form of Ichigo was fighting against Love. Like the rest of them, Ichigo had indeed begun his transformation...

"We'll have to kill him if he takes much longer..." Shinji replied, "...unless he defeats the Hollow inside of him..."

Love dodged another swipe from Zangetsu that the Hollow-esque form of Ichigo was using along with his own claws and tail. However, this wasn't the only battle going on at the moment. Within Ichigo's own mind was one of even greater importance...

- - - -

"Bastard...where's Zangetsu?" Ichigo heaved as he stared at the ghastly white form of his inner Hollow. He blocked another slash from his darker half, and went crashing into a wall. He had found himself within the vast, skyscraper-like world that symbolized his mindscape, but instead of seeing the man with a black jacket and beard with orange-tinted glasses, who represented Zangetsu's spiritual form, he was instead greeted by his Inner Hollow.

**"Idiot, I've told once before!!! I **_**am**_** Zangetsu!!!"** laughed Hollow Ichigo, **"Ichigo, perhaps you don't understand. I've **_**always**_** been a part of Zangetsu. All three of us shared the same being. When one gained dominance, the outer appearance changed as well. However, I gained more power over time, and as such, Zangetsu soon became a part of me instead. As you used your zanpakuto more and more, it became easier for me to do so!"  
**

Ichigo got up, and growled, "So...you're saying if I beat you, that Zangetsu's powers will return to me?"

**"**_**You**_**? Beat me?"** Hollow Ichigo chuckled a bit, **"Nah, that won't happen..."**

Ichigo stared cooly at Hollow Ichigo, "We'll see about that..." He raised his sword into the air, and then pointed it at his opponent, "Let's see what you do against this!"

Hollow Ichigo rolled his eyes, a bored expression etched onto his face, **"You think you can beat me, huh? Don't get so confident!"** Hollow Ichigo then mimicked the movements of Ichigo as though he had done them a million times before, and both were pointing to each other.

Both stared each other down for a moment, before their reiatsu levels soared, "Bankai!!!"

**"Bankai!!!"**

As the smoke cleared, the two opponents faced each other. Ichigo noted that his counterpart maintained his opposite chromatic scheme. His blade was pure white, and his jacket, unlike Ichigo's was pure white as well, "How...how did you learn bankai?"

**"I learned bankai at the exact time you did, Ichigo! Funny thing is, I know how to use our powers better."** He grinned as Ichigo's eyes narrowed, **"Confused? Let me explain...back when you fought that Byakuya guy, **_**I**_** was the one who first used Getsuga Tensho! You've just tried to mimic me after that!!"** He laughed a bit more as he noticed Ichigo shaking in anger, **"Admit it, Ichigo! You're nothing without my powers! You've been in control this whole time, but that ends today!"**

"Shut up..." Ichigo gripped his blade tightly, and the two blurred from vision to attack.

Both fighters clashed blades again, Ichigo finding himself being driven back as his counterpart attacked viciously, "Like hell you'll be taking over me! I'm the one in control of this body, and I'll be damned if I let a sadistic jerk like you change that!"

The two clashed, steel against steel. Sparks flew as Ichigo gritted his teeth, **"Don't look so uptight, Ichigo! Let's just have some fun!"**

"Gah!!!!" Ichigo went spiraling into another building, but managed to land on his feet this time. He gathered power into his blade, and spoke with ferocity, _**"Getsuga Tensho!!!"**_

__Hollow Ichigo smirked, and with a simple wave of his hand, sliced the incoming blast of power into halves, sending them careening into different directions. He then flew at Ichigo, and the orange-haired teen barely had time to block the attack. To make matters worse, Hollow Ichigo wasn't finished with his move, "_**Getsuga Tensho..."**_

__Instead of a black blast outlined by crimson, there was white and red blast that shot out of Hollow Ichigo's blade. Ichigo cried out as his body was once again sent down to crash into a building. He got up, and felt his body giving into fatigue, "Damn it...that one's going to be sore later..."

Hollow Ichigo stood up in the air, looking down at Ichigo, **"Face it, Ichigo! You suck, and that's why this battle is pointless for you to try and win!" **The inner Hollow of Ichigo then phased out of sight, and reappeared in front of the orange-haired shinigami, **"Just give up, Ichigo...you don't have what it takes to use bankai..."**

The next thing Ichigo knew, his Hollow grabbed a hold of the teen's blade, and watched as it turned to white before crumbling away, "Z-Zangetsu...! What did you do with Zangetsu?!"

That earned another laugh from the Hollow, **"You **_**still**_** don't get it! I **_**am**_** Zangetsu!"** He grabbed the chain connected to Tensa Zangetsu's handle and spun it around while grinning maniacally, backing up a bit as he did so, **"Ichigo, do you know the what the difference is between the king and the horse in a battle? When both share the same form, ability, and power? When one becomes the king, ruling over the battle, and the other the horse, who amplifies the kings power?! I am asking you: what's the difference between the two?!" **He stopped spinning his blade around, and caught it in his hand, chuckling a bit.

Ichigo didn't respond, instead trying his hardest not to let his blurred vision and dizziness get the better of him.

**"Still don't know?"** He leered at the orange-haired shingami, golden irises flashing malevolently, **"It's the **_**instinct**_**!!! The desire to seek more battles, crush more enemies, and ****become more powerful!! The lust for bloodshed, and the wanting to tear all who stand in his way apart! **_**That**_** is what the king simply needs to seek in order to become more powerful!" **The spinning of the blade continued as he went on, **"You have none of that though, Ichigo! You try to fight your enemies with logic, and with reason! You lack that raw instinct! That is why you're weaker than me, Ichigo!!! That is why you aren't worthy of being king!!"**

Ichigo then heard the squelching sound of metal slicing through flesh. He looked down to see his other half's blade puncturing through his stomach. He coughed a bit of blood up, and felt immense pain suddenly run through him. The bastard had _thrown_ the blade into his stomach!

**"I don't know about Zangetsu, but I won't stand to have a king that is weaker than me. I won't be his horse, and I won't die alongside him. I **_**won't**_** stand for it. If you're weaker than me, I'll simply **_**crush**_** you..."** Hollow Ichigo walked towards Ichigo, and grabbed a hold of his blade, pulling it out, **"...then I'll be king..."**

Ichigo watched as the blade began sliding out of his gut...

_"Sword..."_

He thought back to his fight with Kenpachi...his battle with Byakuya...

_"Instinct..."_

He thought back to his fight with Naruto, and how the boy had all but promised he'd be even stronger the next time they fought...how Grimmjow said the next time they would meet, Grimmjow would slaughter him.

_"Instinct!"_

Ichigo grabbed a hold of Tensa Zangetsu, and glared at Hollow Ichigo, "Give me...back my sword!!!"

Blackness flew out of Ichigo's hands, and engulfed the blade, and Hollow Ichigo withdrew as his hand was hit by the black tendrils. The Inner Hollow looked at his right hand to see it the color of Ichigo's skin, and black like his clothing.

Ichigo didn't waste another second, and flew at his counterpart. The bewildered inner Hollow's eyes widened in shock as he registered the incoming attack. Ichigo then rammed his blade into Hollow Ichigo's gut.

**"Damn...looks like...after all that, you still had some of that instinct left in you..."** He continued smirking at Ichigo as blackness began to cover him, **"Oh well, I guess it can't be helped...I'll acknowledge you as the king...for now. However, should you slip up and let down ****your guard, I'll return and crush your skull in, and make sure there's nothing left. Remember, either one of us can be the king, Ichigo!"**

"There won't be another chance for that..." Ichigo said, his eyes cold as ice as he watched the blackness spread over the Hollow, "I am still the king..."

**"That may be...oh, by the way..."** Hollow Ichigo began to glow as his body burned away like paper on fire, being absorbed back into Ichigo's being, **"If you want to control my power so badly, make sure not to die until the next time I appear!"**

A bright flash of light was the last thing Ichigo saw as an explosion went off, causing everything in Ichigo's mind to go white.

- - - -

Love had jumped out of the small opening in the barrier Hachi made for him just in time. The Hollowfied Ichigo began to glow as the final part of becoming a Vizar took place.

The explosion that went off inside of the barrier rattled the entire place, and the eight Vizard members covered their eyes as the light erupted, blinding them temporarily. After a moment had passed, they looked back to see the barrier down, and the shell of Ichigo's Hollow body cracking apart.

"Huh...he had me worried for awhile," spoke Shinji as he got up, "Well, good to see you alive and well, Ichigo...well, I guess you're not really alive, are you? You're well though, that's what counts..."

Ichigo's vision blurred a bit, and he grinned, "Told you that we were wasting time..." He then fell forward as he drifted into unconsciousness.

- - - -

Naruto had decided to get some fresh air after finding sleep a bit difficult to get. He sighed as he looked up to the stars, and wondered if these were the same stars he looked at back in Konoha. It was odd, really...a place where you died looked a lot like the world you lived in. There was food, weather, and it was an overall normal place...and just like the place he lived in, he was continually learning more and more horrendous things about himself. Now he knew that his father had died along with his mother on the night of his birth.

"...guess Neji was right in a way; fate can really take a crap on your life..." Naruto said to himself.

No...it wasn't fair to think that way. He had it hard, yes, but he still had friends and he had people who cared for him. Even in death, he still had people. Kakashi was weird sometimes, but he knew that the silver-haired man cared. Jiraiya was here too, and Obito and Rin seemed like great people. There was also Rukia, Ichigo, Soi-Fon, and...

"Naruto? I thought you I sensed you around here..."

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the woman who had become one of his most precious people, "...hey, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi frowned a bit, noticing his downcast look, "Hey...what's with the gloomy look?" Yeah, like she didn't already know...

Naruto shrugged, "I just found out today that my father was the very man who died and sealed the Kyuubi inside me, and my mother died after giving birth to me..."

Naruto was caught off guard as a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck from behind, "...I know...Kakashi and Jiraiya told me."

Naruto didn't push away from her, but he didn't return the gesture, "I just don't know why all this has to happen to me all the time...I usually don't worry about this kind of stuff...but...I just don't know what to think..."

Yoruichi turned Naruto around, and pulled him into a hug, "Do you want to talk about it?" It was in her usual teasing voice, but in a sincere, concerned voice.

Naruto smiled a bit, "I...I would like that, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi grinned down at the blond, "I was hoping you would. Come on, I know a quiet place we can have to ourselves..."

Five minutes later, Naruto and Yoruichi were sitting in a small little clearing of trees. Yoruichi had her head resting on Naruto's lap as he leaned against a tree, much like she used to do with Soi Fon, "So...your father was the Fourth Hokage, huh?"

Naruto smiled, a hint of pride showing as he nodded, "Yeah...he was one of the greatest heroes in all of Konoha. I heard he was given a 'flee on sight' status in Iwagakure; that's the Hidden Rock Village. He was really fast, and could use the _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_, which allowed him to pretty much teleport from place to place in mere seconds. It was his greatest technique, next to the _**Rasengan**_..."

Yoruichi chuckled, "Hero worship much?"

Naruto reddened slightly, "Hey, he's my old man...I think I have a right to be proud of him."

Yoruichi smirked up at the blond, "Yeah, and I'm sure he's proud of you, Naruto." She held one of his hands in hers as she closed her eyes, "You're by far one of the most talented shinigami I've seen in ages, Naruto. That's saying a lot too, seeing as I trained both Soi Fon and Ichigo, and have sparred with Kakashi. You've got the potential to become an amazing Soul Reaper..."

"Heheh...thanks, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi nodded, "I remember back when I was your age, I used to be a bit of a brat myself. Sure, I was good at what I did...but I think half of the reason why I became a captain was because of my status..." She sighed, "It wasn't until the first couple times I was out on the field that I realized how much growing up I had to do.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he noticed her voice softening, "Yoruichi...?"

"Then I met Soi Fon...and she was the complete opposite of me. I never had a younger sister of my own...and I was never that close with my family. She became one of my dearest friends...and I found one of the first people that I wanted to protect...well, Kisuke came before her, but he's an idiot, so that doesn't count..."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, Urahara really is an oddball, isn't-" Naruto paused as he felt a soft, yet somewhat calloused hand brush over his cheek. He looked to see Yoruichi running her fingers over his whisker marks, "Y-Y-Yoruichi?"

Naruto couldn't exactly identify the look she was giving him. It was a smile, but there was something more he couldn't pinpoint. She moved so she was sitting on her knees, facing him, "I've come to see you as one of those people I care for too, Naruto..." Naruto almost saw a bit of fear in her eyes, "...Naruto...I..."

Okay...something was up here. Yoruichi never hesitated to speak unless something was seriously bugging her, "What's up, Yoruichi?"

She didn't look at him, but down at her hands, "..."

"Yoruichi...?"

"_I'm at least ten times his age, if not more."_ Yoruichi thought, "...Naruto...I don't want to sound weird when I say this...but...I would protect you with my very life if I had to. That's how deeply I care for you." Her hands gripped the fabric of her pants tightly, "You're one of the first people in ages that has made me so happy. I don't know if it's just because I've never been that close with others in ages, or if it's just because you have a knack for getting people to open up to you, but..."

She looked up, and Naruto almost gasped at the look in her eyes. There were traces of moisture on them, but they glittered with emotion he had _never_ seen in them before, "Yoruichi...are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I hope..." She laughed, "Naruto...I guess...what I'm trying to say is...well..." She took in a deep breath, and let it out, "I...I love you..."

"..." It was Naruto's turn to be quiet, his mouth slightly open as he stared at her, "...you...love me...?"

Yoruichi nodded, "I guess I've been wondering for the last two months what it is I've been feeling around you. You make me feel stronger...and more hopeful for what's in store for us..." She took in another breath before continuing, "...even if you don't feel the same...I hope that you can at least understand what I'm saying. You've wormed your way into the part of me that I thought I had managed to lock up and bury away almost one hundred or so years ago..."

Naruto felt himself shaking a bit, maybe out of fear, maybe out of disbelief, "...but...why do-?"

Yoruichi held onto his hands, and was relieved to see he didn't pull away, "Love does that to people. I can name a thousand reasons why...but I guess that I'll just say this: I love you because of how much you care for others, and for dealing with me and my odd ways...because you have taken what I teach to heart, and because you opened yourself up to me as well. I could go on...if you want..."

Naruto slowly let a grin cross his face. He understood her, Yoruichi hadn't probably had this kind of feeling for someone in ages...if ever. She cared for him...deeply. There might have been a romantic attraction of sorts, yes. Naruto had to admit, even though she embarrassed the hell out of him when she walked around the apartment nude or got undressed or dressed in front him, he had learned to appreciate her figure and looks...and she wasn't shy about letting him see...within certain limits...

_"Naruto...tell her how you feel..."_

Naruto's eyes widened a little, _"Sakura-chan...aren't you upset though?"_

_"Of course not...you've got a long time ahead of you. I don't see anything wrong with being with her...it's _your_ choice, after all. Sakura and I won't hate you for loving someone as well as us. Besides, _we've_ got a bond that's deeper than a simple relationship..."_ Inner Sakura answered, _"Now tell her how you feel. Geesh..."_ She let out a chuckle before going back to his subconscience.

Naruto looked to Yoruichi, and grinned. He didn't speak though...he had something much better in mind. He wrapped his arms around her, and pressed his forehead gently against hers, "Yoruichi...you're one of my precious people...you don't know how happy that makes me to hear you say that. I guess...I guess I feel the same too, but..."

Yoruichi's eyes grew fearful, "...but what?"

Naruto chuckled before holding her tightly, "I just think we should take this slowly, don't you? I mean...get to know each other better. I...well...I want to-" He was cut off as Yoruichi pressed a finger against his lips. He was afraid he had angered her, but was happy to see her smiling.

"I think that's a good idea, Naruto. Besides, that means you can take me out more often..." She planted a light kiss on his cheek, and spoke, "...we should probably head back now. It's getting late..."

Naruto and Yoruichi got back to the house, welcomed by the silent snoring of Kakashi on a roll-out cot in the den. Yoruichi headed upstairs to the guest room, but turned around when she noticed Naruto taking off his Academy robes and crawling onto the chair.

"Naruto...what are you doing?" she whispered.

"Going to bed." Naruto answered as he pointed at the chair, "Ero-sennin doesn't have any other beds besides the guest room and his own, so I figured I'd just crash here..."

Yoruichi smiled, "You can just sleep in my room, the bed's big enough."

Naruto reddened a bit, "...Yoruichi..."

She rolled her eyes at his embarrassed and annoyed pout, "Relax, I don't mean anything sexual. It's just a cool night, and a bed's much more comfortable than a chair..." She leaned against the wall, a small grin playing on her lips, "I won't bite...unless you'd like that."

Naruto felt his throat tighten a bit as he shook out the thoughts that Inner Sakura would later tease him about.

"Well...fine, it can't hurt anyone, right?" the blond said with a smile, and headed up to the bedroom.

Naruto was relieved that Yoruichi had decided to stay in her undergarments...she usually went to bed with next to nothing on at the apartment. Sure, she sometimes slept by him as a cat...but that was a different story. In truth, Yoruichi hardly ever slept with Naruto in her true form.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him as he felt Yoruichi nuzzle her face into his neck. He smiled, "Geesh...I'm starting to agree with Soi Fon's theory that being a cat so much makes you act like one..."

Yoruichi chuckled as the teen turned around to face her fully, "You're complaining?"

"Nah. This is quite nice, actually..." Naruto replied in a tired whisper. He was still getting used to the fact that a woman of Yoruichi's age was interested in him at all...but he supposed odder things have happened in his lifetime.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks...for being such a wonderful friend...and...well...you know...opening up to me." She yawned before continuing, "It means a lot to me."

Naruto nodded before closing his eyes, "I should be the one thanking you. Good night, Yoruichi..."

As the blond slowly closed his eyes, he let the series of events that had happened in the last couple of months play through his mind. He noted that throughout the entire time, Yoruichi had always been a constant in the tougher times. She was never too far...never too close though either.

She had been letting him get stronger...but never left him alone.

_"About time you noticed it,"_ Inner Sakura said, and Naruto could feel her rolling her eyes at him with a grin on her face, _"I think she's been shutting herself away from others for too long...and you were the one to finally make her open up again."_

_"You think so?"_ Naruto asked his zanpakuto, only to receive a warm feeling that spread over him.

_"A woman's heart is a very complex thing. I can understand her though, after all that she's told us about her..."_ Inner Sakura explained, _"Get some sleep, Naruto. We've got training tomorrow."_

Naruto nodded, and took one last look at Yoruichi, only to see her sleeping soundly, her head resting on his shoulder. He was pretty sure that'd end up cutting off the blood flow later. Not a big deal though, in his opinion.

He soon fell asleep, chuckling as he thought of how Jiraiya would act when he found out his former student had gotten together with one of the most beautiful women in Soul Society...not to mention that she _was _older than both Naruto and the Toad Sage combined...

- - - -

Hiyori frowned at Ichigo as he struggled to get up, heaving and gasping for air.

"Eleven seconds..." spoke Hachi as he looked at a small pocket watch he held in one hand. Hiyori seemed to frown even more as she heard this.

"What the hell is your problem?!" the young-looking Vizard asked, walking up to Ichigo, "You can only hold onto your Hollow's powers for eleven seconds! Not eleven minutes..._seconds_!!!" She yanked Ichigo by the collar so that she could be at eye level with him, "It's pathtetic, Ichigo!"

Ichigo just grumbled, "Whatever...I'll get stronger." He pushed away her hand, and sat down on the ground, taking a moment to rest.

It was then that Hachi's head snapped to attention, and he spoke, "Two people have entered the barrier...they both have higher than normal reiatsu levels for a human..."

Everyone, aside from Ichigo, tensed up and gripped their blades. Only Ichigo seemed to recognize the two spiritual energies approaching. When the door opened, his eyes lit up, "Rukia? Orihime?"

"Ichigo, so this is where you've been..." the Kuchiki spoke, her frown hardly masking the immense relief in her voice, "Damn it, you're sisters have been worried sick about you! Do you know how much they miss you? Yuzu's been depressed, and Karin's even crankier than usual...and your father...well, he's still the same, but he misses you too! Even Kon complains about it! Now, hurry up. We're going to take you back home so you can explain to-"

She was quieted down as Orihime tapped her shoulder lightly, "Uh...Rukia-san...I think we're intruding on something..."

Rukia stopped her tirade, and reddened a bit as she noticed a few others were among them. They had swords too, "What's your business here, Shinigami?"

Rukia's eyes widened; they knew? Her gigai wasn't that bad at hiding it, was it? She narrowed her eyes, and made a mental note of where her gikongan dispenser was. They looked tough...and Ichigo looked like he had been training...she'd have a tough time if she...wait...Ichigo was training???

"It's okay, they're friends of mine. Shinji knows them, too. Rukia was the one who helped me unlock my Soul Reaper abilities to begin with...and Orihime is one of my best friends..." Ichigo explained as he got up, "They don't mean any harm..."

Hiyori folded her arms stubbornly, and noted that Orihime recognized her, "Oh, you're that girl who was with that huge kid when we tried to recruit Ichigo that one time." Hiyori spoke, recalling a particular moment a few weeks back, "How'd you two manage to get through the barrier?"

"Well...um...I have the ability to..." Orihime spoke, her eyes looking at the ground, "...we...were just worried about Kurosaki-kun. That's all."

"Don't worry about Ichigo. He's just training his new powers..." Shinji said with a wave of his hand, walking over to Orihime, only to be stopped by a swat from Hiyori's sandal.

"Ecchi, leave the girl alone!" Hiyori snapped, tucking her foot back into her sandal before approaching the two, "Ichigo's got special abilities.." She looked over to Ichigo, and sighed, "Normally...we wouldn't let you know anything about what we're doing, but you seem fine." She turned to face Ichigo fully, "Hey, Kurosaki, go ahead and tell them what's going on here. You have a five minute break."

Ichigo blinked, and put Zangetsu back on his back, "Uh...I don't know how else to say this, so, may as well be blunt..." He tapped his chin as he nodded to himself, as though determining if he was going to tell them what they were all doing here, "I'm learning how to control the power of the inner Hollow inside of me. It increases my power by a major amount, but I have only been able to hold onto the power for eleven seconds so far. It's hard to control, since it's not exactly a good kind of power for me to use..."

Rukia and Orihime seemed to freeze in place, and after what seemed like ages, Rukia spoke, "Wait...how did you-?"

"I think back when Urahara started training me to regain my shinigami powers, I kind of...died. I had to have my Chain of Fate cut, and that caused me to start becoming a Hollow. I almost did but, managed to get my powers back just-"

_SLAP!!!_

Ichigo blinked as he felt a red-hot sting on his left cheek, and looked to see a fuming Rukia looking at him, tears in her eyes.

"Rukia-san!" Orihime spoke, but she didn't make any motion to interfere; it seemed she understood what was going on with the two, or at least understood this little argument was between the two of them.

"Gah! Geez, Rukia, what was that all-?"

"Why didn't you _tell _me?!" Rukia shouted, her tears fully visible now, "I wondered how you had become a Soul Reaper again, but I thought that Urahara had just found a way to unlock them while you still remain alive!" She was struggling not to let tears fall now, "You _died_ so you could save me?! You never told me?!"

Ichigo didn't know what to say, hell she hadn't even mentioned the fact that he had a Hollow inside of him.

Orihime herself was finally letting the words sink in, and felt tears of her own fall, "Kurosaki-kun...is that...true?"

Ichigo nodded, "...yeah..."

Ichigo was caught off guard as Rukia suddenly wrapped her arms around the orange haired teen, "You idiot...you stupid...stupid...idiot..."

Ichigo smiled awkwardly, "Sorry, Rukia..."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo, and smiled sadly, "...you're training still, huh? I...I think I'm going to take Orihime to Seireitei so I can train her more. She wants to use her powers better...and maybe learn how to repair her Shun Shun Rikka, Tsubaki..."

It was then that Hachi spoke, "...Orihime, is it?"

The orange haired woman nodded, "Um, yes...that's me."

Hachi smiled kindly, "Perhaps if I may, I could try and fix your hair pin for you? You're powers...they're a lot like my own..."

Orihime looked at Rukia, then to Ichigo. The orange haired shinigami nodded, and Orihime slowly walked over to the large man, unsure what to expect.

Rukia looked to Ichigo, a questioning glint in her eyes, "You...have a Hollow inside of you?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, he's a real jerk, but I've got it under control..."

Rukia gave him a small smirk, "Well, I won't get in the way of your training. Just promise me you won't go and get in over your head with this..."

"He already is!" came the voice of Hiyori, who Ichigo promptly told to shut up. The orange haired teen turned to see Rukia walking over to the spot where Orihime and Hachi were sitting.

"Rukia..." Ichigo called to the dark haired girl, and she turned to face him, "...tell Karin that I'm fine...I'm taking care of some important stuff...she'll understand. As for Yuzu and my father...well...just...try and make sure that Yuzu's okay..."

Rukia smiled, "I will."

"Thanks."

"Okay, breaks' over, lazy!!!" Hiyori shouted, landing a foot to the back of Ichigo's head, sending him flying into a nearby rock.

Ichigo got up and growled, "You brat!!! What the hell?! At least give me a warning!!!"

Ichigo then resumed with his training and insulting with Hiyori as Rukia watched Hachi heal Orihime's hairpin.

- - - -

"Harribel-sama? You called for us?"

Harribel turned from her spot overlooking the dunes of Hueco Mundo, and was greeted by her three fraccion, Sun-Sun, Apache, and Mila-Rose.

"Yes...it seems that you three will be accompanying me and Uchiha-san on a mission in a few weeks. We're going to the world where the Jinchuuriki boy I told you about was from. We're after a specific target."

Apache grumbled at the mentioning of Sasuke, "We're working with Prick-sama? Great..."

"You're in no position to judge, Apache." spoke Mila-Rose, "You're almost always annoying. At least Uchiha is quiet once most of the time."

"What was that?!" Apache said, clenching a fist as Sun-Sun felt an oncoming migraine. Thankfully, the ever-patient Harribel decided to intervene.

"Apache, Mila, that's enough." she spoke quietly, and the two silenced immediately, "Aizen-sama himself suggested I bring you three along, so I would hate for his faith in you three to be for naught."

"Sorry, Harribel-sama." Mila-Rose said with an embarrassed frown.

"Yeah...me too..." Apache replied after giving Mila-Rose a withering glare.

Harribel gave a nod, "Very well...now...we'll be leaving for a place called Konohagakure, where our target is believed to be located..."

Meanwhile, on the other side of Las Noches palace Sasuke Uchiha sat in his chambers, hands folded together as he rested his chin on them. He looked out his window, watching as the moon hung high in the eternal night sky.

"Konoha..." he spoke, his voice void of any emotion. Soon he would be able to exact his revenge...and _no one_ would be able to stop him...

**End of Chapter Six- Hello! So yeah, a lot has happened here. Not so much action again, but don't worry, there will be plenty of that later on, so don't worry about that. I figured that Rukia knowing about Ichigo gaining Hollow abilities might be an emotional thing for her to experience, considering she's never truly seen him use his powers in a battle yet. So, I figured that this knowledge she has of his abilities would change things a bit between the two (whether for better or for worse I have yet determine, haha). Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think. I'd also like to touch on a point many have brought up; Naruto still unseated officer while Sasuke is already Fifth seat. I realize this, and I've had a plan on how that will be taken care of for quite some time now. Sasuke may have a seat of power while Naruto doesn't (the guy's not even out of the Academy), but trust me, it's all a part of my plan. I guess I'll say this much: Naruto tends to only get stronger as time progresses, and I've never had many fights with him yet...so his powers haven't been fully seen yet.**

On that note, I bid you all a farewell until the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	8. Preparations for Improvement

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Naruto or Bleach. I would also like to point out that I would not have it in me to kill most of the characters that Kishimoto has killed recently in his series, yes...I'm a soft-hearted clod (sigh).**

**Jinchuuriki no Seireitei**

**Chapter Seven: Preparations for Improvement**

The following morning greeted Naruto with the sound of early morning bustle outside the window. He yawned, and stretched a bit.

"Nnnnn...ten more minutes..." mumbled a sleepy voice beside the blond.

Naruto turned over to see a sleeping Yoruichi, her hair covering most of her face while she had one arm draped over the blond. He snorted in laughter as she began grumbling about Urahara and Soi Fon, and how 'Naruto was being too loud'.

Eventually Yoruichi opened her eyes, and was greeted by the sight of a beaming face of a familiar blond. She flashed him a tired grin of her own, "Morning, Naruto." She leaned closer to the blond to give him a peck on the cheek, and sat up to stretch, "Man, I haven't slept that good in ages!"

"So, what are we doing today?"

Yoruichi threw on a shirt and her signature orange jacket and pulled on some pants, "Well, we'll be leaving to see a friend of mine after some breakfast. I also will be giving you your overdue birthday gift as well...it's at the same place we'll be going to."

"Really? What did you get me?" He already expected her to not answer, and just gave her a chuckle as she rolled her eyes at him.

"If you must know, it's something useful to you. That's all I'm saying, nothing more." She giggled a bit as he pouted a bit, and she threw a shirt at him, "Get dressed, breakfast is probably waiting for the two of us."

When the two finally got downstairs, they were greeted by Kakashi with a cup of coffee and Jiraiya wearing an apron while standing behind the stove top, "Morning, lovebirds. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. I'm making something different, Naruto. There a type of breakfast with eggs called omelets. Really tasty. Being in Rukongai gives you a lot more time to do things. Having a higher than normal spiritual energy makes you hungry too. You'll be begging for seconds before you know it!" The Toad Sage began to hum a nameless tune as he added some sliced green peppers to the concoction in the pan.

"He's been at this for the past hour...he burned two already..." Kakashi spoke while looking over his book, "I recommend adding lots of seasoning to it when he gives it to you."

Jiraiya turned for a moment to face the former-Jounin with a frown, "Just for that, you're _not_ getting any seconds."

Kakashi shrugged, "No loss on my part."

After a rather enjoyable breakfast, at least that's what Yoruichi thought, considering she wasn't much of a picky eater, the three shinigami made ready to leave. It was a rather quick process, considering they brought next to nothing with them.

"Naruto, hold on a minute."

"Hm? What's up, Ero-sennin?" Naruto turned to face the white-maned man.

Jiraiya handed Naruto a small parcel, wrapped in cloth. Naruto could feel a cold metallic surface under the cloth, and slowly unwrapped it. He blinked a few times before he looked to the older man, "I...I can't take this..."

Jiraiya laughed, "Sure you can! You'll do better justice to it than I will."

There in Naruto's hands was the very hitai-ite that Jiraiya used to wear. The kanji for 'oil' still on there as well. How he had managed to keep it on him was a mystery to the blond, "...Ero-sennin..."

Jiraiya ruffled the younger male's hair before he grinned, "Bah, no need to get all sentimental on me. Now tie it on."

Naruto decided to tie it around his left bicep, and smirked, "You know...as much as I like it, it seems a bit odd for me to be wearing it."

"Don't worry, Naruto. You're not dressed like Kurotsuchi-taichou...you're not odd looking at all." Kakashi spoke as he leaned against the entrance way.

Naruto decided that his teacher had a good point, and tightened the hitai-ite a bit more to keep it secure, "Thanks, Ero-sennin. I'll take good care of it."

Jiraiya gave a smile as he placed both hands on his godson's shoulders, "I know that you'll do well in whatever you attempt, Naruto. You're a man with a natural talent at excelling in whatever you put your mind to. Make me proud..."

Naruto gave the older man a final nod before he followed Yoruichi and Kakashi out the door. Jiraiya trailed behind and watched the trio head further out into the Rukongai. He gave a sigh before heading inside. He noticed a small note of paper on the dining table that hadn't been there before. Picking up and unfolding it, he gave a small grin.

_Jiraiya,_

_As a fan of your work, I'd recommend trying to talk to these people. I've got some friends in Seireitei that could let you in and allow you time for your 'research' as Naruto calls it.  
_

_Yoruichi_

Jiraiya chuckled as he read over a list of names that followed, and made a mental note to find this captain of the Eighth Division. Apparently he was quite the ladies' man himself, and he no doubt had some amazing experiences he'd want to share.

"Hm...maybe that Shihoin woman wasn't so stuck-up after all." The Toad Sage began to clean his table as he went through a mental checklist of the supplies he would need for a three day visit to Seireitei.

- - - - -

"Hachi, time!"

Hachi looked at his watch before calling it out, "Twenty-three seconds, Hiyori."

Hiyori gave out a sound that sounded somewhere between a hum and growl, and turned to Ichigo, "Well, it looks like there's hope for you yet, Ichigo. You've more than doubled your time since we started this...take a ten minute break and we'll start again..."

Ichigo panted a bit, waving to let the younger-looking Vizard know he heard her. He sat down, and let out a sigh. His muscles were, as far as he saw it, tired as hell. He'd be at this for another couple of hours before Hiyori called a break for dinner, _then_ the night practice would start...

"Damn sandals..." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head where a sore spot had been from last night. He was starting to have pity for Shinji...Hiyori hit pretty damn hard.

"I see you're getting better, Ichigo." Shinji spoke as he took a seat next to the orange-haired boy. He grinned to the teen, and Ichigo returned with a small smirk of his own.

"Hiyori's sure a brat...but she _is_ a good trainer..."

Shinji gave a curt nod, "Yeah, that's the truth. I don't know how Hikifune and Urahara dealed-" He trailed off as he realized where his train of thought was taking him.

"What...?" Ichigo spoke, his eyes narrowing a bit, "...you know Urahara? As in _Geta-boshi_ Urahara?"

Shinji cursed himself before nodding, "...Ichigo...there's a lot more to us than you know, obviously. You see Mashiro over there?" Shinji nodded over to the green-haired girl who was currently annoying Kensei, "...she was once a vice-captain of the Ninth Division...about one-hundred years ago..."

"_WHAT???"_ Ichigo shouted, "Wait...wait! So...are all of you...?"

"We're all former shinigami...it's a long story, Ichigo. I'll tell you after practice tonight if you're willing to hear it later..." Shinji suddenly seemed much older than his appearance made him out to be, "...just...try to listen to what Hiyori has to tell you. She may seem like a brat, but...she means well. Not to mention she's been around much longer than you. She was actually quite happy when you decided to join us, Ichigo...even if you don't want to remain with us. We're like a family, and she...no...all of us...we consider you a part of our group..."

Ichigo let himself smile for the second time today, and looked over to Hiyori, "...thanks for letting me know, Shiji. I think I can understand you all a little better now."

"Hey, Ichigo! Break's over, so stop lazing around!" Hiyori's voice called out, and Ichigo groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you..." Ichigo got up as Shinji watched from the sidelines. Soon swords were clashing as reiatsu levels spiked.

- - - - -

It was night by the time Naruto, Kakashi, and Yoruichi reached some remote part of the eightieth district, near a woodland area. Surprisingly, there was very little crime in the area. In fact...aside from the random building with a _huge_ chimney of some sort, there was nothing that indicated civilization, in all honesty.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei...that house looks unstable..."

"Wait until you meet the owner..." Kakashi replied.

Yoruichi knocked on the wooden door when they finally reached the house. There was the sound of bustling and two sets of footsteps followed. The door opened, and the trio was greeted by two men who appeared to be twins. They both sported red hats with long, white tufts sticking out on the top. They were rather muscular in appearance, and had neatly trimmed beards and were bald, it seemed. The only difference between the two was that one wore a yellow shirt while the other had a white one.

"Ah, Yoruichi-sama! We weren't expecting you for another hour or so!" spoke the one with the white shirt.

"Hello, Shiroganehiko. Koganekiko." Yoruichi gave the two a nod before she introduced the two to Naruto, "This is Naruto Uzumaki, the boy I believe you heard about."

Both men gave curt nods to the boy, "Welcome, Uzumaki-san. Shiba-sama has been hoping to meet you."

The trio walked down the halls of the house, and they eventually came upon what appeared to be the main living area. The two burly men opened the doors and spoke, "Kukaku-sama, your guests have arrived."

Naruto was the first to look ahead, and noted a rather tall, buxom woman with black hair and a rather peculiar choice of clothing. She had cloth wrapped around her head, and a red apron-like shirt of sorts...it covered her front and stomach...but not much else. To top it off, she wore a white cloth of sorts around her waist that left the sides of her legs exposed. Very _unique_ attire, Naruto thought.

"Yoruichi! How have you been?! Geesh, come on in, come on in!" She took a quick glance at the two others accompanying Yoruichi, and smiled a bit, "So, is this Naruto?"

"How the heck does everyone know about me already?" Naruto mumbled.

"You'd be surprised how quickly news can spread when Yoruichi is the one giving it." Kakashi spoke as he put away his orange book.

Yoruichi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Yep, this is Naruto Uzumaki. My current pupil and the student of Kakashi as well."

Kukaku sat up from her seat on the floor, and took a few steps over to face the blond, "Hmmm...he's younger than I expected." She gave Yoruichi a knowing look, "Didn't know you fancied younger men now, Yoruichi. I guess it's safe to assume that you trained Ichigo for-"

"Enough, Kukaku..." Yoruichi spoke with a grumble, and turned to Naruto, "Naruto, this is Kukaku Shiba, head of the Shiba house. She's also a good friend of mine, and an experienced user in high level _**kido**_."

Naruto gave a nod to the woman before him, "Hello, Kukaku-san."

"Ugh, please, call me Kukaku. Formalities are such a pain, and they make me feel old." She grinned a bit, "I've heard about you recently from Yoruichi here. She says you're one of the most talented shinigami hopeful that's appeared in Soul Society for ages...and that you suck at using _**kido**_."

Naruto felt his pride deflate like a balloon as she finished, "Um...yeah. Rukia-chan says I'm not allowed to use any really high level techniques since I might destroy the training fields around Seireitei..."

Kukaku nodded before walking back to her seat, "Well, starting tomorrow, I'll be training you in how to at least get your control down better. Aside from that, consider yourself a guest here."

Yoruichi chuckled a bit, "Wow, Kukaku, are you showing hospitality? This is rare."

"Oh, stop. I can be nice too from time to time. I'm just glad Ganju's out causing mayhem far from here." replied the Shiba clan head, "Besides, I haven't had any guests in a while. It gets dull around here."

Kakashi decided to finally speak up, "So, Kukaku...is it true that you were the one who helped those ryoka break into Seireitei all those months back?"

Kukaku shot the silver haired man a grin, "Damn straight I did. Most fun I've had in awhile with that little event..." She gave a reminiscent sigh before continuing, "Anyway, starting tomorrow, I'll be helping your train your _**kido**_ control, Naruto. I suggest you get some rest for now, it's late."

Naruto and the others were then ushered to their respective rooms for the evening. Naruto, as usual, wasn't one to fall asleep right away. He decided to go for a little stroll outside and get some fresh air...

"You know, I'm starting to think you're an insomniac, Naruto. You don't really take naps, as far as I can tell, and you only sleep four to five hours at max unless I'm sleeping by you."

"You know, I'm starting to think you're becoming one yourself, Yoruichi." Naruto replied, turning to the dark-skinned woman, "I thought you were going to bed."

Yoruichi was in her black suit without the jacket with her black pants, and was barefoot, "Eh, I got lonely. Thought I'd go look for you and bother you for a little while."

Naruto chuckled, "Well, here I am."

Yoruichi patted down by a bare spot on a rock she was sitting on, and Naruto happily took a seat by her. She wrapped an arm around him, and spoke in a whisper, "Kukaku thinks you'll do fine. She's got a good idea of how to help control your reiatsu enough for doing techniques..."

Naruto let out a hum of agreement, "That's good. I was worried that I'd end up blowing up her house or something when she asks me to give her a demonstration of _**White Lightning**_...although I can use that one pretty well now. Actually, I know at least fifteen pretty well...though...after number forty, I start having a lot of trouble with controlling the spell. Bakudo spells are a bit tougher for me; I only know ten of them really well..."

Yoruichi laughed as Naruto raised an eyebrow, questioning her. She waved at him reassuringly, "Sorry, it's just cute when you go and ramble on. Although, I'm glad you're getting better at using _**kido**_." She ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then turned to her side and picked up a rather long object wrapped in cloth, "Here, this is a gift I said I was going to give you. I kept it with Kukaku, since I knew we'd be coming here."

Naruto took the gift from her, and slowly pulled away at the wrapping. His breath sucked in as his eyes took in what was in his hands.

"Yoruichi...this..." Naruto couldn't finish his his thoughts, too amazed by the sword sheath in his hands. Sure, Naruto had one already, but it was just a simple, wooden one. Nothing special. This one...this one was made of polished black wood...and it was very well crafted. It looked like it had been crafted specifically for Shinkuzakura. At the end where the slot to put the sword in there was a fine silver lining around it, with orange lines painted alongside it. It was a true work of art.

"I got the measurements on your sword's size and shape, and sent them to someone who could create a nice sheath with them. It's not fancy, but it's much nicer than the one you have now. It should last you for ages to come."

Naruto stood up, and unstrapped his zanpakuto from his back. He took Shinkuzakura out of the sheath, and grinned, _"Take a look at the new sheath, Sakura-chan."_

_"It's beautiful. Yoruichi must have spent quite a bit on getting it made..." _replied Inner Sakura, who's voice rang with joy, _"I like it a lot, Naruto."_

Naruto grinned as he slipped the blade into it's new sheath, and set the old one down, "Thanks, Yoruichi." He kneeled down to her level and gave her a hug. Yoruichi was only happy to return it.

"My pleasure, Naruto. Here, I got something else for you." She pulled back the collar on her shirt, and for a minute Naruto was giving her a shocked look.

"Y-Yoruichi, what are you doing?"

Yoruichi gave him a smug grin, "Relax, I'm just getting you another gift..."

"A-another 'gift'??! Yoruichi, wait, we spoke about this, don't you remember?"

Yoruichi laughed, and pulled out from between her...'front' pocket area...a picture, and handed it to Naruto, "This suit doesn't have any pockets, and I don't have my jacket on me. I had no where else to put this, so, well...that place is the most secure one I could think of."

"Geesh, for a minute there I thought you were going to give me a striptease, Yoruichi." Naruto grumbled as he felt his face heat up. Yoruichi laughed as she gave the blond a wink.

Naruto took a look at the small picture, and immediately a small grin appeared on his face, "Oh man, I remember this day..."

It was a picture of Naruto, Yoruichi, Kakashi, Isane, Rukia, and Soi Fon. They had found some spare time, and decided to get a picture taken. Kakashi was standing with one arm wrapped around Isane, who was blushing a little with a smile on her face. Rukia had both her arms hanging over Naruto while her chin was resting Naruto's head. Meanwhile, Yoruichi had one arm on Rukia's shoulder, and the other over Soi Fon's, who had a mixture of a pout and an embarrassed smile on her face. Seriously, Soi Fon was a natural with looking cute, but if she just smiled a bit more, she'd be adorable. Yoruichi told her this, which earned a shocked gasp followed by, 'Y-Yoruichi-sama! I'm the captain of the Second Division!! Adorable is _not_-'

Ah, that was a good time they all had.

"It's funny, really. Isane seemed to have developed a school girl crush of sorts on Kakashi when he first became a Soul Reaper. He actually found her rather charming as well...rumor has it she's seen under his mask..." Yoruichi paused for a moment, "They make a cute couple...especially when she scolds the idiot for getting hurt..."

Naruto turned to Yoruichi, disbelief clearly evident in his features, "S-she did?! She's seen his face?!"

Yoruichi just shrugged while her smile only widened, "It's just a rumor."

Naruto folded his arms and grumbled something about Kakashi not being fair to his long-time friends.

The two sat together for awhile, just enjoying each other's company. Out in the country the stars were clearer than they were in Seireitei. The dimmest of them could be seen easily from the outer parts of the Rukongai. Out here...they could enjoy themselves easier.

"Yoruichi...if you're cold, you can scoot closer."

Yoruichi was just shaking, but she didn't really want to pass up the opportunity to enjoy being with Naruto. She scooted closer to him and let out a hum of contentment. Naruto let out a sigh as Yoruichi nuzzled her face into his neck. Her warm breath tickled against his neck, and he couldn't help but let a shiver go down his spine.

"Hmmm...you know, you're a wonderful pillow..." Yoruichi pulled the blond a bit closer and planted a few chaste kisses on his cheeks, "Naruto...you're cute when you blush, you know that?"

"Heheh...r-really?" Naruto asked as he ran a hand through Yoruichi's hair. He looked into her golden irises, and felt as though she had trapped him into a trance.

"Really...Naruto." She purred, and lay her head on his chest, "I think I'd be fine sleeping like this tonight..."

"...yeah...but my back would get stiff from being on this rock after awhile..." Naruto added, getting another chuckle from the woman.

"Fair enough...come on, let's get inside. Kukaku is a slave driver with her teachings, so you'll need all the sleep you can get."

- - - - -

"So...Aizen had been planning this almost a century ago?"

Shinji gave a grunt of agreement as he looked up to the slowly brightening sky, "Yeah, maybe even longer. I still believe if I had kept a more careful eye on the bastard that perhaps this could have all been avoided..."

It was a bit of a shock to Ichigo at first; this small group of former shinigami were more involved in this huge battle between Aizen and Seireitei than he had first imagined. Now Ichigo could understand why they wanted Ichigo to join them...they wanted to insure Aizen received a thorough beating for all that he had done to them.

"Shinji...I still don't think I'll be joining you guys...directly at least." Ichigo spoke as he let out a sigh, "...but I can promise you that if I ever have the chance...I'll make sure to beat the living crap out of Aizen..."

Shinji gave something between a scoff and a laugh, "Ichigo, I don't mean to degrade you, but you're not nearly strong enough to take on that traitor...it'd be a one-sided battle if you two were to fight."

"That's reassuring."

"Besides, I think you should just be more concerned with trying to maintain the peace in Karakura right now. You've gotten much stronger since we first started." the former captain spoke as he placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "Well, it's almost five. I'm getting to bed. I recommend you do the same. Hiyori seems to be enjoying driving you as hard as she can in sparring."

"Tell me about it..." Ichigo spoke as he got up as well. The two headed towards the rooftop entrance of the giant warehouse when a voice called out.

"Ichigo...hold on a second."

Both men turned to see none other than Hiyori herself, "Hiyori? I thought you were in bed."

Hiyori shook her head at Shinji, "Leave us, Shinji. I need to talk to Ichigo quick..."

Shinji nodded, as though he knew something that Ichigo didn't. He headed inside, and left the two younger ones to themselves. The minute Shinji closed the door, Hiyori dropped her annoyed grimace and it turned into a more tired expression.

"What's up, Hiyori?"

"...you're friend...Naruto Uzumaki."

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit, "How did you-?"

"Kisuke told us. Yoruichi, along with Kakashi Hatake, a strong shinigami from the Eighth Division, are currently training him in the outskirts of Rukongai. Kukaku Shiba is trying to help him learn how to use _**kido**_ better."

The orange haired teen raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"Let me finish, geesh. Anyway, from what we've heard...that power inside of him that he used when those two Espada came here...that red reiatsu he suddenly formed. You know what caused that, right?" from the sound of the blond's voice, she knew he was already aware of the circumstances surrounding Naruto's power.

"Yeah. He's a...Jin...um..."

"Jinchuuriki."

"Yeah, that. He holds one of the most powerful demons within him, and he is able to access it's powers when he needs to. What about it? You don't trust him?"

Hiyori gave Ichigo a frown, "I'm not an idiot, Ichigo. If he was really untrustworthy, he would have released the Kyuubi ages ago." She paused for a moment, looking up at the sky before she went on, "Ichigo...in about a week or so, those three will be coming to Karakura for a day or two before they go to a world known as the Elemental Countries. It's a different realm where he was born. I suggest you take the opportunity to let him know you're aware of his...tenant. Also...let him know of your own inner demons as well. I'm sure it'll help a lot. Aside from that, I suggest you train with him. He's had a demon in him much longer than you; maybe he can provide some insight for you on that area." She turned to the door and paused as her hand clutched the door knob, "Besides...the Kyuubi is much more powerful than any Hollow could ever hope to be..."

Ichigo watched as the young-looking Vizard headed in, and he grumbled to himself about 'stupid inner powers' and looked to the now rising sun. He eventually headed inside, and made a mental note to ask Naruto when he arrived if the Kyuubi ever threatened to kill him when spoken to.

- - - - -

_Drip...drip...drip..._

Naruto lay in the sewer-like chamber that housed the Kyuubi. In sleep, he found himself there more often than not. It was a rather interesting, seeing as before he had died, the Kyuubi would only 'appear' before Naruto in time of danger, or when Naruto purposely mediated to gain better control over the bijuu's power.

**"...you don't get it, do you?"**

"What are you talking about?"

The demon fox let out a chortle, which made Naruto frown only more, **"You're not as safe with me anymore. That precious seal your foolish father made has been warped, and changed. You and I..."** the demon paused as his eyes gleamed with malice, as though to emphasize his the last part, **"...are more connected than before, boy."**

Naruto didn't move from his spot on the wet floor, instead simply closing his eyes, "True...but aside from the link between my thoughts and you, you're not much of a threat as long as I maintain control..."

**"Heheheheh...you seem **_**so**_** sure of that...don't you?"**

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he jumped away from a tendril of red reiatsu. He rolled aside, avoiding a second tendril of the demonic power. The Kyuubi's power was able to reach this far? Sure, the Kyuubi could leak out power in away from the seal...but to actually attack Naruto's conscience?

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled as he felt a reiatsu arm graze his leg. He hissed in pain, and pulled out his sword, "Bastard-fox! How are you doing that?!"

**"I told you already, Naruto! You and I...are **_**connected**_**!!!"** Naruto watched in horror as a giant wave of reiatsu burst from the cage's bars. Naruto had no time to react, and simply held his sword in front of him, hoping that maybe he'd wake up before the fox destroyed him from the inside-out. He braced himself for the incoming wave, gritting his teeth.

Then a blur of red, pink, and black appeared in front of him.

"Sakura-chan?"

Inner Sakura quickly whipped out the katana in the sheath at her side, and held it out in front of the demonic reiatsu, "Kyuubi, I warned you about this..." she spoke with a deadly tone. The reiatsu halted as it reached Inner Sakura. She held her blade with both hands, her gaze as cold as steel as she let one hand loosen its grip on her blade. She raised the hand, and placed the blade horizontally so the flat part of the katana was pressed against the palm of her raised hand, "...stand down..."

Kyuubi's reiatsu suddenly stopped moving entirely as a small wind blew through the chamber. It held a hint of floral perfume to it, and had a calming feel to it...well, at least to Naruto it did. The demon fox roared as the reiatsu tendrils all shot back into the cage, as well as causing the demon fox itself to go flying back a good couple of feet. It growled as it returned to the bars of its prison, snarling with unbridled fury, **"Grr...damned witch...I wasn't expecting you to appear so quickly...I underestimated you." **

"You did, and now you know what I can do. My powers are not like yours...but they're still Naruto's. Attack him, and I _will_ insure you pay. I cannot kill you, but I _will_ make sure you learn not to lash out at him..." she sheathed her katana as the Kyuubi's red eyes vanished within the darkness of the cage.

**"That may be, Shinkuzakura...but remember...Naruto and I are more a part of each other than before...let your guard down for too long...and I'll make sure there's no chance of saving the boy next time..."** with that, the demon fox's voice was no more. The tainted presence of its reiatsu was still there, but it was, as far as the two could tell, no longer communicating with them.

"...Sakura-chan, how did you do that?"

Inner Sakura turned to Naruto, and gave a small smile, "My powers are a part of you. I'm essentially the safeguard against Kyuubi, as well as your zanpakuto." her smile turned into a grin, "I'll explain in detail, let's get out of here first though."

Naruto and Inner Sakura left the chamber, and headed down the sewer-like halls. They reached her door, and entered the mindscape of Inner Sakura's world. She headed down to a small clearing where a group of sakura trees were circling, and sat down with Naruto.

Naruto turned to his zanpakuto and dearest person, and spoke, "So...how are you able to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"Truthfully, I'm not entirely sure. The Kyuubi is a powerful being; holding back its power should be incredibly difficult. However, I think the reason why I'm able to is mainly because I am a part of your soul. Seeing as the Kyuubi was _not_ a part that was born with you, it's easier to hold it back. It's become a natural part of you, but it's still..." she tapped her chin, searching for a word.

"Still 'foreign' to my body?" Naruto suggested.

"I think foreign to your soul would be a better way of putting it." Sakura corrected, stretching her legs a bit. The toes of her bare feet wiggled a bit as she let out a relaxed sigh.

Naruto looked up to the sky, enjoying the overpowering scent of sakura blossoms, letting his eyes close as he felt Inner Sakura's fingers become laced within his own. He opened one eye to see her laying by his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Naruto...you need to learn how to control the Kyuubi's powers. I can only provide so much help while you're unconscious, and just imagine how difficult that could be in a battle that becomes serious. You know how the Kyuubi has a tendency to leak out its powers when things become dangerous for you."

Naruto let out a sigh, "I know. I _have_ improved in my control over my reiatsu and my control over the Kyuubi. I can use two tails with a fair amount of safety...but..." he went silent for a moment before he continued, "...anything higher than two I haven't done yet..."

Inner Sakura's grip tightened a bit as she turned to face Naruto, "Let's hope we never have to go beyond two tails then. Just remember that I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Naruto pouted, "Neh, Sakura-chan, that's not fair. You shouldn't have to always be protecting me."

The zanpakuto of Naruto rolled her eyes before she let a giggle escape her lips, "You act as though it's a burden to me. Naruto, how many times do I have to say it? _I am a part of you._ You're the most important part of my existence as a zanpakuto. Without you, I cannot exist in this manner." She ran a hand through his golden locks, "Besides...I wonder how many zanpakutos get to do _this_ to their owners..."

"What do you-?" Naruto was pinned to the ground by the pink-haired girl, and he gave her the slightest look of uncertainty.

Inner Sakura said nothing, simply letting her heart do the talking. She captured Naruto's lips in hers, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Get some sleep, Naruto." Naruto's vision began to go hazy, and the last thing he saw before everything went white was Inner Sakura's smiling face, _"You know my name, Naruto. I'm always by your side, no matter what..."_

- - - - -

The following morning in Soul Society proved to be a rather busy one for the Gotei Thirteen's captains. All of them, aside from the Fifth Divison, had gathered to meet for a short, yet very important meeting.

"Now that we're all here, we can finally discuss the reason why we're here. It will be decided between the captains on who will take Naruto Uzumaki into their division." spoke the Commander-General of the Thirteen Divisions.

There was a few murmurs from the other captains...namely two in particular...

"I think the kid would be best in my Division." spoke the deep voice of Kenpachi Zaraki, a grin spreading across his face.

"Please, you're division has no right to claiming a boy of such potential, Zaraki. He'd be better off in my Division; I can continue my teaching with him."

"...are you challenging me, Soi Fon?" asked the gargantuan captain, reaching for his blade's handle with something akin to a sneer on his face.

Soi Fon didn't flinch as she walked towards the giant man, only a foot between them as she stared up at him with silent fury, "Naruto Uzumaki is a boy of limitless talent and potential. It would be an insult to his abilities to have him thrown into a division with brainless idiots and morons who fight with a berserker mentality. Naruto was a shinobi in his past life, and he's retained the basic skills he gained from his time as a mortal. I _will_ not let your division ruin his chances of excelling..."

Kira and Hisagi, the two lone 'acting captains' present at the meeting, looked at each other with somewhat confused looks. Hisagi whispered to Kira, "...you think we should be speaking up here? This Uzumaki guy seems pretty good..."

Kira shook his head, "Uzumaki's good, don't get me wrong...but I'm not about to try and butt heads with Soi Fon-taichou or Zaraki..."

"...Soi Fon has _never_ tried to recruit a new member this badly..." Hisagi noted as he watched Soi Fon jabbing her finger at Zaraki's chest as she began to 'point out the flaws of the inept Division Eleven'.

Zaraki had a blank look on his face as he stared at the infamous Ice Queen of Seireitei, "Naruto would be better off with people who know how to fight, not a bunch of cowards who wear black pajamas and have to resort to calling themselves the 'Stealth Force' to compensate for it."

"You _dare_ mock my division?"

The two were each grasping at their blades when a third voice spoke up, "I actually would like to nominate Uzumaki for my division as well."

Everyone in the gigantic meeting hall turned towards the front near Yamamoto. Jushiro Ukitake gave a wave, and Soi Fon went quiet.

"Hmph...fine. Arguing over this is too much of a pain for me anyway. Now that I think of it, it'd be better for both of us if he were in a different division; that way he'll progress without me being able to monitor him. Makes things more interesting..." Kenpachi headed towards the exit, a somewhat sadistic grin on his face once again.

Soi Fon was a lot less angry looking as she approached Ukitake, "Ukitake-san...may I ask why you feel he would be good for your division?"

Ukitake's smile remained on his face as he gave a light cough, "Naruto's indeed a talented individual, as you stated earlier. I believe though that he would be suited for my division. He's a somewhat balanced individual, from speed and strength, to knowledge and battle know-how. I think I could help him grow and become the great shinigami I know he can be."

Yamamoto looked to Soi Fon, who let out a weary sigh. She gave the elderly captain a slow nod, and the Commander-General spoke, "Then it has been decided. When Naruto Uzumaki returns from his training quest, he shall be placed in the Thirteenth Division. Whether or not he shall be a seated officer or not is up to Ukitake himself. You are all dismissed."

As the captains left the hall, Soi Fon approached Ukitake outside the entryway, "Ukitake..."

"Hmm? Something wrong, Soi Fon?"

"Please take care of Naruto."

Ukitake gave an amused smile to the shorter woman, "Soi, I didn't think you were so concerned for the blond haired boy."

"I'm serious, Ukitake." her voice was sharper in tone now, "He's like a little brother to me...while I don't doubt you as a captain, should he be left without proper leadership or left to his own-"

"Soi Fon." Ukitake spoke, more stern than before, "...Uzumaki will be under my command. Please do not insult my abilities by giving me the third degree..." he gave her a small smile again, "...and you have my word that I'll take good care of him. Besides, Rukia is in my division too. She'll keep an eye on him..."

Soi Fon had the decency to blush in embarrassment as she bowed slightly, "My apologies. It's just...he's a very caring boy, but as a result...he tends to think of others' safety before his own most of the time. He's very reckless at times..."

Ukitake gave a chuckle as put a gentle hand on the Second Division captain's shoulder, "So I've heard. Don't worry though. I'll make sure he excels well beyond his current abilities. From what I've heard you saying at the meeting, he's got a high amount of potential." He kept his hand on her shoulder as he walked with her outside, "Care to join me for some tea?"

- - - - -

It was around sunset when Sakura was allowed to leave the hospital. The strange cases of shinobi being _devoured_ by unknown entities was increasing. Just today, two more victims had come in. One was comatose, the other was bleeding profusely, ranting and raving about 'phantoms' and 'evil spirits'.

The pink haired girl was sure of it now. Hollows had somehow begun to make their presence more noticed in the Elemental Countries. Not just in Konoha either. River Country had similar incidents as well. Sunagakure was reporting about one tenth of it's ninja force having received 'unknown causes of death'. Gaara had even come to Hidden Leaf for a meeting with the Hokage today.

"...I just wish I knew if the Soul Reapers were here..." Sakura spoke. She could feel it...even now. The slight weight of a greater force within this realm. It wasn't nearby, as far as she could tell at least. It was in Fire Country though...

The young medic-nin turned down the next street to her house when a quiet voice interrupted her thoughts, "Haruno-san..."

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin, and wheeled around to see none other than the Kazekage himself, "Oh, Gaara...you scared me."

Gaara gave her a nod, and walked up to her, "Mind if I join you? I wish to talk."

Sakura smiled, "Not at all, Gaara. I was kind of hoping for someone to talk to anyway. With all that's been happening lately, it's nice to have someone with you..."

Gaara gave a grunt of understanding before walking with her. For awhile, there was some silence, but then the young leader of Suna spoke, "Sakura...you feel it too, correct?"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked with genuine confusion.

"...the weight of some kind of terrible force...I was watching you earlier. You show signs of it..."

Sakura was now aware of what the red-haired teen was saying, "You too, huh?"

"Yes. I feel it growing stronger too. It's not a natural feeling. Not even the Ichibi gave off this kind of feeling...which is mildly disturbing..."

Sakura noted the tense voice of Gaara. He had changed in the last year or so, especially after Naruto's death. He was...more open about how he felt.

"I know what you mean. It's like something is grabbing a hold of your very heart and squeezing it a little. Sometimes it's worse, sometimes it's not." the kunoichi gave a weary sigh, "Either way, it's not something that I think we've ever dealt with. Tsunade-sama has lowered the amount of long-term missions by almost forty percent. It's unnatural."

Gaara looked to the girl, "Sakura...you know what's going on, don't you?"

Sakura stopped in her tracks, and bowed her head a bit. It was common knowledge that Gaara was a master of detecting lies. She looked up, and even Gaara seemed a little taken back by the exhaustion they held, "I think you should come with me."

An hour later at Sakura's apartment found Gaara both shocked and a bit confused, "...so...you're saying that these monstrous beasts that we cannot see are the former souls of people?"

"Yes, as crazy as it sounds. They're called Hollows, like I said before. From what I understand, they're consumed by anger and hatred, so they obviously hate the living, perhaps out of jealousy, I'm not sure." Sakura massaged her temples a bit before continuing, "The Soul Reapers are the ones in charge of protecting us, and insuring that Hollows souls are purified."

Gaara had a blank expression on his face, which wasn't unusual, "You're not lying...are you?"

"I wish I was."

Gaara stood up, looking to Sakura as he folded his arms, "I assume that you haven't told anyone else then?"

"Not even Tsunade-sama."

The former Jinchuuriki placed a hand under his chin, "That's probably for the best...besides...if what you say is true, we're not supposed to know this information."

"Yeah, but Naruto believes I have the right, due to the special circumstances between me and him." Sakura added.

"True." He walked towards the balcony of Sakura's apartment, "Sakura...how powerful are these Hollows?"

"...depends on how long they've been around, and how many souls they've consumed. I guess most of the ones around here are of the normal class, not above Gillian, thank the heavens."

"...and you believe that the number of them is increasing with each passing day?"

Sakura got up to look out the balcony window as well, "It's just a guess...I'm not that sensitive to the spiritual pressure of others yet, but it's above the average of most, as far as I can understand. Maybe it's because of my connection to Naruto, or maybe it's just luck. I have no clue."

"I think it's a bit of both. Though I know of someone else who probably is more related to the luck factor. You said that only so many people have a strong connection to the spiritual sensitivity, correct?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, although I think that applies more to that other realm where Naruto first established a connection with me...Karakura or whatever..."

Gaara turned to Sakura, "Shikamaru I think is another one of us who is sensitive to spiritual presence. I was talking to him earlier...he seemed unnerved."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't explain it clearly, but he seemed to be looking up to the sky. As though he was watching something..."

"Watching something?" Sakura repeated.

"That's correct. I've known him personally only for a short while, but he wasn't acting like himself." Gaara finished,"Perhaps I should talk to him..."

Sakura nodded, "I'll come with you. Shikamaru's out on patrol tonight, so I can show you where he's stationed."

With that, the two shinobi headed out to find the young Nara boy.

Meanwhile, by the western wall of Konoha, Shikamaru was leaning against one of the lookouts that sprouted from the giant barrier separating to Konoha from the forest around it. He didn't seem very happy about something, if the frown on his face was any indication.

He had confirmed that he was indeed the only one who could see that tiny little warping area in the southwestern sky of Konoha. It's size varied from day to day, but he couldn't confirm what the hell it was. He'd gone to Shizune for an eye examination, and she said his vision was still as good as ever.

No one else had spoken of that little irregularity in the sky...whatever it was. Chouji didn't say anything, nor did Ino. Kiba had stated that Akamaru was acting unusual as of late, and Konohamaru said he sometimes felt like he was having trouble breathing normal. Aside from that, nothing else was ever said that made Shikamaru suspect something was amiss in the world. Well, the unusual attacks and deaths made him wonder about what the hell was going on as well, but he didn't know where to start on those. For crying out loud, he'd never seen someone have their body severed by claws _that_ big.

Shikamaru looked up at the rift, which was currently unchanged from this morning. He thought he could see things leaving it once and a while, but he wasn't sure...either way, he didn't like it.

"...what a pain..." he thought aloud as he walked off to the other part of his patrol. This whole situation was beyond troublesome...

**End of Chapter Seven- Phew...another chapter out of the way. I'm sure I've made many of you who are reading this further facepalm yourselves with all the stuff I haven't touched upon yet, heheh. Don't worry, all will be revealed in due time. Besides...what would a good story be without a little guessing, right? First off, let me say that yes, Naruto and Yoruichi are trying to be serious about this relationship between them and secondly, yes, Naruto and Sakura can be considered 'together' as well. Don't worry though, Naruto won't be paired with every other female I put into the story...that's just abnormal. Soi Fon sees Naruto as someone to care for deeply, but not on a romantic level. I guess you could say she's finally figured out her feelings for him after he left for his training mission/quest/journey. I'm sure a few of you have already made some guesses on what the future chapters hold for our protagonists/antagonists.**

Finally, I'd like to say thanks to all of those that have given me your input on this story of mine. I do enjoy making fanfiction for the simple purpose of the fact that I can; you people make it all that much better. I'd also like to extend a thanks to those I have received help from in helping move the story along, it means a lot. Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and keep your eyes peeled for chapter eight!


	9. Refining

**Disclaimer: It's a standing tradition with my fanfics to do this at least once, so here goes nothing.**

**(pushes Nel onto stage)**

**Nel: "Denim, what am I suppoth to do?"**

**Denim: "Just read the disclaimer, Nel."**

**Nel: "...okay! Denim88 doesn'th own Bleach or Naruto, which are property of Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto. Besideth, Denim would have made Naruto much cooler a lot sooner if thingsth went histh way."**

**Denim: "Aye...Sage Mode Naruto for the win..."**

**Nel: "So...when do I get to show up?"**

**Denim: "Ah, that would be telling though, wouldn't it?"**

**Nel: "...you horrible to your readersth..."**

**Denim: "It hurts me to do so, Nel, but it's a necessary evil."**

**Jinchuuriki no Seireitei**

**Chapter Eight: Refining**

It was rather quiet within the chambers of Aizen's throne room when ten figures entered. Aizen lifted his head and smiled with his usual placidity, "Ah, welcome. It's good of all of you to be here in such a timely manner."

Ten various Arrancar stood before Aizen, five which were among the Espada, four which were not, and one that had been removed from rank.

"As you all are aware, this plan of ours requires us to be timely and not lag around. I expect nothing but the best from you, which I know I can count on you all doing."

"So, what's with the idea of sending us in two teams?" spoke Yammy, earning a grunt of annoyance from a few of the more short tempered Arrancar, "Wouldn't it be better if we just stayed together? We'd be able to destroy the places quicker in a single team."

"Ah, while that may be true, Yammy, we can't risk drawing _too_ much attention to Soul Society. You know how well they monitor the other worlds..." the former Fifth Division captain replied, "Just trust in my judgement and you'll do fine."

Yammy grunted in agreement as another spoke, "Aizen...why won't you let me destroy the village?"

Aizen's eyes gleamed for a brief moment before he spoke, "Patience, Sasuke...all things are rewarded to those who wait for them and grasp for them at the right time. You'll have your vengeance in due time."

Grimmjow snorted, "Damn brat..."

There was a sudden clash of steel, and Grimmjow was smiling wickedly while Sasuke glowered at the man, "Watch your tongue, Jeagerjaques..." The two swords scratched against each other as the two struggled against each other.

"Heheheh...don't think that I'm as afraid of you as the others; you know as well as I do the only reason why you were able to move up the ranks so damn quickly." He pressed on his blade, and Sasuke's eyes twitched as he felt himself lose a little ground, "If it weren't for that damn speed of yours, as well as those wonderful 'Sharingan' of yours, you'd be kissing my feet right now. Nnoitra got what he deserved for not being prepared. He's stronger than me, sure, but he's not nearly as fast..."

Grimmjow had a point. Sasuke was the fastest of the lower ranked Espada. Even Zommari, while still the fastest, felt a bit unnerved by the young Arrancar's speed. Not only that, Sasuke was good at reading his opponents' moves. How his Sharingan had remained able to do so, Sasuke was not entirely sure. It had...adapted. He could see reiatsu, and he was pretty sure if he got the chance to, he would still see chakra as well. His eyes had become even deadlier, and still retained all the traits that had earned the Uchiha clan both the hatred and fear that they earned in the realm of the humans.

"Grimmjow, Sasuke, that's enough." Aizen spoke, and the two promptly sheathed their blades again, "Now, as you all know, next week we will begin to go through with our plan. You know your jobs, and you know who you're working with. I just wish to make sure that we're all squared away with this."

About a half hour later, the meeting had ended. Aizen had given them time to make final preparations; in five days, they would begin the attack on Karakura. A couple days after, the plan for Konohagakure would be carried out. It would be swift and explosive. Just like Aizen wanted it.

Sasuke was walking down the main hall that lead out of the throne room when he felt a presence, "What do you want?"

"If you don't get a grip on that temper of yours, you'll never succeed on being anything more than a low life." spoke the voice of Ulquiorra as he walked out of the shadows.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What's it to you, Schiffer?"

Ulquiorra was silent for a moment before he replied, his voice sharper than before, "Make sure that temper of yours doesn't cost us later on."

"Hn..." Sasuke turned around, heading back to his chambers by himself. It was a well known fact by now that Sasuke wished for no Fraccion, nor did anyone wish to work under him. He'd already carved out his reputation as a loner who didn't give a damn what the world thought of him. His goals are all that mattered to him.

"Giving counseling to the greenhorn...Ulquiorra, you must be sick or something." spoke an amused voice. The Fourth Espada turned to face Gin Ichimaru.

"Gin..." Ulquiorra spoke with a monotone voice. He turned back to face the retreating back of the Uchiha, "He's too stubborn. He's a liability. Just like most of the other trash around here."

"Hmmm...I wouldn't say that. Sasuke is a seasoned fighter, and his sword skills are nothing to sneeze at."

Ulquiorra began to walk down the same hall, "Perhaps...still, the boy better not screw things up."

Gin rubbed his chin in thought as he watched the Arrancar head down to his chambers, and let out a sigh, "Man, what a bunch of killjoys. Maybe I'll go bother Tosen for a bit."

- - - - -

It had been a week and a half since Naruto and company had first started their training with Kukaku. Like Yoruichi had warned, the Shiba clan head was not one to go easy.

"Again...and this time, I want more power to go with your range."

"Right..." The blond shinigami student lifted his hand, and looked to a distant boulder, "O Lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws..."

Kakashi watched in the distance as a bit of light began to gather around his pupil, "Hmm..._**Blue Fire Fall**_...he's gotten good at this one." the former-Jounin commented to himself.

"_**Hadou Number Thirty-three! Blue Fire Fall!!!!**_" An explosion was heard a surge of hot, blue-white light shot out of his hands, and roared straight to the boulder. A second later, it exploded, and sent bits of granite and rubble falling to the ground.

Kukaku laughed, "Yes...I think you've finally got it down, Naruto." She smiled as she pat the boy on the back, "I knew that you just needed some coaxing in the right direction. You've got more reiatsu than you know what to do with...we just needed to find a way to lessen that constant flow from you." She looked down to the boy, "I'd say you're about done with my training..."

"Seriously? I've only been here for a few days though."

"Ichigo was here for less than two days, and he learned how to mold his reiatsu to some extent. Enough to break through the barriers of Seireitei at least."

Naruto's eyes widened, "...that short of a time period? No way..."

"Yep. Although, Ganju is the one who taught him the trick to controlling his reiatsu. I just gave him the basics."

Kakashi pushed off the tree he had been leaning against, and called over to Naruto, "You done for the day?"

Kukaku responded, "I'd say done in general. It's up to him to continue with this. He's still around experienced novice, if not intermediate level, but he'll improve as long as he practices..."

Kakashi nodded, "Yoruichi was right; you're the best in teaching kidou."

Kukaku had the decency to laugh, "Please, I'm just doing a friend a favor and helping the next generation."

Kakashi turned to Naruto, "Naruto...I'm curious...what's your highest level of power that you're capable of reaching?"

"...with or without Kyuubi?"

"...with Kyuubi at a safe rate."

"Two tails..." Naruto replied with certainty, "...although, I think that my level of power with two tails is different than what it was in the past..."

Kakashi nodded, "As it very well should be. You have much more spiritual energy than physical energy; that's how it is with most ninja." He rubbed his chin, "Naruto...show us your power."

Kukaku raised an eyebrow, "How exactly do you want him to do that?"

"Release his power in a steady stream, increasing gradually. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Naruto rubbed his cheek absentmindedly as he spoke, "Kakashi-sensei...are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You're able to keep a hold on the Kyuubi, right?"

"Y-yeah, but-"

"Then we have nothing to worry about."

Kakashi and Kukaku were soon about thirty yards away from the boy as he stood in the clearing of the training field of the land where Kukaku's house was located.

"Kakashi...what's the reason you're doing this?"

"...Yamamoto wanted to see how great Naruto's power was..."

"So he's going to measure it all the way from Seireitei?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Considering Naruto's power...it shouldn't be that hard to do..."

Naruto looked to the others, "Okay! I'm ready!"

Kakashi gave him a nod, and the two watched as Naruto closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Moments later, a blue aura began to envelope the teen.

"...crap, and he's not even getting warmed up..." Kukaku said in amazement.

Kakashi's stare remained focused on his student, and watched as the wind began to pick up around the area, "...Naruto..."

Naruto began to grunt as he focused on his spiritual pressure, "Rrrrrr...."

Yoruichi suddenly appeared next to the other three, "What's going on?"

"Naruto's going to demonstrate his safest amount of maximum power..."

Yoruichi said nothing, turning to Naruto as well. The wind was now a violent gale, and at the same time, the three felt the familiar feeling of being weighed down. Naruto's spiritual pressure had more than doubled now.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Naruto roared out as a small crater began to form around him. He was crouched a bit as he noticed his blue aura beginning to turn a slight violet color. Kyuubi's reiatsu was starting to leak out.

Kakashi took this moment to lift his blindfold, and watched with his Sharingan as the power surge began to ripple the earth around the teen, "...he's _easily_ above third-seat in terms of reiatsu...vice-captains would even have a run for their money."

- - - - -

Off in Seireitei, Rukia and Orihime lifted their heads, having taken a break from their training. In five days Orihime would be returning to Karakura.

The two women looked off in the distance, "...Rukia-san...who is that?"

Rukia's eyebrows knitted together for a brief moment as she focused on the distant reiatsu signature, "Naruto..."

Orihime's eyes widened, "Uzumaki-san? His power is that great?"

Rukia nodded, "He's got a special talent as far as power goes," Rukia got up, "Well, shall we get back to training?"

"Y-yes." Orihime nodded, taking one last look to the direction she assumed was where Naruto was, then got up and followed Rukia.

- - - - -

Soi Fon was meditating in her small courtyard. She remained still, but opened her eyes for a brief moment as she let a small smile cross her lips.

_"You've gotten much stronger, Naruto..."_

- - - - -

Retsu Unohana took a brief moment to look out the window of her office, and noted the ever-so-faint crimson stream of light shooting up into the vast, blue sky.

"Unohana-taichou...is that Naruto that's causing a huge power surge in the distant Rukongai districts?"

Unohana turned to her vice-captain and gave her a smile, "Amazing, isn't it? The thing that's a bit unsettling is that he's _just_ started to tap into the Kyuubi's power..."

Isane shook her head, "He's a truly remarkable boy. Kakashi-kun must be proud to have such a talented student..."

Unohana turned back to the window, letting the peaceful smile soften a bit, _"Naruto...please don't overexert yourself..."_

- - - - -

In the main chambers of the First Division headquarters, Yamamoto sat in his chair, his eyes opening ever so slightly as he woke up from his brief nap. He hummed to himself as he felt the reiatsu of Naruto Uzumaki, as faint as it was, "Hatake was right; Uzumaki has definitely improved in his control over the Kyuubi..."

The leader of the Gotei Thirteen slowly got up, and made a mental note to have Kurotsuchi give him a readout of those reiatsu levels. While he was comfortable with what he felt, it was always good to have some solid evidence to support things.

- - - - -

Naruto felt his knees give in as he fell to the ground. He could see small darkened circles in the soil where his sweat was landing. He looked up to Kakashi, Yoruichi, and Kukaku walked over to him, "H-how was that...?"

Kukaku had a look of amazement on her face, "...I haven't felt a power source like that since..." she shook her head, "Kakashi..." she lowered her voice as she leaned over to the silver haired man, lowering her voice, "He's around vice-captain level, without the restraints. He could march over most of the other shinigami in terms of raw power."

Kakashi, however, remained calm, "In terms of _power_, yes. However, he's still not fully tempered in harnessing it. Like I said; just letting the reiatsu flow out, and being able to control it effectively are two different things."

Yoruichi walked over to Naruto, and helped him to his feet, though she found him unable to take more than a few shaky steps, "Kakashi, a little help here?"

Kakashi gave a nod before heading over and heaving the boy on his shoulders while Naruto made half-hearted protests about being carried by his former ninja-sensei, "Nnnn...I can walk on my....own."

"Sure you can..." Kakashi said as he continued towards the Shiba house. Naruto was soon snoring, clearly worn out from the _**kido**_ training as well as the little stunt he pulled to demonstrate his reiatsu level.

"...I don't think there's much more I can teach the kid." Kukaku said as she gave the blond a brief glance after the had set him on a cot, "I was never much of a teacher, to be honest. Ganju was the one that ultimately showed Ichigo how to contain and mold his reiatsu...I just give the basics and let them figure out the rest..."

Yoruichi gave her friend a smile, "Well, regardless, what you did helped. You and Rukia have made Naruto into a capable Soul Reaper in the field of _**kido**_."

Kukaku laughed, "Heh, the kid's a fast learner..." Her smile began to fade a bit, "...it's funny...he and Ichigo both remind me of Kaien."

Yoruichi put a hand on Kukaku's shoulder, "Naruto will be just as great as Kaien. I know it."

Kukaku looked up and nodded, "He better be. It'd be a waste of amazing potential if he didn't."

The two headed left the room where Naruto was sleeping without another word. Tomorrow morning would be the most important part of this little training mission of the teenage Soul Reaper.

- - - - -

Renji had been hoping that this training with Urahara would prove to be useful. After finding that he was more or less made into the errand boy of the shop, he was starting to regret his choice. Hell, at least Byakuya didn't get involved with Renji beyond work and duties...

The sound of feet padded across the floor, and Renji looked up to see none other than Rukia standing at the doorway of the shop, "...back already? I thought you were training Orihime?"

Rukia smiled a bit, "I do have duties here too. Orihime will be back in a day or so anyway. I'm just making sure everything is well here."

Renji grunted, giving a withered glare towards the office of Kisuke, "I _would_ be training right now, but some people seem to enjoy free labor too much." He leaned against his broom a bit, "Other than that, everything is just peachy right now."

"I see..." the dark haired shinigami took a seat on a crate, "...Naruto released his reiatsu today...almost full power I imagine..." She shuddered, "It was disurbing. He's probably close to that of Ichigo when he's at full power with his bankai activated."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding."

Rukia looked up, "You _know_ that he had a lot of power from the beginning. What amazed me was that he had been letting out his own_ natural_ reiatsu for almost two thirds of the time that I felt it. Only towards the end did the Kyuubi's own spiritual pressure begin leaking out."

Renji gave a sigh, "I can only imagine where he'll be once he's in the Gotei Thirteen."

Rukia laughed, "As a matter of fact, I know the answer to that."

"Really?"

Rukia couldn't help but look smug, "Yeah. Ukitake-taichou managed to get claim over Naruto. Which means _I_ get to help train Naruto as well."

"...figures. Byakuya-taichou probably didn't even voice a single word about it..."

"Nii-sama felt that Naruto wasn't suited for the Sixth Division quite yet. I heard that Soi Fon and Zaraki nearly got into a fight over the issue of Naruto being put into their divisions, though."

Renji was astounded now, "Those two actually were arguing over recruiting?" Rukia nodded, "...damn...the kid's hardly been around Soul Society and already people are fighting tooth and nail over getting him on their team..." He laughed, "I should have seen that one coming."

Rukia got up and turned towards the exit, "In case you're wondering, Ichigo's been training. He's...much stronger."

Renji said nothing, simply letting out a hum as he began to resume sweeping the floor, "Well, I'll catch you later, Rukia."

The Kuchiki girl waved goodbye as the moonlight began to shine down on the sleepy town of Karakura. Renji gave a yawn as he finished the final corner of the shop. It had been a rather dull day, but this most recent bit of news from Rukia got Renji's spirits up. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he had been wishing for Naruto's success from the start. The kid seemed to be unshakable. He, like Renji, was an orphan from the start. He had lived off the streets, dealt with the harsh realities of relying on yourself, but...unlike Naruto, Renji had Rukia and his other childhood friends to lean on in his time of need.

"I hope to see the loudmouth soon..." Renji commented as he retired for the night. No doubt Urahara was going to try and get more cleaning done tomorrow...and he was certain that Jinta would be eager to help.

- - - - -

Uryu let out another haggard breath as he sat in the underground chamber of his father's hospital that housed spiritual energy. At first...he had been less than happy to even agree to his father's offer of restoring his former powers. However, the need for Uryu's powers became more and more apparent. The number of Hollows that he sensed with each passing day was growing, and even with the added help from the chosen few from Soul Society, he knew it wouldn't be long before something big happened.

"Tired already?"

Uryu simply glared at the white haired male, Ryuken Ishida. It was easy to tell that the father and son were not on the best of terms with each other, and with a few reasons at that. The fact that Ryuken had all but abandoned—or so Uryu had thought—the Quincy way was enough to create the rift between the two.

Perhaps that was the reason why the teen was so confused; his father never wanted anything to do with those things...yet here he was, sitting in this random chamber while his father fired spirit particle-charged bolts at him. It just showed that Uryu and his father still were not that familiar with each other, though they were immediate family.

"...of course I'm tired..." Uryu shot back, "I've been evading arrows for the last three and a half hours with no break. Any _normal_ person would be, or have you forgotten the original purpose why I came here?"

Ryuken remained blank in expression as he spoke, "Yet you also haven't noticed that your own natural powers are starting to resurface..." He pushed up his glasses as he spoke, "Uryu, I'll continue this with you so that you may regain your powers under one condition..."

"What condition is that?"

Ryuken's glasses shined with a rather eerie reflection, "You are to never associate yourself with the shinigami again."

Uryu's eyebrows rose a fraction as he spoke, "...fine..."

"Good. Now, I'll give you a half hour to recuperate. Then we continue..."

Uryu said nothing, instead choosing to think about what this would mean. Never associate with the shinigami again? That would make helping Ichigo next to impossible...well...

_"Ichigo _technically _isn't a true Soul Reaper...so...I guess that may be a fair enough loophole..."_

After that thought, Uryu seemed less bothered by the fact that his own father was firing deadly arrows of spiritual energy at him. If this apparently needed training would help him regain his powers, then so be it.

- - - - -

Naruto gave a yawn as he opened his eyes, and noted that the sky was still dark outside, the horizon just starting to turn a dark pink. It'd be a while before sunrise started. The blond got up from his cot, and carefully stepped over the sleeping form of Yoruichi.

Stepping outside, he took in a breath of the fresh air, "Ah...doesn't get any better than this..."

"Agreed."

Naruto turned to see his sensei sitting a little ways from the teen, simply watching the slowly brightening sky, "Kakashi-sensei...what are you doing up?"

"I've always been an early-riser...well, in Soul Society anyway. Odd habit I've never been able to kick I guess."

Naruto turned back to the horizon, and spoke, "Hey...Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Sasuke...do you think he really...?"

"...I can't give you an honest answer, Naruto." The masked Soul Reaper turned to his student and gave a small shrug, "I guess I lucked out with Rin and Obito. Hollows weren't _too_ common in the Elemental countries at that time...though death was everywhere during the Third Shinobi War..."

Naruto sat down beside his long-time teacher and friend, "I...I hope I can see him again. Even if he's a Hollow...there's always a chance for him to be-"

"Naruto, chances are if he's a Hollow, you won't even recognize him. Most Hollows lose all sense of reason, and completely change in most cases in terms of appearance," Kakashi paused for a moment, as though trying to recall something, "I read up somewhere that the girl...Inoue...Orihime Inoue? Yeah..." He nodded to himself, "I remember reading up from a random file on that Ichigo that one of the first couple of Hollows he defeated was none other than the brother of that girl..."

"Really? Wait...Orihime lost her brother?"

"Yeah...she's actually been living alone for quite awhile now. I seriously wonder why good people like her end up with such troubles." Kakashi replied as he gave a sigh, "It's not all rainbows and butterflies...reality can be a real kick in the pants, Naruto. It's what you do with those troubles though that makes you who you are."

"Yeah..." Naruto watched the first rays of light peek through the trees, "I wonder what Baa-chan would say if she found out Ero-sennin is still printing those perverted books..."

Kakashi actually chuckled, a bit amused by the random change of topic, "Oh, I can imagine a few broken chairs and a table or two."

The two laughed quietly, sharing the fond memories they had during their mortal existences. As the sun began turn the darkened sky a golden orange, the two got up, "Naruto...we're going to be on the move again. We're going back to Karakura..."

"Wait, how are we going to do that? Don't we need a Senkaimon or something to-?"

"I'm capable of making one. Not to mention Kisuke and I have our own little way of keeping in touch with each other." Kakashi spoke, "How do you think I kept in touch with him during the time I was alive with you?"

"...well..."

"My point exactly. So, anyway, once our dearest feline wakes up, we'll be on our way."

Naruto smiled, "If you want, I can wake her up..."

Kakashi looked at the sun, and shook his head, "Nah...if anything, you can probably catch a few more hours of sleep..." Kakashi paused for a moment before speaking again, "Naruto?"

The blond in question turned around, "Yeah?"

"I know it's not really my business to ask, but are you...serious with Yoruichi?"

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi sighed, "You and Yoruichi...are you two in a relationship beyond physical means?"

Naruto blushed a bit, "Y-yeah..."

Kakashi nodded, "Right...sorry...it's just...well, you're like family to me. It's not like I don't trust Yoruichi; in all honesty, she's one of my greatest friends...it's just...she's a bit of a flirt."

Naruto laughed, "She's a wonderful person though."

Kakashi's mask creased with a smile, "That's good to know. I always wondered if she'd ever find someone. She deserves it just as much as anyone else, if not more."

"Yeah..." Naruto placed his hands behind his head as he stretched his back a bit while yawning, "I think I might go and catch a few more hours of sleep after all."

Kakashi gave Naruto a knowing look, "I'm sure Yoruichi could use an extra pillow."

Naruto's mouth opened and closed a few times, but he said nothing, simply deciding to turn around and head in while grumbling about perverted teachers. Kakashi chuckled lightly to himself, deciding to take a small nap under a tree. He always enjoyed sleeping outdoors compared to indoors anyway.

As Naruto headed into his and Yoruichi's room, he threw off his sandals and let out another yawn. He plopped onto his cot by Yoruichi, and wasn't surprised to see the woman's eyes open with a sleepy smile, "Hey, you."

Naruto grinned, "Sorry if I woke you up."

Yoruichi scooted closer to the blond and threw her blanket over the two of them, "It's okay. I don't mind this at all." She nuzzled against him as Naruto breathed in her scent a little, "So...you looking forward to seeing Ichigo and the others again?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to show Ichigo just how much stronger I am now."

Yoruichi hummed lightly in agreement, "I'm sure he's looking forward to that too."

It was around nine or so when the group of three decided to get going. Kakashi was currently standing in one of the entryways to a room in Kukaku's house, rubbing his chin in thought, "This ought to do..."

Naruto, who was standing nearby, watched with some amount of surprise as Kakashi jabbed the opening between the sliding double doors. A white light shined through the other side. He nodded while Naruto's mouth opened a bit, "How did-?"

"Trade secret...I'll teach you when you're older." Kakashi replied casually. He then looked through one of the windows of the house, and watched as a small Hell Butterfly flew into the room. He lifted a hand as it landed on his index finger, "Hmmm...interesting choice...I didn't expect Ukitake to go for the claim..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What's up, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi just waved his free hand, "Nothing, just office work..." Kakashi lied, but Naruto bought it with no argument, "Seireitei was kind enough to let us borrow a Hell Butterfly to go through without being hindered by the Dangai."

Yoruichi, who along with Kukaku had entered the room as the Hell Butterfly flitted in, gave a chuckle, "Well of course; Soul Society would hate to lose one of the greatest shinigami in the Gotei Thirteen due to being trapped in limbo with two worlds."

Kakashi rolled his eyes as the doors opened, letting the white light spill in, "I'm sure. Anyway, I think it's best if we get going. Kisuke will start having a tizzy-fit if we're not there in time."

Kukaku gave a grin to the trio, "Good luck you three." She turned to Naruto and her grin widened a fraction, "Naruto, I'm sure you've heard this enough already, but I expect to hear great things about you. Make me proud."

"You bet, Kukaku! Just wait; in a few years, I'll be a vice-captain for sure!"

"I wouldn't doubt that for a minute," the Shiba clan head agreed, "Say 'Hi' to Ichigo and the others for me."

"Will do." Yoruichi spoke as she followed the Hell Butterfly into the gateway between realms. Kakashi followed along with Naruto. The doors closed, and the white light soon faded. She let the smile stay on her face before nodding. Time to return to making those fireworks...

- - - - -

"...so you don't think I'm crazy?"

"No. I just gave you all the reasons why you aren't..."

Shikamaru groaned as he leaned against the wall of his house, "Sakura...are you sure Ino didn't just want you to try and help me with some odd therapy technique they teach you at the hospital?"

"Positive. Though...Ino could be sensitive to spiritual energy as well, seeing as her family has those odd abilities of theirs." spoke the kunoichi, "Besides, who would honestly try and make up such a far fetched story like that?"

"Point taken." Shikamaru looked up to the slightly wider rift in the sky, and Sakura did likewise, "I don't like the feeling I'm getting from that thing..."

"I know what you mean. It's the Hollows." She absentmindedly rubbed her left shoulder, a nervous habit she had been developing ever since her somewhat out-of-the-body encounter with Naruto, "I...I don't know why they aren't attacking Konoha directly...though they may be aware of what we can do. Ninja aren't ordinary humans in many ways."

"Yeah...so...what about Gaara?"

"He's in a meeting right now with Tsunade-sama."

"He's not going to tell her this, is he?"

Sakura shook her head, "No. He's just going to discuss some methods that they could work on together to make this whole situation safer for their shinobi and villages. We need Soul Reapers ultimately in order to do that, though."

Shikamaru was quiet for a moment before he spoke hesitantly, "...so...Naruto's still a Jinchuuriki, huh?"

"Yes. His soul and the Kyuubi's are more joined together than when he was just a human...and..." Shikamaru was able to draw the lines between the dots, and nodded.

"...I can only imagine the difficulty with holding such a power at bay..."

"He...he's _much_ stronger than he was before. I know he could easily fight on par with anyone of our Jonin, even the Kages would have a large amount of trouble..." She shook her head, "Scratch that, he'd probably make a joke out of any of the Kages, present or past."

Shikamaru's eyes widened a fraction, "That's...hard to imagine."

"I know."

The two looked up to the sky again, and Sakura was pretty sure she saw the faintest outline of this rift Shikamaru was seeing. She assumed it must have been due to the fact she had a spiritual connection with Naruto, and her prolonged duration of time with Shikamaru was giving her more sensitivity. She remembered something about people becoming more aware by spending time around spiritually sensitive people or places that gave off such energy.

"Sakura..."

"Yeah?"

Shikamaru's face was void of any emotion, "What would we do in the situation of an attack by one of those super-powerful Hollows...like a...Menos Grande...or...worse?"

Sakura decided the truth would be the best answer. Lying would only be trouble later on, "Hope that Soul Society can send help before things get too bad..."

"I was afraid of that."

The two were again quiet as they stared at the rift, trying to make out any faint ripples they saw come from it. It was an unsettling view for the two of them; their usually peaceful village was teetering on a horrible attack at any moment, yet almost no one was aware of it.

- - - - -

Naruto was the first to step out of the other side of the Senkaimon. He watched as the Hell Butterfly flitted around the room a bit before landing on his head.

"Oho, it seems that you've made a friend, Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to the man who was sporting the usual fan and cane, "Hey, Urahara. How's things?"

Urahara smiled as he closed his fan with a flick of his wrist, "Quite well, now that you mention it. Renji is a great help around here, and the weather has been beautiful lately."

Kakashi and Yoruichi entered as well while the Hell Butterfly flitted off somewhere in Urahara's house, likely finding a safe place to remain until the others needed it again. Kakashi pulled out his orange book while Kisuke smiled, slowly walking over to the taller man.

"Kisuke...before you ask, no, I won't let you borrow my book. You've already lost one of mine, which I found two months later shoved under a pile of papers."

Kisuke laughed, "Always a real killjoy, Kakashi." The shop owner sighed, "Oh well, I guess I'll have to get these new books some other way...unless..."

Naruto noticed Kisuke's eyes travel to him, "What?"

"I've heard that you were the pupil of Jiraiya-sama. You don't think that-"

Naruto frowned immediately, "Bah! No way am I going to get you one of those books! Get them yourself, pervert!"

Yoruichi laughed, "Sorry, Kisuke; the kid's too good to read smut, let alone touch it."

Kisuke shrugged his shoulders, "I see. Well, come on in. I'm sure you're hungry, right?"

Naruto was the first to respond, "Yeah, I haven't eaten breakfast yet!"

The three were soon seated while Tessai was serving heaps of pancakes (he had been preparing for Yoruichi and Naruto an hour ago). Naruto animatedly talked to Ururu, who seemed to have actually taken a liking to the blond's energetic nature.

"What about you, Ururu? You do any training?"

"Well...I can fight...I don't like to though." spoke the girl as she looked away a bit, "Urahara-san says I'm very strong though."

Naruto chugged some of the juice in his glass as he nodded, "Yeah, I heard from Yoruichi that you beat the crud out of Ichigo way back when he was still new to being a Soul Reaper!"

Ururu blushed a bit, "Yes...but I didn't want to hurt him badly..."

Urahara appeared and placed a gentle hand on Ururu's shoulder, "You see, Naruto, it's never wise to judge others by their appearance. I believe you learned that lesson when fighting Ichigo after he unleashed his Bankai, right?"

Naruto looked slightly embarrassed, "Um, heh...yeah. I guess you could say that."

"Yeah, well, Ichigo's given all of us a rather harsh lesson in underestimating opponents." spoke a voice from the entryway to the shop. The others turned to see none other than Renji, who nodded to Naruto, "Hey, sunshine."

Naruto bristled, "I _told_ you to stop calling me that!!!"

Renji smirked at the blond, "You going to make me?"

"I should! Unfortunately, being that you're a vice-captain, I'd be in deep crud if I attacked you outright!"

"I swear, you two haven't talked to each other for more than a month and the first thing you two do is argue."

Yet again, the group looked towards Renji, only to see Rukia, "Rukia-chan!"

Rukia gave a smile to the blond, "Hello, Naruto. I assume you're here to train?"

"Um...yeah. Something about seeing Ichigo."

Rukia's gaze seemed to soften a bit before she snapped out of her trance, "Um...Ichigo?"

"Yeah...is he okay?"

Rukia hesitated to answer for a moment, "Yeah, he's well. He's...gotten a lot stronger since you last saw him."

Yoruichi seemed to notice Rukia's behavior at the mention of the Substitute Soul Reaper too, "Well, Naruto's gotten much stronger as well. I'd dare say that he's an even match for Ichigo."

"...perhaps..." Rukia looked around the group and spoke, "Ichigo's done with his training anyway. He's at home resting right now..."

"Well, let him know as soon as possible that Naruto's here to speak to him, Kuchiki-san." Kakashi added.

Rukia nodded, "I will."

Rukia soon left afterward, and Naruto decided to do some sparring with Kakashi in Kisuke's basement while Yoruichi discussed a few matters with the shop owner. Renji, taking the opportunity to relax, went to go grab a bite to eat at some restaurant that Ikkaku claimed had rice balls in plastic wrapping.

Meanwhile, Rukia was sitting in Ichigo's room by his bedside, watching the teen resting on his bed, snoring every so often.

"...Ichigo..."

She had mixed feelings about the Hollowfication powers he had. It gave him a significant increase in his power, yet that power was...tainted. It was, as the name implied, that of a Hollow. She was pretty sure that using that power would have drawbacks. She just hoped that the boy she had come to see as one of her dearest and most treasured friends would be careful when using that power.

She brushed a hand across his spiked locks of orange hair. He mumbled something intangible, and she smiled. She sometimes had to remind herself that though they appeared the same age, she was at least ten times his age...yet...

...she never felt so happy as a Soul Reaper as she had since she met Ichigo. It was hard to believe that it had been close to a year since she met him. She could still recall when she first took notice of his powers...and how she had seemed to abandon all reason and let him take her powers.

The boy defied all explanation and reason as far as mortals went. However...he wasn't really a mortal anymore...he was still tied to his body in a sense, only because he was still supposed to be alive. He no longer had the chain of fate that all mortals had. He seemed to slow down in aging a bit. He also was a lot more melancholy these past couple of months than he had in all the time she had known him.

In a way, she couldn't help but compare him to the other recent shinigami, Naruto. In a way, they were alike; both were headstrong to a fault almost. However, Naruto was more optimistic in his views on life, while Ichigo had a somewhat darker outlook on things, but not to a depressing level. Both had ridiculous spiritual energy levels, and had lost important people in their lives.

"It's a small world..." Rukia spoke to herself, watching Ichigo just a moment longer before getting up. It sounded like Yuzu and Karin were home. She would probably help them with whatever homework they had until their father, Isshin. got home. By then, Ichigo would be awake, and she'd have to drag him out of his room and get him to eat and then bring him to Urahara's to meet Naruto and the others again.

Rukia sighed. Though she had come to love her secondary family, she still wondered if the amount of stress she put up with from the two males was worth it.

- - - - -

"_**Gin Reikitaihou**_!!"

"Gaah!!!" Naruto rolled to the side just in time to avoid a blast of shining light. He got to his feet to see his sensei's spear-shaped shikai glowing, "I thought you would be holding back!!"

Kakashi spoke with his usual no-nonsense tone, "I _am_ holding back."

Naruto seemed to take the reply in stride, and gripped Shinkuuzakura tightly, "Seeing as you've got your shikai active, I don't see the problem with-"

"No."

Naruto blinked twice while in the middle of raising his larger sword to the air, "Huh?"

"I'm testing you to see if you can handle going against an enemy who has more power than you. As such, I'm forbidding you to activate your shikai in this fight. You'll be fighting me with only your sealed zanpakutou and your other abilities..." Kakashi spoke as he raised his spear, the tip forming a small ball of light, "Now then...shall we continue?"

Naruto put his sword back into it's hilt, and slid into a stance than made Kakashi quirk an eyebrow, "...trying out the style Soi Fon taught you?"

"Sort of. She said that since I don't have the same build as her and Yoruichi, I should try and modify it to better fit me in combat." Naruto replied as he released an ebb of reiatsu, "She said the changes I made are almost flawless...but I still need to work out the kinks."

Kakashi noticed Naruto's lack of humor in his tone; he was getting serious now, "Good. Throw anything you can at me then...within reason. No Kyuubi or shikai...yet. Perhaps when you're more experienced, we can try that out." Gin Karuido began to hum a bit as Kakashi raised the spear, pointing it at Naruto, "Ready?"

"You know it."

Kakashi didn't waste another second, and blasted another beam of spiritual energy at Naruto. The blast seemed to howl as it raced through the air. Naruto quickly flash stepped away, and landed on a rock to the left of the blast's path. A second later, he ducked as the blunt end of the spear jabbed at the air where his chest would have been.

"Faster, Naruto! You'll never be able to fight any real powerful opponents if you don't move faster!"

Naruto dodged left and right, and caught the spear in his hands. He tried to take advantage of Kakashi's momentary stop in his attack, and aimed a kick to the older Soul Reaper's head. Kakashi blocked the kick with a closed fist, and tripped Naruto up with his feet. Naruto caught himself with his feet, and tried for a rising kick off the ground while Kakashi backed up a step.

"Better! Now, try and take the offense in the fight while your opponent is trying to evade!"

Naruto flipped to his feet, and began to launch punches and kicks in a furious barrage. Kakashi was both pleased and disappointed to see that Naruto was actually making a few hits. Pleased because Naruto was making further progress, and disappointed because it meant Kakashi was perhaps going too easy on him.

Kakashi blocked a punch to the sternum, and pushed the teen back with the length of his weapon. Naruto maintained his footing, and used the momentum of being pushed back to do a back flip. As Kakashi rushed at the blond, Naruto landed and aimed his right index finger at the former Jounin, "_**Hado Number Four**_!_** Byakurai**_!"

Kakashi's eyes widened a fraction as lifted the length of his spear to block the bolt of lightning shot from Naruto's finger. He lost all momentum in his charge, and was pushed back a bit. Naruto was definitely putting quite a bit of power into this _**kido**_.

Kakashi held his spear in place with his left hand as he raised his right hand, "_Storms of the heavens, hear my cry! Ye who holds no mortal coil, ye who fears no death, strike down thine foes in fury! Thunder roars, lightning screams, winds howl, skies tremble! Ye who churns the chaos, show no impunity..._!"

Naruto immediately felt his hair standing on end, and it wasn't because of his own lightning based _**kido**_. He bit back a curse as he dispelled his attack, and began to push off his feet to try and avoid the attack Kakashi was going to launch. Naruto knew the spell by name, but he had never seen it. If he was lucky, he wouldn't get harmed by it either.

The light seemed to be sucked away as Kakashi held his open right palm so it faced Naruto. The blond waited, feeling sweat running down his neck. He would make his move when Kakashi fired. Naruto ignored the overwhelming reiatsu that was flooding off of Kakashi, and prepared himself for the destructive blast.

Kakashi raised his hand as bolts of lightning began to surround him, "_**Hado Number Seventy**_! _**Divine Storming Arrows**_!" The silver haired man lowered his hand in a quick motion and a crackle of electricity shot out of his hands before a flurry of arrow-shaped lightning bolts blasted from the aura of pure electical power.

"Not good!!!" Naruto avoided the first spray of lightning bolts, causing the ground behind him to explode as debris went in all directions. Naruto flash stepped a few more times, narrowly avoiding being incinerated by the white-hot electrical projectiles.

The blond eventually was hit in the ankle by a lightning bolt. He cried out in pain, and was immediately downed as a few more arrows hit him in the lower leg area. Kakashi lowered his hand, which was still sparking with a small trail of smoke coming off his index fingers. He walked over to the dust cloud where Naruto had been struck down. He was about twenty feet from the pile of debris when he stopped. He focused on Naruto's reiatsu level, and smirked underneath his mask.

"Nice job, Naruto. Using my own attack as a diversion..."

"I learned from the best."

Kakashi turned to see Naruto behind him, grinning as he held his zanpakutou in both hands. The boy's legs were indeed burnt, but he was once a shinobi. Pain was just a part of battle, a reminder of what mistakes not to make next time in the battle.

Kakashi gave Naruto a quick assessment with his eyes, and spoke, "You look like you're ready for round two..."

Naruto laughed, "I'm fine. That _**kido**_ hurt, but I used my own spiritual energy to resist the attack a bit. Yoruichi taught me that if I can match the level of power of an attack, I might be able to deflect it or lessen the damage."

"Good to see you're taking your lessons to heart. I knew that something was up the moment your reiatsu dropped. You don't go down that easy in a fight; that's one thing I've learned from fighting against you."

Naruto smirked, "Well, I know that you could have easily done _much_ more damage with a spell of that level of power. You weakened it quite a bit before you fired those lightning bolts at me."

Kakashi was once again the one to be surprised. His student was able to note those little details while in the heat of battle. Being able to hone one's battle senses usually took a bit more time and experience than what Naruto had as a shinigami.

A clapping sound could be heard, and the two looked towards the entrance of the basement. There stood Urahara, along with Yoruichi and Tessai.

Naruto waved to the three, "What do you think, Yoruichi?"

"I think Ichigo is going to be pleased to see how much you've improved. You weren't even using a sword."

Tessai nodded, "Not to mention he held back a large portion of his power."

After the three reached the ground of the basement, Kisuke looked over the area, "Aw...Kakashi, don't you think you could have held back a bit more in that last attack?"

Kakashi sighed, taking out his book, "Sorry, Kisuke. It's hard to suppress my power once Gin Karuido gets into the fight as well..."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. You really caught me off guard with that _**Gin Reikitaihou**_ attack of yours. I didn't know your zanpakutou could do that!"

Kakashi gave a shrug, "Zanpakutou all have their own unique abilities. Yours can use wind powers and be used as a long range weapon. While Gin Karuido can fire spiritual energy, Shinkuzakura is probably more adept as a projectile."

Naruto nodded, "Yep. Shinkuzakura is one of a kind!" He smiled as a small wave of warmth washed through him. He chuckled a bit as he felt what he probably guessed was a hug from Inner Sakura. Seriously, he couldn't have a better zanpakutou.

"Anyway," Yoruichi began, "If you're not too tired, there's someone here who wants to see you, Naruto."

"Who?"

Naruto's question was soon answered as he felt a slight ripple in someone's reiatsu. He looked around, and eventually was able to pinpoint the location of the familiar spiritual pressure. Looking up towards the entrance, he grinned.

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto waved as Ichigo hopped down from the top of the ladder leading down to the basement, "Ichigo! I wasn't expecting you here for a couple of hours!"

Ichigo nodded, "I have Rukia to thank for that." Ichigo was decked in his Soul Reaper attire, and looked like he was ready for a spar, "If you're not too tired...I want to test my powers against yours."

Naruto's grin only grew, "You bet!"

Ichigo and Naruto headed off to a distant part of the basement as the older Soul Reapers watched, "...I can already sense the difference in his spiritual signature."

Tessai nodded in reply to Yoruichi's comment, "It looks like Shinji and the others managed to teach him after all..."

They said nothing as they found a safe spot to watch. They could already tell that the two were looking to go at each other with their full power. Both were sporting competitive smirks, and brandishing their large blades.

"...this place is going to need some serious repairs before Naruto leaves this place..." Kisuke commented with a sigh.

**End of Chapter Eight- Hey, I updated! Amazing, I know, right? Heh, well, I hope you liked this chapter. Next one is guaranteed to bring some true action. That might be a little while though; I'm going to try update my other fics. At least the ones that haven't been updated for a few months that I've been meaning to get another chapter on. This chapter itself took a bit of time to mold and shape, but I guess it's okay. I gave a few hints of things to come, and hopefully answered a few questions that some people had. The action will really start picking up quick, and I'm looking forward to the next few chapters that I'll be working on. Well, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Secrets, Lessons, and Confessions

**Disclaimer: Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. If it were up to me, I would have started out each episode of Bleach with the theme from 'Cheers', but, well, we can't always get what we want, can we?**

**  
Jinchuurik no Seireitei  
Chapter Nine: Secrets, Lessons, and Confessions**

"Rukia..."

The raven-haired woman looked up to her long time friend, "Renji?"

"Naruto and Ichigo are going to spar in Urahara's basement. Want to watch?"

Rukia sighed, "Those two will be loud enough for me to hear from up here. I'd rather not go deaf."

Renji raised an eyebrow, "What's been going on with you lately?"

Rukia gave the redhead a glare, "What are you talking about? I'm _fine_!"

Renji rolled his eyes, and pushed down on her head with his hand, "Yeah, right. You've been moodier than usual for the past couple of days now. Something is bothering you."

Rukia swatted his hand away, but did look apologetic after doing so, "It's Ichigo. He...he's been worrying me lately."

"What did he do? Rukia, if he's been yelling at you again, I'll give him-"

"No...not that. His training; he's got unusual powers now. They're almost...like that of a Hollow." Rukia got up, "I guess I should go watch. I don't want to have the two destroying each other."

Renji was quiet, taking in what Rukia said. He heard briefly about Ichigo's training from the Substitue Soul Reaper himself. Something about 'Vizard' or a word like that. Whatever that meant. He assumed it was some odd training Ichigo went through, but he never heard anything about Hollow-like powers.

The two headed down the ladder to Urahara's basement, feeling the air becoming saturated in reiatsu, "Man, they don't waste a minute, do they?"

Rukia actually chuckled, "What do you expect with two idiots who are about as patient as mere children?"

Renji snickered a bit as he got down from the ladder, "Seriously though. I could cut the air with a knife, it's so thick with spirit particles right now."

Rukia decided to remain quiet, watching the battle as it began. She noted the other small group of spectators. One caught her eye, and she whispered to Renji, "Renji...what do you know about that Hatake?"

Renji looked somewhat surprised, "Who? Kakashi?"

"Yeah. Urahara says that he was Naruto's sensei when Naruto was alive."

Renji gave a hum as he thought, "Kakashi Hatake is the fourth seated officer of the Eighth Division, though rumors have said he's much stronger than he should be for a fourth seat."

"I see...Ukitake-taichou told me that Hatake has a specal eye. The Sharingan I believe is the name. He can see predict his opponents' moves beforehand with his eye, as well as put his opponents into a hypnotic trance if eye contact is made." Rukia stared at the silver-haired man as she continued, "Nii-sama told me that while Kakashi is apparently 'sloth-like and shows no true signs of being an honorable shinigami' that he is possibly one of the best."

"Taichou said that?" There was clear disbelief laced in Renji's voice.

"Not word for word, but I guess that's about as close as it comes as far as praise from my brother."

The two were quiet a bit longer, and noticed that a wind was picking up, "I guess that explains why Naruto was so talented from the start if he had a teacher like that." Renji commented. Rukia gave a quick nod as the two opposing shinigami began their spar.

- - - - -

"Naruto, just to warn you, I'm not going to go easy on you like last time..." Ichigo spoke as he unraveled Zangetsu from it's cloth, "...I expect you to treat me the same..."

Naruto gave a confident grin, "Glad you're taking me seriously." Naruto unsheathed his zanpakutou. Shinkuzakura was spun around a few times as Naruto twirled it by the tassels on it's handle, "So, we going to flip a coin on this or just a quick round of janken?"

Ichigo smirked at Naruto's joke, "I'll let you have first move."

"You're funeral..." Naruto replied, setting his zanpakutou in a ready position in his hands. He could feel his heartbeat, smell the tension in the air-all his senses were heightened for battle.

Ichigo watched as Naruto phased from view. A second later, Ichigo blocked a horizontal swing from the blond's blade, surprised when Naruto decided to grab a hold of Ichigo's wrist, and deliver a kick to the head. He was...much faster than last time.

Ichigo grunted in pain as he jumped back, watching Naruto's movements. Naruto flew into the air, and pointed Shinkuzakura's end downward, as though he intended to impale Ichigo.

Then Naruto decided to throw Ichigo for a loop, hurling his sword at the orange-haired teen.

"Son of a-" Ichigo moved away, reappearing a good distance from the where the blade had impacted. The solid rock that it crashed into had been reduced to mere pebbles and rubble. Naruto landed gracefully, catching the blade by the handle before it clattered on its side, "So...how was that?"

Ichigo smirked, "I guess there's no use in going about this in a casual manner, eh?" Ichigo raised his blade, and Naruto felt the familiar rise in his spiritual pressure, "Bankai!!!"

Red and black shot out from Ichigo's blade as the teenager's appearance changed. The quiet clanging of chains was heard as Ichigo's smaller bankai formed. He didn't waste a second, and jetted towards Naruto. The blond barely reacted in time, dodging to the side as Tensa Zangetsu stabbed the air he had been just a second ago. Ichigo quickly recovered from his charge, moving his right hand to the side to catch Naruto again.

The Kurosaki boy made a few swipes while Naruto did his best to keep pace with the sleeker blade. Naruto wouldn't admit it, but he had never been the fastest in terms of speed compared to others, such as Ichigo or Yoruichi. Luckily, he had been drilled by Kakashi in defense for the past couple of weeks.

His reflexes once again saved him from receiving a sword to the shoulder as he managed to knock Ichigo's zanpakutou to the side with Shinkuzakura.

_"Don't lose focus, Naruto! Come on, now! Remember what Kakashi-sensei and Yoruichi always said! You can't win a battle with pure defense! Find an opening and use it against Ichigo!" _scolded the pink-haired entity of Naruto's blade. He grunted a reply, and watched as Ichigo swiped for his ribs.

Naruto moved to the side as Ichigo slashed a few locks of blond hair from his head. Naruto hopped back as Ichigo pursued him further. As the orange haired teen aimed the point of Tensa Zangetsu towards Naruto's chest, the blond blocked the blade with his, knocking it to the side and aiming a snap kick to Ichigo's jaw...

...only for Ichigo to phase behind the blond.

"You haven't released your zanpakuto..." Ichigo pointed out, "...how do you plan on fighting me without at least using your shikai?"

Naruto snickered, "Point made..." Naruto spun around to slash at Ichigo's chest as Ichigo's zanpakuto clashed with Naruto's larger blade. The two pressed against each other's weapons for a short period, reiatsu increasing as they fought for dominance.

Naruto felt his ground slipping, and then...

_Crik!_

Naruto's eyes widened a bit as he noticed Tensa Zangetsu actually managed to make a crack in Naruto's blade, _"Sakura-chan! Are you-?"_

_"I-I'm fine! Naruto, Ichigo's reiatsu...it's too much for us in this state! Either release my shikai, or forfeit!"_

Naruto gave a mental nod to his companion before he let his reiatsu press down upon Ichigo like a waterfall of spiritual power, "Dance for me! Shinkuzakura!!!!"

Ichigo cried out as he was sent flying back, fresh blood on his arms as the razor winds picked up around Naruto. He grinned, "About time..."

Naruto stood with his large zanpakuto pointing skyward, his eyes shimmering a bit with renewed vigor, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Ichigo." He crouched a bit as he dropped Shinkuzakura to a ready stance, "Ready for round two?"

"You know it."

The two disappeared from view, the only sound being that of metal clashing with metal, and the occasional wind caused by the duo's rushing through the air.

Ichigo and Naruto reappeared on the opposite sides of the field, both standing on rocks. The two had smirks on their faces, Naruto sporting a few fresh cuts on his torso while Ichigo has a rather nasty cut gash on his forehead, "I think you're holding back on me, Naruto."

"Heh, like you're one to talk, Ichigo!" Naruto grinned, "I guess it's time to show you my real power."

Ichigo laughed, "You're real power? What, so this was just a little warm up for you?" Ichigo was amused to see Naruto simply shrug, "Heh, you really are serious, aren't you?"

Naruto took a stance, "Ichigo, this is it now. If you don't come at me with everything you have, I can't promise this will end nicely. I won't kill, but it'll be ugly if you don't try and take me seriously."

Naruto suddenly was covered in an aura of wind that howled like that of a banshee. Ichigo stood at ready, and gave the blond a nod, "Fine. I only ask that you treat me the same, then."

The two were once again gone from view, and in an explosion of spiritual power, the giant basement roared as the two shinigami clashed. Rocks exploded, winds whipped away at the ground, and most of the spectators present were having difficulty seeing.

The two were soon caught yet again in a power struggle as their blades pressed against each other. Naruto found himself having a harder and harder time holding down Ichigo's increasing power. Deciding to pump more spiritual energy through his body, Naruto gained a bit more strength, and managed to push Ichigo back. The orange-haired teen landed gracefully from Naruto's push, and phased from view briefly, reappearing above Naruto to stab him. Naruto took a quick sidestep and avoided the stab while cocking back a fist to catch Ichigo with as he landed.

Ichigo saw the attack coming, and caught Naruto's fist with his left hand. He swiped Tensa Zangetsu at the blond. Naruto moved his head downwards, yet again avoiding what would be a nasty attack from the Substitute Soul Reaper.

Naruto followed up by kicking Ichigo back, only for the orange haired teen to jump back a fair distance. The blond took advantage of the moment, snapping open Shinkuzakura and throwing the mighty sword like a boomerang.

Ichigo cursed his mistake and did a quick_**shunpo**_ to avoid the razor winds that would have given him a new style of dress consisting of nothing but shreds. He reappeared at Naruto's side, and aimed his sword for Naruto's sword arm. The Jinchuuriki sidestepped to his right before jumping into the air and catching his returning blade. He spun in midair once and flung his blade a second time. Ichigo zipped away, landing on a distant part of the arena while Naruto heaved his zanpakuto from the rock that it had embedded into.

"Heh...heh...not bad, Naruto..."

"Yeah...same to you...Ichigo."

Ichigo gripped his blade tightly, and spoke, "Tell me, Naruto...how much are you still holding back?"

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before speaking, "I'm at about forty-five to fifty percent of my safe maximum right now."

Ichigo nodded, "Probably a bit less for me, but close enough."

"I'll be honest, if I went full power on you, it'd be something that I don't think would end well."

Ichigo was quiet for a moment before talking, "I think it'd be best if we _don't_ go full throttle."

"Yeah..." Naruto decided to sheath his blade, but he noted Ichigo hold his hand up, "What's up?"

"One final move."

"Huh?"

"I'm want to end this with a final move."

Naruto seemed to understand, "Oh, like in the movies with samurai?"

Ichigo chuckled, "Sure. I guess that was what I was thinking. What do you say?"

Naruto hopped off his spot on the rock and smirked, "Fine by me." He took Shinkuzakura into both hands, and held the large sword at ready, "Whenever you're ready."

Ichigo hopped off his rock as well, and held Tensa Zangetsu in position, "Actually, Naruto, does your blade have any special attacks?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but he seemed to catch on, "Hahaha, yeah! You want to do that?"

"I don't see why not."

The two shifted their feet a bit as the room became weighed down in reiatsu for the upteenth time. Naruto's blade began to glow a bright, iridescent red as the winds began to concentrate around his sword. Meanwhile, Ichigo's blade started to flare to life a bit as a dark crimson and black aura began to surround him.

Yoruichi and Kakashi both seemed to stiffen a bit as they noted what Naruto was doing, "He...he still hasn't mastered that move fully, even though he knows its name."

Kakashi gave a sigh, "It can't be helped, Yoruichi. They both seem too stubborn to stop here."

The air between the two seemed to warp a bit as the time slowed for the two while they swung their blades, power flooding out of them.

"_**Getsuga Tenshou**_!!!"

Naruto replied with his own attack, "_**Ikichi Taifuu**_!!!"

A blast of red, howling winds shot out of the tip of Naruto's blade in it's sword form. The winds conentrated into a single, raging cyclone before they raced across the air. The cyclone met head on with the blast of dark energy that came from Ichigo's zanpakuto. The two attacks clashed, creating a large shockwave where they met.

_"Naruto, don't lose ground now! Show him what you're made of!!!"_

Ichigo yelled as he increased the output of energy in his blast, and Naruto felt himself being pushed back.

"Hrrrraaaaaagh!!!!" Naruto suddenly felt power rush through him, and his irises began to turn crimson.

"Naruto..." Kakashi spoke as he felt the air growing heavier.

Ichigo felt his breathing hitch as the new source of power emerged from the blond, "Is...is that the Kyuubi's power?"

Naruto's wind attack began to push against the blast of darkened power, and Ichigo had to strain himself in order to not end up getting pushed back. Amidst the chaos, Ichigo heard the blond yell out, "Come on, Ichigo!!! Don't give out on me _now_!!!!"

Ichigo grunted as he felt his own power begin to increase. He could feel it...his Inner Hollow...tugging at his conscience.

Ichigo's eyes began to darken, and he let out a battle cry as his _**Getsuga Tenshou **_increased in size by more than half. Naruto growled as he felt his power slipping.

_"Sakura-chan, it's too much...I..."_

He felt a warm embrace surround him, and the faint floral scent of Inner Sakura was upon him, _"Naruto, you've done just fine. Besides, you're still holding back...don't be angry with yourself."_ Her voice sounded like music to him as he began losing ground, his focus finally failing him as Ichigo's greater spiritual energy overcame him, _"Not to mention that was the first time we used our move in a fight. It was wonderful..wasn't it?"_

Naruto sensed a bit of giddiness in her voice. Naruto still could tell that deep down, underneath all that beauty and compassion lay the heart of a warrior and battle-hardened kunoichi; the heart of a woman who was not afraid to stand up against overwhelming odds.

"That is why my blade is the greatest in all of Soul Society." Naruto declared before he was finally overwhelmed by Ichigo's power.

Ichig watched as his attack mowed over Naruto, but just as he lowered his defenses, the wind from Naruto's attack whipped at him in a last attempt, giving him a few cuts across his body, "Heh..." Ichigo laughed a bit, "That attack suits him. Even after he's out cold, it still damages the opponent."

Ichigo felt his legs wobble a bit, and he fell onto his knees. He was surprised. Naruto had managed to do quite a bit of damage, now that he looked over himself. He felt a few deep gashes across his arms, and he knew that he was banged up a bit. He took in a deep breath, and exhaled, "Dang, Naruto really did a number on me."

Yoruichi was the first to arrive on the battleground, flash-stepping over to Naruto. She checked him over once, and smirked, "Thanks for the fight, Ichigo."

Ichigo gave a confused look to the former Second Division captain, "What do you mean?"

Yoruichi took out some gauze from a first aid kit she had apparently been carrying as she spoke, "Naruto's been hoping to fight you for awhile now, and you fought him seriously." She looked up to Ichigo with a small smile, "It means a lot to him."

Ichigo cracked a gentle smile of his own, "I should be thanking him, too. He improved a bit since I last fought him. It wasn't noticeable right away, but he's gotten better."

"Naruto's known for always getting stronger. It's always been a part of who he is." spoke another voice, causing Ichigo to turn towards a silver haired man wearing a mask, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, fourth seat of the Eighth Divison and former sensei of Naruto's."

Kakashi held out his hand, and Ichigo took it. Kakashi helped the teen up off the ground while Ichigo nodded, "Thanks. You said you were Naruto's teacher?"

Kakashi rubbed his masked chin before nodding, "Yes, though Naruto's not from the same world as you are. He's from a land in another realm that's pretty much parallel to this world. There, the main landmass is known as the Elemental Countries. The people there have overall greater life force, and we use a source of power known as chakra to do some amazing things. It's sort of like a human version of _**kido**_, I guess."

"Well, in all fairness, charka is a bit of a combination of both physical and spiritual power, though as humans, we cannot usually access those spiritual powers as easily as a shinigami can." spoke the voice of Tessai, "The Kido Corps is probably doing a lot of research in that realm if I can guess right."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders before giving Ichigo a grin behind his mask, "You're not bad for someone who has only about a year's experience in the ways of the Soul Reaper. It's good to see that Karakura has reliable hands for helping, although..." Kakashi looked to Kisuke before continuing, "Isn't Isshin also-?"

A stiff elbow to Kakashi's ribs silenced the man, and he looked to none other than Yoruichi with a confused look. Ichigo spoke next, "What about my dad?"

Yoruichi waved it off, "Hatake's got his head in the clouds again. He met your dad once when he was patrolling here in a gigai."

Ichigo didn't seem to buy it, but kept his mouth shut. He instead looked to the bandaged Naruto, "That power I sensed right before he was blown away by my _**Getsuga Tenshou**_. That was the power of his bijuu, wasn't it?"

"Hardly."

Everyone looked to Kakashi, "I was there when the Kyuubi attacked my village, Konohagakure." He sighed before looking straight to Ichigo, "Let me put it this way, Kurosaki. Yamamoto himself would _maybe_ be able to reach a stalemate with the demon fox...and that's a real weak maybe too."

Ichigo shook his head, "Damn. I didn't know."

Yoruichi was the next to speak, "Naruto's own father, the leader of said village at the time, managed to seal away a portion of the demon's power in Naruto on the night he was born. The other half was sealed away safely in a scroll that as of now can only be accessed by Naruto himself or his other mentor Jiraiya, who is also dead."

"Wait...only a portion was sealed away? How come not the whole demon?"

Everyone turned to Kakashi, who scratched his head, "Well, I'm not an expert in this field of spirits, but from what I understand, had Naruto held both the yin and yang parts of the demon's chakra inside him, it would have probably been too much. His infant body was suited for this procedure of sealing because a newborn baby's body has still not fully developed. It was because of this that my teacher, Minato Namikaze, who is also Naruto's deceased father, was able to seal the demon inside; Naruto was able to adjust to the yang portion of the demon fox's chakra."

Ichigo was a bit overwhelmed, but he recalled that Rukia had given him a somewhat abridged story of this. He gave a nod to the silver haired man, "Well, I can see why Naruto's so powerful then."

"Speaking of which, Ichigo," Kakashi spoke, "May I ask what that power was that you were using at the end? It seemed quite..." Kakashi's eyes flickered with what Ichigo had swore was electricity, "...unique."

"It's..." he paused for a moment before continuing, "...Rukia told you about my training, didn't she?"

Rukia spoke, "I told them that you _were_ training, Ichigo. Nothing else."

Ichigo groaned. This was going to be harder than he thought, "I've been trained by a group of people who were former shinigami to use my Inner Hollow's powers. That's it in a nutshell."

Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessai all tensed. The shop owner spoke quietly, "You mean, you met Hirako and the others?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, that explains things then." Urahara gave a troubled sigh, "Boy, oh boy...this is definitely going to hit the fan hard if someone gets this news from the wrong person."

Yoruichi spoke before Kakashi could ask, "I'll explain it to you later, Kakashi. This is the stuff going back more than a century from today that we're talking about."

The Eighth Division's seated officer blinked before shrugging, a knowing look on his masked face, "If you say so." He pulled out his favorite reading material and hummed to himself as he walked towards the ladder, "Make sure Naruto gets enough rest before he starts going off to get some ramen." As he walked past Rukia, he gave her a smile, "Hello, Kuchiki-san. Your captain wanted me to ask that you keep an eye on his newest recruit for him while he's away."

Rukia blinked twice before nodding, "I...of course, Hatake-san."

Kakashi laughed a bit, "Don't worry too much though, I'll be keeping an eye on him, as will Yoruichi." He then nodded to Renji, "Ah, Abarai-fukutaichou, good to see you as well. Nice choice of a nickname for him, by the way. I need to a note to use it on him next time."

As Kakashi headed up the ladder, the two shinigami just stared at his retreating form.

"He's quite a casual man, isn't he?"

Renji shrugged his shoulders in reply, "Eh, from what I understand, Kakashi has never been much of a man for formalities."

The basement was soon empty of the others, aside from Ichigo and Kisuke. The shop owner could already guess what was going to happen, so he beat Ichigo to the punch, "I suggest you go talk to your father if you have questions about why he knows Kakashi."

With that, the shop owner and former Twelfth Division captain made his way upstairs. Ichigo had since then been treated of injuries to some extent, and had reverted his bankai back to its resting, shikai state.

He let out a tired breath as he too followed. He'd have to talk to his old man, and he was already fearing that he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear.

- - - - -

Naruto stood before the river where he had found himself 'waking' up by. He breathed in the heavy floral scent that he had come to associate with this place, and smiled when he saw Inner Sakura could be seen walking towards him from the horizon.

The river seemed to become calmer as she approached him. He noted a few flashes of images of his life appear in the river. He smiled as he saw the faces of people he knew; Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, Sai, Yamato, and his graduating class and fellow members of the Konoha Eleven, or as the Konoha Nine plus Team Gai as others called the group.

"Huh, well I'll be," Inner Sakura started, "It's about time it started showing images other than me or Yoruichi wearing a skimpy ramen cook's outfit."

Naruto looked to her, and then blushed a bit, "You don't have to go look through my private thoughts like that, do you?"

Inner Sakura merely stuck out her tongue while taking a seat on the flower-covered grass, "I think Ichigo knows about the Kyuubi."

"What? Really?"

Naruto's zanpakuto nodded as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as he too took a spot on the grass, "Yeah, I heard him mention something about the Kyuubi when you two used those powerful attacks at the end of your spar."

"What does he think about me and-"

"He seems not to care too much, at least that's my guess." Inner Sakura interrupted, holding Naruto's hand gently, "Don't worry about it so much."

"Old habits die hard, Sakura-chan." Naruto replied, reclining back so he was lying on the ground with her, "Hey...Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"How is Konoha doing right now?"

Inner Sakura hesitated for a moment before she gathered her words, "Well, there is still missions and everyone we know is still alive, if that's what you're asking. There is one detail though that is troubling some of the shinobi."

Naruto tensed, "What?"

"There has..." again she paused to think, "...been attacks on some shinobi. I'm almost positive that they are Hollows."

Naruto bolted up to a sitting position, "Hollows?!"

"Relax." she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Like I said, no one has died inside the village. Although, Sakura has noted a rift in the sky near Konoha. One like the _**Garganta**_ Hollows use."

"Does anyone else see it? Why isn't Soul Society doing anything about it?"

Inner Sakura shrugged , "Two others, can see it as far as I know. Gaara and Shikamaru. As far as Soul Society taking care of it, I think it will disappear every now and then, though it's reappearing in the same spot."

"Well, maybe that's a good thing. The less who know about it, the better."

Shinkuzakura gave Naruto a smile, "Sakura is keeping an eye on things, and Gaara has taken precautionary steps with Tsunade-sama without letting the existence of Soul Society be known. Shikamaru has been volunteering for patrol at night more often too."

Naruto seemed to relax as he heard this, and placed an arm around Inner Sakura, "That's good to know. Not to mention that Soul Society has been monitoring the Elemental Countries more often too."

"That's right. So don't worry so much about it, okay? I'll let you know if _anything_ bad happens. I promise." Inner Sakura brushed a hand through Naruto's wild hair, and was a bit surprised when the blond placed a kiss on her forehead. He let out a chuckle when she blushed a bright red.

"Heheheh, I think you look even more adorable when you blush."

Inner Sakura pouted, but her blush only seemed to redden more, "Baka..."

"I wonder how normal it is for a Soul Reaper to have a relationship like this with their zanpakuto."

Inner Sakura laughed at that thought, "I wouldn't know, although, when we sparred with Kisuke that one time, I could sense his zanpakuto as well. Benehime seems like a real flirt. I think she was trying to hit on me or something." she shuddered a bit, "If you can help it, Naruto, don't use your shikai around Kisuke unless you absolutely have to. His zanpakuto seems to find me 'cute', and not in the simple, friendly way, either."

Naruto laughed while Inner Sakura smacked him on the shoulder. He decided that from now on, he would make a habit of visiting her after a hard battle if he could. It was definitely worth it.

Inner Sakura gave a tranquil sigh as Naruto snaked his arms around her, "By the way, don't worry about Kyuubi. He's restrained safely within the seal. I've been keeping an eye on him."

"Good. I felt the fox's reiatsu, and I managed to get a hold on it." He closed his eyes as Inner Sakura nuzzled against the crook of his neck, "It's getting easier for me to control the fox again."

"I noticed." Shinkuzakura rolled over so she was lying on her stomach over Naruto, "Aside from that..." she gave his lower lip a nibble before continuing, "...do you have any other pressing concerns at the moment?"

Naruto grinned cheekily at her, "Maybe. Maybe not. I was thinking of _something_..."

Inner Sakura read his thoughts and raised an eyebrow while smiling coyly, "Sakura would beat you over the head for thinking that way."

Naruto gave a loving smile back to her, "Well, I'm sure Yoruichi would have a different opinion on that."

Inner Sakura rolled her eyes, "That's because Yoruichi would love an excuse to be nude. Although...I can't blame her when she has a figure like that."

"I guess I can give _her_ a massage later..." Naruto suppressed a laugh when Inner Sakura groaned, "From what I remember though, Sakura-chan, you looked exhausted after some nights at the hospital."

Inner Sakura pinched Naruto's cheek before giving him a grin that spoke depths of pain (or pleasure) to the blond, "Stop teasing me or I'll give you nightmares of the worst kind."

"You can do that?"

"I don't know, but it won't stop me from trying."

"Nightmares like what?" Naruto gave her a challenging smirk, to which she replied by patting his cheek.

"Nightmares of a naked Sai."

Naruto's eyes twitched before he spoke in a somewhat perturbed voice, "You've seen him naked?"

"Not entirely, but we did go to the hot springs during our early days with him and Yamato-taichou." She spoke with dead seriousness, "Besides, you forget that I'm a medic-nin. I don't need much help with imagination."

Naruto swallowed nervously, "Er...I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to tease you like that."

Sakura laughed while pecking Naruto affectionately on his left cheek, "I'm teasing too; don't worry." She tapped her chin lightly while pretending to think hard over something, "I _suppose_ Yoruichi deserves a good massage though. She _has_ been training hard with you lately."

The blond shinigami got up from his spot, then helped his companion to her feet as well, "Well, I suppose I should start getting some real sleep, eh?"

Inner Sakura merely nodded with a warm smile, "Take it easy, Naruto." Naruto's world soon began to blur as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

- - - - -

Isshin had a foreboding feeling when he walked into his house that evening. He had another late night, but usually Ichigo or Rukia would at least be awake watching television at this hour.

He sighed when he noted Ichigo was leaning against the wall into the kitchen, and he noted something else too...

...Ichigo was in his Soul Reaper form. The fact that he and Ichigo maintained eye contact was enough for Ichigo to see that his father needed to do some explaining. Normal humans didn't see Soul Reapers.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation." Isshin sighed with an awkward grin. Ichigo didn't say a word, but remained where he stood, "Are Yuzu and Karin in bed?"

"Rukia went to bed early with them awhile about an hour ago. She thought I needed some time to myself." Ichigo spoke, his voice rather hollow of any emotion, "So, here's my question. How long have you been hiding the fact that you knew?"

"Ever since Rukia arrived and you gained her powers," Isshin replied, "Try to understand my reasons, Ichigo."

"I'm listening."

Isshin took a seat on a chair, and Ichigo surprisingly joined him across from the kitchen table, "I better start from the beginning."

Ichigo paused, "The beginning? How far back?"

"Far enough. Ichigo..." Isshin hesitated for a moment before going on, "I'm a Soul Reaper as well."

Ichigo said nothing for several moments. Moments soon became a minute, then two, then three. Isshin was ready to take anything his son threw at him; he probably deserved it.

Ichigo instead got up and walked out of the kitchen. He was heading towards the back door, and Isshin followed. The two were soon outside in the backyard when Ichigo whirled around, "Why?!"

"Ichigo..."

"You mean you've been a shinigami since...since..." Ichigo let out a aggravated yell as he resisted punching his father, "What the hell stopped you from protecting Yuzu and Karin when Rukia came here?! What the hell stopped you from helping me when the Arrancar attacked?" Ichigo suddenly felt his throat tighten, "What the hell stopped you when that damned Grand Fisher attacked Mom because of me?"

Isshin looked away as his oldest child and only son let silent tears fall, "Ichigo, I only recently brought out my powers again. If it helps any, I killed that bastard of a Hollow not too long ago."

"Y-you killed Grand Fisher??" Ichigo asked, clearly in disbelief, "How?"

"For a former captain of the Gotei Thirteen, he wasn't that impressive."

Ichigo felt his jaw go slack as he clenched his fists, "You were a _captain_?! Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"Ichigo, if I told you that, then no doubt it would cause problems. I suppose I also wanted to let you grow on your own. I kept an eye on Yuzu and Karin from a distance. I'll let them know someday when the time is right." He rested his forehead in his hands as he continued, "Just imagine if I told Yuzu and Karin that their father is a death god. Can you imagine what they would say?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, they'd say you're nuts. Just like you already are."

Isshin sighed while placing an arm over his son's shoulders, "I know I've been a crappy father. You don' need to tell me. That doesn't change the fact that I love you and your sisters. It's because of you three that I've been content living a normal life all these years. Your mother left me three wonderful gifts that I would willingly give my life for. Don't ever think otherwise."

Isshin could feel Ichigo's shoulders shaking as he hid his face from view, "Shut up..." There was a single sob made from Ichigo before he looked up, "I already know that."

"I also know about your friend Naruto. He's quite a bruiser himself, isn't he?"

Ichigo laughed, "Yeah. Speaking of him, he's had it worse. I shouldn't be complaining, now that I think of it. At least I knew my parents."

"Really? What about Naruto?"

"His father died sealing that demon inside him. Kakashi Hatake told me that at least. Rukia also told me about Naruto's 'condition'."

Isshin raised an eyebrow, "Kakashi's here? Heheh, that lazy bum, he hasn't even stopped to see me."

"Yeah. How do you know him?"

"Well..." Isshin thought of how to begin, "Hatake's a rather interesting case, even for a shinigami. He was a frequent visitor of the Urahara shop for the past fifteen years. I met him once when he came by here looking for some herbal remedies for a cold. I told him that I run a clinic, not a village medicine shop. He retorted by saying he would have guessed otherwise. I became fast friends with him shortly after that. When Kisuke told me he was a shinigami, he admitted it and told me he was under the command of Shusui Kyoraku."

The younger of the Kurosaki males gave a grunt of understanding, and gave his father a tired grin, "I guess I'm more like you than I thought."

Isshin chuckled heartily before ruffling his son's hair a bit, "Yeah, maybe that's why Rukia's got the hots for you, eh?"

An elbow promptly met with Isshin's gut, causing the man to keel over while laughing and crying, "You're still an idiot, though."

"Love you too, son."

Ichigo reluctantly helped his father up off the ground. The two stood side by side for awhile and just stared at the night sky, "You know, being a Soul Reaper has made me look at things differently lately. I guess I don't take things for granted as much anymore."

Isshin barked out a laugh, "Yeah, I thought the same when I became a captain. Really big difference between being a fresh recruit and a captain, let me tell you."

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

Ichigo didn't look away from the late night sky as he spoke, "Thanks."

Isshin could guess at least a dozen reasons why Ichigo had thanked him, but he decided to just settle on the fact that maybe Ichigo didn't want to specify the reason, "No problem."

Later on, Ichigo headed up to his room and returned to his own body. He looked to see Kon sleeping soundly in the teenager's bed, the occasional snore being made.

"So, your dad knew, huh?"

Ichigo looked over to see Rukia sitting outside his window, looking out at the sky as well, "Yeah."

Rukia could tell he was still bothered, but at least he had talked to Isshin, "I...I overheard you, and I just couldn't-"

"It's fine, Rukia. I trust you."

Rukia gave the orange haired Soul Reaper a soft smile. She hopped down from her seat on the window, and took a seat at the foot of the bed. She and Ichigo were quiet for a long moment before she spoke, "Hey, Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"..." she was fiddling with the fringes of her pajama top, and almost seemed to be arguing with herself on whether or not she should speak, "So, have you ever had a crush on someone?"

Ichigo blinked several times before shrugging, "I guess so. I don't really know for sure, I mean, I never really got into girls like Keigo, although I'd probably say I could have better success than him if I actually wanted."

Rukia was a bit annoyed, "So, who was the girl that you liked?"

Ichigo sighed, "Tatsuki."

"Tatsuki? As in Tatsuki who can clobber pretty much anyone in the school?"

Ichigo snickered, "Yeah, weird eh? I think I've outgrown that though. She and I are more like siblings these days. I care about her, but not that way. She was one of my first friends, after all."

Rukia looked to see Ichigo looking up at her, "What?"

Ichigo gave her a knowing smirk, "Why are you asking me these questions?"

Rukia let out a "Hmph." and folded her arms, "I don't know, maybe I'm just trying to make conversation, geesh. Isn't that what you humans do?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, deciding not to get into an argument. He plopped down on his bed, causing Kon to snort a bit before rolling over on the bed. Ichigo picked the Mod Soul up while poking him a few times, "Kon. Kon, wake up."

The lion plushie blinked a few times before yawning, "Huh? Ichigo, what the hell, I was sleeping."

"Go into Yuzu's room. She's been trying to find you for the past couple of days. She'll be happy to wake up and find you."

"Fine."

Ichigo put Kon on the ground, "Thanks. She and Karin have been going through a lot with me being gone."

Kon was still half-asleep, so he just headed out of the room, waving to the teen, "Yeah yeah. Lousy, good for nothing..."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, looking to Ichigo, "That did _not_ just happen."

"He's more agreeable when he's still not awake." Ichigo then took his spot on the bed, lying down and looking up at the ceiling. He felt the bed shift a bit, and felt the weight of Rukia leave. He opened his eyes, and was met face to face with Rukia, who was looking down at him, only a few inches between them, "Gah!!!"

Rukia backed up and fell over with little grace onto her behind, "Ow!"

Ichigo, who was now flushed a deep red in the face, sputtered, "Rukia, what the hell?"

Rukia was also blushing, "I...I don't know what I was doing. Sorry!" She promptly ran out of the room.

Ichigo suddenly felt like he maybe shouldn't have yelled at her, even if she did scare the crap out of him. He grumbled while getting up, and headed down the hall. He opened the door to his sister's room a crack, but found no Rukia.

He headed down the steps, and found the raven haired woman sitting in the living room, curled up into a ball on the corner of a couch, "Rukia?"

Rukia looked up, a somewhat fearful look in her eyes, which bothered Ichigo, "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I...I wasn't thinking clearly, and-"

Ichigo held up a hand, and she quieted down, "First off, I'm not angry at you. Just a bit weirded out. What were you trying to do?"

Rukia mumbled something in response, and Ichigo strained to hear her, "What?"

"I said..." Rukia hesitated, "...I'll show you. Come here."

Ichigo was now suddenly aware of how the moonlight played on Rukia's features. She had very light skin, and he couldn't help but show amazement at how she just seemed to glow in the opaque beams of the night.

Ichigo walked over to her, standing before her with a bit of a nervous and impatient look on his face. Rukia looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with moistness and uncertainty. She stood up on the couch, and was now a little taller than the boy. She took a step forward, and caught Ichigo's lips in hers.

The first thing that raced through Ichigo's mind was as follows: _"What in the name of all that is holy is she...?! Holy crap, Rukia's kissing me??! What's...hey, this isn't that bad."_

As quickly as it happened though, the two parted. Ichigo found that his face was burning, and he never thought Rukia's face could be so red. One intelligent word escaped Ichigo's lips after that, "Uh..."

Rukia looked everywhere but at the teenager, "That's what I wanted to try, but then you..." she trailed off, "...listen, if you're upset right now, I under-"

"Wow..."

Rukia looked up, and so Ichigo was in a bit of a daze. He slowly let a grin spread across his face, and laughed, "Rukia, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you practiced for this."

"W-what are you saying?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I wasn't expecting my first to be that great, I guess."

"You mean..." she blinked, "...I was the first girl to-"

"Don't let it go to your head, midget," Ichigo replied, though his smile showed anything but cruelty, "Yeah, you got bragging rights over being the first girl to kiss me...outside of family and kisses on the cheek...what the hell am I talking about this for?"

Ichigo failed to hide the crimson on his face as Rukia let a soft smile cross her face, "So, how was it?"

"It was awesome."

The Kuchiki woman's face kept its red hue as she laughed, "Good. I...I enjoyed it too."

The Substitute Soul Reaper suddenly had a surge of courage, or maybe foolishness, run through him. He gave Rukia a mischievous a smirk before picking her up by the waist and spinning her around while she let out a quiet squeal.

"I-Ichigo, what are you do-mmmm...."

The two were kissing once again, this time with a bit more enthusiasm then before. Perhaps it was because the two had been wanting this for awhile. Maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing, but neither wanted it to end right now.

Rukia pulled away as Ichigo set her down on the floor once again, though he kept his arms around her waist. She felt a warm feeling run through her as Ichigo continued to smile at her, "You should smile more."

Ichigo smirked, "You should too."

Rukia gave him a smirk before slapping him lightly on the chest, "Right, right." She reluctantly pulled away while stretching, "Well, I better get to bed. I promised Naruto that I'd stop by to have lunch with him tomorrow. I may as well get used to it if he's going to be in my Division."

"He's going to be in the Thirteenth Division with you?"

Rukia nodded to the orange haired teen, "Yeah, though don't tell him. He's really trying hard, and I want him to be surprised when he finds out."

"Got it. I'll keep my lips sealed." Ichigo replied. Rukia gave one last smile before heading up the steps to her room. Ichigo found himself looking over her figure a bit, though he immediately scolded himself. He's not a pervert, he's not a pervert, he's not a pervert...

- - - - -

The following day went by rather uneventful for the most part. Naruto trained a bit with Kisuke and Yoruichi while Kakashi decided to take a break and visit a certain Isshin Kurosaki.

It was around three o' clock in the afternoon when Naruto was taking a short break with Yoruichi when he sensed another presence in the area outside of Urahara's shop. Naruto got up and scanned the area before he noticed a girl in with blond hair, pigtails, and a jogging suit of sorts. It had a kanji which Naruto was pretty sure represented 'saru'.

"Hey, Yoruichi, that girl is looking at us."

Yoruichi opened an eye from her resting spot on Naruto's lap, and looked on the roof of Kisuke's little shop before smiling, "Hiyori-chan, long time no see."

Hiyori said nothing as she hopped down, heading straight over to Naruto. She gave him a once over before speaking, "You're Naruto Uzumaki, aren't you?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Have you trained with Ichigo at all?"

"Yes."

"How about with the Kyuubi?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "How do you know about the Kyuubi?"

"Kisuke told us about it. Don't worry about it though, it doesn't make a difference to me. You're strong, and you can help Ichigo grow stronger." Hiyori waved a hand dismissively, "So, Naruto, huh?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

The former lieutenant of the Twelfth Division looked to Yoruichi before speaking, "He seems a bit young for a shinigami with so much claimed power running through him."

"He's not even eighteen yet, Hiyori." the Shihoin replied, "By the way, before you ask, yes, he _is_ taken."

Hiyori blanched before a vein appeared on her forehead, "I wasn't going to ask him that, you cow!"

Yoruichi just chuckled, "Still as loud as ever. Naruto, this is former Vice-captain of the Twelfth Division, Hiyori Sarugaki. She's the one who was helping train Ichigo during the time we were away from Karakura after our first visit. She along with seven other former shinigami are known as the Vizard."

Naruto gave a surprised look before bowing a bit, "Ah, s-sorry Hiyori-fukutai-"

Hiyori smacked the blond over the head with a sandal before placing her foot back in it, "Baka, I'm not a lieutenant anymore!"

Naruto rubbed his head over the new sore spot before growling, "What gives?! I try to show some respect and you go and whack me over the head with a sandal?!!"

Yoruichi sighed before getting up and breaking apart the two stubborn blonds, "Okay, you two, enough. Hiyori, what brings you here?"

Hiyori suppressed her temper and looked to the former Second Division captain, "We want to meet him and see what he's made of."

Yoruichi gave the shorter blond an amused look, "Really? Well, who am I to deny Shinji from testing new blood? Sure, go on and have some fun with him. Just be sure that he doesn't hurt himself." Yoruichi gave Naruto a teasing smile as the shinigami-in-training scowled childishly.

"Alright, we've wasted enough time here with you're pouting. Let's go!" Hiyori jumped off, leaving Naruto to blink in mild annoyance.

"Don't worry, Naruto. If you work hard enough, she'll give you some amount of respect. She's just different in her way of communicating."

"Something tells me she's the reason why Ichigo is so damn tough..." Naruto mumbled as he jumped off, following the pig-tailed blond girl. Yoruichi just laughed to herself as she got up. Maybe she could go bother Kisuke for awhile.

- - - - -

"So Ichigo's finally taking after you, huh?"

Isshin leaned against the a wall in his office within the clinic, giving a faint nod, "I always knew this day would come. He's my son, and he's always been a tough kid. It only makes sense that he'd end up being a spiritual powerhouse. I just never expected him to get so caught up in Soul Society at such a young age."

Kakashi gave a grunt as he flipped to the next page of his orange book, "He seems to be fairly good at using his bankai too."

The Kurosaki patriarch grinned, "Yeah, he caught on quickly, didn't he? I heard from Kisuke that he mastered it in three days, just like Urahara himself."

"That was reckless on Yoruichi's part, but I suppose the circumstances were understandable. It's a shame that Aizen managed to nab the Hogyokou, even after all the effort they put into that wild goose chase."

"There wasn't much that we could have done about that without getting involved personally. You know how edgy Yamamoto gets about enforcing laws; Kisuke wouldn't have been able to go there without facing Sokyoku's blade." Isshin commented while reaching for a cup of tea he had prepared for himself, "Besides, things worked out in the end. No sense in worrying about what could have been, right?"

"I suppose." Kakashi looked up from his book, giving Isshin a softer expression, "I heard you finally found that bastard Grand Fisher..."

"Yeah. He had been giving Seireitei hell for years now. Good thing I regained my powers in time. He became an imperfect Arrancar."

"Really now? Well, it looks like it's become the new fad in Hueco Mundo, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, and it's no doubt because of Aizen and his Espada." the doctor sighed, "I have faith in Ichigo...but he's still a kid. He learns quick, but this is Hueco Mundo and three captains of Seireitei we're talking about here."

Kakashi closed his book up, "I'll keep an eye on him."

"There's not need to do-"

"He's a teenage boy, Isshin. I'll keep an eye on him." Kakashi repeated, "I know I'm no parent, but I consider Naruto like a part of my family. I understand a bit of what it's like to worry about one's kids. It's not a good feeling."

Isshin gave a smirk as he took a sip from his tea, "Thanks."

"It's no problem. I owe it to the man who helped me back when I first got here."

"Heheh, oh, don't remind me of that day."

The silver haired man shrugged, "I'm still standing firm on the fact that Yoruichi would have saved me trouble on that day."

"It still doesn't change the fact you almost died that night."

"True," Kakashi replied, "I suppose I did manage to stop those damn Gillian though, so it was worth the injuries."

Isshin let a chuckle escape his lips as he set his mug of tea down, "Say, why don't you stop on by for dinner tonight? My daughter would love to cook for you, maybe you can even pitch in."

"Um, sure..." Kakashi blinked twice before continuing, "I'll ask Urahara if he can make me a gigai. I haven't had any real homemade meals in ages."

"Hahaha, good." Isshin gave the masked Soul Reaper a pat on the shoulders as he walked him out, "Be at my house around seven tonight."

Kakashi gave Isshin a wave goodbye, and set out to Urahara's. He hadn't used a gigai in a long while.

"Hatake, I thought I heard you were in the area."

Kakashi looked over his shoulder to see Lisa Yadomaru sitting a stone fence behind him, "Hello, Lisa. How have you been?"

"Alright I suppose." She flipped through a very familiar orange book like the one Kakashi had in his hand, "I have to admit, this Jiraiya is a real literary genius."

The Fourth seated officer of the Eighth Division gave a nod, "Yeah, I'm glad you can see that. He had mixed views in the Elemental Nations."

Lisa looked up from her book, a rather stern look on her face, "I met Naruto a little while back. He seems nice for a boy who's lived the life he has."

"So, I take it Kisuke told the eight of you about it?"

"He told us enough. How the hell did he put up with it?"

Kakashi shrugged, "He's got a strong character. He grew up a lot since I first met him."

"Hm." Lisa turned a page in her book, "Mashiro is sparring with him right now. He has a lot of energy for a new recruit."

Kakashi nodded as he began walking again, "Try not to push Naruto too hard though. He's been sparring left and right with Ichigo, Kisuke, and myself, not to include the _many_ times Yoruichi has had a quick session with him. The kid will need a break soon."

Lisa gave a small smile, "You're getting soft, Kakashi."

"Hey, the boy is like family to me."

Lisa stood up while closing her book, marking the page as she did so, "Right. Well, I better get going. I'm in charge of getting dinner tonight." She disappeared with a quick _**shunpo**_, leaving Kakashi by himself again.

The masked man hummed to himself as he continued towards Urahara's place. He'd have to inquire about renting a gigai from the eccentric man.

- - - - -

"I got to hand it to you, Naruto. You're a lot stronger than we took you for."

The blond shinigami gave a smirk while looking up to Kensei Muguruma, "Heheh, I get that a lot." He stood up straight after taking a few deep breaths of air, "You're pretty strong yourself, Kensei."

"Alright, I think that's good enough for now, Naruto."

The blond and former captain of the Ninth Division looked up to see Shinji standing on a rock with a grin, "You two have been going at it for close to an hour now. It's dinner time, and Lisa bought take out."

As if on cue, the Jinchuuriki's stomach growled. Shinji laughed, "There's more than enough, so go help yourself upstairs."

Fifteen minutes later found the group of Vizard and Naruto sitting in their makeshift home in the warehouse, eating takeout while chatting every now and then.

"Naruto-kun's sure eating a lot, Hachi." Mashiro stated quietly while watching the blond wolf down a fourth plate of food.

Hachi himself was watching in silent awe as the young shinigami continued eating without restraint. It was making him lose his appetite.

Naruto set the plate down while wiping his mouth of rice and vegetable pieces, "Ah! That was good!" He gave a satisfied grin before sitting back to let his food digest.

Kensei looked to the blond with a smirk, "Want to continue with our spar?"

Naruto gave a smirk of his own, "You bet!"

Rose shook his head, "That kid hasn't rested since he got here. It's unreal, even for a shinigami."

Love gave a nod, "Yeah, then again, you have to remember about his tenant, as he calls it."

Rose hummed thoughtfully, then turned to Naruto, "Hey, Naruto. You said that your zanpakutou is in the form of a girl you knew in your past life, right?"

"Yeah, her name is Sakura."

Rose nodded, "Right. If you don't mind me asking, does the Kyuubi have any influence over your zanpakutou as well?"

Naruto went quiet as he mulled over the question. He shrugged after a minute or so, "I don't know, but Sakura-chan told me she helps my seal keep the fox's power from getting out. The fox itself gives me more reiatsu and overall power, but I don't know if it directly affects my sword." He unsheathed Shinkuzakura from the scabbard around his back, looking at it intently, "I'll have to ask Sakura-chan about that later."

Hachi decided to speak, "You seem to give off a continual ripple of your power, even when not using it. It's not like Ichigo though, but still noticeable."

The Jinchuuriki boy gave a sigh, "Yeah, Yoruichi told me that I may never be able to fix that problem, but I can learn to control my reiatsu better at least."

"Well, in the end, all that matters is that you manage to keep yourself alive in battle. From what I can tell, you're well ahead of the average Academy student that has been studying eight times as long as you." Shinji waved his hand in a relaxed manner, "Don't worry too much about it."

Five minutes later, Naruto and Kensei were once again heading down to the basement to continue with their spar. Hiyori followed the two along with Shinji.

"He's not as strong as Ichigo."

"That's not surprising." Shinji replied to his female companion.

"He's holding the strongest of the nine tailed-demons within him. How is that possible?" Hiyori spoke in a generally confused tone, "I expected him to be overwhelmingly powerful."

"According to Yoruichi, he holds the greatest amount of potential for improvement and gaining more power. The Kyuubi's power doesn't usually show itself unless Naruto's in a fight or flight situation, or when his emotions start becoming very powerful. Anger, fear, or the need to protect those close to him tend to be the quickest ways to him gaining more power." replied the former Fifth Division captain.

Hiyori looked up to the man, "So why exactly are _we_ training with him, and not Kakashi or the others?"

Shinji smirked, "Because, we're the closest thing to him in terms of sources of power. He holds a great and terrible demon within him; we hold powerful Hollows inside of us. He's as close as you can get to a Vizard or Arrancar without having the power of a Hollow at your disposal."

The pig-tailed blond shook her head, "He hasn't shown his true powers yet though. How can we be sure that he's really as powerful as Kisuke said?"

"Well, why would Urahara say that, in terms of power, Naruto is possibly the fourth strongest shinigami in Karakura right now unless he meant it? The only others that would most likely be stronger than Naruto are Kakashi, Kisuke himself, and Ichigo. I could be wrong though. Don't know how strong that Hitsugaya kid is, and Yoruichi could still be as sharp as she was back then...it's complicated. In the end though, Naruto is definitely a key player here."

The younger Vizard grunted in understanding, "He _did_ put up a good fight against Love earlier. He wasn't even tired by the time they were done."

"Scary, huh?" Shinji laughed a bit, "I'd hate to see the kid when he's pissed off."

- - - - -

It was close to midnight by the time Naruto went to bed. He headed back to Urahara's saying he'd stop by the Vizards' place again before he left Karakura.

After getting a quick shower in, he quietly entered the room where Yoruichi was sleeping, and flopped onto his cot, asleep in less than fifteen minutes.

Naruto entered the field of flowers with sakura trees, the familiar and relaxing scent invading his nostrils. He breathed it in, and headed towards the feminine figure standing over the bridge that crossed over the small stream in his mindscape.

"Hey, Sakura-chan."

Inner Sakura gave the blond a smile as she turned to face him, "Hello." She walked over and gave him a peck on the cheek while putting her arms around his neck, "You really went overboard in that last fight with Kensei."

Naruto laughed, "Aw, I'm fine. We had fun, and besides, I'm only getting stronger from all this training, right?"

Inner Sakura rolled her eyes, "Only you could consider overworking yourself as helpful." The two took a seat on a bridge as she continued, "So, you wanted to know about the Kyuubi and if it affects me at all?"

"Yeah. Does it?"

"It could, if you or me really wanted it to."

The blond's eyes widened a bit, "Seriously?"

Inner Sakura's eyes closed before opening them to reveal red irises, similar to the ones that Naruto had when the Kyuubi's power was running through him, "Yes, but unlike you, I don't have full access to those powers."

"Does...does that mean that the Kyuubi's a part of my zanpak-"

"No. The Kyuubi's power is just another source that you can use to bolster your own. Seeing as I'm a part of you, I am able to let the bijuu's power make me stronger too."

"Wait, does it affect Sakura as well?"

Inner Sakura closed her eyes and opened them to reveal normal green again, "No. She's not connected to the Kyuubi. I'd hate to know what that would do if she _did_ have a connection to the fox."

Naruto let out a relieved sigh, "Good. I was worried for a minute."

"Naruto, don't worry so much about the Kyuubi. I have him under my thumb for now. You'll know if something happens to the seal."

"Okay...thanks, Sakura-chan." The blond felt a bit better now that he got the words directly from his zanpakutou.

Inner Sakura gave a smile to her shinigami partner, "No problem. Now get to sleep. You'll no doubt be busy tomorrow."

Naruto laughed while disappearing into the deepest recesses of his mind. Inner Sakura stood up, and watched the stream begin reflecting Naruto's thoughts as he dreamed. Images of battle, friends, and ramen danced across the surface, each sending small bits of information to her.

In truth, this was one of the many ways Inner Sakura had come to understand Naruto so well. The river represented his thoughts; when the images were sad or depressing, Naruto was feeling same. When the stream bubbled and churned, threatening to flood the area with how high it was rising, Naruto was most likely angry.

The one thing Sakura had to make sure never happened was for the stream to become shallow, or even worse, go dry and disappear. She had ventured throughout the vast mindscape of Naruto's, yet had never found a source to the stream. It seemed to go on forever, so she had come to believe that the river had no true origin other than Naruto's own creativity.

The sewer-like tunnels where the Kyuubi was could be found in the rather bleak and less colorful part of Naruto's mind, area near the tunnel entryway being surrounded in bleak colored rock. The interesting thing was that no matter how far Sakura traveled, the cavernous entrance to the tunnels was never that far.

Sakura let her bare feet dip into the cool water, and she smiled. The cool water always felt good to her. She could sit like this for hours. In fact, she often did just that.

Lying back, her feet still in the water, she closed her eyes. Even spiritual extensions of shinigami needed a rest every now and then.

- - - - -

It had been rather quiet the following morning. Naruto got up, and had a quick jog around the neighborhood near Urahara's shop. He ate a meal of breakfast cereal with Ururu and Jinta, then joined Yoruichi for a walk through town.

"I didn't know Kakashi-sensei knew so many people around here. I mean, he knows Ichigo's dad, for crying out loud!"

"He and Isshin are good friends; Ichigo's father found the masked idiot on death's door and had him fixed up in a few days' time."

"Wow...Kakashi-sensei was almost killed here?"

"Yeah, he was off figh-" Yoruichi stopped as she felt a rather powerful bunch of presences make themselves known in Karakura. She looked off in a random direction, her eyes narrowing, "You feel that, Naruto?"

The whiskered teen nodded, "Hard not too. It feels like the one of the two from before."

"There's a few others as well. Some of them seem even more powerful."

Yoruichi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Go find Ichigo. Help him out in anyway possible. I've got to find Kisuke and Kakashi."

"Got it." Naruto prepared to dash off towards Ichigo's reiatsu signature when he felt Yoruichi's hands grip his shoulder.

"Be careful..." She spoke in a soft voice, "These Arrancar feel more powerful than before."

Naruto smiled, giving Yoruichi a quick hug, "I'll be fine. Besides, if me and Ichigo work together, there's no way we can lose, right?"

The teen dashed off in a flash of blond and white, his presence growing duller as he covered more distance. Yoruichi trusted him. He would be okay. He said he would. He doesn't go back on his word.

Giving a nod, Yoruchi headed off to find Kakashi and Kisuke, knowing full well that something big was going down, and they needed to stop it before it got out of control.

**End of Chapter Nine- Hey, hey! I updated again! Whooo! A lot faster than the previous ones, right? Heheh, anyway, I'm sure a few of you can think of what's going to happen next. Not much else to say about this chapter, so I'll leave it at that. Hope you all enjoyed it! Keep an eye out for chapter ten!**

**Aside from that, I would like to thank Paradox Jast, a fellow fanfic author who has been beta reading my work. I recommend you check him out; he's got some real orginal work of his own going, and I think it's worth a look.  
**


	11. The Third Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto, which are property of Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. Not only that, but I don't think I could pull of the awesome rock star look like Kubo does.**

**Jinchuuriki no Seireitei**

**Chapter Ten: The Third Attack**

"My, this place sure is bursting with spiritual energy." spoke Luppi as he stood in the middle of the air by Grimmjow and Yammy. Wonderweiss stood off to the side, playing with a dragonfly that had managed to find the blond Arrancar by chance.

Grimmjow said nothing as he rocketed off to a random direction downtown, intending to finish a fight between himself and a certain orange haired shinigami.

"Huh, well we better get on with searching for those damn shinigami..." Yammy let out a yawn as he stretched a bit. He blinked several times, taking in the sight of four newcomers, "Hey, that was quick."

"Arrancar! What is your business here?!" spoke Hitsugaya, who stood in front of Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, "You obviously work for Aizen, if the tattoo on your hip means anything."

Luppi grinned, obviously being the one who the young captain was referring to, "Oh?" He gave a lazy wave to the four, "Yeah, we are Espada. Well, two of us are." Luppi's eyes gave a dangerous gleam as his grin spread, "I'm Luppi, Sexta Espada. How about you?"

"Toshirou Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten of the Gotei Thirteen." the white haired boy pulled out his blade from his sheath, as did the other three.

"Ugh, that one has such an atrocious face. There's a difference between beautiful and gaudy." spoke Yumichika to Ikkaku as he gave Luppi a disgusted look, "The sooner it's destroyed, the better."

Luppi laughed a bit, "Yammy, they're mine. Don't interfere."

Yammy grumbled while crossing his legs, sitting in the middle of the air, a bored expression once again on his features, "Whatever..."

Wonderweiss meanwhile was attempting to capture the dragonfly that was still flitting around him. Luppi gave the blond haired Arrancar a confused stare before turning his attention back to the Soul Reapers, "Hmm...so, I suppose we may as well stop with the pleasantries?" He pulled out his blade, eyes giving the same familiar gleam to them, "Strangle, Trepadora!"

- - - - -

Grimmjow remained floating in the middle of the air as he stared down at Ichigo, a sinister grin forming on his face, "I've been looking for you, Soul Reaper!"

Ichigo smirked, brandishing Zangetsu in his hands, "Nice to see you too," the teen took note of Grimmjow's missing arm, and raised an eyebrow, "What happened to your arm?"

Grimmjow went quiet for a moment before he grinned, "I got rid of it. It'd be too easy to fight a weakling like you with both of my arms. Figured I'd make it more interesting this way."

"Really?" Ichigo raised his blade up, his grin growing wider, "In that case, I won't hold back on you. I'll show you just how strong I've gotten in the last month!"

Ichigo's blade let off a blue glow as he raised his reiatsu, "Bankai again, huh? That trick didn't work before, Soul Reaper!"

"Shut up. I've got something new for you to see." Ichigo pointed his blade in the air as he took in a deep breath before shouting, "Bankai!!!!"

Red and black erupted from the teen, engulfing him before it faded away to reveal Ichigo in his final release attire, the smaller blade of Tensa Zangetsu in hand.

"Hn. Fine, you may as well give me everything you've got, seeing as it won't be enough either way." Grimmjow pulled out his own blade, his grin remaining on his face, "Come on."

Ichigo, instead of charging at Grimmjow, placed his hand over his face, and spoke, "I've only got about twenty-three seconds to show you this power of mine. I don't have time to explain it though, so you'll have to forgive me if I rush through things a bit."

Grimmjow felt Ichigo's already substantial spiritual pressure rise further as shards of white material began to form around his face. The former Sexta Espada's eyes widened a little as he felt a new aura emanate from the Substitute Soul Reaper, "What...what is that power...?"

A mask suddenly appeared on Ichigo's face, having a skeletal appearance and around nine red stripes going along the left side of it. The eyes were thin slits, and if one looked through them, they would see yellow irises surrounded by black instead of Ichigo's usual brown color.

"Like I said," Ichigo spoke, "_**I don't have time to explain!**_"

The teen disappeared from view, reappearing behind Grimmjow. The former Espada was smashed in the small of the back, careening towards Karakura. Ichigo zipped away from view again, reappearing by Grimmjow's side, following the blue haired Arrancar's projection downward. Ichigo's blade roared with black flames as he let out an inhuman yell, hitting the Arrancar with a point-blank _**Getsuga Tenshou**_

"_Twenty seconds..."_

Grimmjow coughed a bit of blood up as he screeched to a halt in the air, lifting his blade as Ichigo's own zanpakutou crashed with his, "That power is not like that of a shinigami! Where did you get it from?!"

"_**I'm not saying it again!**_" Ichigo replied, "_**I don't have time to explain it to you!!!**_"

Blood splashed onto Grimmjow's clothes as Ichigo delivered a clean cut across his chest, surprising the Arrancar. Grimmjow grit his teeth, and quickly recovered, clashing blades with Ichigo, "You bastard! Just what did you do over this past month?!!"

"_Fourteen seconds...' _Ichigo counted to himself mentally, _'I have to end this now..."_

Ichigo roared with all his might, pushing against Grimmjow's own mighty reiatsu, forcing the Arrancar to a halt, "_**It's over, Grimmjow!!!**_"

Grimmjow grunted as he put more power into his zanpakutou, "The _hell_ it's over!!!"

Ichigo was pushed back, but didn't waste a second, reappearing by the Arrancar's side, blade ready to slash away at his enemy's head.

_"Eight seconds."_

Grimmjow ducked under the swing, and attempted to deliver a thrust with his sword to Ichigo's ribs. Ichigo parried, and moved to Grimmjow's left, Tensa Zangetsu ready to be rammed into the Arrancar's shoulder.

_"Six seconds..."_

Ichigo growled in anger as Grimmjow avoided another attack, but instead made an opportunity out of the former Espada's evading maneuver. Ichigo charged up Tensa Zangetsu again, and shouted in a battle cry-like fashion, "_**Getsuga Tenshou!!!!!**_"

"Oh shi-"

Grimmjow attempted to block the incoming blast with his blade, but was quickly overwhelmed. An explosion of crimson and jet black flooded the sky for a brief moment, Ichigo standing calmly as Grimmjow stood in place, heaving in air as blood dripped down his body.

"That...power..." Grimmjow spoke, "...it's like a Hollow's power." He then gripped his zanpakutou tightly before flying at Ichigo, determination evident in his eyes.

Ichigo had little time to react as he blocked Grimmjow once again slammed his blade into the teenager's. Ichigo strained to hold him back, but he could feel the hot headed Arrancar gaining the upper hand.

Then...

_Crack! Crackcrack!_

Ichigo's eyes widened as his mask split into various fragments. His shocked features were soon visible to Grimmjow as he felt the teen lose a vast amount of power.

"Well, looks like that mask of yours held that power of yours! It looks like that power's gone now, though!!! Hahaha!!!"

"Damn it...!" Ichigo felt steel run across his abdomen as he went spiraling towards the ground, Grimmjow laughing maniacally as his opponent crashed to the ground, sending dust up in the air.

"So much for that power, Shinigami! It looks like you've reached the end of the rope, and from what I'm guessing, that power was hard for you to control. Still as pathetic as before! Hahahaa!!!" Grimmjow landed down by the shaking form of Ichigo, who was struggling to get up.

The Kurosaki boy tried pushing himself off the ground, his muscles quaking in protest. He looked up to see Grimmjow holding his zanpakutou in hand, grinning at the weakened Substitute Soul Reaper. He took his blade, and rammed it into the left arm of the orange haired teen, keeping his arm planted to the ground. Ichigo cried out in pain as flesh and bone were pierced by the former Espada's blade.

"I should have expected as much." Grimmjow spoke, his free arm yanking Ichigo up by the hair, "To think that a weakling like you could have possibly gained enough power in a month to beat me...heheheh, it just isn't possible."

"Nngh..." Ichigo gritted his teeth in pain as Grimmjow moved the blade a bit more, sending jolts of pain through Ichigo's arm.

"Time to end this." Grimmjow lifted his arm, palm open and glowing red. Ichigo immediately recognized it as a _**Cero**_, his eyes going wide with fear, "Don't worry, this _**Cero **_will be shot from point-blank, so it'll blast your mug right off along with that damned mask of yours! It's been fun, Shinigami!!"

Ichigo could only watch helplessly as the red light grew in Grimmjow's hand, only further bolstering Ichigo's belief that this would be it for him. He'd need a miracle right now in order to-

"_**Tsugi no Mai**_!!"

A cold wind blew through the area, and before either of the two combatants knew what was happening, Grimmjow's arm was encased in ice, along with most of his lower body, "What the hell??"

Ichigo and Grimmjow both looked down the road to see a lone figure standing before them.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out to the petite Soul Reaper. Rukia merely nodded, focusing on continuing her attack.

She punctured the ground with her white zanpakutou four times in front of her, forming a semi-circle, then stood in a ready stance, blade pointed forward at the baffled Grimmjow. Ice began to rise up from the four spots in the ground, and the air seemed to cool even further. The Kuchiki girl took in a deep breath before continuing her attack, "_**Hakuren**_!!!"

"You?!" Grimmjow yelled out, finally recognizing the female Shinigami from a month ago, "How did you-?"

His voice was cut off as a blast of pure white shot out at him, covering the Arrancar in a thick sheet of ice. Ichigo shivered a bit from the sheer cold that blew by, watching as the bit of snow that fell seemed to circle him a few times before landing on the ground by him.

Rukia was by Ichigo's side within seconds. She gave him a worried look before kneeling down to remove Grimmjow's blade, "Ichigo...are you alright?"

"Just peachy." the orange haired teen replied as Rukia managed to yank the blade out of his arm while he winced, "Ow!"

"Sorry." Rukia apologized while helping the injured teen up, "That Vizard power of yours is pretty amazing...but you really shouldn't go overboard like that. It will cause problems later on if you don't fight smart, Ichigo."

"Whatever." Ichigo grumbled as Rukia picked up his zanpakutou and handed it to him, "Thanks for helping me."

Rukia went quiet as she looked up to Ichigo's brown eyes, "You scared me back there. You've been doing that a lot lately. Can you just promise me that-"

_Crack!!! _

Both Shinigami froze in place as the ice block holding Grimmjow inside shattered into pieces. Grimmjow clenched his fist before throwing a red blast of energy at Ichigo. The Kurosaki had no time to react, taking a _**Bala**_ full force and crashing into a nearby stone wall.

"Ichigo!!!" Rukia cried out. She turned to run and help but was halted when Grimmjow appeared before her.

"I remember you." Grimmjow smirked, "You're that weakling I took out in one move when I first fought that loser over there." The former Sexta quickly dealt Rukia a jab to the stomach, and kicked her to a nearby wall of a building. She tried getting up, but Grimmjow reached her first, pinning her to the ground by his right foot. He pressed his hand against her face while keeping her pinned to the wall, grinning like the madman he was, "Heheheh, you seriously think an attack like that can beat me? You're too naive Shinigami!"

The Arrancar began to generate another _**Cero**_ in his hand, which remained firmly pressed against Rukia's face. Ichigo got up, and felt his heart stop as he saw what Grimmjow was planning to do, "Rukia!!!!"

Grimmjow laughed as the Cero's light began to flash. The Soul Reaper girl would be erased completely, her head blown clean off! That would _definitely_ be the end of her!

"_**Ikichi Taifuu**_!!!"

A bright red gale of wind blasted at the blue haired Arrancar, sending him flying into a building on the other side of the street. Rukia shakily lifted her head, feeling a few cuts on her arms appear. That attack...could it be...?

"Naruto?"

The blond haired shinigami-in-training grinned to the shaken Kuchiki girl, "Everything is going to be alright, Rukia-chan! You and Ichigo did your part; let me takeover for you." Naruto looked to Rukia's arms, seeing the fresh cuts, "Oh, sorry about that. Shinkuzakura's attacks are still taking time for me to get used to, though I am getting better." He looked over to the rising form of Grimmjow, "Besides, I'm sure he felt much worse."

Rukia watched as the young Jinchuuriki Soul Reaper walked over to meet Grimmjow. She got up, still trying to get over the fact mere moments ago her life had been flashing before her eyes.

She decided right then and there that if they made it through this, she'd take Naruto out to any restaurant he wanted, regardless of costs. The boy had more or less saved her from obliteration.

- - - - -

Grimmjow stood upright, ignoring the pain from the fresh cuts on his body as he eyed the second interloper of his fight with Ichigo, "Who the hell are _you_?"

The blond stuck his released zanpakutou into the ground for a moment as he spoke, "Naruto Uzumaki, Shinigami Student and future greatest Soul Reaper in all of Soul Society."

Recognition struck the Arrancar as he let a smirk cross his features, "Huh, so you're the one that Uchiha was griping about? A Jinchuuriki..." Grimmjow's reiatsu flared up, "I've been hoping to meet you. I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, "Uchiha? Wait, you know of someone named Uchiha? Who??"

Grimmjow said nothing to answer his question, unsheathing his blade quickly, "Come on, Jinchuuriki! Show me that amazing power of yours!!!"

Naruto ripped his blade from the cement, flying into the air as Grimmjow pursued him. The blond met Grimmjow's blade with his own, the two clashing for a mere second before they parted, circling each other in the air, "How do you know so much about me?!"

Grimmjow snickered, "You're quite a celebrity in Las Noches, kid. More than a few people have taken note of your power, me being one of them! Now stop holding back, or I'll just gut you right now!!!"

The whiskered shinigami raced to meet Grimmjow halfway, blade moving in an upward arc to slice at Grimmjow's underside. The former Sexta blocked while spinning his legs around to deliver a kick to Naruto's side. The blond raised an arm while pumping spiritual power into it to suppress the force of the kick.

"Huh, looks like you're better at taking blows than that other guy. Not bad!" Grimmjow backed off a bit, though Naruto continued to pursue Grimmjow, blade snapping open to it's aerial form.

"You want to see my power? Try this!!!" Naruto threw Shinkuzakura as it began to spin wildly, screaming winds moving with it as it whipped up the usual cutting force that came along with it. Grimmjow noted the razor winds approaching him, and moved upwards to avoid getting cut up.

The blond expected as much, and raised a hand. The winds surrounding Shinkuzakura seemed to change direction, backtracking and moving upwards to meet the Arrancar for a second attempt. This caught the blue haired opponent by surprise, and he raised his blade as the projectile weapon crashed into him.

"Gah!!!" The former Espada felt his entire body get slashed apart by the attack, but he refused to give in so easily. This kid wasn't even a real shinigami yet!!! He'd be damned before losing to someone like that!

Naruto could feel a change in Grimmjow's spiritual pressure as his opponent blasted the sword back. Naruto flew to catch Shinkuzakura, and halted as he felt Grimmjow's power continue to grow, "H-he's much stronger than that last Espada I fought." Naruto noted, gripping his blade tightly.

"Hahaha, yeah! This is what I've been wanting! Get ready now, gaki! I'm going to either force that power out of you, or destroy you! Your choice!!!"

Naruto watched as Grimmjow covered the distance between them within the blink of an eye. The young Soul Reaper felt a foot connect with his back, sending him careening forward. He blinked before seeing blue appear before him, accompanied by that insane grin. Naruto curled into a ball while holding Shinkuzakura out, and began using his momentum to spin. He had made himself into a shinigami circular saw, Shinkuzakura acting as the main blade while the winds around him added further cutting power.

"That won't work, gaki!!!" Grimmjow roared, flying at the boy. The two forces collided, causing a massive explosion in the sky as reiatsu pressed down on the area.

Meanwhile, down on the ground, Ichigo and Rukia watched in mild awe as the two fought with no concern for their own safety. A few shockwaves were made as the two combatants exchanged more blows and blocks between each other, making it seem like there was artillery fire being shot from above.

"Damn, Naruto's still not strong enough to beat him, but he's doing a damn good job at holding Grimmjow back."

Rukia nodded, "He _could _access more power, but it'd be a risk as well for him. I'm afraid he might not have much of a choice though."

A flash of red flooded the skies, and the two watched as Grimmjow and Naruto stood apart from each other in the sky above, their blades held at their sides.

Naruto felt sore. Grimmjow hit hard, and was rather fast. The Uzumaki boy was strong without a doubt, and he could deal just as much as he could take, but even he had his limits, "Heheh, you're pretty strong for someone who's fighting with just one arm. I think I should let you know though that my true power isn't being shown yet either, though."

"Don't get cocky, Jinchuuriki. If I used my _**Resurrección**_ against you, it'd be a totally different story. Still, using this amount of power should be enough for you, if you're only going to fight as you are right now." Grimmjow replied, his hand glowing red for the umpteenth time, "This time, you _won't_ stop me from launching my attack."

"Damn it, not good!" Naruto raised his blade, as Grimmjow launched his _**Cero**_ at the blond. Naruto sighed inwardly as he focused in on his inner power, '_I guess it was going to happen either way. No point in holding back now.'_

The blast of spiritual energy collided with Naruto, expanding a bit before enlarging into a giant sphere, then exploding. Grimmjow laughed as he watched the chaos of his own creation swallow up the blond, "Too bad for you, Jinchuuriki!"

Grimmjow's laughter was cut short as he felt a rising power from the smoke of his _**Cero**_ and looked down to see a faint crimson light appear.

**"It's a good thing I've gotten better at calling the fox's power out when I need it quickly. That **_**Cero**_** would have left a real nasty scar if I hadn't."**

The fallen Espada looked to see a single tail waving behind Naruto as the boy looked up with blood red irises, "That's more like it. You used this power to block Yammy's attack, didn't you?"

**"You could say that."** Naruto replied, spinning Shinkuzakura around by the red ribbons attached at the end, **"Are you waiting for an invitation, or do I get first move?"**

"I think I might enjoy this."

**"That makes two of us, Grimmjow." **the blond responded, his sharpened canines glistening as they poked out from his upper lip, **"Don't disappoint me, Arrancar."**

The blond began spinning his blade faster, a whirlwind churning around him as the two prepared themselves for the next round.

"Don't hold back on me now!!!" Grimmjow roared as the two flew at each other. An explosion resonated in the sky as the two forces met, fully intent on destroying each other.

- - - - -

"You're here for me, aren't you?"

Ulquiorra walked out of the shadows of the tunnel between the human world and the world of Soul Society, "Yes, I am."

Orihime looked to the two Soul Reapers who had been tasked with accompanying her out of the Senkaimon, both lying on the ground with fatal injuries. Orihime quickly expanded her _**Soten Kisshun**_ so that it covered both of the shinigami, "What do you want with me?"

"Silence."

Orihime gasped as she felt a slight ripple in the Espada's reiatsu, "Wha-what?"

"Come with me, woman." Before Orihime could respond though, Ulquiorra continued, "The next words that you speak will be 'Yes.' and nothing else. You have no rights, no options; you are merely a tool of Aizen-sama now."

The teenage girl wanted to run, but her desire to protect the two shinigami that had gotten caught in the midst of this ambush was much greater. She clenched her fist as she gave Ulquiorra a weak glare.

"If you decide to resist, it will result in death. Not your death though, but the death of your friends that you hold so dear." the Cuarta continued, "You alone hold the rope that holds the guillotine above their necks. Your choice will decided whether it remains above them, or beheads them."

Images of Ichigo and Rukia in varied degrees of pain appeared behind Ulquiorra, along with Toshirou, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika being constricted by some white appendages of sorts, and Naruto fighting against a rather Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"I'll say it once more." Ulquiorra repeated, his eyes locked with her own, "Come with me, woman."

Deep down, Orihime had a feeling that the worst had yet to come for her and her friends.

- - - - -

"My my, is this _really_ all Soul Society had to offer for defense in Karakura? It's quite disappointing, really."

Luppi chuckled a bit, having earned the right to with knocking out Hitsugaya and having the other three members of the little group who encountered him, Yammy, and Wonderweiss. He really had hoped for more of a challenge, but he supposed that it wasn't to be expected, considering that Trepadora had a rather unique _**Resurrección**_ with its eight tentacle-like appendages to strangle and constrict opponents with.

Luppi cast a glance over to Rangiku, giving her a wry smile, "Am I squeezing too tightly? I'm sorry, I feel bad to go and damage a body like yours, heheh." Luppi's grin grew sadistic, "Maybe I should just punch holes into it!!"

One of Luppi's free appendages formed spines on the end, and it didn't take the others much to realize what they were for. Rangiku struggled in vain to free herself as the now puncture-capable tentacle made way for her, likely to cause her demise if it managed to stab her.

A flash of silver and black went through the attacking appendage, slicing it clean from the rest of Luppi's body. The Sexta Espada blinked before looking up to the attacker, "Oh? I don't recall seeing you here earlier."

"Yo." Kakashi spun his shorter than average blade around a few times before waving to Luppi, "Hmm, aren't you a bit young to be playing with sharp objects like that? I swear, Aizen really ought to keep a better eye on you kids."

Luppi laughed, "You really are an interesting one. I think I may actually have fun fighting you."

"You really shouldn't act so confident in a fight with an opponent that you haven't even observed before. I've been watching your fight with Hitsugaya-taichou and the others for some time now. I've encountered better in training with my peers."

Luppi didn't seem to find that jab rather humorous, "Is that so?"

Kakashi gave a nod, "Afraid so."

"Who are you, anyway?"

"Ah, right." Kakashi scratched his head, "I suppose that was rude of me to not introduce myself. Kakashi Hatake, fourth seated officer of Squad Eight of the Gotei Thirteen." Kakashi turned to Rangiku, "Hey, Rangiku, sorry about the delay. I've been rather busy helping Ichigo's dad sort out some medical supp-"

"Just get us out of this bind already!" Rangiku yelled, her patience thinning with the masked shinigami's excuses.

"Alright then." Kakashi sighed before pulling out his zanpakutou again, while putting his book away, "This is your one chance, Arrancar. Give up."

Luppi's reply was to simply attack a second time with his numerous appendages. Kakashi disappeared from view, only to end up behind the youthful-looking Arrancar. Luppi turned his head around, irritation clearly written on his features, "Stop running from me, damn it!"

"If you say so." Kakashi replied with a shrug.

In a blink of an eye, Luppi found numerous slashes on his body, blood flying in every direction. The Sexta Espada coughed a bit as he felt the taste of iron in his throat, "H-how did...?" Luppi watched in disbelief as Trepadora's limbs fell to the ground, consequently freeing Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku in the process.

"It's called _**shunpo**_, and it's a basic skill all experienced Soul Reapers have. I don't like to brag, but I'm a little bit faster than the average fourth seat in Seirei-"

"Shut up!!!" Luppi growled, launching a second attack with the few tentacle-like appendages that were still attached to him, "I'm going to strangle you until that damn head of yours pops off!"

"Geesh, you have a real temper problem, don't you?" Kakashi pointed his blade at the Sexta as he continued, "This battle's already been won. You can't keep up with me, and you're attacks are too sluggish. Face it; you're finished."

Another two tentacles flew at Kakashi, who sidestepped them and charged right for Luppi. The sound of flesh piercing the _**hierro**_ of Luppi's could be heard. Luppi looked to see Kakashi holding his blade in Luppi's abdomen, his expression serious, "Damn...you...shinigami."

"Likewise, Arrancar."

Kakashi delivered an explosive kick to Luppi's head while yanking out his zanpakutou and flying back. Luppi coughed a bit as his _**Resurrección**_ fell apart on him. Luppi managed to halt his descent to the earth below, though just barely. He was now sporting a large footprint over his left eye, and a bloody nose. He lifted a hand as it began glowing red, Kakashi immediately identifying it as a _**Cero**_.

That's when the air started to cool rapidly. Kakashi smirked underneath his mask; Hitsugaya had been clever enough to lay low until the right moment.

"He's all your's Hitsugaya-taichou!" Kakashi called out, jumping back a fair distance as the air began to condense into ice crystals. Kakashi let out an involuntary shiver; Daiguren Hyorinmaru was indeed the most powerful ice based zanpakutou for a good reason.

Luppi tried to move, but felt his arm hold him in place. He looked to see a large process of ice from the silver haired captain he had supposedly defeated earlier. He grit his teeth in anger, "How are you still alive?"

"Haven't you ever heard of following through with your attacks? Leaving me alone in a battle against numerous opponents is a reckless maneuver, especially when they're seated officers of the Gotei Thirteen." Hitsugaya spoke as he rose up into the air, "You see, Daiguren Hyorinmaru is an interesting zanpakutou. It's arsenal is only limited by the amount of water in the atmosphere. The only drawback is that stronger attacks take longer to prepare. Thankfully, Kakashi-san managed to provide me adequate time."

Luppi watched in mild fear as pillars of ice surrounded him from all angles. He strained to move, yet to no avail, "Damn it!"

"_**Sennen Hyoro**_."

The weakened Arrancar cried out in agony as the large pillars smashed into him, enveloping him in a frozen prison. The air remained cool for a few minutes more while Hitsugaya regressed his zanpakutou to its sealed state.

"Glad to see you unharmed, taichou." Kakashi stated with a nod, "Urahara is currently taking care of that brute over there."

The group of shinigami all turned to see the Tenth Espada being utterly humiliated by the owner of Urahara Shoten, "That one doesn't appear to have much for brain power."

Kakashi turned to the young captain, "He makes up for that in sheer strength. Though, he still is the lowest ranking Arrancar of the Espada. It bothers me to think what the gap in power is among the others."

Rangiku dusted off some stray snowflakes, "This one here said he was the Sexta, didn't he?"

Ikkaku, who was cleaning out an ear with his pinkie finger, gave a grunt, "Yeah, I think so. Kakashi manhandled the bum like last week's trash, though. The ones above him can't be that bad, can they?"

"We can't be too sure. I'm guessing that Aizen has recruited at least one Vasto Lorde level Arrancar. You know how much of a problem that could be for us."

The others gave a nod of agreement.

An explosion, followed by a flash of red light got their attention. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow in mild astonishment, "Is that from the Uzumaki boy?"

"It would appear so." Kakashi replied, "He's really pushing his limits though. He's stated that he can safely release two tails worth of power from the Kyuubi. Not sure what to expect if he goes past that amount. I've seen never seen him go past two, though that alone is enough power to give most Hollows a run for their money as far as power goes."

"Tails?"

Kakashi looked to Yumichika, "Yes. Being a Jinchuuriki allows Naruto the power to access the demon fox's power. As far as I know, Naruto has reached up to four tails of the nine."

"Just how big is the difference between two and four?" Rangiku inquired. Kakashi shook his head.

"He cleared out a fairly large portion of a forest just by releasing the pent up chakra at four tails. When he unleashed an attack on a powerful enemy, the path cleared out about a good fifty yards of soil in depth. I don't even know how far its length of destruction was. All I can say is one of his teammates reported the sheer potency of the bijuu's power doing bodily harm to Naruto." Kakashi gave a sigh as he lifted his Sharingan for a moment, noticing a second power source fighting against Naruto, "It looks like Naruto's fighting a powerful enemy."

Kakashi didn't point out the fact that a third reiatsu signature was heading towards the fight. He gave a small grin behind his mask, thankful that Shinji had been smart enough to aid the masked shinigami's former student.

- - - - -

Naruto's hands shook as he held Shinkuzakura, feeling his muscles cramping a bit.

"You look a little haggard, kid." Grimmjow laughed, sporting a few gashes himself, "That power of yours is impressive, but it's nothing compared to what I'm capable of."

The blond spit up a bit of blood from a broken lip, "As if that makes a difference. I'm not going to lose this fight, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow snickered while brandishing his blade, "Why don't you prove it?"

"No need to ask twice then, Grimmjow!" Naruto flew at the Arrancar, halting a few feet from the blue haired fiend and throwing his zanpakutou as it snapped open. It howled while letting out a powerful gust. Just as he predicted, Grimmjow flew above the attack, "Got you..."

Naruto used his speed to reappear behind Grimmjow as he avoided the flying zanpakutou, "Huh?"

Naruto smirked as he held out a hand, "_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly __the wrath of your claws!_"

Grimmjow's eyes widened as a ball of blue fire exploded from Naruto's palm, blasting the former Sixth Espada through the air with a roar of fire, "Son of a-"

"_**Hado Number Thirty-three**_!!_** Sokatsui**_!!!"

The explosion grew as it pushed the Arrancar back even further as the blue flames grew. Naruto watched with some satisfaction as the Arrancar let out a pained yell.

The smoking form of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques careened down to the city below. Naruto stood in midair, watching for any signs of the Arrancar. The blond held out a hand as Shinkuzakura returned to it, and folded up the blade before descending down to the cement road below.

The sound of laughing could be heard, and Naruto wasn't surprised to see his opponent standing in the middle of a small crater, seemingly unharmed from the recent destructive art launched at him, "Not bad, Jinchuuriki! Not bad at all!"

The two tails whipped behind Naruto a bit as he went into a ready stance, "Yeah, the Kyuubi gives me a temporary boost in using _**kido,**_ though that attack would have hurt a lot either way at that close of a range."

Naruto's muscles twitched a bit as he felt the side effects of the Kyuubi's power begin kicking in. He bit down a hiss of pain, staring down his opponent with no visible signs of pain. Grimmjow just remained sneering, "I'm done playing games, kid. I think it's time I end this."

Grimmjow gave no visible warning as he appeared behind Naruto. The blond didn't even have time to blink as a _**Bala**_ crashed into his back. Even with the Kyuubi's cloak, an attack from that close was capable of damage to the young Soul Reaper-in-training.

Naruto smashed into a building across the road, and struggled to get up as the ruins fell on him. His Kyuubi-powered aura vanished, and he felt his breath hitch a bit with the lost weight of power. He didn't get much time to relax though. Naruto found himself coughing as he inhaled dust, and looked up to see the silhouette of Grimmjow standing before him, "You got a lot quicker..."

Grimmjow just laughed as he neared Naruto, "Idiot, I'm capable of moving much faster than that, even. You may be better at taking a beating than that Ichigo kid, but your speed is less than his."

Before further words could be said, a white blast of energy roared down to meet Grimmjow. The Arrancar quickly phased away from the spot he had been standing in, and reappeared a few feet away from the newly developed crater, "Man, what's with all the distractions today?"

Naruto squinted as he looked outside the ruins to see a man in a rather sharp-looking suit on the roof of a building nearby. He held a sword over his shoulders, and had blond hair cut into a bowl cut. Naruto laughed a bit as he started pushing rocks off his body, "Shinji!"

"Ah, Naruto, you've gotten yourself into quite a mess, haven't you?"

Naruto sent the Vizard a flat look, "Just help me out, already!"

"Yeesh, no need to yell..." Shinji hopped down from the roof he was standing on, strolling at a slow pace over to the two fighters, "Hey, Arrancar, why don't you quit wasting time on a greenhorn Soul Reaper?"

Grimmjow scowled at the man, "Who the hell are you?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

"You're with them?"

"Does that really matter, either?"

Grimmjow let a grin grow on his features, "That's true." He lifted his sword, "It doesn't matter, since I'll kill you anyway!!"

Grimmjow was soon flying at the Vizard, blade angled to decapitate the Vizard. Shinji maintained his bored look as the blue haired Arrancar began his attack.

That's when Grimmjow found himself halted by a familiar presence. He looked to see a hand holding his blade in place, "Ulquiorra? What's the deal?!"

"We're done here, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra replied, "It's time to leave."

Grimmjow growled, and turned to Naruto, "It's been fun, kid! Consider yourself lucky that you aren't dead! If we meet again, you better pray you aren't alone, otherwise I'll just kill you like I will with Kurosaki!!!"

Grimmjow walked into the _**Garganta**_ with Ulquiorra. His sadistic grin never left his face as the portal closed, and it caused Naruto to growl in anger.

"Damn it!!!" Naruto said in an uncharacteristic show of anger, "I could have had him! I had to go and blow it though...damn it..."

Shinji looked to Naruto, "You're alive, aren't you? No need to get all bent out of shape."

Naruto grumbled something along the lines of idiotic Arrancar as he dusted off pieces of rubble from his white and blue Academy robes, "Are Rukia and Ichigo alright?"

The Vizard gave a nod, "Yeah, thanks to you." He slung his blade over his shoulders once again, "Naruto...I'm going to be honest right now with you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You're better than most shinigami as far as offense goes. Your defense is a bit lacking though." He turned to face the approaching forms of Rukia and Ichigo, "You'll need to get stronger if you plan on being able to take on any Espada."

The Jinchuuriki boy gave a sigh while nodding, "Yeah. Thanks for getting here when you did, Shinji."

Shinji gave a grin, "Mah, I wouldn't leave a friend hanging like that. It's just not cool." He walked over and ruffled Naruto's hair, "I better get going."

"Hirako."

The former captain of the Fifth squad of the Gotei Thirteen looked to Ichigo, "Hey, Ichigo. You've looked better. Kuchiki-san, good to see you're still breathing."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for the Vizard powers...I might be dead."

Shinji Hirako nodded, "Yep. Good thing Hiyori put you through that hell in a hand basket, right?"

Ichigo let a smirk cross his features, "Heh. How's she been, lately?"

A roll of the Vizard's eyes was his initial reply, "Still a pain. She wanted to come along and help, but I said she'd be in the way. She started freaking out when she felt Naruto go and use the Kyuubi's power."

Naruto shook his head, "Seriously. I'm fine."

"I'm sure." Shinji replied, "Right. Well, seeing as you're all alive, I think I'll take my leave. Don't be a stranger, Ichigo!"

The Vizard disappeared with a quick _**shunpo**_, and not a moment too late. Hitsugaya's group appeared, along with Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Kakashi. Kakashi was the first to speak upon seeing Naruto's beaten form, "Naruto, are you okay?"

Rukia spoke, "Naruto is probably the reason I'm still here. He stopped one of the Arrancar from blasting my head off."

Kakashi turned to his student, "Well done, Naruto."

Naruto just grinned while scratching his head, "Heheh, thanks."

Kisuke pulled down on his hat a bit, "It seems that our friends from Hueco Mundo also left. They escaped before we could finish of the Sexta Espada."

Hitsugaya gave a nod, "He would have been finished if he wasn't saved at the last second. We were lucky that no one got killed though."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head while letting out a groan, "One-hundred ryo says Soul Society is going to be giving us a huge stink on this one."

A good portion of the group looked to Kakashi in a puzzled manner, except Naruto.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "Ryo?"

"The currency of the Elemental Countries."

"Oh."

- - - - -

About ten minutes later found the group in the attic of Orihime's home where Hitsugaya had set up the large monitor used to communicate with Seireitei. The part that struck most of the group odd was that Orihime wasn't there. She was supposed to be back from Soul Society by now.

Hitsugaya eventually got the machine running, and was greeted by the face of Yamamoto himself, "Yamamoto-sotaichou, we're reporting as you asked."

Yamamoto gave a nod, "Yes. I would like to inform all of you that Orihime Inoue has gone missing. It would appear that she went missing on her journey from Soul Society to the human world. We believe she has left for Hueco Mundo."

"What?!" was the only word uttered by Ichigo in response.

"Yes." Yamamoto continued, "It would appear that she has betrayed us and joined Aizen."

"No way! Orihime would never do that!" Ichigo shot back, ignoring the warning glare from Hitsugaya, "She would never go and stab us in the back like that!"

Naruto scratched his head, "Maybe she was kidnapped?"

Yamamoto looked to Naruto, "That may be possible, but we cannot be too sure."

Ikkaku rubbed his chin in thought, "Sotaichou, with all due respect, that girl was one of the kindest people we've ever met. I doubt she'd want to help someone like Aizen."

"We need to go save her!" Ichigo stated as he turned to leave.

"You'll do no such thing, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned to Yamamoto, "Why the hell not?"

"First of all, you have no way of reaching Hueco Mundo. Second of all, we cannot be sure what the circumstances are for her leaving for Hueco Mundo. There are too many unknowns."

A few more minutes passed while Ichigo tried with no success to convince Yamamoto to let him go to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime. He eventually stormed out of the attic while Rukia excused herself, leaving to make sure Ichigo didn't do anything foolish.

"Well, now I would like to bring other matters to your attention." Yamamoto spoke, "Kakashi Hatake, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Naruto Uzumaki."

The Kakashi and Naruto stood at attention while Yoruichi looked to the man with her arms folded. Kakashi gave a nod, "Yes, sotaichou?"

"As you may be aware, there has been an increased level of activity in the Elemental Countries, namely in the village of Konoha. It appears to be a hot spot for spiritual activity." the leader of the Gotei Thirteen stated, "I would like for you three to head over there and give a quick report of the village's current condition. I'll be sending a small group of reinforcements to help. They will consist of Soi Fon, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Yachiru Kusajishi and a spiritually sensitive resident of Rukongai named Jiraiya. I believe the three of you are familiar with him, are you not?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Ero-sennin? What's he joining us for?"

"Jiraiya-san has been given special privileges to assist Seireitei in regards to the Elemental Countries. Those of you who don't already have one will be given a gigai when you meet with the others in Konoha. I expect you three to be there within five hours' time." Yamamoto replied, "Is that clear?"

"Yes, sotaichou." Kakashi gave a bow while Naruto and Yoruichi each gave an affirmative nod.

"Good. As for the rest of you, I would like you to return to Soul Society within a day's time. That is all." Yamamoto's image blipped out, and Hitsugaya turned off the monitor.

Yoruichi turned to Naruto and grinned, "Well, we'll get to see Konoha. Sounds like fun."

Naruto just nodded, "Yeah. I'm a bit surprised that Ero-sennin is joining us though."

"Not to mention Yachiru. This is going to lead to a migraine...I can smell it." Kakashi added, "You remember what she did the last time I walked past the Eleventh Division headquarters?"

Yoruichi laughed, "Never thought she'd try and have half of Squad Eleven chase after you to get your mask pulled off. Did she manage to do it?"

Kakashi sent the Shihoin a flat look, "Of course not. I'm not that slow."

"Wait...Yachiru is coming?"

Kakashi nodded, "It can be assumed that wherever Kenpachi-taichou goes, she'll be nearby."

Naruto groaned, "I am _not_ giving her any more piggyback rides."

"She technically could order you to."

Naruto eyebrow twitched, "She already has, Kakashi-sensei."

Ikkaku placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I feel for you, Uzumaki. I find the best way to get rid of her is with candy."

"He tried that. She just started getting all sparkly-eyed around him after that." Kakashi replied.

Ikkaku grunted in understanding, "Ah. So she likes him."

"Afraid so." Naruto replied with a sigh.

"Hm. That means taichou respects you as well. Good for you."

About fifteen minutes later found Yoruichi, Naruto, and Kakashi heading to Urahara's.

Kisuke was waiting outside of the shop entrance, a smile on his face, "Ah, good to see you three back so quickly. Your friend was getting impatient." He pointed to the Hell Butterfly from earlier, which immediately flitted over to Naruto and landed on his shoulder.

"You just attract all different sorts, don't you, Naruto?" Yoruichi joked, Naruto laughing a bit in response.

"Well, I've got the Senkaimon ready for you. Just head on inside and we'll get you three over to Konoha."

"Hold up!"

The four Soul Reapers turned to see the approaching figure of Ichigo in his normal body, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo gave a quick nod to Yoruichi, "I'm coming with."

Kisuke whipped out his fan while waving it, "Why would you wish to do that, Ichigo?"

Ichigo gave them all a determined look, "There's probably Espada in Konoha. If there's Espada, then I can find out about Orihime."

Kakashi looked to Kisuke, "This isn't a problem, is it?"

"Not at all!" Urahara replied while snapping his fan so it closed, "The more the merrier! I just hope you realize that you may be in this other realm for a day or two."

"That's fine with me."

Naruto grinned, "I think you'll like Konoha. There are more trees there, and it's not as noisy."

"They don't have Icha Icha Afterlife though."

Naruto looked to his former sensei, "I'm so telling Sakura about you still being a pervert."

Kakashi didn't miss a beat, "Fair enough. I'll just tell her the origin of your _**Oiroke no Jutsu**_."

Yoruichi felt a smirk tug at her lips, "_**Oiroke no Jutsu**_? Pray tell, Kakashi."

As the door to the Senkaimon opened up, Kisuke couldn't help but find it amusing how Kakashi was trying to avoid being beaten by Naruto while Yoruichi probed for an answer to her question, and Ichigo followed, unsure of whether or not he should be going with them. They followed the Hell Butterfly as it fluttered into the glowing light.

Tessai walked into the room as the doors connecting the two worlds closed, "I see they already have left."

"Yep yep. Kurosaki went along with them, too!"

Tessai shook his head, "That boy...he'd jump straight into a volcano if someone riled him up enough to do so."

"Perhaps," Urahara rubbed his chin, "I don't know who would be first though; Naruto or Ichigo."

Tessai gave a nod, "That's true. Naruto's just about as headstrong. If not more so."

Kisuke chuckled a bit as he headed back to the main shop, "Well, I'll be busy puttering around if you need me, Tessai."

Tessai gave a look to the door where the others had entered. He just hoped that things wouldn't be getting worse for the lot of them. Something told him though that this was simply wishful thinking.

- - - - -

Kakashi was the first to walk through the other doors of the Senkaimon. He blinked while taking in his surroundings, "Hm. I was pretty sure the Senkaimon wasn't supposed to be here...oh well."

The other three walked out, and immediately noted that they were in a small apartment. Naruto's apartment, to be exact. It seemed to have not changed much in the time since Naruto and Kakashi died, though it was cleaner.

Naruto scratched his head, "Um..." he turned to Yoruichi and Ichigo, "Welcome to my old apartment! Make yourself at home!"

Ichigo looked out the window of Naruto's former residence, and gave a low whistle as he took in the scenery, "Wow. This place is a lot bigger than I expected for a village."

"Konoha's one of the bigger shinobi villages. We're probably only several thousand less than Karakura."

"Hm." Yoruichi nodded, "I'm interested in meeting Sakura. I want to get loads of juicy material from her on Naruto."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan is probably working at-" Naruto stopped himself as he looked to Yoruichi, "Juicy material?"

Yoruichi shrugged, "I'll give the information to Soi Fon and Yachiru so that the Shinigami Women's Association can print it in a newsletter."

Naruto turned to Kakashi, and spoke in a serious tone, "Say anything at all and I'll make sure you never read Icha Icha again."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kakashi replied while raising his hands in defense.

The door of Naruto's closet opened again, this time Jiraiya, Soi Fon, Kenpachi, and Yachiru walked out.

Naruto's face immediately lit up, "Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya greeted the blond with a wave and a ruffling of the boy's hair, "Hey, Naruto. Heard you had a real scuffle with an Arrancar."

"He saved my life." Ichigo added, "He's a real good fighter."

Naruto nodded, "Ichigo, this one of my other teachers, and my godfather, Jiraiya. Jiraiya, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town."

Jiraiya nodded, "I've heard of him. You're a real bruiser in fights, according to Kenpachi here."

Zaraki gave Ichigo a huge, predatory grin, "Hey, Ichigo. Good to see you're well..."

"Um, hey, Kenpachi." Ichigo nodded while backing up a little while taking in his available escape routes.

"Naru-kun!!!!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Oh no."

The next thing Naruto saw was a bundle of pink and black hop off Zaraki's shoulders and latch onto him, "Naru-kun, where have you been? I've been bored at Seireitei without you around!"

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle, "Heheh, sorry, Yachiru. I've been busy lately."

Yachiru gave a childish pout, "Awww! You mean you've been doing stuff without me?"

"He's been helping Karakura, fukutaichou."

Yachiru looked to Kakashi, and her grin was once again on her face, "Kaka-chan!!"

Kakashi sidestepped as Yachiru jumped at him. She flew past him while reaching out to grab his mask, and crashed into the wall, "Right. Soi Fon-taichou, Zaraki-taichou, it's good to see you two are well."

Soi Fon gave a nod, "We're just here to give a report on Konoha. I imagine we won't be here for too long. There's just been an abnormal amount of Hollows in the area lately, yet few attacks."

Yoruichi hummed in thought, "That is unusual. Probably Aizen's doing."

The group was soon settling into Naruto's apartment, which still had some sparse furniture. Naruto would have offered some food, but he had none, seeing as the place was cleared out of most perishables and cleaned for the most part.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei..."

Kakashi looked to his blond pupil, "Hm?"

"Um...if it's not a problem, you think I could maybe see where Sakura-chan is? She..." He looked over his shoulder to see the others were busy discussing matters, "She said she wanted to talk to me whenever I came here."

Kakashi shrugged, "Truthfully, you're not an active Soul Reaper yet. I don't see the problem with going to see Sakura and the others. Be back within an hour, and just be sure not to expose to much reiatsu to the area. Shinobi are more sensitive to those kinds of things than people such as the ones in Karakura."

Naruto gave a mock salute, "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!" The blond Jinchuuriki opened the door to his balcony, and leaped into the air before hopping from roof to roof.

Yoruichi walked over to the masked shinigami, "Where's he off to?"

"He's going to see if he can find Sakura." Kakashi spoke, "I imagine she deserves to speak with him personally. She has sort of been pulled into this mess."

The Goddess of the Flash gave a laugh, "He probably just wants to keep her from telling me about him."

"You're horrible, you know that?" Kakashi commented, earning a mischievous grin from the woman. Kakashi shook his head as he watched the late afternoon sun beginning its descent, "It's kind of weird how the time is a little different here than in Karakura."

Ichigo was the one to reply, "Hey, uh, Hatake-san, right?"

"Kakashi is fine with me."

"Er, right. You wouldn't happen to have any areas to train in around here, would you?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I did make a little training chamber in my closet in my old apartment." Kakashi said with a tap of his chin, "Hopefully no one is living there now. Apartments go real fast in that part of town. After Naruto gets back, we can look into seeing if it's still there."

Ichigo gave a nod, "Sounds good to me."

- - - - -

Naruto finally reached the Konoha Hospital at sunset. He was a bit worried that he had angered Shinkuzakura though, since whenever he had tried to ask if Sakura was in Konoha, he got no response. It wasn't until he was a little ways from the hospital that his zanpakutou said in a rather calm and happy voice that Sakura was waiting for him on the roof of the hospital.

The blond gave a final push off a roof, and landed on the roof of his destination. He immediately saw her, and felt his stomach do a few somersaults when she turned to see him.

_'She looks a little taller...and...'_ Naruto shook his head as he admired her figure, _'...can't have bad thoughts right now. She'll know!'_

Sakura turned to Naruto, and her eyes lit up, "Naruto?"

The shinigami-in-training smiled warmly, "In the spiritual flesh."

Sakura took a tentative step forward. Then another. Then she ran and jumped at Naruto, throwing her arms around him. Naruto laughed as he returned the hug with as much fervor. The two were both shedding some silent tears, though most of them were from Sakura.

"Baka...I just _knew _you were here. I asked Tsunade-shishou for a break, and waited for you up here. I could feel your presence, so I knew it had to be you!" Sakura said as she rested her head on his shoulder, sniffling a little.

"Heheh, glad to see you too, Sakura-chan. Um...how long do you have off?"

Sakura actually laughed a bit, "I'm done right now, actually. My break more or less just ended my shift early. I just have to go and do a quick round on the third floor, check on a few patients, and I'm free."

"I'll wait for you on the roof." Naruto spoke, "Kakashi-sensei wanted me back in an hour."

Sakura's smile grew, "Kakashi-sensei is here?!"

"Yeah, along with a few of my other friends. I can introduce you if you want. We're at my apartment right now."

"Ah, about that..." Sakura spoke with a nervous chuckle, "...your apartment is going to be mine within a day or two. It's kind of cleared out right now, but I have a few clothes put away in the drawers right now."

Naruto blinked several times before grinning, "Really? That explains why the place is clean, then! Awesome, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled, "Yeah. Well, I better get back to work." She turned to leave, but quickly stopped and spoke, "By the way..."

Naruto looked to her, "Um, what's up, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned around slowly, and gave a knowing grin, "I knew you were looking me over. I have to admit," she gave him a quick once over, "You look good yourself. I'll be back in a little bit."

The blond stood there, a little befuddled and shocked by what the rosette had said. He felt an awkward grin tug at his cheeks, "Heheheh...Sakura-chan."

Naruto was glad to be back. Definitely.

**End of Chapter Ten- Heh, this was well past due. Yeah, things are moving along for Naruto and the gang. I wanted to throw Ichigo in with the Konoha group, since I already kind of had plans for him in the upcoming events. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, it took long enough for me to make two of them, but I guess now is better than never as far as getting out the chapters, right? Right. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Shinigami Among Shinobi

**Disclaimer: It kills me every time I have to do a disclaimer; it reminds me of not being talented enough to create series like Naruto and Bleach. Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto, and Bleach is property of Tite Kubo. I _do_ own my slowly diminishing pride in regards to this disclaimer, though.**

**Jinchuuriki no Seireitei**

**Chapter Eleven: Shinigami Among Shinobi**

"You know, I never understood why this village is called 'hidden'..." Yoruichi spoke, "I mean, sure, it's a forest, but take a nice hike through the area and 'wham' there's the front gate, open for everyone to see."

"It's a shinobi thing, you wouldn't understand." Kakashi replied, "Besides, it happened before my time. I didn't have a say in naming the village."

The room fell silent again as Kakashi, Yoruichi, and the others waited for Naruto to return. It was sort of comical; Kenpachi was sitting in a corner with Yachiru, who had unsurprisingly become interested in a small moth that fluttered into the room from the open balcony door. Ichigo was looking out over said balcony while Soi Fon had taken to meditating quietly in a corner opposite of the the hulking Eleventh Division captain. Jiraiya, meanwhile, was overlooking a small notebook and scribbling in it once and awhile.

"Naruto's coming. He's got some girl that has pink hair with him..." Ichigo's voice trailed off, causing everyone to look up from what they were doing.

"That's Sakura. She's one of Naruto's former teammates, and my former student." Kakashi replied, getting up from his spot. He didn't show it, but he was actually hoping to be the first to greet Sakura. He missed the only female student of his old Genin team.

Another moment passed before Naruto landed on the balcony, Sakura in his arms and blushing slightly. The blond introduced the rosette kunoichi to Ichigo before the three walked inside. Sakura took no more than three steps into the apartment before her eyes lit up, "Kakashi-sensei!!!"

"Yo." Kakashi replied in his usual nonchalant manner, though his eyes were closed a little, showing that he was smiling. Sakura took that as her cue, and ran to hug her old teacher. After a brief, yet heartwarming, reunion Sakura noticed another familiar face.

"Hello, Jiraiya-sama. Naruto told me that you were here too...though, I thought you weren't in the Gotei Thirteen...right?"

Jiraiya smiled, "Heh, yeah. I'm just here as an advisor and consultant between the shinobi world and Soul Society. Although, I do know some **_kido_**...so I have knowledge in _some_ of the shinigami practices."

Sakura smiled happily, "I'm glad Naruto has friends in Seireitei..." She turned to the others, and her eyes rested on Yoruichi, her head tilting to the side for a few moments before she spoke in a careful tone, "You're...Yoruichi...Shihoin, correct?"

Yoruichi grinned, "Yep!"

Sakura's face once again lit up to a smile, "I've heard about you from Naruto." She bowed, "It's an honor to meet you."

Yoruichi laughed, "Please, no need for formalities, I'm not a captain anymore. If you're going to bow to anyone, Soi Fon is the one to do that to."

"Yoruichi-sama, please..."

Sakura turned to the shorter woman, "Ah, I remember you too! You're the one who helped Naruto in his **_shunpo_** and close-combat training."

Soi Fon was a bit surprised by a mortal knowing all this, "Um, yes, I am." She glanced over to Naruto for a moment before turning back to the rosette kunoichi, "_How_ do you know all this?"

Naruto cleared his throat, "I-I kind of have a connection to Sakura-chan. Um...it's a long story, but apparently a part of Sakura's consciousness is my zanpakutou's spirit. I can communicate to Sakura-chan through my blade."

"See, this is why I never bothered talking to my blade." Kenpachi grumbled in an almost monotone voice as the silence fell on the group, "It's way too complicated."

Soi Fon, who seemed to be the one who actually was truly concerned about the matter, raised an eyebrow, "You can communicate with a mortal through your zanpakutou?"

Naruto scratched his head, "Um...surprise? Heheh..."

The Second Division captain sighed, "Well, we'll worry about this matter later. For now, you knowing about us isn't a problem." Soi Fon looked at the humble living space that was Sakura's newly acquired apartment, "You don't happen to have any sleeping arrangements for a few people, do you?"

Sakura chuckled a little, "I...not really, I wasn't expecting any company until just a day ago. I really didn't have time to prepare."

"Not a problem, Sakura. I'm sure we can pull something off." Kakashi spoke while waving a hand, "Besides, there won't be much time for sleeping; most of us will be on patrol for the night."

After a few moments passed, the group went about designating guard duty for the night. Kenpachi would take first shift along with Kakashi, Yoruichi and Soi Fon would take second, and Ichigo, Naruto, and Yachiru would take third duty just before sunrise.

It was close to eleven at night when Kakashi was heading out with Kenpachi for patrol. Naruto approached the silver haired man just before he left, "Kakashi-sensei."

"Hm?"

Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of how to state the question on his mind, "Um, is Sakura going to get in any trouble for knowing about Soul Society?"

"Ah..." Kakashi was quiet for a moment before he replied, "Naruto, I'm not entirely sure, since your condition with her is a unique one. Chances are that if she does, it'll be let off lightly, since she didn't really have a choice in the matter of knowing. Not only that, but she seems to be keeping it a secret for the most part, and she _is_ letting us use her home as a base." Kakashi smiled as he turned towards his exit, "Worse case scenario, she is put on execution. If that happens, well, Ichigo can give you a rundown of what to do in those situations."

"What about you?"

Kakashi laughed, "I believe you remember the saying of a ninja who breaks the rules being scum, but a ninja who abandons comrades is lower than scum, correct?"

"Yeah...I do." Naruto gave a nod.

"It still applies to me with Sakura and you. I won't abandon either of you if the situation called for my help." With that, Kakashi dashed out into the night, leaving not even a ripple in the air with his departure.

- - - - -

Kenpachi stood on the top of a large building that Kakashi had stated was the 'Hokage Tower', whatever that implied. As far as Kenpachi was concerned, it just happened to be the largest building in the area, so it gave him a good view of everything within the village.

"Figures that I end up getting stuck with the shift where nothing interesting happens."

"You know, there's not anything necessarily _wrong_ with a peaceful night. Especially in a village of shinobi." came the quiet reply of Kakashi, who was leaning against one of the curved arch-like structures on the flat roof of the tower.

"Unlike you, I don't like sitting around and reading smut." Kenpachi retorted with a smirk. As expected, Kakashi looked up from his reading material while giving the Eleventh Division captain a flat look.

"It's not smut. It's literature."

It had been close to four hours since they had started their watch over Konoha. Aside from the single low-level Hollow, which Kenpachi took care of out of anger that it wasn't a more powerful enemy, nothing had happened for the two Soul Reapers.

Kakashi checked the clock on his soul phone, and nodded, "Well, may as well go and get Soi Fon and Yoruichi. They're shift starts in a few minutes."

Kenpachi grunted in agreement, and the two took off to Sakura's apartment. Only a few moments passed before they were leaping through the open window of the small apartment.

The others were sleeping, Naruto and Sakura had agreed on sharing a sleeping space on the futon in her room. Ichigo had crashed on a roll-out cot that Sakura provided while Yachiru was sprawled next to him with a blanket covering her feet, having been kicked off in her sleep. Jiraiya had simply rolled out a blanket and taken a pillow from one of the closets, having become used to sleeping on the ground ages ago as a ninja. Soi Fon had taken to sleeping on the couch.

However, there was one person missing. Kakashi looked around before being tapped on the shoulder by the monstrous captain. Kakashi looked to Kenpachi, only to see the taller man pointing to the slightly ajar door of Sakura's.

Kakashi looked into the room. Sure enough, there was Yoruichi sleeping soundly. Sakura's futon was actually quite large, now that the masked Shinigami took a good look at it. Yoruichi seemed to be capitalizing on this, seeing as she had taken to sleeping next to Sakura, a blanket wrapped around her as she snoozed quietly.

Kakashi cleared his throat softly, and the Shihoin looked over her shoulder. The former captain waved to Kakashi signaling she was awake. She crawled off of the futon and put her jacket on, and walked out of the room before speaking quietly, "Anything happen?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Just a low-level Hollow. Nothing outstanding." The silver haired man looked back to his two students before giving Yoruichi a curious look, asking a silent question.

Yoruichi grinned, "I like her. She's a lot like Soi Fon."

"You mean she hits hard?"

The former captain groaned, "No. I mean she's a caring individual that can be a bit reserved around new people."

"You hardly know her." Kakashi pointed out, "You shouldn't go making judgments like that."

Yoruichi just grinned, "I'm right, though, aren't I?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I suppose. Just don't go and try and start buying her lingerie like you do with Soi Fon."

"Awwww, but that was on our list of things to do tomorrow." Yoruichi pouted, "She'd look cute in anything I find for her! Seriously."

"Stop trying to sexually assault my student via lingerie shopping, Yoruichi." Kakashi replied in a bored voice, flipping open his book, "Besides, I'm sure she already knows how big of a flirt you can be."

"What are you saying?" Yoruichi asked, taking a step towards the silver haired shinigami.

Kakashi shrugged, "I'm just saying she's probably already comfortable with you and Naruto being in a relationship. No need to go and try and explain yourself to her."

"Am I that transparent?" Yoruichi asked with a sigh.

"No. I just know you better than the others. Except maybe Naruto...at least in some ways."

"I feel like I'm intruding on something when I'm around the two." She spoke, "I know Naruto and Sakura said they don't mind, but-"

"Don't worry about it; if Naruto _and_ Sakura said it's okay, then it's okay. Trust me." He closed his book and looked around the living room to see Soi Fon pointing to the open couch, having woke up.

"Don't take the couch."

Kakashi blinked, "Are you seriously saying I can't take the couch to sleep on?"

"Yes." Soi Fon replied.

"Why?"

"Because it's comfortable, and I want to have it free when I return from patrol and want to sleep." the petite captain replied before heading out with Yoruichi.

Kakashi gave a sigh before taking a spot in the corner. He'd probably catch about an hour of sleep at most, seeing as he wasn't that tired to begin with. Years of working in ANBU did that to you.

As the night wore on, it soon came to Naruto, Ichigo, and Yachiru, who were taking the final watch. Sakura tagged along with Naruto, shadowing him as he moved around the village rooftops. Only five minutes into following him had caused her to break out into a sweat.

"Hey...Naruto, can we maybe take a break? I...I can't use the flash step like the rest of you..."

Naruto grinned, "Sure thing, Sakura-chan. I guess I forgot that I'm faster than I used to be, heh."

The two were now sitting on a fairly tall roof, speaking in hushed tones to avoid the chance of any random patrol from hearing them. After all, the vast majority of Konoha probably couldn't see Naruto and the others, so the idea of Sakura appearing to talk to herself wasn't exactly a good idea.

"Well, Yoruichi seems like a really nice woman in person." Sakura commented, "She said something about me showing her Konoha tomorrow if we had any time."

Naruto laughed, "Heh, yeah, she probably wants to shop for clothing. She'll probably drag Soi Fon-chan along too."

The rosette smiled, "I'm glad that the others aren't upset with me knowing about Soul Society and all that." She took in a deep breath before exhaling, "I imagine that Seireitei will keep tabs on me now, right?"

"I'm going to be safe and say that they will. You're a spiritually sensitive person who is aware of Seireitei. You also happen to know a bit of what's going on in Soul Society at any given time." the blond replied as he looked up to the slowly brightening horizon, "Don't worry too much about it, Sakura-chan. I think if anything, this will help get you a place in the Gotei Thirteen someday whenever you go to Soul Society."

"Ugh, let's not look that far ahead into the future, Naruto." Sakura smiled, "I don't like the idea of having to get old first before I can get Soul Reaper powers when I kick the bucket."

Naruto stood up along with Sakura, and the two watched the first rays of light streak across the sky, "I hope Ichigo and Yachiru can see this. It's always neat to see sunrise in Konoha..."

Sakura felt Naruto lace his hand with hers. She turned to him, her face shining with the light of first dawn, "Yeah."

Naruto's smile suddenly began to grow into a grin, "Hey, Sakura, I got an idea. Here, let me pick you up."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Naruto, what are you do-yaaaaah!!!"

Naruto hopped off the roof and flew into the air, Sakura still squealing in surprise as he raced through the air, "Sakura, just relax! I won't let you go!"

"Gaaah! Naruto, sl-slow down! Not so fa-yaaaaah!!!" Naruto dipped down towards a pond in a park, skimming across the surface of the water. All the while he held Sakura securely in his arms while she had a death grip on him.

"Heheh, come on, Sakura. Look at the sunrise. It's beautiful."

As Naruto floated back up into the air, Sakura turned towards the east. She took in the sight, "Oh...wow...it _is _beautiful from up here."

Sure enough, Naruto and Sakura were well above the tree line and buildings, watching the sunrise from high above. Even after the sun had long ended its crawl into over the horizon, the two were still hovering in the air, Sakura dozing off a little in Naruto's arms. Eventually, the sound of light, rhythmic breathing was heard from the kunoichi, and Naruto looked down to see Sakura had fallen back asleep.

"Heh...I guess I should get back soon."

Flying back at a slower pace, Naruto landed on the balcony of Sakura's apartment. He walked in the door to see Jiraiya awake and scribbling on a scroll at the quaint little kitchen table. Kenpachi was drinking a cup of coffee while Yachiru was snoozing on the couch. Soi Fon was sitting in the corner, quietly meditating while Yoruichi was looking at a catalog that Sakura had lying on a side table. Ichigo was also sleeping, having taken up one of the vacant cots.

"Ah, welcome back," called Kakashi, who was in the kitchen, helping himself to some coffee as well, "You two are a bit late. Ichigo and Yachiru came back about a half hour ago."

"Yeah, we decided to relax outside for awhile." Naruto explained, "Sakura-chan fell asleep just a little while ago."

"I can see that. May as well put her back to bed; she could probably use it." Kakashi replied, "Go and get a few hours of rest, Naruto. Soi Fon said she wanted to get some training in with you in one of the training grounds around noon."

Naruto smiled before looking to the Second Squad Captain. She cracked open a single eye and smiled a little before resuming her meditation. The blond just laughed quietly before carrying Sakura with him to the bedroom. Now that he took the time to notice it, he _was_ pretty tired.

- - - - -

Ichigo had helped himself to a plate of toast with jam after getting up. After eating, he approached the man he had been hoping to speak to since they had arrived in Konoha.

"Kakashi-san."

"Kakashi's good enough, Ichigo."

"Oh, well, uh, Kakashi, I was wondering if you'd be able to-"

Kakashi stretched his arms a bit as he got up from his seat at the small table, "I'd be happy to train with you for a while. We can head over to my former residence. I need to move the training ground to a different spot anyway, otherwise I risk having someone finding it. That would cause problems with Soul Society."

Ichigo blinked before nodding, "Okay."

Kakashi stifled a yawn, "Yoruichi, I'm taking Ichigo to my old place. I need to move my training chambers to somewhere else, and I figured we could get a quick spar in while we're there."

Yoruichi, who was leaning against the balcony while watching the early morning sky brighten, nodded to the two, "Have fun. Don't go too hard on Ichigo."

As the two left, Ichigo couldn't help but wonder why Yoruichi seemed to be stifling a laugh. Whatever the reason was, Ichigo was certain that he'd find out soon enough.

As soon as the two Shinigami left the apartment from the balcony, Jiraiya approached Yoruichi, "What's so funny?"

The Shihoin shook her head, "Kakashi seemed eager to get to his training chambers. I'm guessing that he's been hoping to let off some steam, and Ichigo may end up being the outlet for that."

"You don't say. I hear that Ichigo kid unlocked the final release of his zanpakutou. That true?" The Toad Sage asked.

"Yep. I saw him go through the fight with his zanpakutou and helped train him a little as well. He's definitely a diamond in the rough."

Jiraiya grunted in understanding, "Heh. I still can't believe that Kakashi was a Shinigami for almost two decades. He was already a powerful shinobi as it is, but to find out that he could have easily outmatched almost any ninja in the world with his true powers is baffling."

"Heh, the guy unlocked his shikai within the first two years of being a Soul Reaper, and achieved bankai about ten years after that. He's always been a bit of an overachiever, but he's always done things in such casual manner." Yoruichi spoke while chuckling, "To be honest, he'd be an amazing captain if it wasn't for the lack of motivation to do things. He's almost worse than Shunsui Kyoraku. The fact that he works under said captain is almost ironic."

"Shunsui...ah, that man." Jiraiya laughed, "A very cultured fellow, that captain. He's an avid reader of mine, heh."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, "Surprise, surprise."

Jiraiya just laughed a bit more, "Well, I'm off to go and check on some people in the village."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, "Check on some people? Why? They can't see you."

Jiraiya shrugged, "I know. I just want to see how they're doing." He hopped out the balcony as well, leaping across buildings with grace that seemed unnatural for a man of his physical age and appearance.

"Yeesh." Yoruichi spoke as she headed back inside, "Why are all the strong ones always perverts?" She ignored the little voice in the back of her head that saying that she was among the category labeled perverts, deciding to instead keep herself busy by returning to her catalog.

- - - - -

"So, Kakashi..." Ichigo began as the two stood in a massive valley, long blades of grass swaying calmly in the apparent wind that existed in the training chambers, "How exactly did you manage to make such a huge place like this?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "Urahara helped me out. The grassy valley was my idea."

"Okay, what about that sun up in the sky?"

Kakashi looked up to the bright light over their heads, "Oh, that? Simple."

"Simple?"

"Yeah, just a little dabbling we did with _**kido**_. Nothing special." The former Jounin replied.

Ichigo sighed, giving up on trying to understand the complexity of the more intricate Shinigami powers, "Fair enough. So, you needed to move this place somewhere else?"

"Yeah. I was thinking of a small location a short walk north of the village. There's an abandoned farmhouse that hasn't been used in a few decades now. I think that if I set up the training chambers there, there'd be less of a chance that someone would run into it. We lucked out with no one moving in her yet." Kakashi gripped the scabbard of his sword, "That's not what I want to focus on at the moment though."

Ichigo got the hint. With a flourish of Zangetsu, the white wrapping fell free of the blade. Ichigo got in a ready stance, "Any restrictions for this spar?"

"No. Show me your bankai."

Ichigo's eyes widened a little, "My...bankai? Seriously? You're zanpakutou's not even released."

"Just show me your bankai, Ichigo. Trust me on this one."

Ichigo decided to not argue, and pointed his sword forward so the point was aimed at Kakashi, "Bankai!!!"

Kakashi stayed in place as the blast of spiritual energy blew over him. As the dust cleared, there stood Ichigo in his black and red garbs. Kakashi nodded, "Alright, now I'll show you my shikai."

Ichigo watched as Kakashi got into a battle stance of his own, his zanpakutou at his side as he gathered power. The area seemed to darken a bit while a lightning-like aura began to envelope him.

"Strike without mercy, Gin Karuido!!!"

All at once, Ichigo felt his body tremble as an electrical charge erupted from his opponent. He covered his eyes as the blinding light illuminated their battleground while a crackling sound could be heard. Opening his eyes, Ichigo laid his eyes upon Kakashi with a silver colored spear in his right hand.

"T-that's your shikai?" Ichigo asked, a little disturbed by the raw power exuding from Kakashi.

"Yes. The thing is..." Kakashi began, the electric bolts streaming around him becoming more violent, "I could take this up another notch if I so desired."

"You mean...?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered, "I too have bankai."

Ichigo steeled his features, "So, are we going to get this spar started, or what?"

Kakashi shifted his feet a bit, spinning the spear in his hand around while beckoning to Ichigo with an open hand, "Come."

Ichigo ran at Kakashi with a burst of speed, cracking the ground as he took off. Kakashi quickly put his spear up in front of him, blocking Tensa Zangetsu and halting Ichigo's attack. Ichigo had already flash stepped away by the time the older Soul Reaper had managed to regain his balance. He could make out the faint outline of the teenager as he ran around him.

Ichigo circled around Kakashi a few more times before making a sharp turn and thrusting his blade at the former Jounin. Kakashi took a step back and to the right, avoiding the black katana by a few inches. Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his abdomen as Kakashi delivered a powerful kick to the ribs.

"Gah!" Ichigo cried out as he was sent rolling a few meters. He stopped himself and pushed off the ground just as Kakashi smashed the point of his weapon into the ground, missing the teen by less than a second. Ichigo sidestepped the silver spear as it sliced a few hairs off of his sideburns.

"Why are you still concentrating on where my weapon was, Ichigo?! Focus on _me_!!" Kakashi spoke, his voice stern and as cool as steel, "If you plan on stopping Aizen and the Espada, you'll need to do better than this!"

Ichigo felt the blunt end of Kakashi's weapon smash into his stomach. He coughed up some spittle as he felt Kakashi slam an elbow into his back. The teen raised a hand to catch Kakashi foot that would have snapped his neck back. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Ichigo smirked, "Fine. I'll show you what I'm capable of."

Kakashi's eyes didn't soften in the least, "Good. It's either that, or I'll beat you into submission."

"That's not going to happen, though. _**I'm not going to lose so easily.**_"

The black aura that surrounded Ichigo so suddenly had Kakashi taking a step back. Studying the boy as white mask fragments began forming, the former Jounin gripped his spear tightly, "I was right..." Kakashi's reiatsu began to increase in response to Ichigo's power boost, "You're a Vizard after all." He chuckled, "I guess I can't afford to hold back anymore."

"_**I can only hold onto this state for about twenty-three seconds, maybe a little more if I don't use my powers up so quickly.**_" Ichigo replied as his mask became whole, "_**Here I come, Kakashi.**_"

The two shifted their footing a bit. The air around them crackled with spiritual pressure. Kakashi lifted his hitai-ite, and his Sharingan spun around a few times as he studied the teenage Vizard.

Then, they moved.

- - - - -

Shikamaru looked up as a chill ran down his spine. He rolled his shoulders a few times before pushing off the wall he had been leaning against. Ino and Chouji, who were enjoying a small meal of barbeque pork and steamed vegetables, looked up to the Nara boy, "What's up, Shika?"

"Eh, nothing." Shikamaru lied. He closed his eyes while trying to ignore the weird sensation that was running through his body. _Something_ not too far was releasing a lot of spiritual power or whatever Sakura called it.

"You sure? You've been acting weird lately." Ino asked, "You've actually been...well..."

"What?" The Nara asked.

"You've been very distracted, Shikamaru." Chouji finished for his kunoichi teammate, "Ino and I have been noticing you actually keeping yourself busy with work, lately. It's not like you."

"Hm. I suppose it's about time I start taking my role as a shinobi seriously." Shikamaru replied, "I guess with Naruto being gone, someone's got to fill in the gap he left with missions..."

"Shika..." Ino began, but Shikamaru was already walking down the road without them.

"What's up with him?" Chouji questioned, not expecting an answer. The two looked to each other before paying their bill and leaving to catch up with their teammate.

- - - - -

Outside the walls of Konoha, Soi Fon stood motionlessly on a large tree limb. Her eyes were closed, her haori folded neatly at the base of said tree.

_Snap!_

_Clang!_

_Thwack!_

Soi Fon smirked as Naruto had his blade pressed against her own sealed zanpakutou. Naruto's expression was set into a grimace as he tried to force her to lose ground. She put more of her own strength into holding Naruto back.

"Hrrrraaaaaa!!!!" Naruto cried out as his reiatsu output increased. Soi Fon matched him for spiritual pressure, the two causing the bark on the nearby trees to crack.

"Not a bad start, Naruto, but you gave yourself away with that snapped branch." Soi Fon chided, flash stepping back to put some distance between the blond and herself.

"Yeah, I figured that out a little late." Naruto grumbled, lowering his stance for a moment, "I got a bit excited, I guess."

Soi Fon shook her head, "You're better than that."

"I know, I know."

"I'm serious, Naruto!" Soi Fon snapped, "That's a mistake I would have expected of you _maybe_ a half a year ago." She held her sword horizontally, "Now, I'm going to make you pay for that mistake. Prepare yourself, Naruto."

"Eh, S-Soi-Fon, don't tell me you're going to-"

"Sting all enemies to death! Suzemebachi!!"

Naruto cursed under his breath as Soi Fon's image faded. The hairs on his neck stood on end, and he quickly ducked as he felt the Second Division Captain's hand swipe just over his left ear. He spun around on his heel and attempted to uppercut her, only for her to catch his fist with minimal effort.

"Damn." Naruto grumbled, "You were seriously going to hit me with that, weren't you?"

"Just a graze on the shoulder blade, Naruto. This is only a _spar_." she replied, a small smirk on her face, "After all, I don't know how well you'd stand up to me in a true fight. Considering the way you're going about it right now, probably not that well."

Naruto's eye twitched, "Oh yeah?" Naruto's power spiked quickly, "I'll show you!!"

_"That's the way, Naruto."_ Soi Fon thought, shifting her feet a bit as a wind began to pick up.

Naruto faded from Soi Fon's vision, reappearing right in front of her. He thrust his sword towards her shoulder blade, only for her to back up while stepping to the right. Not giving her a moment to recover, Naruto slid forward while lifting one of his feet to kick her in the chest. She blocked the attack, her body trembling from the impact.

"Got you!" Naruto shouted, "_**Hado Number Four! Byakurai!!**_"

Soi Fon flash stepped away as the streak of white lightning blasted through the forest canopy. She turned to see Naruto running towards her again.

Soi Fon quickly traced a shape in the air, "_**Bakudo Number Thirty! Shitotsu Sansen!**_" A golden triangle formed out of thin air, and three beams of light shot out of each point. Naruto's eyes widened as he was blasted back by the attack. He soon found himself pinned to a large tree, the beam of light holding him in place by one of his hands, the cloth of his Academy garb, and one of his pant legs.

"Damn it..." Naruto grumbled as Soi Fon walked towards him. She grinned in a mocking manner as Naruto gave her a withering glare.

"Should have seen that coming, Naruto. You know you can't outmatch me in speed yet. You should be fighting with more forethought." The Second Division captain scolded, "Kudos though on being able to get in front of me like that."

Naruto's grimace turned into a grin, "You talk as though I'm beaten, Soi Fon-chan."

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow, "What are you-?" She felt Naruto's reiatsu increase, and hopped onto a distant branch just as Naruto blasted away the restraints on him.

Naruto flexed his arms a bit, "Heh, Ichigo told me that sometimes the best way to break free of a spell is brute force. Looks like he was right."

Soi Fon looked to her student in mild wonder, "To break free of a binding spell so easily with so little experience in that field of _**kido**_..." She let out an amused chuckle, "Figures; he always has to go and throw the opponent for a loop."

Naruto raised his sealed zanpakutou into the air while the winds around him picked up, "Dance for me! Shinkuuzakura!!"

The powerful maelstrom that always accompanied Naruto's release blew through the forest. Soi Fon didn't move an inch, her eyes locked with the blond, "Are you going to take this spar seriously now, Naruto?"

Naruto simply nodded.

"Good." Soi Fon replied. The two shot off from their respective branches, leaves fluttering through the air as they continued their spar.

- - - - -

Sakura walked through the halls of the Hokage Tower, looking to her side every once in a while and sighing, "Yoruichi-san, I don't know if this is the best way to go about this..."

Yoruichi, who was decked in her Stealth Force uniform and a simple haori, smiled, "Don't worry, Sakura. I've dealt with things like this before. I know how to work with humans."

"Have you ever dealt with shinobi, Yoruichi-san?" Sakura whispered, "We're not so quick to trusting strangers, and Tsunade-sama is our leader. She's obligated to being suspicious."

Yoruichi just placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze, "Like I said; don't worry."

- - - - -

Shizune stood before Tsunade as the Godaime looked over a scroll on last night's patrol report, "Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked up, her eyes showing clear signs of exhaustion, "Two more deaths, Shizune. They're like the ones before, too. The victims were disemboweled and..." She cut herself off, "I don't know what to make of it, Shizune."

A knock at the door shook the two out of their thoughts. Tsunade looked up, "Yes?"

Kotetsu walked into the office, bowing before speaking, "Hokage-sama, Sakura-san and a guest are here to speak with you."

"A guest?" Tsunade inquired, "What for?"

Kotetsu shook his head, "I asked them, and Sakura simply stated it was important and relevant to Konoha's safety."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "Bring them in then."

Kotetsu bowed again before exiting the office. A moment later, Sakura and a woman with dark skin and golden eyes that seemed almost feline entered. The stranger bowed, "Hokage-sama, it's an honor to meet you."

Tsunade nodded, "Before I say anything else, who are you, and what is your purpose here?"

Yoruichi grinned, "I'm Yoruichi Shihoin of the Shihoin clan. As for my purpose..." The woman looked around the room before leaning down to Sakura and whispering, "Am I correct in assuming there's about six shinobi just outside the office and by the window?"

Sakura nodded.

"Okay, good to know." Yoruichi continued, "Hokage-sama, would you be able to put up a sound barrier, please? This matter is a bit private."

Tsunade stood up, "Shihoin-san, I'm afraid unless you inform me on your intentions, I will do no-"

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura cut in, " Please. This is important. Trust me."

Tsunade looked to her apprentice. Sakura clearly was concerned about the matter at hand, and if Sakura trusted this woman, well, she could too, "Fine." Tsunade ran through several hand seals while Shizune shut the curtains to the window. As soon as the sound barrier was put up, Tsunade spoke, "Go on then, Shihoin-san."

Yoruichi gave a grateful nod, "Thank you, Hokage-sama. Now, this matter relates to several things that may be a bit hard to take in."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

Yoruichi gave a cat-like grin, "You may want to have a seat."

- - - - -

Ichigo sat on the ground, taking in deep breaths while Kakashi was tending to a gash on the boy's ribs, "H-how did you do that?"

Kakashi looked to the teenager's brown eyes, "Simple. I practiced."

Ichigo shook his head, "I still can't believe your bankai is that powerful when you've only been a shinigami for less than twenty years."

"You flatter me." Kakashi joked, "Alright, that ought to do it. Don't move around too much, and those bandages ought to do the trick. I'm not a Fourth Division officer, but that should hold well long enough for you to recover fully."

"Thanks." Ichigo spoke, "Hey, Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"I found out my father is actually a shinigami as well. I was wondering..." Ichigo's voice faded as he tried to find words to his question.

"What, Ichigo?" Kakashi asked, preparing himself for a long explanation.

"How did you go about meeting him? I only heard bits and pieces from Kisuke and my old man before I left with you guys, but...I was wondering if you could tell me more."

Rubbing his masked chin, Kakashi sighed, "I'd need more time to tell you. It's a long story, and believe it or not, it kind of ties into our current situation with being in Konoha."

"It does?" Ichigo looked to the older Soul Reaper, his eyes narrowing, "How?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck while taking in a deep breath, "Well, it all started back about thirteen years ago. I was a year into my service under the Eighth Division at the time..."

- - - - -

Jiraiya was taking a drag from his tobacco pipe while sitting on the top of the Sandaime Hokage's head on the Hokage Faces, "I wish you were here, old man. You would have been a great Soul Reaper with that immense amount of wisdom you always seemed to have."

The Toad Sage blew out a ring of smoke before chuckling, "Then again, maybe it'd be better if you weren't a Soul Reaper. Chances are that you'd probably get on my case about not being one already, heheh."

The wind blew through the Sannin's mane of white hair. He looked down to the bustling village, a smile crossing his face, "Then again...I think Minato would be giving me hell as well for not being a shinigami..." Grimacing a bit, Jiraiya leaned back on his rocky seat, "I sometimes wonder if it's even worth trying. Hell, I was a crappy godfather to a boy that had no family...what could I do with the responsibility of protecting the spiritual world?"

The wind picked up and Jiraiya had to brush strands of hair out of his face, "Gaaah! Alright, alright, I get it!" The wind died down as quickly as it came. Jiraiya sighed before standing up, "When we get back to Seireitei, I'll go and join the Academy. Don't expect anything though."

Jiraiya turned around, heading towards the stairs leading back down to the village. He couldn't help but smile as his thoughts wandered to his godson, _"Hell, I'm surprised Naruto hasn't gotten on my case yet. Probably best if I get cracking on the shinigami business before he decides to hassle me too."_

- - - - -

"Naruto, are you certain that no one will recognize you? I mean, aside from the brown hair, brown eyes, and lack of whisker marks, you look almost exactly the same."

Naruto, who was disguised in his gigai, smiled to Soi Fon, "Bah, don't worry, Soi Fon! The best disguises are subtle ones. I won't stand out so much if I look like an ordinary citizen of Konoha."

Soi Fon, who too was in a giagi, rolled her eyes, "Fair enough. If people start questioning you though, I'll do the talking. Alright?"

"You got it!" Naruto replied with a thumbs up. She shook her head while they continued to a ramen bar that Naruto had been talking about.

"Welcome!" greeted a young woman in a cooking apron, "What can I get for you two?"

"Miso ramen, please." Naruto spoke, "Eh, make it two. I'm starving."

"One beef with extra vegetables, please." Soi Fon replied as she looked at the menu on the wall behind the bar counter.

"Alright then, two miso ramen and one beef with extra veggies." the girl repeated, "Dad, did you get that?"

"Yeah, already on it, Ayame!" replied the cook in the back.

"Can I get you two anything to drink in the meantime?" Ayame asked, "We have the traditional teas, sake, and even some wine imported all the way from Wave Country."

"Since when did Ichiraku's start serving wine?" Naruto asked.

Ayame smiled, "Well, in all truthfulness, our business has been slow lately, so we've tried to attract more customers with some imported wines. It...it has been helping, but we've been having trouble for the past year. We have our regulars, but with the current economy problems due to our little conflict with a few other shinobi nations, it's to be expected that times are tougher for us."

"Conflicts? Really?" Naruto leaned closer, "With who?"

Ayame shrugged, "Hard to say. Some say it's a cold war more than anything. All talk and no action. Personally I'd rather have that than actual fighting..."

Soi Fon nodded, "I'm surprised that shinobi villages have so many regular citizens. It must be hard living here knowing that there are those who wish to attack your home."

Ayame laughed, "You get used to it with time. We actually were invaded a few years back, but we managed to stop the enemy forces. One of our own shinobi managed to stop some sort of monster that the enemy had been planning on letting loose on the village." Her smile fell, "Honestly, I miss him. He was one of our best customers, and a great boy."

Soi Fon looked to Naruto, "I think I've heard of him. Uzumaki, wasn't it?"

Ayame's eyes brightened up, "Y-yes! Naruto Uzumaki! You've heard of him?"

Soi Fon nodded, "I've heard stories about him. He was traveling with one of the Sannin, or so it's been said..." She sighed, "He died some time ago, didn't he?"

"He died trying to bring back his friend that defected the village," spoke another voice. The group turned to see an elderly cook with two bowls of miso walk out from the kitchen, "He was a great kid...it's a shame that Sasuke had to go and do that to him and the rest of those kids..."

Naruto sighed, "Sasuke was lost. He was being manipulated by Orochimaru, and was obsessed with avenging his clan."

Teuchi Ichiraku gave Naruto a scrutinizing look, "You've heard about that too?"

Naruto shrugged, "Hard not to. He was the last of the Uchiha."

"Hmmph. Uchiha or not, the boy took away a great ninja and wonderful person from all of us." Teuchi stated as he set down the bowls of miso, "I guess it's mainly speculation on what caused it. We're just civilians; we don't get the full story most of the time."

Soi Fon could tell Naruto's mood had dropped a bit. She decided to brighten it up a bit, "So, I've heard that Naruto Uzumaki invented a rather perverted jutsu that changed him into a nude woman."

Naruto looked up from his bowl and gave the Second Division captain an embarrassed glare. Ayame groaned as she recalled the various times Naruto had shown his friends the jutsu while eating ramen at their establishment.

This would surely go under information that Yoruichi would use for tormenting him later. That devilish smirk Soi Fon's face seemed to only further support Naruto's thoughts on the matter.

_"It could be worse, I guess...they could know that I _am_ Naruto..."_ the blond thought.

- - - - -

Tsunade was pouring herself a saucer of sake as Yoruichi finished her explanation on why they were here in Konoha, "That's pretty much all I've got to tell you."

"So," Tsunade began after gulping down the small saucer of rice alcohol, "You're telling me that some evil spirits are devouring my men and women, and that some other-worldly group of death gods is looking into the matter?"

"Pretty much." Yoruichi replied, taking a saucer of sake for herself.

"On top of that, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Naruto are among your group that's here right now, and that Naruto is actually a shinigami in training?"

"Yes." the Shihoin continued.

"I still can't believe that Kakashi has had that much power for the past fifteen years and we never knew of it..." Tsunade spoke, "Shizune, I need another bottle."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Shizune spoke, handing her another bottle. She too had a small cup in her hands.

"What about this Aizen guy? Is he a major threat to us right now?" the Godaime asked.

Yoruichi closed her eyes, "I can't honestly say. The Arrancar are aware of Naruto, and if that's the case, I think it's safe to assume that Aizen at least sees him as a threat. We know of the nine bijuu as well. If Aizen somehow got all of those beasts under his control..."

"I don't think that's going to happen." Tsunade spoke, "After Naruto was killed, Akatsuki sort of collapsed. Obtaining Naruto was vital to their plans. With him dead, and the Kyuubi's chakra having converted to reiatsu and being taken along with Naruto, I think it's safe to assume that obtaining all the tailed beasts is next to impossible for our enemies."

"Not for Aizen." Yoruichi murmured, "The man's always a few steps ahead of us. He probably already has a plan made to obtain that power should he succeed in taking out Karakura."

The Godaime set down her saucer, "Speaking of which, why are his Hollows in the Elemental Countries?"

"That," Yoruichi began, "is due to your Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He made a contract with a shinigami, supposedly."

"So...?" Tsunade began, "Weren't you Soul Reapers always aware of our plane of existence?"

"Yes, and no." The Shihoin rubbed her left temple, "Yamamoto once mentioned that we have the power to travel to another dimension. He stated that we should avoid it though, since a large portion of it's inhabitants are more in tune with their spiritual power."

"He was referring to us ninja, wasn't he?" asked Shizune.

"Yes. You see, we Soul Reapers like to keep our existence rather low-key to the living. Only a few are actually aware of our existence who are alive, among them being our dear Sakura."

Sakura smiled while looking down, "I have Naruto to thank for that."

Tsunade nodded, already informed on the unique link between Naruto and her apprentice, "I see. So, Yoruichi, what can we do to help insure that we are safe from attacks?"

"Not much, in all honesty." Yoruichi stated, "If you have any people who seem to be more spiritually aware than others, perhaps keep an eye on them. Hollows are attracted to strong spiritual energy sources. If anything, have them patrolling the village to give reports."

"I see." Tsunade whispered, "Yoruichi-san, I sincerely thank you for telling me of this. If you hadn't shown me the fact you're just inside a fake body, I probably wouldn't have believed any of this." She took out a scroll and dipped a brush in ink, "I know this may seem a bit...informal...but if you could give this to your leading Commander General, I'd greatly appreciate it."

Yoruichi took the scroll, reading over the contents.

_To the Sotaichou of the Gotei Thirteen,_

_I have received word from Yoruichi Shihoin on the predicament relating to the Hollows and your upcoming war with a group of renegade shinigami and Arrancar. Though we may not have much to offer, please feel free to use any of our facilities when needed. Simply have any of your agents inform me of your business, and I will do whatever possible to assist you. While we are in the midst of a struggle between other shinobi forces right now, I realize that this is a much larger-scale problem._

_Thank you._

A seal of the Godaime Hokage was placed on the bottom of the scroll. Yoruichi nodded to herself before rolling up the scroll and placing it in a pants pocket, "I'll be sure to give it to him."

"So, how long does your group plan on staying here?"

Yoruichi got up from her chair, "Probably another two days. We're just going to need to get the key in case we ever need to manipulate Naruto's seal holding the Kyuubi. We may also be able to place the Yin part of the Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto someday."

Tsunade sighed before getting up. She walked over to the window, "Why do the best people have the worse of problems dumped on them?"

Yoruichi gave strained smile, "Hard to say. That boy's amazing, the way he just takes everything into stride..."

Tsunade and Shizune both shared a smile, the blond Hokage nodding to herself, "Yeah...speaking of that gaki, where is he right now?"

Sakura spoke first, "He went with one of the captains to train. Her name is Soi Fon, and she's one of the best hand-to-hand combat tutors Naruto could have. There just a little ways south of here, if I'm correct."

Yoruichi nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Soi Fon's opened up a bit more thanks to Naruto. I would even go so far as to say that he's made her a happier person. She's always looked to me as an idol and older sister I suppose; maybe she just needed someone to mentor as well."

Tsunade grinned a little, "Well, tell that idiot that he better come see me or else I'll be sure to give him hell when I finally kick the bucket myself."

"Hehehe, I will, Tsunade-sama-" Yoruichi eyes darted towards the window, and she turned to Sakura, "You feel that too?"

The kunoichi was shaking a bit, nodding slowly, "It feels like the Arrancar that Naruto fought, except worse."

"Damn! I thought we would at least have a day's time before something like this would happen." Yoruichi cursed, "Sakura, head back to your apartment. I need to find Kakashi and Ichigo. Chances are that they can't sense the reiatsu within the barrier Kakashi created in his chambers." With that said, the Shihoin vanished with a quick flash step.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Tsunade asked, her ninja instincts telling her that something was wrong.

"I-" Sakura bit her lower lip, "I'm not entirely sure who it is out there, but it feels like the enemies we've faced before. The Arrancar."

"There are enemies here? In Konoha??" Tsunade asked, rubbing her temples in frustration, "This is just great. Sakura, are they powerful foes?"

Sakura nodded an affirmative, "Really powerful. I just hope the other captains can get to them before innocent people get hurt..." Sakura looked out the window, her heart racing as she felt an oppressive force washing over her.

_"Naruto..."_ Sakura thought, _"...hurry back."_

- - - - -

Sasuke took a few steps out of the _**Garganta**_, taking in his surroundings, "Konoha..."

"Sasuke, remember," spoke Harribel, who along with Apache, Mila-rose, and Sun-Sun, also exited a portal, "Find the target first, then you may do as you wish with this village."

"I know. I don't need you reminding me. Just stay out of my way, Harribel, and everything will be fine." The Quinta Espada looked down from his spot in the air, his Sharingan spinning wildly.

Apache looked to her superior, "Harribel-sama, what are your orders?"

Harribel turned to Apache, "Insure that our mission won't receive interference. I imagine that Soul Society has sent a few to stand guard over this place ever since the portal between realms became larger."

"Yes, Harribel-sama." Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, and Apache replied with a bow.

Sasuke clenched a fist, his reiatsu spiking, "I'll show them all the consequences of killing off the Uchiha. They will know the power of the Quinta Espada." His knuckles were white as he gripped the handle of his own zanpakutou. He began to float down to the front gate of Konoha, revenge and hatred the only things on his mind right now.

- - - - -

Naruto and Soi Fon both stood in place, looking up to the sky where a large rip in space could be seen.

"That reiatsu..." Naruto thought, "I feel like I know it somehow."

Soi Fon gave her pupil a perplexed look, "Really?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. I don't know why though."

Soi Fon sighed, "Well, it's definitely one of the Arrancar. Let's move."

"Right."

The two ran down the road before turning down an empty street. They both pulled out a Soul Candy dispenser, swallowing a gikongan. There gigai stumbled a bit before looking to them in their spiritual forms.

"Report to Sakura-san's apartment. Stay out of danger." Soi Fon spoke. The two souls nodded before running off to Sakura's.

"If they're here to attack Konoha..." Naruto paused, gripping his zanpakutou, "...they're going to have one hell of a hard time doing so."

**End of Chapter Eleven- Okay, before I say anything else, sorry to those who waited for an update on this fic. It has been more than a couple of months since my last update, and I blame that on college, work, and being occupied with my other stories as well. **

**Anyway, yeah, finally got to the beginning of the soon-to-come inevitable encounter with Naruto and Sasuke! Wooo! I can assure you that there will be action and much fighting in the next chapter. Let me know what you think so far. **

**Well, until the next update, see you later!**

**Also, a big thanks to Paradox Jast for his awesome beta-skills! Thanks man!**


End file.
